The Dark Prince of Ouran
by Eileena of Idreal
Summary: When civil war breaks out among vampires, the young prince is forced to flee with his guard. They take refuge in Ouran while the prince trains to take back his throne. But will his love for a mortal girl expose them all? TamakixHaruhi
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I got this idea from a crazy dream I had and decided to run with it. Some characters' personalities have been changed to fit the storyline, especially Tamaki's. Please read and review! I will take any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! I know this has been uploaded once before but my server was being idiotic. Enjoy anyways!**

**The Dark Prince of Ouran**

**Prologue**

They were on the front doorstep. The great oak door rattled with the force of their blows. The vampire king knew it would come to this one day. After taking the side of those that refused human blood, he knew the nobles would not take it lightly. He was right. In response, they rebelled and they were coming to kill him and his family. The vampire king turned to his wife and gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to get our son out," he said. "He's our only chance."

"I know," the queen answered, tears glistened in her eyes.

"They're here."

The king and queen turned to see their only son, a tall, blond youth just shy of one hundred years.

"I think every single noble is out there," the prince went on. "They're being led by that bastard, Alphonse. If we can take him out—" he trailed off as he saw his mother's tear streaked face. "What's wrong?"

"There are too many," the king replied. "They've brought all their personal guards. Our chances of survival are very slim. You have to get out."

"What?!" the prince exclaimed. "No! I'm not going to leave!"

"You have to," the king said.

"No!"

"Chase Tamaki Suoh-Verdun, my only son," the queen gently took his face in her slender hands. "One member of the royal family must survive and it's going to be you."

"No, mom," the prince shook his head, tears filling his eyes as well. "I can't, I just can't!"

"Yes you can," the queen replied. "Our people need you."

A loud crunch echoed through the hallway as a gloved fist broke through the door.

"Go my son!" the queen let him go.

"Kyoya!" the king shouted. "You and the rest of the guard get the prince out of here! I don't care what you have do, just get him out alive!"

"Yes sire," the black haired guard nodded.

The door made a horrible wrenching groan as it was ripped off its hinges. An army of snarling black clad vampires swarmed into the main hall like a plague of locusts. The prince went into a fighting crouch, ready to spring when Kyoya grabbed him.

"Come on sire," he said. "The others are waiting."

The prince was about to protest when Kyoya started to drag him from the hall. A cry reached their ears and the prince looked over his shoulder just in time to see the king go down at the hands of a silver haired noble. Alphonse.

"Father!" the prince cried. "No!"

"There's nothing you can do now!" Kyoya growled. "We have to get out!"

The prince snarled and struggled in the guard's grip, but Kyoya succeeded in getting him out of the main hall. The prince's four other personal guards were waiting in one of the black hallways.

"What took you?" one with spiky red hair asked.

"The king has fallen," Kyoya replied. "We have to go. Alphonse and the other nobles will be looking for the prince."

"Let them come," the prince hissed.

"No, Prince Tamaki," Kyoya said. "Our orders were to do whatever it takes to get you out alive. Now let's go."

The guards began to leave, Prince Tamaki reluctantly following in their midst. They rushed through winding servants' hallways and back rooms. Tamaki felt numb, like he'd left part of himself behind. He passed familiar places without seeing them. All he could think was his family was dead. Tamaki didn't realize they were outside until he felt the cool breeze on his face. They flitted through the huge garden that Tamaki used to spend so much time in. Now it only made him think of his mother. A tear streaked down Tamaki's cheek. He felt someone pushing him but he didn't know who, he didn't care anymore. They started ascending a hill when the smell of smoke hit Tamaki's nose. Smoke? The fog clouding his mind dissipated and he pushed his way to the front of his guard.

"Sire!" Kyoya exclaimed.

Tamaki ignored him and continued to the top of the hill. The hill overlooked the mansion of the royal family and he arrived at the top to see smoke rising from the mansion. His home was burning.

"No," he whispered. "This can't be! NO!!!"

The prince dropped to his knees and hung his head, sobs beginning to wrack his body. He had nothing, first his family, now his home. His guard crested the hill and gathered behind him.

"Tamaki," Kyoya placed a light hand on his trembling shoulder. "We have to go."

Tamaki barely heard him. A sickening crunch echoed through the still night. Tamaki looked up to see the roof beams crumble to the flaming onslaught. His despair melted into rage, pure unadulterated rage. A savage snarl rumbled deep in Tamaki's throat. His fangs slid from their sheaths and his eyes blazed red. Instinct completely took over and his instinct demanded blood.

"He's losing control," Kyoya said. "He's losing control!"

Tamaki tilted his head back, letting loose a guttural roar. In one movement he sprang to his feet and took off.

"Take him down! Take him down!" Kyoya shouted. "He can't get near humans in this state!"

The four other guards immediately shot after him. The small one with blond hair caught up first. He dropped and skidded, wrapping his arms about Tamaki's legs. The prince went down with a shriek. Tamaki bent and planted a well aimed fist in the small one's face. He yowled and let him go. Tamaki scrambled to his feet and continued running. Two with spiky red hair, twins, came up along either side of him. Tamaki saw them coming and skidded to a halt. He turned and faced them, snarling. The twins slowed down and advanced cautiously.

"We're gonna have to fight him," one of them said.

"There's one of him and five of us, we can take him," the other replied.

They came forward slowly, Tamaki's eyes darted between them. He bared his fangs and hissed. The twins went into almost identical crouches, baring their teeth. Then they charged. Tamaki dodged around one and sank his teeth deep into the other. He screamed in pain.

"Kaoru!" the first twin shouted.

Tamaki let Kaoru go and faced the other twin.

"Hikaru, get Mori!" Kaoru yelled, clutching the bite wound on his shoulder.

Hikaru ignored him and leapt at Tamaki with an enraged roar. Tamaki growled and also sprang, the two collided in the air with a crunch. Tamaki shrieked as Hikaru buried his teeth into his neck. While Hikaru forced his fangs ever deeper into the vampire prince's flesh, Tamaki reached back and dug his long fingers into Hikaru's shoulder. A loud pop pierced the night as his shoulder was dislocated. Hikaru howled in pain and lost his grip on Tamaki, falling to the ground with a thump. Tamaki landed in a graceful crouch but failed to notice the smallest member of the guard creeping up behind him. Suddenly the little vampire jumped on Tamaki's back, wrapping his arms around his throat. The prince tried to roar but all that came out was a strangled gurgling sound. The small one tightened his grip. Tamaki leapt sand bucked, trying to dislodge him, but he held fast.

"Honey, drop!" a deep voice rumbled.

Honey let go just as black haired vampire charged in. As soon as the extra weight was gone, Tamaki spun away from his new attacker. The black haired vampire shot out a fist but Tamaki dodged and grabbed him, sinking his teeth into his arm. He snarled and landed a crushing punch across Tamaki's jaw. The prince was knocked a few feet away where Kyoya pounced, pinning him down. Tamaki shrieked and struggled but Kyoya kept him pinned.

"Got him?" the black haired guard asked.

"Yeah, Mori, he's down."

"What was that?" Hikaru asked, popping his shoulder back in place.

"It's like he doesn't know who we are anymore," Honey said.

"He doesn't," Kyoya replied, keeping hold of the thrashing prince. "This is Bloodrage. He's lost all humanlike memories and self control. He's running completely on instinct. His instincts demand blood and we're keeping him from getting it. Therefore, we're enemies."

Tamaki roared and snarled, but his struggles were futile. Kyoya would not move.

"Mori, knock him out," Kyoya ordered. "If we wait for it to wear off we won't get out in time."

The black haired vampire nodded and brought a clenched fist down on the back of Tamaki's head. The prince went limp and Kyoya got up.

"He'll be fine when he wakes up," Kyoya assured. "Move out."

Mori picked up Tamaki's prone form and they disappeared into the forest.


	2. 20 Years Later

**Here we have chapter 1! This is where you see how the prince and his guard have adjusted to the human world. Don't forget to read and review!**

**20 Years Later**

"Stand back in the name of science!" Hikaru Hitachiin exclaimed, brandishing a remote control like a weapon. "You're filming this, right Kaoru?"

"No worries," Kaoru, his identical twin, gave him a thumbs-up. "I got this!"

"What on earth are you two doing?!"

The tow turned to see Haruhi Fujioka walking across the Ouran Academy courtyard towards them. Haruhi was their age and also a member of the Host Club, even though she was really a girl. However, due to a scholarship mishap, she was forced to masquerade as a boy.

"Haruhi, hi!" Hikaru said. "Care to witness a truly historic event?"

"What is that?" Haruhi asked, pointing at a strange rickety conglomeration sitting between them.

"It's a rocket, silly!" Kaoru replied, pointing his camcorder at her. "We made it with the chemistry set we got for our birthday."

"It looks like a leaning tower of crap to me," Haruhi said.

"Ha, ha, that's funny," Hikaru answered. "Kyoya said the same thing."

"With good reason," Haruhi put her hands on her hips. "Do you guys really think it's safe to do that?"

"Who cares?" Hikaru dismissed with a hand wave. "It's the explosion that counts!"

"You ready to blow this thing, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!"

"In the middle of the school courtyard?" Haruhi asked.

"Well yeah, where else are we gonna do it?" Kaoru answered. "Our parents won't let us set it off in our own yard."

"Mum was too worried about her precious prize winning rose bushes," Hikaru rolled his gold brown eyes. "Anyway, I'm gonna hit the button now so stand back!"

Haruhi started to back away slowly. Hikaru pushed a button on the remote with a flourish. A shrill hiss cut through the air followed by three loud pops, then everything was quiet.

"Wow," Haruhi said in monotone. "That was really something."

"Wait for it," Hikaru chided. "Wait for it."

Suddenly thick black smoke started belching from the bottom of the rocket. It began to shake violently on its base.

"She's gonna BLOW!!!" the twins shouted. "DUCK AND COVER!!!!"

"YEEEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" another voice broke in.

Haruhi turned just in time to see a blue streak come barreling in. She let out a shriek as the streak collided with her, hurling her to the ground. Next think Haruhi knew, she was buried under somebody else. An all too familiar cologne filled her nose. Tamaki

BOOM!!!!!

The rocked exploded in a spectacular display. A huge fireball lit up the sky, followed by a dark mushroom type cloud.

"Whoo! Jackpot!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Not only have I captured the most epic explosion ever on film, I have also captured the rescue of Haruhi Fujioka by her lov—I mean 'father' Tamaki Suoh!"

"Did you see that!" Hikaru was practically jumping up and down.

"Not only did I see it, I got it on film!"

"Are you freaking serious?! This is one for Youtube!"

"Are you okay?" Tamaki's voice reached Haruhi's ears.

"I'm fine," Haruhi's voice was muffled against his chest. "Please get off me, you're kinda heavy."

Tamaki quickly jumped up and pulled Haruhi to her feet.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Tamaki roared at the twins, pulling Haruhi uncomfortably close. "You almost murdered my little girl!"

"But we didn't," Hikaru said.

"She had you to protect her," Kaoru pointed out.

"Shut up!" Tamaki snarled. "You could've killed someone!"

Haruhi sighed as Tamaki proceeded to launch into a loud tirade. She tried to shrug out of his embrace, but he had a grip like a vice. Haruhi reached up and pinched the back of his hand.

"YEOUCH!!" Tamaki exclaimed, quickly letting her go. "Whadja do that for?"

"Don't touch me," Haruhi said. "And you can stop freaking out, I'm fine."

With that, she turned and walked away.

"Whoo!! You been dissed!" the twins chorused.

"Shut up!" Tamaki snapped.

Haruhi couldn't understand the rest of what Tamaki was yelling. That boy could talk a mile a minute and Haruhi wondered how he managed to breathe, if he breathed at all. In the time she'd been a part of the Host Club, she'd noticed that boys in it were a little on the strange side. For example, when she'd first wandered into the abandoned music they'd claimed as their own, she'd gotten this bizarre feeling that they somehow knew she was really a girl. Even though she'd been dressed as a boy at the time. They'd sure acted surprised when Tamaki accidentally walked in on her while she was changing and realized that the lumps on her chest were definitely _not_ pecs. However, the feeling remained. Haruhi pushed those thoughts from mind. Lunch period was almost over and she had a trig test next hour. She'd need all the brainpower she had for that.

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?" Tamaki asked, theatrically wringing his hands. "Daddy doesn't want his little girl to be in pain!"

"I'm fine, sempai," Haruhi sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Please stop worrying about me, I don't want you to have a nervous breakdown of anything. Besides, the girls will be here in about five minutes, you've gotta act your best for them."

"You're right!" Tamaki's face lit up. "I'd better make sure the other are ready!"

He bounded away like an over exuberant puppy. Haruhi chuckled, even though Tamaki was kind of an idiot and could be loud and obnoxious at times, had a big heart. He was probably one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met, even though she hated herself for admitting it.

"Hey Haruhi," the twins sidled up and draped identical arms around her shoulders. "Ya know, Tamaki's been worrying about you all day."

"So?" Haruhi asked. "He worries about everything. I've never met anyone who worries as much as he does."

The twins sighed in perfect unison.

"She's so oblivious," Hikaru said as they turned away from Haruhi.

"She's as bad as the boss sometimes," Kaoru shook his head.

"Which is why they'll make such a great couple someday."

"Yeah."

"What!?!" Haruhi whirled to face them. "No way! I am not in love with Tamaki Suoh!"

The twins looked at each other.

"Denial!" they chorused. "Five step process baby, five step process!"

"Go away!"

"Oooh! PMS!!!"

Haruhi made a move to attack them and the twins ran off, still laughing. She sighed and massaged her temples.

"They do give you a headache sometimes, don't they?" a cool voice interrupted her reverie.

Haruhi looked up to see Kyoya leaning casually against a pillar, scribbling something in his black book.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied. "Sometimes I wonder how you can handle those two and Tamaki-sempai without completely losing your mind."

"Well, when you're been with them as long as I have, you do get used to their…quirks per se," Kyoya chuckled and delicately adjusted his wire frame glasses. "Also having Honey and Mori, two of the best martial artists in Japan, helps."

He winked at her then sauntered away. Haruhi blinked a couple of times. Sometimes she just couldn't understand these people. No wait, she could never understand them. She had never been able to understand them and she didn't think she ever would. Haruhi sighed, the guests were starting to arrive and she needed to have her head in the game.

"Haru-chaaaan!! Are you ready?" Honey, the tiny third year came bounding over.

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Well, I'd say it was another successful day for the Host Club! Am I right, Kyoya?" Tamaki said after the guests had left.

"Yes, you are for once," Kyoya replied, consulting his notes.

"That was uncalled for!" Tamaki snapped, flapping his arms. "How dare you say such things about your king! I simply will not allow it! I command you—"

"Anyways," Kyoya cut over him. "At this rate we'll easily replace our budget deficit after that incident with the fog machine last year—"

"That was not my fault!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I told the twins that making Rockstar-flavored fog was a bad idea!"

"You didn't say anything!" Hikaru protested. "You were too high on caffeine!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, she remembered that all too well. The fog machine exploded, spraying Rockstar everywhere. It had taken months to clean up the mess.

"Moving on," Kyoya continued. "We'll replace the budget deficit from that by the end of the month at this rate."

"Huzzah!" Tamaki did a little jig, clapping his hands. "We should celebrate!"

"I'll get cake!" Honey joined in the dance.

Mori, the tall, silent third year groaned.

"No," Kyoya said. "Until the deficit is fully replaced we're playing it safe."

Tamaki immediately stopped moving, causing Honey to crash into him.

"But…but mama," he whimpered, violet eyes huge. "It's not like we're going to have any special effects or anything."

"No, no, and a million times no!" Kyoya replied. "Not until we repay the deficit."

Within two seconds, Tamaki was in his emo corner pouting. Haruhi couldn't figure out how he moved so fast.

"Can I have some cake anyway?" Honey asked.

"When we get home," Mori answered.

Haruhi jumped, Mori said so little that it always surprised her when he said more than one word strung together.

"Okay!" Honey said.

"Well guys," Haruhi spoke up. "I'd better go, I have lots of homework this weekend and I want to get a jump on it."

"All right," Kyoya replied. "We'll handle the clean up tonight."

"You're leaving!?" suddenly Tamaki was beside her.

"Yeah, I've got homework."

"Well I hope it goes smoothly!"

"Me too."

"Bye Haruhi," the twins chorused. "Don't let your head explode!"

"Bye Haru-chan!" Honey smiled. "Have a good weekend!"

"Bye," Mori stepped aside to give her a wide berth.

"Good-bye Haruhi!" Tamaki waved. "See you Monday! Daddy misses you all ready!"

"Bye guys," Haruhi picked up her backpack and left, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Tamaki lowered his hand, stood a little straighter, and raised his head more. His eyes narrowed slightly and he wiped the grin off his face. He was no longer Tamaki Suoh, dorky teenager, he was Chase Tamaki Suoh-Verdun, prince of vampires.

"Dammit Kyoya!" Tamaki snapped, rounding on him. "When are we going to get out of here!?"

"Come now sire," Kyoya replied. "I thought you wanted to go to Japan and meet your family's most powerful allies."

"I did," Tamaki said. "But I didn't want to stay here for two years. Two years! We've been on the run for twenty and in that time Alphonse has been desecrating my throne!"

"We will return to France when you're ready," Kyoya answered.

"I am ready!" Tamaki protested. "I've been ready for twenty years! I'm over a century old now and I'm one of the best fighters here!"

"Have you mastered the Bloodrage?" Kyoya asked coolly. "Can you call it and disperse it at will? Can you?"

"No," Tamaki admitted sulkily. "But it's impossible! Even the other Ancients say so!"

"It's not impossible," Kyoya said. "The Verdun family could, that's why they're royals. Until you master it, you won't last a minute against Alphonse."

Tamaki bared his teeth and snarled, fangs sliding from their sheaths. He knew Kyoya was right. Since he was a Man-sparer, he was not as strong as a Man-killer, and Alphonse took down his father. Tamaki backed off, sheathing his fangs.

"I'm sorry, I need to hunt," he growled, shouldering past his guard. "I really have kill something right now. I'll be back before Monday."

"Sire—" Hikaru began.

"Let him go," Kyoya answered.

Tamaki swept from the room, slamming the door behind him. He stalked down the hallways, fuming. How dare they! How dare they keep him prisoner here! He was their king! A growl rumbled in Tamaki's throat, he had to get out. He quickly checked to make sure the hallway was empty, then he gathered himself and jumped out the window. Tamaki loved the feeling of free falling, the adrenaline rush and the freedom. When he was a young vampire he was constantly jumping out the windows of his mansion. He was older now, but he never got tired of the rush. Tamaki somersaulted once and landed in a perfect crouch. He stood up and started to run. Tamaki wished he could go full speed, but there were too many humans. Speed was one thing he prided himself on, he could run up to seventy miles per hour, perfect for cheetah hunting. He ran down the sidewalk, wind whipping through his mane of blond hair. His gait was smooth and liquid like, almost more feline than human. Tamaki dodged nimbly around other runners and walkers without losing a beat. He sped from the city to the suburbs, the familiar landmarks of his neighborhood flew by. The gates of the Suoh estate came into view and Tamaki slowed down to a jog. He stopped by the gates for a moment to wait for a car to pass. As soon as it turned the corner Tamaki effortlessly scaled the gates. He dropped into the garden and walked into the mansion.

"Ah, master Tamaki," Louis, the head servant bowed low. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to hunt," Tamaki replied.

"What kind of animal?" Louis asked.

"Something big, mean, and hard to take down."

"I'll charter a jet to Africa."

"Thank you."

Lion hunting sounded incredibly good. Tamaki walked upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door loudly behind him. He stripped off his uniform and changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of khaki cut-offs. Tamaki strode out onto the balcony off his room. He leaned on the railing and closed his eyes, thoughts straying to Haruhi. Lately, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Tamaki took a deep breath, nothing could happen between them, he was a vampiric royal and she was a common human.

_No,_ Tamaki thought. _She may be human, but there's nothing common about her._

Haruhi had to be the closest thing to perfect he'd ever seen in his 117 years. She was smart, funny, easy to talk to, she tolerated his annoying alter ego, she was incredibly kindhearted, and no matter what they put her through she never complained. Tamaki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no denying it, Haruhi was beautiful. Those eyes, that hair, she drove him insane.

"Of all the high schools in Japan, why'd she have to pick Ouran?" Tamaki asked himself.

"Prince Tamaki," Louis called from below. "We are ready for you."

The prince turned from the balcony and left the room.

* * *

Haruhi sprawled on her bed among a pile of papers and textbooks. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, 6:00, she'd been working for two hours straight with no break. Haruhi got up and stretched, she needed dinner and a rest. She walked out of her room to the kitchen and put on a pot of Ramen. Haruhi looked out the window to see a sleek jet streaking across the sky. It was flying low and she recognized the Suoh insignia on the side. It flew by almost every weekend. Haruhi guessed Tamaki's father had yet another business trip to Europe.

"I wonder if Tamaki's with him," she thought aloud.

Haruhi wouldn't be surprised if he was. If Tamaki was going to take over the Suoh empire he'd need some pointers. She tried to imagine him mingling with European high society. Knowing him, he'd probably say the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong person. Haruhi chuckled, Tamaki could barely take care of himself, how he could an empire as vast as the Suoh family's was beyond her. However, she had a strange feeling there was more to him than meets the eye.

"No way," Haruhi said. "Tamaki's too dumb to have a dark side. He can't keep his mouth shut."

Her Ramen stated to boil and she quickly took it off the stove. Haruhi put all thoughts of Tamaki from her mind as she started to eat her dinner.


	3. A White TShirt and Other Nightmares

**I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this! I know the Host Club being vampires has been done before but hopefully never quite like this. I'd also like to dedicate this to my BFF Sami and my apprentice Missy, for having faith that this story might actually work. Keep the reviews coming!**

**A White T-Shirt and Other Nightmares**

Tamaki didn't come to school that Monday, the Host Club seemed strangely quiet without him. Haruhi was slightly disconcerted, he had never missed a day of school since she'd come. He was in her French class and he usually made a point to wave at her when the passed each other in the hallways. Where was he? Suddenly the door was flung open and Tamaki stood panting in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry you guys!" he exclaimed. "I was sick all morning! I've been puking my guts out! I only just got better a few hours ago."

Haruhi hardly heard him, she was too focused on what he was wearing. Tamaki was dressed in a hoodie that looked like it was made of some kind of tawny brown pelt. A longer ruff surrounded the hood. It was incredibly stylish, but Haruhi wasn't sure what to make of it.

"What kind of fur is that, sempai?" she asked.

"Lion," Tamaki said proudly. "My father went to Africa over the weekend and brought it back for me. Wanna touch it? It's really soft."

Haruhi tentatively reached out and touched his sleeve. Tamaki struggled to keep his breathing under control as Haruhi gently stroked his arm. He had no idea her touch would feel so good.

"You're right," Haruhi broke the silence. "It is soft."

She dropped her hand and stepped back. Tamaki felt slightly deprived, he shook it off.

"Anyways, I hope you all have your plain white t-shirts!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah boss," Hikaru replied.

"No worries," Kaoru shrugged out of his uniform jacket.

"Why plain t-shirts?" Haruhi asked. "I thought elaborate costumes were a big part of the Host Club."

"I've been doing some research," Kyoya answered, consulting his clipboard. "Most girls think a plain white t-shirt is the sexiest thing a guy can wear."

"Especially if it fits well," Tamaki unzipped his hoodie and slipped it off with a flourish.

Haruhi has seen him in t-shirts before, but for some reason, today she couldn't take her eyes off him. Tamaki's shirt was snug fitting, revealing how muscular his chest was. She thought she could see the faint outline of a chiseled six-pack through the thin fabric. Haruhi felt a blush rising to her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze.

"Is there something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"No, sempai," Haruhi looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tamaki placed a cool hand on her shoulder. "Daddy doesn't want his little girl to be sick!"

"I'm fine," Haruhi repeated, pushing his hand away.

"Positive?"

"YES!!!"

Tamaki started and jumped back. The twins started whispering and snickering.

"Sorry we're late!" Honey came bounding in with Mori following. "We were sparring and lost track of time. Tama-chan!! You're here!"

"Of course I am!" Tamaki replied. "You don't think I'd miss a miss a meeting for my own club, do you?"

"Yay!" Honey clapped his hands.

Mori quietly skirted around Haruhi and sat down, making sure he was far away.

"So, shall we get this show on the road?" Tamaki asked. "The girls should be arriving any moment!"

Suddenly, a creaking sound disturbed them. Haruhi turned to see a great, dark door in the wall. A pale hand pushed the door open to reveal a tall, young man dressed in a long black cloak and hood.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," he said, waggling a strange cat-like puppet.

"YEEEE!!!" Tamaki shrieked and hid behind Haruhi.

Nekozawa-sempai, head of the Black Magic Club. Tamaki was absolutely terrified of him, something about a curse and the Greek class. Haruhi sighed and stepped to the right, exposing him.

"What do you want, Nekozawa?" Kyoya asked, looking annoyed.

"Forgive me," Nekozawa bowed slightly. "But Bellzanef and I just wanted to see how business was going."

Haruhi glanced around at the rest of the Host Club. The twins had stopped whispering and were now watching Nekozawa quizzically. Honey was sitting quietly on the floor, clutching his stuffed bunny. Mori tried to look indifferent but his shoulders were tense. Tamaki was still trembling beside her, but it didn't look like fear trembling. It looked more like he was trying to control himself.

"Business is fine," Kyoya replied. "But it won't be if you scare all our quests away."

Nekozawa chuckled and shot a glance at the remaining members of the Host Club, his gaze lingering on Haruhi. Tamaki felt a snarl building in his throat; he didn't like the way Nekozawa was looking at her.

"I'm glad to hear business is good," Nekozawa said. "I hope it stays that way."

"It will," Kyoya answered with cold formality.

Nekozawa smiled and bowed again before backing out through the door and disappearing.

* * *

It was a tough day for Haruhi. She couldn't concentrate, all she could think about was Tamaki. She was so glad she was just the errand boy (girl?) for the day. It was bad enough having to remember who ordered which drinks, Haruhi didn't think she'd be able to entertain anyone that day.

"Haruhi," Tamaki called. "Would you be a dear and refill this young lady's coffee?"

Haruhi didn't want to go over there. She didn't want to look at him. However, his lady needed coffee and this was part of her debt.

"Hazelnut cappuccino," the girl handed Haruhi her empty cup.

Haruhi nodded and started to hurry away, not looking at Tamaki.

"Haruhi," Tamaki called again.

She slowly turned back around. Somehow she knew he was going to do that.

"Yes, sempai?" Haruhi asked, trying to keep her eyes on his face and not his body.

"Would you refill mine too?"

"Yes, what did you want again?"

"Strongest stuff you got, just give it to me black," Tamaki replied.

Haruhi nodded and left before he could say anything else. She couldn't stand it, this was Tamaki, she'd been hanging around him for almost a year, why did she feel like this? A whisper and a snicker disturbed her reverie. Haruhi turned to see the twins watching her. They grinned and went back to whispering.

"What?" Haruhi mouthed.

Hikaru motioned to Tamaki with his head, then put his arms around Kaoru and made it look like he was making out with him. Haruhi's eyes narrowed and she turned away with a huff. She had half a mind to throw the china teacups she was holding at them. But that would only increase her debt. Haruhi stomped to the next room where the coffee and food was kept.

"Obnoxious bastards!" Haruhi grumbled. "Can't they tell mu day's been bad enough? Now they think I'm falling for Tamaki Suoh!"

As she brewed the extra strong coffee for Tamaki, she realized she'd completely forgotten what kind of cappuccino his girl wanted. Haruhi let out a frustrated growl. What was happening to her? She'd never forgotten things like that before. Haruhi marched out of the room with Tamaki's black coffee. She tried to ignore the twins' snickering and whispering as she walked by.

"Thank you, Haruhi," Tamaki flashed her a heartbreaker smile.

"Where's my cappuccino?" the girl asked.

Haruhi put on her best adorably helpless guy act, "I'm terribly sorry, miss," she purred. "But I've had such a hard day I seem to have forgotten what kind you wanted."

"You poor thing!" the girl squealed. "I wanted a hazelnut cappuccino and you can take as long as you like!"

Haruhi risked a glance up at Tamaki, he was regarding her over the rim of his coffee cup, violet eyes full of soft concern. She quickly turned away and rushed to the back room. The twins went into a renewed whisper/snicker session as she passed. Haruhi glared and smacked her fist.

"Anger, ooooh!" Hikaru mouthed.

"Five step process!" Kaoru held up five fingers.

Haruhi seriously contemplated murdering those two. Maybe she'd slip poison in their coffee. The cappuccino brewed far too quickly, Haruhi sighed and poured a cup. She hurried out, incredibly thankful the twins were occupied.

"Here you go," Haruhi handed the girl her cup.

"Thank you," she simpered.

Haruhi bowed slightly and turned away. She felt Tamaki's eyes boring into her back as she walked, she couldn't wait for it to be over. She just wanted to go home and go to bed. Time seemed to slow to a standstill.

"Well my princesses!" Tamaki jumped up on a table and struck a pose some time later.

Before Haruhi could stop herself she'd looked up, now she couldn't look away, that t-shirt and how he looked in it. He held her eyes like a magnet.

"I'm afraid our time is up," Tamaki continued. "We thank you from the bottom of our hearts and hope to see all of you again! Goodnight!"

He nimbly jumped from the table and landed soundlessly on the balls of his feet. Tamaki straightened and rolled his shoulders once. Haruhi watched his muscles flex under his t-shirt, she flushed and looked down. Haruhi busied herself with cleaning up until the guests had completely cleared out.

"You've fallen for Tamaki," Hikaru appeared on her left.

"Don't try to deny it," Kaoru showed up on her right. "It's totally obvious."

"Go away," Haruhi groaned.

"We saw the way you were looking at him," Hikaru ignored her.

"Lust," Kaoru hissed in her ear. "You want him."

"You know you do," Hikaru dropped his voice to a whisper. "You wanted to get him out of that t-shirt real bad."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Haruhi yelled.

"Knock it off!" Mori snarled, lifting the twins by the backs of their shirts and bashing them together.

"Thanks, Mori sempai," Haruhi said, eyes wide.

Mori smiled and nodded, then dropped the twins in a heap and walked away.

"Ow," Hikaru moaned.

"I think you cracked one of my ribs with your head!" Kaoru complained.

Haruhi hurried away before they could get up. Just when she thought she'd make her escape a voice called her name.

"Haruhi."

She stifled a groan, it was Tamaki.

"What sempai?" Haruhi sighed.

"Come here please."

Haruhi slouched over to where Tamaki stood. She looked so worn out, Tamaki wished he could help her.

"You seemed really out of it today," he began. "It's not like you. Is there something wrong?"

That was the one question Haruhi had been dreading. She knew Tamaki would've noticed her slightly altered behavior.

"I had a bad day," Haruhi replied.

"A bad day!?" Tamaki exclaimed. "What happened? Are you hurt? Sick? Have you been threatened? You look like you've been threatened! Tell Daddy exactly what happened!"

"Nothing!" Haruhi snapped. "I just had a bad day and now I'm really tired and in need of a nap."

"Do you want Daddy to take you home?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I'll walk."

All Haruhi wanted was to get out of Tamaki's presence. She couldn't stand looking at him in that t-shirt any longer.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Tamaki's eyes were huge.

"You will sempai, don't worry," Haruhi assured.

"Okay, have a good nap!"

"I will."

Then she left. Tamaki wished with all his heart that he was going with her.

* * *

"So Tamaki," Kyoya began. "Care to tell us the real reason you weren't in school today?"

"Well," Tamaki grinned. "Part of it was I needed to have that hoodie tailored. The other reason was this."

He lifted his shirt to reveal a huge slash going almost all the way across his stomach. It was nearly healed, but still slightly pink.

"The lion got you?" Hikaru asked.

"It was beautiful," Tamaki pulled down his shirt. "I let him catch my scent and he started hunting me as I was hunting him."

"So it was a he lion?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Tamaki answered. "He was old and crafty and he was massive. I almost couldn't take him down."

"It was worth it thought, wasn't it?" Kaoru said.

"Definitely," Tamaki answered. "That was the best hunt I've had in a long time."

"Did the Suohs have the head mounted?" Kyoya inquired.

"Yeah, it's hanging in the main hall," Tamaki's eyes glittered with pride.

"And you fed well, I take it?"

"What I didn't drink I had brought back. Why?"

"You up for a little sparring?"

"Bring it!" Tamaki growled, showing his teeth.

"Hey boss," Hikaru said. "Did you find out what was up with Haruhi?"

"She had a bad day," Tamaki said. "She was tired."

The twins exchanged a glance.

"She couldn't take her eyes off you, boss," Kaoru said.

"Really," Tamaki tried to sound bored, but his insides thrilled.

"Really," Hikaru assured. "She was looking at you the way you look at her."

"She was looking at him like he was something to eat?" Honey asked, looking confused.

"Pretty much," Kaoru replied.

"I do not look at her like that!!" Tamaki snapped.

"We beg to differ," the twins chorused.

"I hate to tell you this, but they're right," Kyoya said.

"All of you…Kyoya's back yard…we settle this!" Tamaki snarled.

"You're on!" the twins bared their fangs.

"I'm in," Kyoya's eyes flashed red.

"I wanna fight too!" Honey jumped up and down.

Mori nodded and let out a rumbling growl.

"Perfect," Tamaki's eyes turned deep crimson.

* * *

Haruhi stumbled in her bedroom and dumped her backpack on the floor. She changed into a tank top and a pair of sweats. She had a splitting headache as she slouched to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal. As soon as she was finished, she went back into her bedroom and shut the door. Haruhi tumbled into bed with a moan. Why did she feel like this? She wormed under the covers and curled into a ball. Haruhi started to think about Tamaki. That t-shirt had looked hot on him, the way it hugged his muscles, those _muscles_.

"Argh!" Haruhi buried her face in her pillow. "Get out of my head!"

But the thoughts persisted, eventually she gave up fighting them off and fell asleep.

* * *

A cacophony of roaring and snarling cut across the immense backyard of the Ooteri estate. Tamaki skidded across the grass and lay still, chest heaving. Kyoya stalked towards him, eyes blazing and fangs bared. Tamaki cracked one eye open, then closed it. Kyoya put one foot on his chest and Tamaki's eyes snapped open. He grabbed Kyoya's ankle and the Ancient shrieked as he was pulled down. Tamaki leapt on top of him, pinning him. Tamaki roared and sank his teeth deep into Kyoya's neck. Kyoya screamed and another roar entered the chorus. Tamaki let Kyoya go and looked up to see the twins coming at him. They attacked with perfect coordination, but he'd seen this tactic before. Tamaki jumped off Kyoya and went straight for Hikaru. Before Hikaru could do anything, Tamaki's teeth were in his shoulder. Hikaru screeched and lost his balance. Tamaki let him go and shoved him towards Kaoru. Kaoru dodged and sprang before Tamaki could move. The prince let out an outraged roar as Kaoru took him down. The two grappled on the ground. Kaoru grabbed a handful of Tamaki's hair, ripped his head back, and buried his fangs fully into his throat. Tamaki hissed and dug his fingers into Kaoru's shoulder, dislocating it with a splitting pop. The red haired vampire grunted but did not let go.

"Come on," Kyoya growled form the sidelines. "Call the Bloodrage!"

"I know how to get him to call it," Hikaru smirked. "Hey Tamaki! You know how much you want to see Haruhi naked!"

Tamaki's eyes went wide, how dare he? The prince felt his feeling and human memories dislocating from his instincts. Bloodrage.

"See?" Hikaru said.

"Not bad," Kyoya nodded.

Tamaki roared, tucked in his legs, and kicked out, sending Kaoru flying straight towards Hikaru.

"Oh crap," Hikaru muttered, just before Kaoru collided with him.

"Ow," Kaoru whimpered. "Pain. Lots of pain."

"I think you collapsed my ribcage," Hikaru groaned.

"Kind of serves you right," Kyoya said. "That was a little low. Now let's see how Honey and Mori fare."

Tamaki watched the two advancing guards with darting eyes, reading their movements. Honey snarled and made a leap at him, but Tamaki ducked and grabbed him by the ankle. Honey screeched as Tamaki started whipping him around like a club, cracking Mori across the side of the head. Mori went down with a grunt. Tamaki let go of Honey, sending him sailing at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Not again," Hikaru groaned.

Honey barreled into them, knocking them both flat.

"Hey, I think you popped my shoulder back in place!" Kaoru said.

"My scapula!" Hikaru whined. "I think you killed it."

Mori looked at Tamaki, his eyes turned animal like.

"Oh dear," Kyoya said. "I think Mori's losing control."

Tamaki dropped to sink his teeth into Mori's shoulder, but Mori shot out a hand and gripped Tamaki around the throat. He stood up, lifting the prince off the ground. Tamaki struggled in his grip like a worm on a fishhook, he couldn't break the hold. Suddenly Mori threw him down. Tamaki skidded and tried to regain his breath, the Bloodrage was leaving him. Mori pounced and took a bite out of Tamaki's shoulder, then another out of his chest, then his throat. Tamaki screamed in pain.

"Kyo-chan," Honey whimpered.

"Do something!" Hikaru shouted. "Mori's gonna kill him!"

"He's totally lost it," Kaoru said.

Kyoya needed no more prompting. He sprang into action, allowing his Bloodrage to take control. He leapt on Mori's back and sank his teeth into his shoulder. Mori roared and let Tamaki go. Tamaki lay on his back, breathing hard, blood streaming from his wounds.

"Sire," Hikaru dropped beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Tamaki gasped. "Just give me a moment."

He lay there about a minute more before pushing himself into a sitting position.

"How's Mori?" Tamaki asked.

"Kyoya's trying to calm him down," Kaoru replied, handing him a towel. "Here, you're bleeding all over the place."

"Thanks," Tamaki wiped the blood off his chest and shoulders.

"How bad is it?" Honey asked.

"I've had worse," Tamaki answered, draping the towel over his shoulders.

"Easy Mori," Kyoya soothed. "Easy."

Mori crouched in front of him, head down and breathing hard. A few moments later he looked up, his eyes returned to normal.

"You okay?" Kyoya asked.

Mori nodded and stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. His eyes widened and he turned to see Tamaki wiping blood from himself. He realized he had almost killed the prince.

"Sire," Mori dropped to his knees at Tamaki's feet. "Forgive me."

"You did not even have to ask, my friend," the prince pulled Mori to his feet. "If I may recall, I almost did the same thing to you once, twenty years ago."

Mori smiled and bowed slightly. Tamaki clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, we did learn one thing," Kyoya said, slipping on his t-shirt. "Tamaki still has a lot to learn before he's ready to take back the throne."

"Geeze, Kyoya, you sound like Obi-Wan Kenobi," Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"Obi-Wan Kyoya, that has a nice ring to it," Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"That will be your nickname from now on!" Hikaru proclaimed.

"How about no," Kyoya growled.

"Oooh! Fear the grumpy Ancient!" the twins mocked.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, don't be rude!" Honey chided.

"Well this is new," Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. "We're getting etiquette lessons from an eternal twelve year old."

Honey bared his teeth and snarled, Mori placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously you two," Tamaki snapped. "Quit provoking everyone! Do you want me to chuck Honey at you again? Or maybe I'll just sic Mori on you instead."

"Ah! No! Anything but that!" Hikaru protested.

"We'll shut up now," Kaoru assured. "We have to go anyway. See you tomorrow, sire."

"See you," Tamaki nodded.

The twins sprinted away.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I should go," Tamaki turned to Kyoya. "I have homework."

"I hope it goes well, sire," Kyoya answered with a slight bow.

"Bye Tama-chan!" Honey waved.

"Bye," Mori said.

"See you tomorrow," Tamaki turned, grabbed his t-shirt and sprinted from the yard.

* * *

Haruhi thought she heard something, like a soft footstep at the foot of her bed. She opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly. Someone was there. Haruhi recognized the slim but muscular frame and tousled blond hair immediately.

"Tamaki?" she asked.

He was gone. Haruhi closed her eyes and opened them again. She switched on the light and got out of bed. Haruhi went to her window and tugged on it, it was locked tight.

"Stupid _Twilight_," Haruhi muttered.

She turned from the window and got back into bed. She sighed, it was just a dream.

_Why Tamaki?_ Haruhi wondered.

She'd never dreamt about him before, not like that. Sure she'd had random ones, like Tamaki and the twins launching into _Somebody Told Me_ by the Killers in the middle of her math class. This dream was different and Haruhi wasn't sure what to make of it. For some reason she felt disappointed that it wasn't real.

"Argh! Not again!" Haruhi growled. "I am not falling for Tamaki and I don't want him in my room!"

With that she rolled over and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Hunter, Hunted

**Strange things are starting to happen and Nekozawa gets a bigger a role. And what's going on with Tamaki and Haruhi? Could love be blooming? Read and review!**

**Hunter, Hunted**

Tamaki pulled on his uniform and gazed out the window. It was a sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky. Even though he couldn't stay out in it for very long, Tamaki liked the sun. He slathered some sunscreen on any exposed skin, today he was running to school.

"Don't bother with the limo today," Tamaki told Louis. "I'm running."

"All right, Prince Tamaki," Louis bowed.

Tamaki stepped outside, took a deep breath, and broke into a gliding run. He scaled the gates and dropped on the sidewalk, picking up his pace as soon as his feet touched the ground. It was the perfect early fall day. The crisp breeze blew his blond hair back from his face. Tamaki remembered when he used to go running through the French countryside, racing the hawks. He pushed those thoughts from his mind, they would only remind him of what he'd lost. As Tamaki left the suburbs and entered the main part of the city, a multitude of smells assaulted his nose. Car exhaust, restaurants, and human. He loved it. Tamaki inhaled deeply and pinpointed one particular scent through the onslaught. It was sweet and familiar. He grinned and ran faster, buildings speeding by him as he rushed down the sidewalk. Then Tamaki saw her up ahead.

"Haruhi!" he called. "Wait up!"

Haruhi stopped and turned, brown eyes wide. The look on her face was so utterly adorable Tamaki almost couldn't believe it.

"Hey Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said. "W-what are doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Tamaki laughed. "I'm going to school."

"But don't you get a ride?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, but I felt like running today."

"You ran all the way here? Why?"

"Er," Tamaki stalled a second. "I'm training, I've wanted to get on the track team for a long time and it's my goal to make it before I'm a senior."

"I didn't know you were in to sports," Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

_Lame, lame, lame!_ Tamaki thought. _Why couldn't I think of something better!_

"Shows you don't know everything," he said with a wink. "I can still have my secrets."

"I was on the track team in middle school," Haruhi said. "I thought about joining Ouran's but I don't have time. I still run when I have the chance."

"We should go running together sometime!" Tamaki exclaimed. "That would be so fun!"

_Ugh! Why am I so freaking annoying?_ he thought. _How does she tolerate me?_

"Yeah, that does sound kind of fun," Haruhi replied, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

She was so cute Tamaki could hardly stand it.

"I take it you're feeling better," he changed the subject.

"Yeah, I just needed some sleep," Haruhi said.

"I'm so glad!" Tamaki grinned. "I have to admit, I was a little worried."

"I think that's an understatement," Haruhi chuckled.

"I was not that bad!" Tamaki snapped, even though he knew she was right.

"Not that bad?" Haruhi asked. "When I told you I'd had a bad day you were practically beside yourself!"

"That was just fatherly concern, that's all!" Tamaki scoffed.

_Argh!_ he thought. _Why did I say that?_

"You are so weird, sempai," Haruhi sighed, shaking her head.

Tamaki smiled, if only she knew.

"I hope you'll be more on top of things today," he went on. "You're going to be entertaining."

"No worries," Haruhi grinned up at him. "I'm on top of the world today."

Tamaki's heart skipped a beat for the first time in 117 years.

"Where do you go first period?" Tamaki managed to get out.

"English."

"You have Lee, right?"

"Yeah."

"She rocks, I had her last year," Tamaki said.

"Where do you go?" Haruhi asked.

"Pre-calc," Tamaki made a face. "With Shojin."

"Ouch, I've heard about him."

"It sucks, and what's worse, Nekozawa's in my class."

"Bummer," Haruhi smirked. "I have to go to first period, see you after school, sempai."

"Bye Haruhi," Tamaki said.

Haruhi flashed him an absolutely adorable smile before hurrying off down an adjacent hallway.

* * *

_Easy girl,_ Haruhi chided herself. _Heart, quit pounding! That was only Tamaki._

She couldn't seem to control her heart rate. What was happening to her? Suddenly she realized that was the first real conversation she'd had with Tamaki outside of the Host Club. He wasn't nearly as annoying when he was alone. They might actually become really good friends…outside of the Host Club. Haruhi couldn't believe he was a runner, he did not look it.

_I guess looks really are deceiving_ she thought as she took her seat in English. _Maybe I'll take him up on that invitation to go running sometime._

The bell rang and her teacher began the lecture. Haruhi liked English, but today she had a bit of trouble concentrating on Orwell's _1984_. Her mind kept wandering back to her conversation with Tamaki. He'd seemed so different, almost normal. But there was something else, a look in his eyes. She'd had his undivided attention, something she never got in the Host Club. He was really reaching out to her, but at the same time it felt like he was holding something back. Haruhi sighed, Tamaki was an anomaly, he made no sense.

"Fujioka!" her teacher's voice broke through her reverie.

"Oh, yes?" Haruhi snapped out of it.

"Glad to see you awake," Lee said. "Name the organization that prevents people from committing mental crimes."

"The Thought Police," Haruhi answered quickly.

"Good," Lee nodded and shot a question at a different student.

Before Haruhi turned her full attention to the teacher, a single thought flashed through her head.

_Tamaki probably looks hot in running shorts. Argh! What the hell? Bad picture!_

Haruhi quickly blocked those thoughts from her mind and listened to the lecture.

* * *

Tamaki was walking on air all the way to pre-calc. He'd had a real conversation with Haruhi and she hadn't told him to shut up once.

_Maybe, just maybe,_ Tamaki thought. _There's a chance for us._

He entered the classroom to see Nekozawa already there, sitting in the desk directly behind his. Tamaki's mood dampened considerably. He tried to keep an annoyingly sanguine expression on his face as he sat down. He had to be on his guard at all times. Nekozawa was a Hunter. His entire family were some of the best vampire killers in the world. They had been menacing Tamaki's people for over a century. No one knew why they became Hunters. All Tamaki knew was they originated in France and started hunting vampires shortly after he became prince.

He opened his backpack and fished out a book. Tamaki felt Nekozawa's eyes burning into his back, he suspected him and the Host Club, that was for sure. If they were found out, the odds of Tamaki surviving to become king were slim. What would become of Haruhi? She'd be left alone with no one to protect her, alone with Nekozawa. Tamaki tried to keep from tensing. He'd seen Nekozawa watching her and he didn't like it. Tamaki had seen that family in action many times before. Even though they were human, their cunning often rivaled that of his own kind. Tamaki had to keep a watchful eye on Haruhi, it wouldn't be out of character for Nekozawa to try to sue her against him. Suddenly a horrible mental picture popped into his head.

_Nekozawa was holding a pistol to Tamaki's forehead while he was in his full vampiric state. Haruhi was standing off to the side, horrified. Nekozawa started yelling something about how this is what Tamaki truly was and Haruhi responded by screaming and leaping into Nekozawa's arms. Nekozawa pulled the trigger and fired a round into Tamaki's chest. The last thing he saw was Haruhi kissing Nekozawa._

"Master Suoh, are you all right?" his teacher asked.

"Yeah," Tamaki immediately put on a fake smile. "I'm fine."

"Your eyes look a little red, are you sure?"

"Yes, fall allergies."

Shojin nodded and returned to the lesson. Tamaki breathed an inward sigh of relief, but he knew that wouldn't fool Nekozawa. He'd have to keep himself under better control. Tamaki could sense Nekozawa was skeptical and he cursed to himself. Was class over yet? The hour seemed to last for eternity and Tamaki couldn't keep his mind on math. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore and raised his hand.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Go ahead," his teacher said.

Tamaki grabbed his backpack and hurried from the room. He didn't fare look back at Nekozaway, his eyes might still be red. But he could imagine the look on that Hunter's face. A low growl rumbled in Tamaki's throat as he stormed through the halls to the lavatory. He dropped his backpack on the bathroom floor and turned to a mirror. His violet eyes were streaked with a bloody crimson. Tamaki hissed at his reflection, hangs sliding from their sheaths. His day had gone from good to bad to hellish and it was only first period.

"Tamaki-sempai?"

Tamaki whirled around to see Haruhi standing behind him.

"Haruhi," he sputtered. "Hey."

"What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?"

"Girls'…bathroom…?"

"Yeah," Haruhi trailed off. "Have you been crying?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Your eyes are bright red."

Panic flared in Tamaki's chest, _Oh crap, she noticed!_

"Just fall allergies," he said quickly. "I'm going back to class, see you later!"

Tamaki rushed from the room and immediately took refuge in the boys' lavatory. He shot into a stall and collapsed over the rim of a toilet. Tamaki's breathing was ragged and he was trembling head to toe.

_Control, control,_ he thought. _Must keep control._

He had almost been caught, Haruhi had seen his eyes. Tamaki prayed she would think they were just bloodshot and not realize it was the irises that were red, not the whites. He took a couple of deep breaths and his shaking began to subside a little.

"Wow boss, I didn't know vampires could get bulimia."

"What are you doing with your head in a toilet?"

Tamaki snapped his head up and whirled around. Hikaru was hanging over the door to the stall and Kaoru was sticking his head under it.

"What are you two doing here!?" Tamaki snapped.

"Uh, what do you think?" Hikaru asked.

"We are in a bathroom after all," Kaoru clarified.

"Then what the hell are you bothering me for!?" Tamaki shouted.

"Well it's not every day you find the heir to the vampiric throne with his head in a toilet," Hikaru said.

"We thought someone gave you a swirlie," Kaoru continued.

"No, it's nothing like that," Tamaki said. "I was almost caught."

"Nekozawa?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah," Tamaki replied. "He just makes me want to lose it. I had to get out of there."

"You know that's just one of his tricks," Kaoru said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. My eyes started going."

"Did he see you?" Hikaru demanded.

"No, but Haruhi did," Tamaki answered. "She asked me if I'd been crying, so I don't she'd gotten a good enough look."

"Thank God," Kaoru made the sign of the cross.

"You're really gonna have to be on your guard now," Hikaru said. "Nekozawa's suspected us since we showed up."

"I know," Tamaki sighed. "Are my eyes still red?"

"No," Kaoru shook his head. "They're back to normal."

"Good," Tamaki opened the door to see Hikaru standing on Kaoru's back.

Hikaru got down and Kaoru stood, cracking his back loudly.

"I'm going back to class," Tamaki said.

"Good luck sire," the twins bowed low.

Tamaki nodded and exited the bathroom.

* * *

That had to be the strangest thing Haruhi had ever seen. Tamaki bent over a sink in the girls' bathroom. He had been shaking really bad and it looked like he'd been crying. Something must've really scared him, his eyes had been almost wild with fear, like a trapped animal. He hadn't even noticed he was in the girls' bathroom until she told him. What could have frightened him that much? Haruhi couldn't take her mind off what happened. She pondered it the rest of the morning, often spacing out during classes. Haruhi couldn't wait until lunch. When the bell finally rang, she was one of the first people out of the room. Haruhi rushed down the hallway and outside, she needed to find Tamaki. She had to know if he was okay. Almost the entire school was having lunch outside, finding him would be difficult.

"Dammit!" Haruhi growled under her breath.

She stared to wander around the courtyard, constantly on the watch. After about five minutes Haruhi saw him. Tamaki was sitting alone in a secluded corner with his back against a tree. Haruhi came towards him, his eyes were closed and she thought for a moment he was asleep.

"Hi Haruhi," Tamaki said, eyes still closed.

Haruhi jumped, "Hey sempai, I thought you were sleeping."

"No, I was just resting," Tamaki opened his eyes and smiled. "Sit with me."

Haruhi sat down and took out her lunch.

"So what's up?" Tamaki asked.

He was back to his normal self again. His eyes were back to their usual indigo violet color.

"I wanted to ask you about this morning," Haruhi replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I am now," Tamaki said. "I guess I was still a little sick from yesterday. I thought was going to puke and wasn't looking at the signs in front of the bathroom."

"And your eyes, they were really red."

"Fall allergies, I put some drops in during second period. I'm glad they worked, everyone said I looked like a total vampire!"

He laughed, but the laughter didn't reach his eyes. Haruhi wasn't sure what to think. To her, his face had always been an open book. He was a world class dork, was he really smart enough to have a dark side?

"Are you sure?" Haruhi pressed.

"Why Haruhi!" Tamaki's eyes sparkled. "I didn't know you cared about Daddy so much!"

_No,_ Haruhi thought. _No dark side here._

She sighed and shook her head. When she looked at Tamaki again he looked crushed and on the verge of tears.

"My little girl doesn't care about her daddy?" he whimpered.

Haruhi groaned, she should've known it would come to that. What happened to the almost normal Tamaki from that morning?

"Seriously sempai," Haruhi sighed. "You are an absolute dork."

"You think I'm dorky?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay," Haruhi playfully punched his arm. "I guess it's part of your charm."

Tamaki grinned and ruffled her hair. Haruhi shivered slightly at the touch of those cool fingers, but it wasn't a cold shiver.

* * *

Nekozawa reclined on a tree branch, watching Tamaki and Haruhi. He had forsaken his trademark cloak and wig, it was too hot for that. They were in the middle of a heat wave. Nekozawa narrowed his ice blue eyes and flicked a wisp of his chin length blond hair out of his face. He was sure there was something strange about Suoh and his band of lackeys, but he didn't know what. He had a hunch they were vampires, the Hunted. Nekozawa sighed; he had no proof of that. The Hunters' Code clearly stated that no kill could be made without undeniable proof. He let out a frustrated growl. Over the two years that Suoh and his group were students at Ouran, he had noticed small signs. A penchant for incredibly spicy food, feats of incredible strength or speed, however all of these things could be attributed to perfectly natural causes. Nekozawa's Hunter instincts were positive Suoh and his gang were vampires, but he had no proof. Nekozawa sighed and closed his eyes, he was going to watch and wait.

"Big Brother?"

Nekozawa's eyes snapped open and he looked down. His five year old sister, Kirimi was gazing up at him.

"Kirimi," Nekozawa said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's recess!" Kirimi replied. "I wanna say hi!"

"Hi," Nekozawa looked at her quizzically.

"Do you have club tonight?" Kirimi asked.

"Yes."

"Yay! I get to see Other Brother!"

Nekozawa gritted his teeth. After Kirimi mistook Suoh for her brother, he took it upon himself to babysit her when the Black Magic Club met on Tuesday after school. Nekozawa hated it. If Suoh turned out to be a vampire…he didn't want to think about it.

"Other Brother!" Kirimi squealed, taking off.

Nekozawa's eyes narrowed into a pair of icy slits. Even thought he and Kirimi were on good terms, he still felt jealousy gnaw at him when she went to Suoh with equal exuberance. He watched as Suoh swept her up and spun her around. Nekozawa felt his hands curl into fists. He needed to find proof that Suoh was a vampire…before it was too late.

* * *

"Other Brother!"

Both Haruhi and Tamaki turned. Haruhi recognized Kirimi immediately, what was she doing here?

"Kirimi-chan!" Tamaki caught her up in his arms and spun her around. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi to Big Brother," Kirimi replied. "But he's in a tree."

"A tree?" Tamaki asked. "Why?"

"Dunno," Kirimi shrugged. "But don't forget, he has Club tonight."

"How could I?" Tamaki tapped her nose with the tip of his finger. "Now you go back to school. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kirimi hugged his legs then scampered away. Tamaki chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, to be young again," he sighed.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi asked.

"Nekozawa always picks her up from school," Tamaki explained. "But on Tuesdays he has Black Magic Club, so I hang out with her until he finishes."

"Aha," Haruhi nodded. "That's nice of you."

Tamaki grinned, "I think Nekozawa hates it. He's still jealous from when Kirimi thought I was him."

Haruhi smiled, she remembered that incident all too well.

"Anyways, I need to find Kyoya, I have to return his AP Bio notes," Tamaki said. "I'll see you in French."

"Bye, sempai."

He turned and strode away. Haruhi checked her watch, lunch period was almost over. She picked up her backpack and started to head back to the school.

"Haruhi! YO!! HARUHI!!!!"

Haruhi turned to see the twins running towards her. She prayed they hadn't seen her with Tamaki, but she figured they had. They always did.

"Hey guys," Haruhi said.

"You ditched us," Hikaru accused.

"We were saving you a seat at the picnic table for the whole period!" Kaoru whined. "And you never showed."

"Sorry, there was something I had to do."

"We know," the twins chorused. "We saw you with him."

"You ditched us for Tamaki," Hikaru shook his head sadly. "After all the time we spent together, you ditch us for a dude."

"So sad," Kaoru sighed.

"I didn't mean to ditch you," Haruhi protested. "I needed to talk to him about something."

The twins exchanged a glance.

"So you needed to talk to him," Hikaru began.

"About something?" Kaoru continued. "What kind of something?"

"Something we should know about?" Hikaru asked.

"Something diiirrrty?" Kaoru asked.

"Something sexual?"

"No!" Haruhi snapped. "He was sick this morning and he accidentally went into the girls' bathroom. I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"That would definitely explain the sounds we heard coming from there," Kaoru said.

"What kind of sounds?" Haruhi asked, she didn't remember hearing any sounds. The bathroom had been empty.

"A lot of moaning," Hikaru replied. "And something like _Oh Tamaki! Don't stop, don't ever stop!_"

"I didn't make out any words," Kaoru went on. "But I could tell someone was sure having fun in there."

"Ew! Shut up!" Haruhi snarled. "That's disgusting!"

"You don't think so," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you'd like it!" Kaoru grinned.

"Perverts!" Haruhi growled. "Leave me alone!"

"What are you two going on about?" a deep voice boomed.

"Eee! Mori-sempai!" the twins squeaked. "Nothing! Nothing at all! See you in class, Haruhi."

They hurried away.

"Thanks again Mori-sempai," Haruhi said. "I don't know what's gotten into those two. They're worse than usual."

Mori shrugged and made an affirmative grunt.

"Where's Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Library," Mori replied.

"What for?"

"History project."

"Oh."

The two walked in silence until they reached Haruhi's classroom.

"I'll see you in sixth hour Mori-sempai," Haruhi said, entering the room.

"Yeah, bye," Mori replied.

Mori continued down the hall and Haruhi went to her seat to find the twins already there. They grinned at her as she approached. Haruhi stifled a groan, the next two class periods were going to be living hell.


	5. Gym Class Heroes

**Here's the much anticipated Chapter 4 in the saga of Tamaki, prince of the vampires! Some lingo that might not have been made clear in past chapters:**

**Ancient: a vampire 1000 years old and older (Kyoya is an Ancient)**

**The Brotherhood: a group of humans dedicated to keeping the vampires a legend (the families that Tamaki & Co. are staying with are members)**

**Bloodrage: a state that Man-sparing vampires go into that allows them to separate their animal instincts from their human conscience**

**Hunter: vampire killer**

**Immortal: another name for vampire**

**Keep reading and reviewing! ;)**

**Gym Class Heroes**

Tamaki sat in AP Biology with his eyes closed. The movie they were watching bored him to tears, he knew most of this stuff already. He opened one eyes and glanced at Kyoya, the Ancient was sitting completely still, eyes closed. Tamaki slipped his cell phone from his pocket.

_i'm bored, how r u?_ he texted.

Kyoya jumped slightly as his phone vibrated. He slipped it out, grinned, and texted back.

_Same_

_This class sux. i know this crap alredy! :P_

_Quit whinin', i've been in skool 4 1000 yrs!_

_True, srry :(_

_Heard 'bout ur incident this morning._

_i think the whole skool has._

_Did Nekozawa c?_

_No, don't think so._

_Good_

_But Haruhi did_

_Crap, she notice?_

_She thought i'd been crying_

_Not good_

_i know_

_If he finds out…_

_I KNOW!!!_

_Movie's over ttyl_

_Right_

Tamaki clicked his phone shut just as the lights came on. His teacher started a long winded lecture about everything they had just seen. Even though he smelled human, Tamaki swore that man was a robot. He had the bizarre talent for making a fascinating subject as boring as all get out and on top of that he could talk in complete monotone. Tamaki ran his theory by Kyoya, but the only reply he got from the black haired Ancient was a major eye roll.

Tamaki's thoughts drifted to Haruhi. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get her out of his mind.

_Does she really like me? _Tamaki wondered. _Or am I just torturing myself?_

He'd been around humans for over a century, he thought he'd had them all figured out…until he met her. Haruhi intrigued him, she was different from most humans. Tamaki really wanted to get to know her, as a girl.

"Master Suoh," the teacher interrupted his reverie.

"The mitochondria, also known as the powerhouse of the cell, make the energy necessary for the cell to function and survive," Tamaki blurted.

"Correct," the teacher said.

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Tamaki made a face at him, Kyoya pretended not to notice.

"Know-it-all," the student sitting behind Tamaki grumbled.

The vampire prince grinned to himself, being in school for over a century definitely had its perks. He hardly had to listen anymore. When the bell rang, Tamaki and Kyoya were out of the room before most of the class had picked up their books.

"Gym class, finally!" Tamaki said as they walked down the hall.

"I hope we play floor hockey again," Kyoya replied. "I still need to get revenge on you for that bite you gave me yesterday."

"And I need revenge for all those times you kicked me in the ribs," Tamaki answered. "I still have bruising."

"Your own fault," Kyoya said. "You left your chest unguarded."

"That was only because Hikaru was pinning my arms!"

"So?"

Tamaki glared at him, Kyoya gazed back with a mildly amused expression.

"If we're on different teams, you're dead," Tamaki growled.

"We always are," Kyoya answered coolly. "After we singlehandedly won that soccer match freshman year."

"True, that was when Nekozawa really started suspecting us."

"Thank heavens he's not in our gym class this year."

"He would've busted us a long time ago if he was."

"That's for sure, especially after that slam dunk you made during basketball last week," Kyoya rolled his steel grey eyes.

"Come on Kyoya, you've gotta admit that was awesome!" Tamaki protested as they entered the locker room. "Ten feet! Ten feet, Kyoya!"

"And then the teacher made you get tested for steroids."

"That was hilarious though."

"You missed Club."

"Okay, so that part wasn't so funny—"

"And the Brotherhood got pissed."

"Fine, that wasn't good either—"

"And it put Nekozawa on red alert even more."

"I get it!" Tamaki snapped. "It was a stupid thing to do."

"Glad you finally acknowledged that," Kyoya pulled on his gym shirt. "That's a sign of maturity."

"Oh shut up you old fart!" Tamaki gave him a good natured shove.

Kyoya shoved him back as he put his glasses in his locker. They were dressed and ready before the other students had arrived.

"All right," the gym teacher addressed the class. "Hockey again today, Suoh, go get the sticks and pucks."

"Yes sir," Tamaki hurried away.

He went to the equipment room and found the sticks, grabbing two professional grade metal ones for Kyoya and himself. After breaking the wooden sticks multiple times, they had license to use the metal ones.

"Kyoya, think fast!" Tamaki threw him a stick.

Kyoya caught it effortlessly with one hand, "Thanks."

"Same teams as yesterday," the teacher barked.

Tamaki grinned at Kyoya, showing the points of his fangs. Kyoya's eyes flashed red. They came forward to start and Tamaki felt his body tense and his eyes bored into Kyoya's.

_Let the games begin!_ he thought.

* * *

Haruhi had never been happier to get out of history class. After enduring two periods of snickers, evil grins, and raunchy comments from the twins, she was about ready to strangle them. Haruhi entered her art class to find Mori already there, quietly reading a book.

"Hey Mori-sempai," Haruhi sat beside him.

"Hey," Mori put his book down and scooted as far away from her as the table would allow.

"How's your day been?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Pretty good."

"Twins bug you?"

"Yes," Haruhi growled. "Both periods, both freakin' periods!"

"I'll hit them for you," Mori said.

"Thanks."

Haruhi had always liked Mori. She considered him one of her best friends, even thought he always scooted as far away as he could when she sat next to him. Haruhi had gotten used to it but she still found it strange. She didn't smell that bad, did she?

"Take out the sketches you began yesterday," their teacher ordered.

Haruhi dug in her backpack and pulled out a well worn sketch pad. She flipped it open to a half finished pictured of her parents' wedding.

"Pretty good," Mori said.

"Thank you," Haruhi smiled. "What's yours?"

Mori opened his sketchbook and showed her a rough outline of the entire Host Club.

"It's from this picture," he fished a snapshot from a folder.

They were on some kind of stage. Mori was seated at a drum set, sticks held high. Kyoya was shredding on a gleaming red and black guitar while back to back with Tamaki, who looked like he was singing his heart out into a microphone. Hikaru was standing across from Tamaki, also singing. Kaoru was back to back with him on a blue bass guitar while Honey was jumping around with a tambourine. They looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"When was this?" Haruhi asked.

"Three years ago," Mori answered. "In America, talent show."

"Do you remember the song?"

"_Dirty Little Secret_, All American Rejects."

"That's awesome."

"Tamaki went crowd surfing."

"Are you serious?"

Mori nodded, Haruhi laughed.

"I can see that," she said.

Mori smiled and returned to his sketch. They worked in silence for about half the class period until an announcement crackled in on the loudspeaker.

_Would all nurses please report to the gyms at this time. Please bring a sling, crutches, and as many ice packs as you can carry!_

Haruhi shot a glance at Mori. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Don't Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai have gym this hour?" Haruhi asked.

Mori nodded and groaned again.

"Uh-oh."

They went back to working, but Haruhi couldn't quite keep her mind on it.

_Why am I so worried?_ she wondered. _It's Tamaki. Tamaki! He's a dork, an idiot, and on top of that he's annoying! I should not be worried._

But she was, and though Haruhi wondered about it for the rest of the class period, she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

After class was over, Haruhi bid Mori good-bye and headed to French. Tamaki wasn't there when she arrived, he usually was. Haruhi sat down and took out her book, trying to ignore the worried flutter in her stomach. The bell rang and Tamaki still hadn't arrived. Class began and Haruhi tried to concentrate on what her teacher was saying. About ten minutes into the period there was a knock on the door. The teacher stopped lecturing and opened it. Tamaki strode in, right arm in a sling, holding an ice pack to his face, and looking incredibly pleased with himself. He lowered the ice pack to fish out a pass, revealing a massive blackish, purplish bruise that covered his entire cheek. Tamaki went to his seat beside Haruhi and sat down.

"What happened to you?" Haruhi asked.

"Three words," Tamaki replied. "Gym, hockey, Kyoya."

"Oh."

"Would you mind helping me carry a few of my books? It's kinda hard to hold all of them with this sling."

"Sure."

"Suoh, Fujioka," the teacher reproached.

"Sorry Madame," Tamaki mumbled.

"Sorry," Haruhi said.

The teacher resumed the lesson. Haruhi liked French, she was good at it. Tamaki was another story, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the hang of it. Haruhi watched him toil through class. She had to admit, she felt bad for him. The teacher let Tamaki and Haruhi leave before the final bell, since Haruhi had to help him get his things to his locker.

"So how did all that happen?" Haruhi asked as they walked down the empty hallways.

"Well, Kyoya hit me in the face with the hockey puck," Tamaki answered. "That's how I got the bruise."

"And your arm?"

"That's a little more complicated," Tamaki admitted. "You see, after Kyoya hit me with the puck, my team was able to get a hold of it. After I got up, they passed it to me and Kyoya tried to come up behind me. I elbowed him the face and he pushed me. My arm somehow got caught between our sticks and Kyoya wrenched his around. I think I did a flip and knocked his feet out from under him. I sprained my wrist and he twisted his ankle pretty badly, then there was the pile up."

"The pile up?"

"Don't get me started on the pile up."

Tamaki and Haruhi turned to see Kyoya coming up behind them. His right eye was almost swollen shut and he leaned heavily on a set of crutches.

"One of your teammates stepped on my ankle," Kyoya went on. "The sprained one."

"Sprained?" Tamaki asked. "I thought it was only twisted."

"It's sprained," Kyoya replied. "No thanks to you."

"Well one of your teammates sat on my head," Tamaki shot back. "Sat on my head! Then he farted on my face! I almost died of smell fumes."

"You'll live," Kyoya snorted. "Hello Haruhi, sorry I didn't see you there. I can only see out of one eye at the moment."

"It's fine, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi said. "So what's going to happen with Club today?"

"We're going to have it of course," Tamaki answered. "The show must go on! Ow."

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Smiling makes my face hurt!"

"Serves you right," Kyoya grinned.

"Shut up!"

By the time they got to Music Room 3 the others had already arrived.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki and Kyoya exchanged a glance, "Best hockey game EVER!" they chorused.

Mori groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Aw man," Kaoru whined. "We have study hall that hour, we could've filmed that! Dang it!"

"Tama-chan, what happened to your face?" Honey asked.

"Kyoya hit me with a hockey puck," Tamaki gave him a nudge for emphasis.

"You elbowed me in the eye," Kyoya shot back. "If I'd been wearing my glasses you would've broken them."

"Don't gripe at me, old fart!" Tamaki said. "I'll whack you with my sling!"

Kyoya made a point to adjust his glasses with an extended middle finger.

"Oooooh! Fear the finger!" the twins chorused.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and sat down on a couch.

"Haruhi, I need you to be errand girl again today," Tamaki said. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Haruhi shrugged.

"You're such a good sport!" Tamaki beamed. "You make Daddy so proud!"

"Whatever," Haruhi sighed, walking away.

She should've known he'd say _that_. He always did, but for some reason it was taking her more and more by surprise.

"Wow boss, can you say S&M?" Hikaru remarked.

"Shut up!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and trooped to the back room. She couldn't stand it when the twins were like that. For some reason they thought that she and Tamaki had this overwhelming desire to sleep with each other. When they'd first started making the remarks the idea of seeing Tamaki shirtless repulsed her. Haruhi hated admitting it more than anything else in the world, but she'd started wondering what he'd look like without a shirt. From all the times he'd hugged her in the past, she knew he was very strong. And after the incident with the white t-shirt the day before, Haruhi knew he had muscle to spare.

"Stop it!" Haruhi smacked her forehead. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"You okay?" a deep voice asked.

Haruhi turned to see Mori framed in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," Haruhi assured, flushing slightly.

"What was with the…?" Mori smacked his own forehead.

"Oh, uh, there was a bug."

"A bug?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "But I killed it, so we're good."

"You killed it by…?" Mori smacked his forehead again.

"Yeah, I killed it," Haruhi answered. "It's dead."

Mori raised an eyebrow, "Right, the guests are arriving."

"Okay, thank you."

Mori gave her one last quizzical look before leaving. Haruhi groaned, a bug? Could she have thought of a more lame excuse? She knew Mori didn't believe her, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Haruhi took a deep breath, smoothed her short hair, and left the back room.

* * *

Mori exited the back room with a strange look on his face. Tamaki had heard Haruhi growling at something to 'stop it', so he sent Mori in to look.

"What was it?" Tamaki mouthed.

"A bug," Mori mouthed back.

"A bug?" Tamaki asked.

Mori shrugged as Honey climbed up his shoulders.

"Time for cake!" the little vampire crowed. "Go Takashi! To the snack table!"

Mori grunted and complied. When the doors opened, Tamaki shot a glance at Kyoya. He was bracing himself. There would be an onslaught of swooning girls all too eager to make them 'feel better'. As soon as the first guest entered, Tamaki slipped seamlessly into his alter ego. He was immediately swamped by concerned fans. He allowed them to sweep him off to one of the many couches and force him to lie down. Tamaki closed his eyes and pretended to listen to the insipid chatter. He started daydreaming.

_Tamaki was back home in France lying on a chaise lounge. Then Haruhi came in wearing a maid's dress cut six inches above her knees and carrying a golden goblet._

_"Here you are," she handed it to him. "Your favorite type."_

_"Thank you my dear," Tamaki took a sip._

_Lion. He drank deeply and drained the goblet. He handed it back to Haruhi and she set it on a table next to her._

_"Your shoulders look a little tight," Haruhi purred. "Would you like a massage?"_

_Tamaki gave her a coy look, "If you're willing to give me one."_

_Haruhi smiled and walked behind the lounge. She dug her thumbs into his muscular shoulders, Tamaki closed his eyes and leaned back. Haruhi massaged his back for a few minutes, then he felt her soft lips brush against the side of his neck. Tamaki made a contented sound deep in his throat. Haruhi moved her hands from his shoulders and slowly undid the first two buttons of his shirt. She slipped her warm little hands into the opening and caressed his chest. Tamaki's breathing quickened and he felt his fangs slide from their sheaths._

Tamaki's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright.

"Tamaki-kun, are you okay?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm fine," Tamaki stood. "I just need to get another ice pack, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"But this one's hardly melted!" another girl called.

Tamaki pretended not to hear her as he hurried to the back room. He found a mirror and checked his reflection. Tamaki's eyes were only a little red, he'd been able to check himself before he'd gotten too far. Tamaki sighed heavily, sheathing his fangs and running his fingers thought his hair. He might as well get another ice pack while he waited for his eyes to return to normal.

"Sempai?"

Tamaki jumped and whirled around, Haruhi was standing behind him with a tray of empty teacups.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki smiled, he could still see her in the maid's outfit from his daydream.

"Need a break from all those swooning girls?" Haruhi asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Tamaki admitted sheepishly. "Actually I came to get a new ice pack."

"I'll make one for you," Haruhi said.

"You don't have to," Tamaki replied.

Haruhi shrugged, "Kyoya-sempai needs one for his eye, it's not like I'm going out of my way or anything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Haruhi busied herself filling two plastic bags full of ice. Tamaki liked watching her work, heck, he just liked watching her in general. Her movements were so quick and precise.

_I wonder if I could talk her into learning how to dance,_Tamaki thought. _She could be really good. Also it would be a good excuse to see her in something form-fitting._

Tamaki lowered his head, embarrassed at that last thought.

"Here you go," Haruhi handed him the two ice packs. "I hope you don't mind taking other one to Kyoya-sempai."

"No problem," Tamaki answered. "It would be my pleasure."

Haruhi grinned and shook her head, Tamaki winked and left the room.

* * *

Tamaki couldn't have been more glad to have the Host Club meeting over and done with. He was incredibly tired of redundant questions like, 'Does it hurt much?' 'Are you in any kind of pain?' and 'Why hasn't this ice pack melted?' Kyoya left early because of his sprain and Haruhi tried to get Tamaki to leave as well.

"I can't," he replied. "I have to hang out with Kirimi, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"We'll walk you home," the twins chorused.

"You most certainly will not!" Tamaki snapped.

"I could," Mori said.

"You don't have to," Haruhi assured.

"No trouble," Mori shrugged.

"Um, okay," Haruhi replied. "See you guys tomorrow."

"I'll see you at home Takashi!" Honey called. "Make sure Haru-chan gets home safe!"

"Take good care of my little girl!" Tamaki ordered.

Mori nodded and they left the room. As Haruhi went out the door, she glanced back at Tamaki and smiled. The prince's heart skipped a beat and he waved. The twins exchanged and glance and Honey looked confused.

"Well, well, well," the twins draped their arms over Tamaki's shoulders. "Is someone a little lovesick?"

"What?" Tamaki ducked out from under them.

"Don't think we didn't hear that," Hikaru put his hands on his hips.

"Your heart totally skipped dude," Kaoru said, also putting his hands on his hips.

"Whatever," Tamaki dismissed.

"Does this mean you're in love with Haru-chan?" Honey asked. "Cuz if you are, I think you two look so cute together!"

"We've been thinking, sire," Hikaru said. "Once you take the throne, you're going to need a queen."

"Haruhi would be the perfect candidate," Kaoru continued.

"Shut up!" Tamaki roared. "You are all dismissed!"

The three vampires bowed hurriedly and left. They knew better than to provoke the prince when he got that tone. When they were gone, Tamaki collapsed onto a couch. Of course he'd thought about making Haruhi his queen. He wanted that more than anything, but Haruhi was a rational girl. He severely doubted that she would give up humanity and become an Immortal just for him, she still had a family. But a part of him remained tentatively optimistic. Maybe, just maybe, she loved him enough. Tamaki shook his head, she didn't love him and he knew it.

"Other Brother!"

Tamaki looked up to see Kirimi standing in front of him.

"Hi Kirimi," he smiled.

"What happened to your arm?" Kirimi asked, pointing. "And your face?"

"I had an accident in gym class," Tamaki replied. "Come sit."

"You klutzy," Kirim snuggled beside him. "Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Tell me about Charles and Estelle."

"Again?" Tamaki chuckled. "You've heard it about five hundred times!"

"But it's my favorite!" Kirimi begged. "It has forbidden love! And swordfights!"

"You could probably tell that one yourself," Tamaki said.

"But it's so much better the way you tell it!" Kirimi persisted. "Please?"

"All right, you win," Tamaki ruffled her hair. "Once upon a time, there was a young man named Charles. He was a noble, but not a terribly rich one…"

Unbeknownst to Kirimi, most of the stories were about his people. Of course he edited out the fact they were vampires and he changed the endings. Most involved the object of affection becoming an Immortal. This particular story was about Kyoya and his daring courtship of Estelle, his mate, during the Dark Ages. The two had been together for as long as Tamaki could remember. It had almost killed Kyoya to leave her in France after the Uprising. Tamaki knew a day didn't go by when Kyoya didn't gaze out a window and wonder if she was okay.

Tamaki loved telling Kirimi stories. No matter how often she heard them, his stories never failed to keep her on the edge of her seat.

"After killing the evil Sir Dorian, Charles rushed up to the tower room and freed Estelle.

_"Oh Charles!" she cried, embracing him. "I knew you would come!"_

_"Of course my love," he answered. "Now let's away!"_

The two of them took a pair of Sir Dorian's horses and galloped into the forest. They escaped the country and lived happily ever after. The end."

Kirimi's eyes shone and squealed with delight, "That's the best story in the world!"

"I'm glad you love it so much," Tamaki smiled.

Then he heard the door open and Nekozawa stepped into the room.

"Kirimi," he said. "It's time to go."

"Bye Other Brother!" Kirimi hugged him. "Thank you for the story! Tell me the one about Massey and Lucy next week. That one's funny, it has debauchery!"

"Okay," Tamaki said.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Nekozawa said stiffly. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"It's no problem," Tamaki assured.

Nekozawa nodded and left with Kirimi. As soon as he was gone, Tamaki let out a hiss. He hated that Hunter.


	6. VP VL

**Here is the even more anticipated Chapter 5! A big hug for all my faithful readers and reviewers! One of my readers asked me why Tamaki's so terrible in French, since he is from France after all. Sorry I didn't make this clearer, but Nekozawa knows that vampiric royalty is French, so Tamaki's trying to be as un-French as possible to throw him off.**

**Anyways, here we learn the Host Club boys have many talents, as does Haruhi. Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from you!**

**VP-VL**

Haruhi and Mori walked in silence. She found the silent third year's presence strangely calming, even though her thoughts were in a whirl. Haruhi couldn't stop thinking about Tamaki; his behavior had been different that day. She didn't know why she noticed or why she even cared, but over the month he'd gotten less and less annoying. He was calling her his 'little girl' less often; even the way Tamaki looked at her was changing. When he walked her to school that morning, even though he'd been laughing and smiling, there was strange looking in his eyes. A shadow, a darkness. Haruhi had seen the shadow multiple times, but she'd always thought Tamaki was too dumb to have a dark side. She was less sure now, and she didn't like it.

"Mori-sempai, can I ask you a question?" Haruhi broke the silence.

"Sure," Mori answered.

"Is Tamaki bipolar?"

"What?"

"Is Tamaki bipolar?" Haruhi repeated. "Does he have, like, a split personality or something?"

"What do you mean?" Mori looked at her quizzically.

"I think he's been acting different lately," Haruhi said. "Don't ask me how I notice this, and please don't think I'm crazy. But he's gotten less annoying and his attitude towards me has changed a little."

"How so?" Mori asked.

"When he looks at me," Haruhi paused. "It's like there's a shadow there, behind his eyes. He's not open anymore, it's like there's this whole other side of him that nobody ever sees. It's like he's Spiderman!"

"Spiderman?"

"Or, you've seen DNAngel, right?"

Mori nodded, trying to keep his face under control. This was not good. She was beginning to suspect something, he had to let Kyoya know.

"It's like that, there's dorky Tamaki that everyone knows and loves from school, then there's dark Tamaki who only shows up once in awhile."

Haruhi turned to Mori, he gazed back with a perfectly blank expression on his face, like a cow watching an oncoming train.

"That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever said!" Haruhi started to laugh.

"Yeah," Mori agreed, grinning and silently thanking God she didn't question any further.

"Thanks for listening though," Haruhi went on. "If I hadn't told anyone, I probably wouldn't have realized how weird it all sounded."

"It's fine."

"You probably think I'm nuts now, don't you?"

Mori shrugged, "We all have our moments."

"So he's not bipolar?"

"Not even close."

"I didn't think so," Haruhi said. "I guess it's just my imagination."

"Yeah," Mori answered.

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you know what to do for that end of the quarter project for art class?" Haruhi changed the subject.

"No."

"Me neither, we should work together. The teacher said we could have partners."

"Yeah," Mori smiled. "We're here."

"Thanks for walking me home, Mori-sempai," Haruhi said.

"You're welcome."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mori ruffled her hair. "See you."

Haruhi turned and entered her apartment building. As soon as she was gone, Mori pulled out his cell phone.

"Kyoya," he said. "Potential problem."

* * *

A heartbreaking piano melody drifted through the hallways of the Suoh estate. Tamaki sat at his grand piano, eyes closed, fingers moving over the keys with inhuman speed and grace. He poured his heart and soul into the piece, all the feelings he couldn't show during the day were laid bare. His rage, his fears, his confusion, and just about every other emotion he'd felt that day. Tamaki felt the stress and bottled up sensations leave him with every chord he struck. Playing piano was one of his only vents besides hunting and sparring.

When the last notes of the song faded into silence, Tamaki reopened his eyes and sighed. He picked his discarded sling up off the piano bench and tossed it on his bed. Being a vampire had its perks, he healed incredibly fast. Tamaki turned back to the piano and positioned his hands over the keys agains when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He jumped a little and fished it out.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sire," Kyoya's voice came over the other line. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" Tamaki asked, rising from the bench.

"Your façade is cracking, sire," Kyoya's voice was hard. "You're behaving less and less like the persona _you_ created."

"I know," Tamaki sighed. "But it's so hard now! Have you seen the messages Kasanoda's been sending? My people are suffering! Alphonse is trying to wipe out all Man-sparers!"

"I've seen them," Kyoya answered. "But that's no excuse, Haruhi has started to suspect something."

Tamaki froze, panic clutching his chest with icy fingers.

"She has?" he asked, that was the last thing he wanted. "Dammit! Has she come up with any theories?"

"Well, according to Mori, she thinks you're either bipolar, Spiderman, or Dark from DNAngel," Kyoya said.

"She thinks I'm Spiderman?" Tamaki asked. "Sweet! Or Dark? That's awesome! Dark is a badass!"

"You are impossible," Kyoya sighed.

Tamaki would've bet money the Ancient was flipping him off while adjusting the glasses he didn't actually need.

"Be careful," Kyoya continued. "If Haruhi suspects something, then Nekozawa definitely will. And _he_ won't think you're Spiderman."

"I'm well aware of that," Tamaki replied. "I'll be more careful."

"If you want to live to free your people, then you'd better be."

"I love you too, Kyoya."

"Whatever."

Tamaki clicked the phone shut and jammed it into his pocket. He snarled savagely, he was doing the best he could. His people were suffering and he needed to be there for them. Couldn't anyone see that? However, the more rational part of him knew he wasn't strong enough to take Alphonse down. Tamaki let out a frustrated roar, he needed to run. He turned out his light, jumped out his window, and took to the streets.

* * *

The next week and a half passed almost without incident for Haruhi. Tamaki was back to his normal dorky self the next day. However, the bruise on his face and Kyoya's black eye were completely gone. When she asked him about it, Tamaki's only answer was, "Make up, wonderful stuff!" and the subject was promptly dropped. The next day Tamaki came to school without his sling and Kyoya without his crutches. When Haruhi asked him, he launched into a rant about some energy drink call 'Powerthirst'. Kyoya pretended not to know him and the twins started going on about Kenyans and 400 babies. The subject was promptly dropped.

The day after that, Haruhi got her period. For some strange reason whenever she got it, the entire Host Club would avoid her. Even Tamaki and the twins, who had the habit of getting uncomfortably close to her, didn't come any closer than three feet during that time of the month. But the biggest change was in Mori. He always sat far away from her, but during that time, he sat on the opposite side of the room and wouldn't speak or even look at her. Haruhi enjoyed the relative quiet, but it was still so odd. What was up with these guys anyway?

She also started seeing more of Nekozawa. Haruhi had heard Tamaki say on occasion that he would watch her, now she started to notice. Every free period she would see him hovering at the edge of her field of vision. Haruhi knew Tamaki didn't like it. He never said anything, but whenever Nekozawa was around the shadow would come back to his eyes.

* * *

Things didn't go back to normal again until the next Thursday. Tamaki walked her to school, jabbering all the way like some insane parrot. The twins decided to tackle hug her on the way to English call and Mori was at least willing to look at her again. The day passed as usual until lunch. It was another nice day and Haruhi went outside to find the fabled picnic table the twins always sat at, but they weren't there.

_Strange,_ Haruhi thought. _They're usually here by now._

She left the picnic table and went to the copse of trees where Tamaki and Kyoya usually hung out, but they weren't there either. A pang of worry shot through her stomach, she shook it off.

_Oh well,_ Haruhi sat down in the grass. _I guess I'll have and extra lunch period of peace!_

However, when she finished eating, Haruhi realized she had absolutely nothing to do. Thinking the Host Club would be on her back the whole day she'd finished all her homework the night before. Haruhi sighed and went back into the school. She never thought she'd ever _want_ to hang out with the Host Club, but maybe she'd find Mori. Haruhi wandered down Ouran's immense halls, she'd check Music Room 3, that was most likely place. As she neared the door to the music room, the sound of a piano reached her ears.

_Tamaki,_ she thought.

Haruhi put her ear to the door and realized she'd know that tune from anywhere. It was the beginning or _Don't Stop Believin'_ by Journey, her all time favorite song. She cracked the door open to see Tamaki seated at the piano, Kyoya and Kaoru stood off to the side guitars in hand, Mori sat at a drum set with Honey, and Hikaru had a video camera.

"Just a small town girl," Tamaki sang. "Livin' in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin' anywhere."

Haruhi couldn't resist, this was her favorite song after all.

"Just a city boy," Haruhi belted. "Born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train goin' anywhere."

Tamaki whipped around, still playing the piano and a grin spread across his face. The rest of the Host Club looked incredibly surprised and Hikaru fixed the camera on her. Tamaki motioned to the empty space next to him on the piano bench with his head. Haruhi walked over and sat beside him, Hikaru following her with the camera. Kyoya started the mini shred after the first two lines on his red and black guitar.

"A singer in a smoky room," Tamaki sang.

"The smell of wine and cheap perfume," Haruhi answered.

"For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on…"

Haruhi couldn't believe how well Tamaki's voice blended with her as they sang the chorus together. This had to be one of the craziest things she'd done so far. They returned to the call and response format for verse two, but they always sang the chorus together. Towards the end of the song, Kyoya, cool uptight Kyoya, launched into a guitar solo worthy of a veteran rock god. A guitar to Kyoya was like a piano to Tamaki, he could rock like it was nobody's business.

"Don't stop believin'," Tamaki and Haruhi dueted. "Hold on to that feelin', streetlight people."

The last note of the song echoed through the room, Hikaru turned off the camera.

"Holy freaking crap on a stick with a side of potatoes!" he exclaimed. "When did you become a singer!?!"

"You have such a pretty voice!" Tamaki looked like he was going to burst with happiness. "You sound like Taylor Swift! Don't you guys think she sounds like Taylor Swift?"

"A little bit," Kaoru agreed with a nod.

"Their voices do have a similar quality," Kyoya said. "But Haruhi's is slightly lower."

"But I thought your dad said you were terrible at singing," Honey spoke up.

"Er," Haruhi flushed. "I hate singing in public, so I always told everyone I couldn't sing."

"Crime!" Tamaki leapt off the bench.

"If you hate singing in public so much, why did you sing with us?" Kaoru asked.

"_Don't Stop Believin'_ is one of my all time favorite songs," Haruhi said. "I couldn't help it."

"Well you'd better get used to singing in public," Hikaru gestured to the camera. "Cuz I'm sending this to Club Monaco."

"Wait, Club Monaco?" Haruhi turned to Tamaki. "The rich person dance club?"

"Yeah, we're a band," Tamaki replied. "We play at dance clubs sometimes to make a little extra pocket money. We've been trying to get into Club Monaco for a while, but they require us to send a tape of at least one of our songs to see if we're good enough. They've got a rep to maintain."

"So, does this mean I have to sing with you all the time?" Haruhi's voice quavered.

"Not necessarily," Honey piped up. "But you have to sing that one, and I bet Tama-chan would really like it if you became a member of the band."

"Yeah, we bet he would," the twins chorused, looking insanely evil.

Tamaki gave them most terrifying glare Haruhi had ever seen, she could've sworn his eyes flashed red.

"Actually, it might not be a bad idea," Kyoya said thoughtfully. "It would definitely open up the types of songs we can perform."

"That's true," Tamaki grinned. "You wouldn't have to sing every song with us and you might have to go solo sometimes…"

"Solo?" Haruhi paled. "I-I don't know."

"Please Haru-chan," Honey begged. "It would be lots of fun."

"Yeah, please Haruhi," the twins knelt in front of her.

"If you join up, I'll whack Hikaru upside the head if he bugs you too much," Kaoru offered.

"Hey!" Hikaru snapped.

"That's pretty tempting, but…"

"We'll decrease your debt by one half if you join!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Haruhi turned to him and Kyoya. Tamaki had and incredibly smug grin on his face, Kyoya looked slightly miffed but didn't complain. Haruhi stared at them for about a minute. One half? Did he say one half? That would mean she'd be out of there by her second year. But at the same time she was hesitant. Haruhi was starting to grow rather attached to the Host Club boys.

"One half, huh?" she asked.

"Have I made you an offer you can't refuse?" Tamaki asked.

"Fine," Haruhi sighed. "I'll join the band."

"Yay!" Tamaki ran up and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Argh! Sempai you're crushing me!"

"This is going to be so amazing!" Tamaki jabbered, completely ignoring her. "I can't wait until we really start practicing!"

"Tamaki…I can't breathe!" Haruhi gasped.

"Haru-chan's turning a funny color," Honey said.

"Tamaki, she's turning blue, I think you're killing her," Kyoya sighed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tamaki jumped back so fast Haruhi almost fell over. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she wheezed. "Just give me a minute."

"What are you two whispering about?" Tamaki snapped at the twins.

"Oh, nothing," Kaoru said sweetly.

"We were just wondering what you two would be _practicing_," Hikaru grinned.

"That's it!" Tamaki snarled, launching himself at them.

"AHHHH!" the twins started to run. "Kyoya, help us!"

Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses with his middle finger.

"Haru-chan!" Honey hugged her around the waist. "I'm so happy you're gonna sing with us! We should have some cake to celebrate!"

"How about after school," Haruhi said, patting him on the head.

" 'Kay!" Honey let her go and bounded back to Mori.

"Tamaki, quit chasing the twins around," Kyoya ordered in a bored voice. "They still have a song to do."

Tamaki ignored him until Mori grabbed him by the back of the shirt and halted him.

"You two are up," Kyoya said.

"And hope Kaoru gets the chorus right this time," Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I could've sworn he was singing 'bitch' instead of 'chick' on the radio!" Kaoru protested.

"Whatever," Hikaru dismissed.

They went to their backpacks and pulled out a pair of matching fedora hats.

"Who's taking the synthesizer?" Kaoru asked.

"I am," Kyoya sighed. "Since Tamaki insists on being in the audience ofr this one."

"It's the most fun to dance to," Tamaki answered, turning on the camera. "Okay, we change singers here for _Sexy Chick_ by David Guetta and Akon. We have Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachinn singing, Kyoya Ooteri on synthesizer, and Honey and Mori on percussion. And we are ready in three, two, one."

The song started and the twins stood back to back, bouncing to the beat. Then Hikaru faced the audience.

"Yes I can see her," he sang. "Cuz every girl here wanna be her."

Kaoru started to dance. Haruhi couldn't believe it, they could almost pass for gangstas! Hikaru sang the first verse while Kaoru danced.

"She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before," Kaoru launched into the chorus. "Nothin' you can compare to your neighborhood whore, I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without bein disrespectful…"

He sang a few more lines before the second part of the chorus. He and Hikaru went into a series of single-single-double stomps and sang together.

"Damn, she's a sexy chick, a sexy chick," they rapped. "Damn, she's a sexy chick, a sexy chick."

An instrumental followed, the beat was so catchy Haruhi almost had the urge to dance. She stopped herself, she couldn't dance to save her soul. Sing yes, dance no. The song repeated itself, Hikaru went back to solo with Kaoru dancing and then switched at the chorus. But during the last round of 'Sexy Chick's, they dropped lower with each single-single-double stomp until they were practically doing the splits. Haruhi thought they would strain themselves, until at the very end of the song they jumped up and posed back to back.

"And cut!" Tamaki shut off the camera. "Now that was awesome! If that doesn't get us in I don't know what will."

"That was really cool guys," Haruhi said. "Since when were you two rappers?"

"Thanks," Kaoru put his hat in his backpack.

"We learned in America," Hikaru said smugly.

"However, Tamaki's still the best break dancer," Kaoru went on.

"Break dancer?" Haruhi turned to him.

"Yeah," Tamaki grinned. "I learned in America."

"He is freaking amazing," Hikaru said. "You would not believe how good he is."

Haruhi shook her head, that was the most unexpected thing so far. Tamaki, a break dancer? A break dancer? Of all the Host Club members he was the one that looked the least like it.

"So, what do you call this band anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"VP-VL," Tamaki replied.

"What does it stand for?"

"It's a long story."

"A very long story," Hikaru added.

"A very, very long story," Kaoru said.

Honey, not to be outdone picked up, "A very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very—"

"Mori, please shut him up," Kyoya groaned, fingering his temples. "He's giving me a headache."

"Right," Mori strode over and clamped a hand over his mouth. "That's enough."

"Mmph murph mph," Honey's voice was muffled by Mori's hand.

The dark haired third year reluctantly removed his hand and Honey apologized profusely. The bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang.

"Well, back to class we go," Tamaki said. "Great recording guys, and it's so great to have you was a new member, Haruhi."

"Thanks," Haruhi replied. "I'll see you in French sempai."

"I'll be sure to send the recording to Club Monaco tonight," Kaoru said.

"Good," Tamaki nodded. "See you guys."

They all exited the music room and went to their classes.

* * *

Tamaki was daydreaming in AP biology again. He still couldn't believe how pretty Haruhi's voice was, she had talent. He was so happy she decided to join VP-VL he could hardly contain himself. When he fidgeted for the umpteenth time, Kyoya shot him a glare.

"Calm down," the Ancient mouthed.

"Can't help it," Tamaki mouthed back.

Kyoya shook his head and rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses with his middle finger. Tamaki made a face and turned to the front of the class. He didn't hear a word of the lesson as a daydream unfolded in his mind.

_They had made it into Club Monaco and Haruhi was taking center stage. She was belting out "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna and wearing a super tight black sequined tank top with a silver fleur de lis on the front that didn't quite cover her stomach. A grey and purple plaid mini skirt clung tightly to her slim hips and pair of strappy silver heels topped off the look._

_"Baby you got the keys," Haruhi sang. "Now shut up and drive."_

_The song ended and Tamaki took back the mike._

_"All right, I'm afraid that's all for tonight people," he announced. "It was really great performing for you and we hope to see y'all next time. We are VP-VL and have a good night!"_

_They left the stage to wild applause, once out of sight of the crowds, Tamaki slipped his arm around Haruhi's waist._

_"I'll take you home," he whispered._

_Haruhi looked like she was about to protest when a coy look came into her eyes._

_"Mine or yours?" she asked, fingering the collar of his shirt._

_"My servants always wait up for me," Tamaki replied. "Doesn't your dad work late tonight?"_

_"Yeah," Haruhi said. "He won't be home until at least two."_

_"Perfect," Tamaki opened the door to the waiting limousine for her and followed her in._

_"Haruhi's apartment," he told the driver._

_Haruhi moved next to Tamaki, snuggling beside him and resting her head against his chest. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and held her gently._

_"You're so cold," Haruhi murmured, slipping her hand down over his stomach._

_"Why don't you warm me?" Tamaki purred, stroking the exposed skin on her back._

RIIING!!!!!

The bell rang, jarring him out of his fantasy. He turned to Kyoya, the Ancient gazed at him with a horrible smirk plastered to his face.

"Glad to see the dreamer awake," Kyoya chuckled. "So how far did you get with Haruhi?"

"What do you mean!?" Tamaki snapped. "How do you know that's what I was thinking about?!"

"Well, for starters, you were beginning to drool," Kyoya said drolly. "Also, your eyes were glazing over."

"So!?"

"So, that the look you get when you ogle Haruhi."

"I do not drool when I look at her!" Tamaki fulminated. "And I don't ogle!"

"Of course not sire," Kyoya's voice reeked with sarcasm. "Someone of your breeding would _never_ do something so _common_."

"As a matter of fact, Ooteri," Tamaki's eyes took on a reddish tint. "I was thinking about sinking my teeth into a raw, particularly bloody slab of lion mean, FYI!"

"Riiiight," Kyoya intoned. "And that's why you were making a tent in your pants."

Tamaki's eyes flashed red and a low growl vibrated his throat.

"You're dead Ooteri, mark me," Tamaki hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Kyoya said. "If you could kill me, you would've been king a long time ago.

Tamaki glowered as they entered the locker room. Sometimes he hated that Ancient.

* * *

Haruhi sat in French class waiting for Tamaki. He was once again later than she was, but there hadn't been any announcements during art class about gym class catastrophes. A few moments later Tamaki entered with a smug look on his face.

"What did you do?" Haruhi asked. "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"Kyoya go his head shoved in a toilet," Tamaki grinned. "A really big swirlie."

"Why'd you do that?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Tamaki had to be the only once brave enough or stupid enough to pull something like that on Kyoya.

"Shh," Tamaki put a finger to his lips. "Our little secret."

"He's really pissed now, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah. You ever seen what a really wet, really mad cat looks like?"

"Yeah."

"That's Kyoya right now."

The bell rang and they immediately quieted. Their teacher started to hand back the tests they took that Tuesday. Haruhi smiled at the big 'A' at the top of hers. No risk of scholarship loss today. She glanced at Tamaki, he seemed to sag in his seat. He looked up at her.

"Failed again," Tamaki mouthed.

Haruhi traced one finger down her cheek like a tear, Tamaki shrugged. Haruhi felt kind of bad for him, she knew he worked hard but he just couldn't get a hang of the language. The teacher gave them a short lecture and set them to work on a worksheet.

"Tamaki," the teacher called. "Come here please."

Tamaki rose and went to the teacher's desk. Haruhi strained her ears to hear what they were saying. She could only catch a few words like 'grades,' 'failing,' 'drop,' and 'tutor.'

"Haruhi, we need you," the teacher said.

Haruhi reluctantly got up and went to the front.

"Yes, Madame?" she asked.

"You are one of our best students," Madame began. "Tamaki is failing the class and really doesn't want to drop it. Would you mind being his private tutor?"

Haruhi turned to Tamaki, he was trying to look surprised but his violet eyes were dancing.

"Um," Haruhi stuttered. "No, I-I don't mind, I guess."

"Good," Madame nodded. "You may return to your seats."

They went back to their desks and Tamaki spoke, "So when do you want to have the sessions? I'm free every day but Tuesday."

"We should probably meet twice a week," Haruhi said. "How about Thursdays after school and Saturday mornings?"

"Perfect!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Let's start this Saturday!"

"Urm, okay," Haruhi hesitated. "Where?"

"How about my house?" Tamaki's eyes shone. "I've always wanted to show it to you!"

"Sure," Haruhi answered. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at ten o'clock sharp!"

The final bell rang and Tamaki rose, "I'll see you in Club Haruhi!"

He grinned, winked, and bounced out of the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Haruhi groaned.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs "Don't Stop Believin'" and "Sexy Chick" nor do I own Ouran...*sniff***


	7. More Questions than Answers

**Whoo, this is a long chapter! But so much happens! We have turning points for both Tamaki and Haruhi and we learn something very interesting about Kaoru. And the French tutoring session you've all been waiting for! Read and Review! **

**More Questions than Answers**

Kyoya's hair was still wet when he arrived in Music Room 3.

"What happened to you?" Hikaru asked.

The Ancient's eyes blazed red and he bared his fangs. Any further questions were immediately discouraged.

"Hey guys!" Tamaki entered. "Hi Kyoya!"

Kyoya pulled his lips back from his fangs and hissed, eyes like fire.

"Sill nursing your wounded pride from that swirlie I gave you?"

"You…me…my backyard…four o'clock…don't be late," Kyoya's voice was a low growl.

"Whoo, that's a challenge if I ever heard one," Hikaru grinned.

"This I've gotta see," Kaoru said.

"You got it," Tamaki replied.

"Kyo-chan, why's your hair wet?" Honey bounded in with Mori following.

Kyoya growled and adjusted his glasses with his middle finger, Tamaki smirked.

"He got a swirlie today," the prince answered.

"Oh," Honey nodded.

Mori groaned and shook his head.

"Hey guys," Haruhi came into the music room.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, tackle hugging her. "Stay away from Kyo-chan today, he's grumpier than usual."

"I wonder why," Haruhi shot a glance at Tamaki.

Tamaki grinned and winked at her, she flushed and looked away. The twins immediately started whispering.

"Let's just get this over with!" Kyoya growled. "Hikaru, Kaoru, this means you too."

"We're going, we're going!" Hikaru shot back.

"Keep your fangs in!" Kaoru muttered.

Kyoya took a step towards them, the twins screamed and ran away. Tamaki started to laugh and Kyoya fixed him in a death glare.

"You won't be laughing after school, Tamaki," he said softly. "No, you most certainly won't."

"Tamaki," Haruhi sounded more worried than she wanted to. "What did he mean by that?"

"Are you worried about me?" Tamaki chuckled.

"I've never seen Kyoya-sempai that angry before," Haruhi said. "Are you—"

"Hush," Tamaki placed one finger on her lips. "I have, and trust me, it's nothing to worry your pretty little head over. I'll be fine."

He tucked a stray wisp of hair behind Haruhi's ear and lightly brushed her cheek with his soft, cool fingers. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Haruhi to let her heartbeat go down.

* * *

It was an easy day for Haruhi, since she was entertaining the guests, she didn't have to worry about interacting with Tamaki too much. It was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate when he was around and on top of that, she had to deal with a rapidly accelerating heart rate whenever he looked at her.

"I'll handle the cleaning," Tamaki told her after Club was over.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked. "Kyoya-sempai wanted you to be at his house by four and he looked serious."

"Don't worry Haruhi," Hikaru appeared beside her.

"We'll make sure he's not late," Kaoru assured, appearing on her other side. "You go on."

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Haruhi turned to leave.

"Bye Haruhi," the twins chorused, waving.

"See you later," Tamaki said, then added softly. "And don't worry, I'll be okay."

Haruhi nodded and hurriedly before the twins could say anything perverted. Her head was swirling with thoughts of what was going on. There was something weird going on with the Host Club, there was no denying it.

"Miss Fujioka."

Haruhi jumped and turned to see Nekozawa standing behind her. He had thrown back his hood and his blond hair fell about his face. Haruhi couldn't get over how much he looked like Tamaki, it was easy to see why Kirimi confused them.

"A quick word?" he asked.

"How did you know--?" Haruhi's eyes were wide.

"Don't worry, I haven't been stalking you," Nekozawa replied. "I'm very observant, also I've seen you go into the girls' bathroom a couple of times."

All the color drained from Haruhi's face. Someone else knew her secret, she was going to be reported for sure. All her hard work was for nothing.

"Don't freak out," Nekozawa raised a hand. "I'm not going to expose you, Miss Fujioka. However, I do have a few questions for you."

"O-kay," Haruhi said with a quizzical look.

"You're very close to the Host Club," Nekozawa began. "Now tell me, have you noticed anything…weird about them?"

"Weird, Nekozawa?" Haruhi asked, what kind of a question was that? "They are magnets for weirdness! I've never met anyone weirder than those guys."

"Please explain," Nekozawa urged.

_Why does he want to know?_ Haruhi wondered, but she said, "Uh, let me think, Tamaki thinks he's my father figure. The twins are wangstas in disguise. Honey acts like he's twelve and Kyoya acts like he's too old to be in high school. Mori sits as far away from me as possible even though I smell fine. And all of them avoid me whenever I get my period for some reason, shall I go on?"

"Please do."

"Nekozawa," Kyoya's voice interrupted them.

They turned to see the black haired second year leaning against a pillar.

"I think Haruhi has answered enough of your questions for tonight," he continued. "Run along Haruhi."

She immediately did as she was told. Her heart was thundering in her ribcage as she left the school. Why had such a seemingly normal experience felt so incredibly creepy?

* * *

"Our mom's having a runway presentation on Saturday," Kaoru said to Tamaki as they drove to Kyoya's house. "Wanna come?"

"There'll be lots of hot models," Hikaru said with a wink. "It'll be fun."

"I can't," Tamaki answered. "I have tutoring for French."

"Wow, you fail better than we thought you would," Hikaru looked surprised. "I'm impressed."

"Who's your tutor?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki sighed, if he didn't tell them, they'd just find out anyway and give him even more crap then.

"Haruhi," he said.

The twins stared at him a moment.

"Holy freaking crap on a stick with a side of potatoes! Are you serious!?" Hikaru burst out.

"Wow, this act is really working out for you, boss," Kaoru marveled.

"Seriously, Haruhi has got to be the worst choice for a tutor possible," Hikaru leaned back in his seat.

"Why? She's the best in our class!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"The only thing French you guys are gonna be doing is French kissing!" Hikaru snorted.

Tamaki snarled and tried to launch himself at the red haired guard, but Kaoru held him back.

"Save it for Kyoya, sire," he said. "We're here."

The limo stopped and the three trooped out. They walked around the massive Ooteri estate to the backyard. Kyoya was already there with Mori and Honey and a large circle was drawn in the dirt.

"Glad to see you decided to show up," Kyoya said. "This is a Trial of Fang, the sacred rites must be observed. You know the drill."

Tamaki and the twins exchanged a glance.

"A Trial of Fang, Kyoya?" the prince asked.

"Of course, sire," Kyoya replied. "You keep saying that you're ready to face Alphonse, so I'm going to determine if you're right or not."

Tamaki knew this was no ordinary sparring match. Suddenly a pair of jean shorts flew in and hit him in the face.

"Put these on, sire," Kyoya took off his glasses. "We don't want to dirty your uniform."

Tamaki put on the shorts, then stripped off the rest of his uniform until he stood bare chested. Kyoya pulled off his t-shirt and faced him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," the Ancient said. "The ritual."

The twins came forward, each carrying a bowl brimming with blood.

"The draught of choice," Kaoru said.

They presented the bowls to Tamaki and Kyoya, the two vampires drained them, then dashed them on the ground. Kaoru began a strange wailing song and Hikaru spoke.

"The draught is taken, the circle drawn," Hikaru chanted. "The way we've settled things since the dawn, no weapons used but limbs and fangs, and only one victor can still stand, the beginning for one perhaps the end, now rise and let the trial commence!"

Kaoru hit the last note of his wailing song and the two backed out of the circle. Tamaki and Kyoya started to slowly circle each other, lips pulled back from their fangs. Kyoya called his Bloodrage immediately, eyes blazing red. Tamaki hissed, but his Bloodrage wouldn't come. The Ancient snarled savagely and rushed, mouth open, fangs fully out of their sheaths. Tamaki dodged and tried to get behind him, but Kyoya whipped around at the last second and landed a crushing blow across Tamaki's jaw. The prince's jaw snapped shut with a click and he was flung a few feet away. Kyoya rushed towards him, covering the ground between them in a few strides. Tamaki snarled and kicked out, but Kyoya grabbed his ankle and sank his teeth deep into his calf. Tamaki let out a screech of pain and caught Kyoya across the face with his free foot. Kyoya was knocked aside, tearing a chunk of flesh from Tamaki's let in the process. The prince howled but scrambled to his feet, blood streaming down his leg.

He charged Kyoya before he could fully regain his footing. Kyoya roared and dodged, giving Tamaki a hard push. He stumbled and fell, rolling onto his back as Kyoya pounced. The Ancient leapt on top of him, burying his fangs into the side of Tamaki's neck. Tamaki screamed and Bloodrage kicked in. He wrenched one arm out of Kyoya's grip and dug his fingers deep into his shoulder. Kyoya shrieked and let go as his shoulder was dislocated with a hideous crunch.

Tamaki heaved himself up, wincing as the bite on the side of his neck throbbed. Kyoya growled and snapped his shoulder back into place. The two vampires started to slowly circle each other again, Tamaki limping horribly from the wound on his leg. The prince's red eyes gleamed animal like but Kyoya's retained a strange kind of intelligence, almost human but not quite. Tamaki let out a roar of challenge, daring Kyoya to come closer, to try to take him down.

Kyoya hissed then rushed, but Tamaki saw it coming and avoided the initial charge, taking a bite out of Kyoya's shoulder in the process. Kyoya roared and shot out a hand, grabbing Tamaki about the throat. Tamaki dug his nails into Kyoya's hand and struggled, but the Ancient tightened his grip. Then Kyoya drove his other fist into Tamaki's stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. He felt Tamaki go limp and he hurled him to the ground. Before the prince could recover, Kyoya was on him, pinning his arms and legs. He couldn't move. Kyoya let out a roar and dropped his head, tearing a strip of flesh from Tamaki's chest. Tamaki let out a scream of pain as Kyoya went for him again. Kyoya ripped at him again and again, lacerating his chest and shoulders. Blood streamed from Tamaki's wounds and soaked the ground. The Bloodrage left him as he shrieked and thrashed in Kyoya's grip. Tamaki felt himself weakening, was this what dying felt like?

After what seemed like hours, he felt Kyoya get off him. Tamaki opened his eyes, he could barely move he was in so much pain. His body felt like it was on fire. Kyoya crouched beside him.

"Now you listen to me, sire," he said. "When we return to France, you will be facing a Man-killer that is a thousand years older than I, with more cunning in his little finger than I have in my entire body, and a complete and utter disregard for any kind of rules. If you couldn't defeat me while I was following the rules, do you honestly think you'll be able to defeat him? Think about it sire, just think about it."

With that, Kyoya stood and walked back towards his home, leaving Tamaki lying in the middle of the circle.

* * *

Haruhi had no idea what she was going to tell her dad. He hated Tamaki with a passion and she knew he would not be happy to find out she was Tamaki's new French tutor. Haruhi sighed as she stirred the pot of soup on the stove, she hoped cooking his favorite dinner would soften him a little. However, she was still inwardly preparing herself for a freak out of epic proportions. Her father had convinced himself that Tamaki's only motive for hanging out with her was the chance to sleep with her. Haruhi chuckled a little, regardless of what the twins said, Tamaki would rather die than face the wrath of her scatterbrained transvestite father. He may be sweet and chivalrous but courage was one thing he sorely lacked.

"I'm home!" her father's voice dragged her from her thoughts.

"Hi dad," Haruhi called. "How was your day?"

"Same as usual," Ranka Fujioka swept in, still wearing his work clothes. "How was yours? Did that Suoh boy try to take advantage of you? 'Cuz if he did—"

"Dad," Haruhi cut him off. "Tamaki wouldn't even think of that. He's way too much of an airhead, besides, Mori said he'd knock his teeth out if he tried anything."

"Good," Ranka nodded. "How is Mori? I haven't seen him in a long time. Will he be coming over anytime soon?"

"Actually we're doing our end of the quarter art project together," Haruhi said. "He'll be over after school on Tuesday."

"Wonderful!" Ranka exclaimed, clapping his hands. "You should hang out with him more often. He's a good dating option."

"No dad," Haruhi groaned. "He's like an older brother to me, I like him but not that way."

"Oh," Ranka looked crestfallen.

Haruhi filled tow bowls with soup, it was now or never.

"Dad," she began, sitting at the table. "I found out that I'm going to be tutoring someone for French on Thursdays and Saturdays."

"Is it Mori?" Ranka asked hopefully.

"No, he's in Spanish."

"Are they in the Host Club?"

"Yeah."

Ranka thought for a moment, then his eyes narrowed.

"Wait, that Suoh boy's in your French class, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Haruhi knew what was next.

"You're tutoring him aren't you?" Ranka turned a few shades darker than the blush he wore. "Oh my gawd, you _are_ his tutor! How could you allow it!? You're going to be alone with _that_ boy!?!"

"Don't worry dad," Haruhi soothed. "He has a lot of servants, they'll chaperone and we won't be in his room anyway. Thursdays he'll be here—"

"That boy in _my_ home!?!?" Ranka exploded.

"Would you rather have me keep going to his house?"

"Fine," Ranka sighed. "But Thursdays only."

"And I'll make sure I have pepper spray."

"Good."

Haruhi breathed an inward sigh of relief. She'd expected it to be much worse.

* * *

The hard guitar riffs of _Monster_ by Skillet echoed through the upper levels of the Suoh mansion. The door to Tamaki's room was closed but the music could be heard as clearly as if it were open. Tamaki lay curled on his bed, bandages covering much of his upper body. He clung to his pillow like his life depended on it, tears soaking the white pillowcase. Tamaki had turned up his music as loud as it would go, so no one would hear him cry.

"I'm sorry, father," he sobbed, shoulders shaking. "I've failed. I've failed. I can't do this. I can't do it, father! I can't do it alone. I'm not ready, I'm not ready father! Why'd you have to leave me here? Why'd you and mom have to die? I still need you!" Tamaki sniffled and lifted his tear streaked face to the heavens. "Please God, help me be strong like my father and mother. I have to do this, but I can't, not alone. I don't want to be alone anymore."

He dropped his face back into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Tamaki didn't come to school on Friday, Haruhi couldn't help feeling a little relieved. She'd had the most awkward dream about him the night before and wasn't sure she'd be able to look at him. Haruhi dreamt that she went to Tamaki's house for tutoring. In the middle of the lesson, a thunderstorm blew in and Haruhi was so scared she couldn't think straight. The nest thing she knew, his arms were around her, cradling her against his chest. Haruhi clung to him, pressing herself as tightly as she could against him. Tamaki gently stroked her hair with cool, soft fingers and whispered words of comfort. When the storm passed, Haruhi looked up at him and in an instant, Tamaki's lips were on hers. Instead of fighting, she completely surrendered to him, tangling her fingers in his hear. Tamaki rubbed his hands over her back, lifting her shirt slightly and caressing her skin. Haruhi moaned and slipped her hands down over his chest, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

Haruhi had woken up screaming her head off and her dad thought she was dying.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Haruhi wondered at lunch. _Why?_

"Yo! Earth to Haruhi!" Hikaru poked her shoulder.

"Oh, whuh?" Haruhi snapped out of it.

"I've been trying to talk to ya for the past two minutes!" Hikaru complained. "Geeze, you're spacey today!"

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi changed the subject.

Hikaru's face fell, "He's over there, but I'd leave him alone. He's in one of his moods again."

Haruhi looked over to see Kaoru sitting alone at the end of the table, distractedly picking at his food. Although Kaoru had always been slightly more melancholy than his twin, disheartened wasn't a word that Haruhi would use to describe him. However, on a few days every couple of months he would have these unwarranted fits of depression. Kaoru sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. Haruhi thought she saw tears in his eyes. She'd asked Hikaru what was wrong with him multiple times but he never gave her a straight answer. No one would let her ask Kaoru. It pained Haruhi to see him like that, she really liked Kaoru and she knew it hurt Hikaru a lot.

"Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi turned to the bespectacled second year. "Where exactly is Tamaki-sempai anyway?"

"He wasn't feeling too good this morning," Kyoya replied. "He called me this morning and told me he had the worst headache ever. He said it was one of those split your head open with an axe kinds."

"Ouch," Haruhi said.

"But don't worry, he told me to assure you that he'd be fine by tomorrow."

"So tutoring's still on?"

"That's what he told me" Kyoya shrugged. "But I suggest you call him just to make sure."

Haruhi nodded and went back to her food. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaoru get up and walk back towards Ouran, shoulders slumped and hands I his pockets. She wished she knew why.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. Kaoru hardly spoke during the two classes Haruhi had with him. He left as quickly as he could when the bell rang. Haruhi found she couldn't concentrate on art or French at all and realized she actually missed Tamaki. She hated that. Haruhi just wanted to get home and rest. She left French quickly and hurried to Music Room 3, arriving sooner than she'd planned. As Haruhi reached for the doorknob, she heard the faint sound of an acoustic guitar being tuned. She quietly opened the door and stuck her head in. Kaoru sat alone on a couch, guitar in his lap, lightly strumming chords.

"Hey Lucy I remember your name," he sang softly. "Left a dozen roses on your grave today."

Haruhi knew the song well, _Lucy_ by Skillet. She slipped into the room, Kaoru didn't notice her and kept singing.

"Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I'd give up all the world to see, that little piece of heaven lookin' back at me. Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, gotta live with the choices I make, and I can't live with myself today."

Haruhi felt goose bumps rise on her arms. Kaoru sang like his heart was breaking.

"Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday," Kaoru's voice grew stronger. "Thought it'd bring some closure, to say your name."

As he sang through the rest of the verse and chorus, Haruhi's eyes grew moist. She'd heard the song multiple times but it had never affected her like this.

"Here we are, now you're in my arms, I never wanted anything so bad. Here we are, for a brand new start, livin' the life that we could've had. Me and Lucy walkin' hand in hand, me and Lucy, never wanna end. Just another moment in your eyes, I'll see you in another life, in Heaven, where we'll never say goodbye."

Kaoru repeated the chorus again and a few tears slipped down Haruhi's face. He sang like one who'd seen more than his fair share of pain. The song crescendoed and Kaoru's voice soared with it. Haruhi bit her lip to keep from crying, why was she so affected?

"Me and Lucy walkin' hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end, gotta live with the choices we make and I can't live with myself today," the song grew soft again. "Hey Lucy I remember your name."

Kaoru strummed the last chord and it echoed into silence. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Haruhi sniffed and wiped her eyes. Kaoru jumped at the sound and turned.

"Haruhi!" his golden eyes were wide. "How long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning of the song," Haruhi wiped her eyes again. "You made me cry!"

"I'm sorry!" Kaoru jumped up. "Do you want a hug?"

"Sure," Haruhi sniffed and shrugged.

Kaoru pulled her into a brotherly embrace, patting her back.

"That was really pretty," Haruhi said.

"Thanks," Kaoru let her go.

"I don't want to pry, but to hear you sing that, I'd think you knew Lucy."

Kaoru sighed and looked down, "I guess you deserve to know," he muttered. "You've been with us long enough," he paused and looked up again. "I did know a Lucy, but she's not the one in the song. When I was in America, she was my girlfriend; she died in a car crash a few years ago. I still miss her."

"I'm sorry," Haruhi never would've guessed, but it all made sense now.

Kaoru shrugged, "She knew where she was going. She's in Heaven now, I'll see her again. You know how that goes."

Haruhi nodded, thoughts straying to her mother. Kaoru gave her shoulder a squeeze and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said.

"It's okay, I understand."

"Whoo! The boss is gonna be jealous!" Hikaru burst in, followed by everyone else. "You two were ALONE!!!!"

"Seriously Hikaru," Kaoru groaned. "Do you always have to act like a twelve year old?"

"Hey!" Honey exclaimed.

All the members of the Host Club immediately froze and stared at him, eyes wide.

"I mean, hey Haru-chan!"

The other quickly relaxed and started to set up. Haruhi wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, but it gave her a weird felling. The Host Club was hiding something, but couldn't even begin to guess what.

* * *

Tamaki worked at unwinding the bandages covering his torso. The twins had bound them well and he kept almost entangling himself in them. After fighting with the bandages for a few minutes more, he finally managed to tear them off. Tamaki surveyed his reflection in the mirror. The healing bite wounds stood out glaringly against his pale skin. The scars would fade by the next day, but they would always remain.

_Just a few more to add my extensive collection,_ he thought, throwing himself onto his bed and closing his eyes.

Suddenly his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, making him jump. Tamaki slipped it out and checked the ID, a grin spreading across his face as he answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Tamaki-sempai, it's me," Haruhi's voice came over the other line.

"Hey Haruhi!" Tamaki grinned. "Sorry I wasn't in school today, I had this splitting headache. I could hardly get out of bed."

"So I'd heard," Haruhi replied. "Kyoya-sempai told me."

"How did Club go?"

"Not as well as usual since you were gone and Kaoru was in one of his moods again."

"Oh," Tamaki said. "Did I miss anything in French?"

"Actually, I called to ask you if tutoring is still on for tomorrow," Haruhi answered. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah," Tamaki assured. "My headache's gone now, we're definitely on. I'll be picking you up at ten sharp tomorrow."

"Okay, just do me one favor," Haruhi said. "Please don't come in a limo."

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on it," Tamaki replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yup, glad you're feeling better."

"So am I."

"See you."

"Bye."

Tamaki hung up and lay back on his bed. He wished Saturday would hurry up and come, he'd been looking forward to some uninterrupted time alone with Haruhi way more than he cared to admit. Tamaki sighed and started daydreaming.

_"You're doing well, sempai," Haruhi was saying._

_"Thanks, and you don't have to call me that, we are alone after all," Tamaki replied._

_"Okay, Tamaki," Haruhi flushed slightly._

_"You're so cute, you know that?" Tamaki said, lightly brushing his fingers against her cheek._

_"Cut it out," Haruhi pulled away. "I can't concentrate when you do that!"_

_"Then maybe you should let me teach you a few things," Tamaki's voice dropped to a seductive purr._

_"What could you possibly teach me?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I'll show you," Tamaki whispered._

_He leaned forward and brushed her lips with his own. Haruhi blushed deeply and looked up at him through her lashes._

_"I'd like to learn that," her voice was barely audible._

_Tamaki kissed her again, gently taking her face in his hands. Haruhi's lips parted slightly as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Their kiss grew more passionate and Tamaki carefully pushed her back so he was almost on top of her…_

BEEEEP!!!!! BEEEEEP!!!!!!

Tamaki eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright. The clock on his nightstand read 7:00 a.m., he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. Tamaki grinned, it was finally Saturday! He got out of bed and stretched, he needed breakfast first of all. But Tamaki was so excited he wasn't sure he'd be able to eat a thing.

* * *

Haruhi had absolutely no idea what she was going to wear. She growled in frustration, she usually didn't have these problems. What was up with this? It was only Tamaki! Eventually, she decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a black and purple plaid flannel shirt. Haruhi then ate a quick breakfast and gathered her French supplies. It was only nine o'clock when she'd finished preparing, so she picked up a book and waited.

At ten o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang. Haruhi go up and answered it to find Tamaki standing there, dressed in a black and blue flannel shirt, which he left open to reveal the infamous white t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"Hi Haruhi!" he said brightly. "Hey, we match!"

"That's weird," Haruhi replied with a laugh.

"Got everything?"

"Right here," Haruhi pattered her bag.

"Alright, let's go," Tamaki said. "You'll be happy to know I didn't come in a limo."

"What did you come in?" Haruhi asked as they went down the stairs from her apartment.

"Feast your eyes baby!" Tamaki made a grand gesture.

Haruhi's eyes went wide, "No way."

Sitting in the parking lot was a sleek, black Porsche 911 Turbo. It stuck out like a sore thumb among the battered sedans and rust spattered SUV's.

"A Porsche?" Haruhi asked. "You came in a freaking Porsche?"

"It's not the limo," Tamaki shrugged.

"This is just as bad," Haruhi groaned.

A group of surprised onlookers started to gather around the gleaming black sports car.

"What do you have against the Porsche?" Tamaki asked.

"It's a rich person car in a poor person town," Haruhi said. "It's too conspicuous! It's like you're flaunting."

"Okay, fine," Tamaki sighed. "Excuse me, please don't touch the car, it's kinda stolen and I don't want any fingerprints."

"Tamaki!"

"What? You said you didn't want me flaunting."

"For two seconds, could you stop being you?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Tamaki winked and opened the car door for her.

Haruhi sighed and got in, rolling her eyes. Tamaki didn't even bother to open his door, choosing to launch himself over it into the driver's seat, action hero style.

"Let's ride!" he said, putting on a pair of sunglasses and starting the car.

The engine purred to life and they cruised out of the parking lot. Wind whipped Haruhi's hair as the convertible sped down the street.

"I can put the top up if you're cold," Tamaki said.

"No, I'm fine."

"Want any music?"

"Sure," Haruhi said. "What do you have?"

"I put my iPod playlists on CD's," Tamaki replied. "They're in the player. Disk one is pop, two is punk/alternative, three is really hard stuff, and four is classical."

Haruhi chuckled and shook her head. Rich bastard. She clicked to CD number two and hit play, the opening riff of _Dirty Little Secret_ blasted from the speakers. Tamaki turned it up to almost full blast and started singing along at the top of his lungs. People on the sidewalk started giving them funny looks. Haruhi sank a little lower in her seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Tamaki asked.

"Have you seen the looks people are giving us?" Haruhi replied.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Tamaki dismissed. "Lighten up and have a little fun."

Haruhi sat up straighter and started to sing, softly at first. Tamaki's enthusiasm was catching and soon she was belting it out as loudly as he was. By the time the song was over they had pulled up to the gates of the Suoh mansion.

"How did we get here so fast?" Haruhi asked.

"Er," Tamaki stalled, lowering his eyes. "I don't like speed limits."

Then it dawned on Haruhi, "So _that's_ why people were looking at us weird!"

"No, it was my singing! I swear!"

"What was the speed limit?"

"Sixty."

"How fast were you going?"

"Not sixty."

"How fast were you going?" Haruhi repeated.

"I plead the Fifth!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"This is Japan, you moron, that doesn't work here," Haruhi sighed.

"I spent most of my time in America!" Tamaki replied. "So deal with it! I'm going to open the gate, I think my grandmother is trying to lock me out."

He got out of the car and walked towards the closed gates. Instead of calling for help like a normal person, Tamaki proceeded to scale the twenty foot tall gates like an acrobat. Haruhi's jaw dropped, what the _hell_?! How did he do that? Tamaki dropped into the courtyard and landed in a cat like crouch. Then he disappeared into the little shack next to the gates. Haruhi stared dumbfounded, maybe he really was Spiderman. She'd have to ask Mori again. The gates swung open and Tamaki strode out.

"Sorry about that," he started the car again. "I told my grandmother to leave the gate open, but she didn't listen to me…as usual."

"Why doesn't she listen to you?" Haruhi asked.

"She hates my guts."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow, Tamaki gazed back innocently. He stopped the car and got out, opening the door for Haruhi. The Suoh estate was bigger than she could've imagined. Haruhi couldn't help but gawk.

"Hey Haruhi, check this out!"

Haruhi turned to see Tamaki walk to the edge of the driveway and hold one foot directly over the perfectly manicured lawn.

"Tamaki Suoh! Don't even think about it!" a mechanized voice shouted.

Haruhi jumped, "What the crap?"

"I'm putting my foot down!" Tamaki said.

"Don't you dare!" the voice snapped.

"Too late," Tamaki stepped on the grass.

"Your grandmother is going to be so upset!" the voice complained.

"Ask me if I care!" Tamaki sang, doing a little dance on the lawn.

"Your grandmother is going to have both our asses!" the voice went on.

"That's what you always say," Tamaki continued to dance. "But it hasn't happened yet!"

"I mean it Tamaki!"

"Okay, okay, you win," Tamaki jumped off the grass and back onto the driveway.

"Thank you, and have a nice day."

"You too," Tamaki bowed, then turned back to Haruhi with a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Haruhi demanded.

"My grandmother is obsessed with keeping the lawn neat," Tamaki said. "So she actually has one of our servants watch the lawn to make sure not one steps on it."

"Where does that voice come from?"

"The whole yard is wired," Tamaki dropped his voice to a dramatic whisper. "There are speakers everywhere."

"You sound like you step on the grass a lot," Haruhi followed Tamaki towards the mansion.

"It makes grandmother really mad," Tamaki replied. "I do it to piss her off."

Haruhi's eyes widened, this was _not_ the Tamaki she was used to. He would never do anything just to spite someone. Haruhi wasn't sure what to make of him, he was so different outside of school.

"Ladies first," Tamaki opened the door.

Haruhi stepped inside and found herself standing in a huge marble and gilt ballroom. A gigantic crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and a curving marble staircase led upstairs.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Tamaki came up beside her.

"That's an understatement," Haruhi said.

"Come on," Tamaki took her hand. "Let's go upstairs, we'll study in my room."

"Your room?" Haruhi gave him a quizzical look

"Yeah," Tamaki said. "The servants don't go in there and my grandmother avoids it like the plague. It's quiet too."

"Okay I guess."

"Tamaki!" a sharp female voice ordered.

They both turned to see an elderly woman in a flowered kimono coming towards them. Her long silver hair was up in a tight bun and her features were pointed. Tamaki tensed and gripped Haruhi's hand a little tighter.

"Grandmother," he said stiffly.

"You disobeyed my orders yet again," his grandmother crossed her arms. "Have you no respect for anything?"

"It's just grass," Tamaki replied. "It'll grow back."

"That's not the issue," his grandmother said. "Respect your elders!"

"Elders!" Tamaki barked a laugh. "You forget whom you're speaking to!"

His grandmother's eyes narrowed, "Your kind are all the same."

"So are yours."

"And what is that?" Tamaki's grandmother glared at Haruhi. Haruhi shrank back in spite of herself.

"That is a girl," Tamaki was practically shaking with rage. "Her name is Haruhi and she's my French tutor."

"French tutor!" his grandmother spat. "She looks like commoner filth to me."

"If you have a problem with Haruhi you will have to answer to me!" Tamaki snarled.

Haruhi felt a shiver go up her spine, she had never heard Tamaki sound like that before. His voice was lower, rougher, and contained none of his usual brightness. It was like someone else's voice. Tamaki and his grandmother stood glaring at each other for a few moments more before his grandmother backed down.

"Beast!" she hissed, turning away.

Tamaki glared after her before turning back to Haruhi.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

Tamaki gently slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him protectively and guiding her up the stairs. Haruhi's heart started to pound, she was so close to him she could feel the cool of his skin through his clothes. Haruhi tried to shake the feeling but couldn't. What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Tamaki's voice was strained.

"It's okay," Haruhi said, lightly placing a hand on his back. "I've been insulted worse before."

Tamaki looked at her, his old smile returning, "Thanks Haruhi."

Tamaki unwound his arm from Haruhi's waist and opened the door at the end of the hall.

"Here's my room," he said proudly.

It was the biggest bedroom Haruhi had ever seen. It was bright and airy with huge windows and a balcony. A big mahogany four poster bed sat in one corner and a black grand piano stood in the room's center.

"We can just put our stuff on the floor," Tamaki sat down. "It's tile."

Haruhi sat beside him, "Okay, let's get started."

* * *

Tamaki was way smarter than Haruhi had originally thought, however, he just wasn't a linguist. After trying to get him to say something intelligible for two hours, they decided they needed a break.

"Could I play the piano for you?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure," Haruhi replied.

They got up and went to the gleaming piano. Tamaki sat down and motioned for Haruhi to sit beside him.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked.

Before Haruhi could answer, Tamaki's phone buzzed.

"Hold that thought," he said, fishing it out. "Hello?"

_Party for Two_ by Shania Twain blasted from the other line. Tamaki knew exactly who it was.

"You are gonna die on Monday," he growled. "You hear me? Die!"

"Ooooh, we're soooo scared!" Hikaru said.

"Does this mean we interrupted something diiirrrty?" Kaoru asked.

"We're you two havin' a par-tay?"

"Have you broken the bed yet? Like in _Breaking Dawn_?"

"You do not make those references in my presence, Kaoru," Tamaki replied.

"Well have you?"

Tamaki growled and slammed the phone shut and turned it off.

"It was the twins, wasn't it?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah," Tamaki nodded.

"They were being perverted, weren't they?"

"They wanted to know if we'd broken the bed yet."

"Ugh, seriously?"

"Kaoru asked that."

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. "He's the supposed to be the nice twin!"

"He sure isn't nice today," Tamaki answered.

"I'll have to get Mori to hit him," Haruhi said.

"I'll hit him for you," Tamaki assured. "I'll hit both of them for you. Actually, I'll hit them both extra for you, how's that?"

"That works," Haruhi grinned.

Tamaki's heart skipped a beat and he turned back to the piano.

"I have an idea," he said. "We should figure out another duet for a gig."

"Okay," Haruhi shrugged. "You have anything in mind?"

"I do have one song," Tamaki replied. "You know _Halo_ by Beyonce?"

"Yeah, that's a pretty one," Haruhi said.

"Wanna try it?"

"Sure, let's give it a go."

"I'll start and we'll go call and response and duet the chorus."

"Okay."

Tamaki positioned his hands over the keys, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and started to play.

"Remember those walls I built?" he sang. "Well baby they're tumblin' down and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound."

"I found a way to let you in," Haruhi picked up. "But I never really had a doubt, standin' in the light of your halo, ooh, I've got my angel now."

"It's like I've been awakened," Tamaki answered. "Every rule I had you breakin', it's the risk that I'm takin', I ain't never gonna shut you out."

"Everywhere I'm lookin' now," they dueted. "I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace, you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it won't fade away."

Their harmony was almost flawless, Tamaki just couldn't get over it. He never wanted the song to end.

Haruhi started the second verse and they continued the call and response pattern, but dueted the chorus. Haruhi had the strange feeling that Tamaki was singing this song for her and her alone. That thought made her heart flutter, what was going on? When they repeated the chorus, Tamaki turned to look at her. His eyes were so intense, he'd never looked at her like that. Haruhi knew this was a side of Tamaki not many say, and she liked it.

Tamaki hit the last chord of the song and the room was quiet. Tamaki gazed at Haruhi, her eyes were wide, like she was seeing him for the first time. He could hear her heart pounding and the shallow breaths she was taking. She was so beautiful. He realized his usually steady heartbeat was accelerating. Tamaki reached out and gently brushed and brushed his thumb against her soft cheek, tucking a wayward wisp of hair behind her ear. Haruhi gasped and flushed but she didn't pull away from his touch. Her eyes were locked onto his, but she couldn't read the emotion they conveyed. This side of Tamaki scared her, it was unpredictable, but at the same time…

"I don't hear any French!" Tamaki's grandmother shouted from outside the door.

"We were taking a break grandmother!" Tamaki shot back. "Don't get your kimono in a knot!!"

Haruhi sighed, the magic moment was over and they went back to studying.

**I do not own the song _Halo_ by Beyonce or _Party for Two_ by Shania Twain**


	8. Happy Birthday Haruhi!

**Another kind of long chapter...this one includes music, a very awkward shopping trip, and Haruhi's birthday! I doubt I got Tamaki's grandmother's name right. If anyone knows her real name please tell me. Also, all dream sequences are in italics. Keep reading and reviewing! All ideas are welcome.**

**Happy Birthday Haruhi!**

Rin Suoh couldn't take it anymore. She had never been on good terms with the prince of the vampires, or vampires in general for that matter. Even though Rin was a member of the Brotherhood, dedicated to protecting vampires, she hated them. She'd hated them ever since a rogue vampire killed her husband. Rin had lost her last shreds of patience with Tamaki. He had to be dealt with. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a servant picked up.

"I need to speak with young Nekozawa," Rin said.

"One moment."

There was a clicking sound as the line changed.

"Yes?" Nekozawa's voice came over the line.

"I have a tip for you," Rin said.

"What is it?" Nekozawa sounded bored, he probably go a lot of false tips.

"Tamaki Suoh," Rin went on.

"What about him?" Nekozawa's interest was piqued.

"Look at his right shoulder blade."

"Right shoulder blade?"

"Yes, look there."

"Why?"

"You will know when you see it."

Then Rin hung up and took a deep breath. It was done, if Nekozawa saw Tamaki's shoulder the prince would never see his throne. Rin allowed herself to smile. If the rest of the Brotherhood found out what she'd done she would be expelled from the order. But Rin didn't care. Why should that creature have any chance when her husband had none?

* * *

Tamaki took Haruhi home at two o'clock and didn't totally disregard the speed limit that time. The rest of the weekend passed as any other for Haruhi. But what had happened at Tamaki's still haunted her. Who was he really?

"Hey guys!" Hikaru shouted as he and Kaoru approached the Host Club before school on Monday. "Guys! Guess what!?"

Before anyone could answer Hikaru continued, "We made it into Club Monaco!"

"We did!?" Tamaki's eyes lit up. "Haruhi! Didja hear!?"

"How could I not?" Haruhi sighed. "Hikaru was screaming it to the whole world."

"What's all the yelling about?" Kyoya walked up.

"We made it into Club Monaco!" Tamaki started doing a victory dance. "Isn't that awesome!? Stupendous!? Marvelous!?"

"You can stop talking like a thesaurus, Tamaki," Kyoya sighed.

"Don't you go raining on my parade, old fart! I'm just so excited!" Tamaki babbled. "We've never played at spot this high class!"

"I can't believe we made it, Takashi!" Honey exclaimed.

"It's pretty awesome," Mori ruffled his hair.

"We have to meet at lunch and pick songs," Tamaki said. "See you all then."

The bell rang and the group dispersed to their classes.

* * *

Kaoru hated economics class, it put him to sleep, sometimes quite literally. He had a feeling today was going to be one of those days. Kaoru sat down next to Hikaru and class began. They were just going to be watching a movie and the teacher shut off the lights. Kaoru put his head on his desk and was asleep in minutes.

_Kaoru was standing in a sunny open field of soft grass. Across from him stood a girl his age, wearing a flowing white dress. Her shoulder length blond hair danced in the breeze, sometimes blowing across her heartbreakingly pretty face._

_"Lucy," Kaoru said, voice soft._

_"Kaoru," Lucy's eyes shone with happiness._

_She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and almost knocking him over._

_"Lucy," Kaoru whispered against her hair. "I missed you so much."_

_"Oh Kaoru," Lucy nuzzled against his neck._

_Kaoru took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Lucy clung to him, covering his mouth eagerly with her own. It had been three weeks since he'd last seen his mate of three hundred years, but it always felt longer. _

_Lucy had been dead for twenty five years. She had been killed by a Hunter's blast bullet. After she died, Kaoru found out he had the power to receive messages from Heaven, as long as the dead contacted him first. _

_When he and the others had been forced to leave France, Lucy would contact him to tell him how their friends and allies were fairing._

_"Falling asleep in class again, you naughty boy," Lucy murmured against his mouth._

_"I can't help it," Kaoru kissed her neck. "Economics is sooo boring!"_

_"I guess I can forgive you," Lucy purred, fingering his shirt collar._

_"So what's the news?" Kaoru asked._

_Lucy's face fell, "I wish I could say it was good."_

_"What is it, my love?" Kaoru stroked her cheek with his thumb._

_"Francois Levasseur is dead," Lucy answered._

_"What!?" Kaoru exclaimed. "When!?"_

_"He arrived just this morning."_

_"Tamaki is gonna be pissed. Levasseur was like a second father to him."_

_"I know, the first thing he asked me when he came up was if Tamaki was okay."_

_"What about his son, Antoine? He and Tamaki were like brothers, tell me he's alright."_

_"Antoine is fine," Lucy assured. "He had to swear an oath of loyalty to Alphonse but knowing him, he won't keep it. He and Tamaki were too close."_

_"Good," Kaoru nodded. "What about Beowulf and Ecgetheow?"_

_"Same as always, they're eagerly awaiting their king's return."_

_"Kasanoda?"_

_"I don't think he'll ever be caught," Lucy shook her head. "He's a fox in his own right."_

_"Estelle?"_

_"So far she's fine, but her family's starting to get on Alphonse's bad side. I don't know how long she'll be able to avoid his wrath."_

_"Kyoya's not gonna be happy," Kaoru sighed._

_"I'm sorry," Lucy said. "I wish I could give you some good news."_

_"Well, I have a way you can make it up to me," Kaoru nuzzled her neck. _

_"Oh no," Lucy pushed him away. "You have to go back to class."_

_Kaoru groaned pitifully._

_"The movie's almost over and your teacher is going to turn on the lights," Lucy went on. "Do you want him to catch you sleeping?"_

_Kaoru groaned again._

_"I'll come back tonight," Lucy said. "How's that?"_

_"You'd better," Kaoru nuzzled her neck again. "I have needs, woman!"_

_"I promise," Lucy replied. "Ouch, Kaoru! Don't bite!"_

_"Sorry, but I'm gonna hold you to that."_

_"Seal it with a kiss."_

_Kaoru kissed her lips hungrily, "Sealed."_

_"I'll see you tonight," Lucy kissed him again._

_"Au revoir," Kaoru whispered._

_"Mm, you are so hot when you speak French," Lucy murmured._

_"Just something to hold you over until tonight."_

_"Ha, ha, have fun missing me."_

_"Yeah, yeah, go back to Heaven and give Levasseur my regards."_

_"I will."_

_Kaoru let her go and Lucy ran across the field and was gone._

Kaoru opened his eyes just as his teacher turned on the lights. He blinked sleepily and sat up.

"Welcome back," Hikaru said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"What'd I miss?" Kaoru rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, but guess who had to do the worksheet for you?" Hikaru growled.

"Sorry for you suffering," Kaoru replied. "Lucy contacted me."

"She did? What'd she say?"

"Francois Levasseur is dead, he was killed this morning."

"What!?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"Tamaki's gonna be pissed."

"Yes he is," Kaoru nodded. "There's gonna be hell to pay if he can help it."

"Oh yeah," Hikaru said. "Better make sure everyone's standing by, in case he loses control."

"I know."

The bell rang and the twins left the class in much more somber mood.

* * *

Haruhi arrived in the 3rd Music Room at lunch to find the rest of the Host Club already there and set up.

"Haru-chaaaan!!!!!" Honey exclaimed, tackle hugging her. "You're here!"

"Sorry I'm late guys," Haruhi apologized.

"That's perfectly fine," Tamaki said. "We only just finished setting up."

"Let's get started," Kyoya strummed a quick chord on his red and black guitar.

"What do we want to open with?" Hikaru asked.

"I was thinking either something by Hawk Nelson or _Let's Get it Started_ by the Black Eyed Peas," Tamaki replied.

"_Let's Get it Started_ definitely," Kaoru said. "Everyone has a part in that one."

"Even Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"That one opens with a girl's part, doesn't it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, it does," Tamaki nodded.

"All in favor?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh," Haruhi stalled. "How hard is the girl's part?"

"Not hard at all," Tamaki assured. "If you could handle _Halo_ this should be easy for you."

"Okay," Haruhi shrugged. "I'm in."

"Alright," Kyoya wrote it down. "Opening number. Now that we've got that down we can just do whatever."

"_Down_ by Jay Sean," Hikaru said. "We have to, I already have Lil' Wayne's part memorized."

"_Halo_!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Haruhi and I tried it over the weekend and it sounded amazing."

"_Fire Burning_!" Kaoru added.

"_Sexy Chick_!"

"_Don't Stop Believin'_!"

"_Mambo No. 5_."

"_Bring 'Em Out_!"

"_Dirty Little Secret_!"

All the Host Club members started blurting out songs as fast as they could. Haruhi wondered how Kyoya could write them all down so fast.

"_Somebody Told Me_!"

"_Burnin' Up_!" Hikaru said. "We have to have at least one JoBros impersonation in there somewhere."

"_Sexyback_!"

"Haruhi needs at least one solo," Tamaki put in. "Maybe something by Taylor Swift, what say you?"

"I don't know," Haruhi replied.

"_Picture to Burn_," Mori said.

"Yes!" Haruhi grinned. "I will definitely sing that one!"

"Right," Kyoya scribbled it down.

"_I'd Lie_ is a good one too," Kaoru volunteered.

"Well, we don't want to overdo it," Kyoya cautioned.

"_Shut Up and Drive_ by Rihanna!" Hikaru piped up.

"No!" Haruhi snapped. "Not that one."

"_Single Ladies_!" Honey shouted.

"That's even worse!"

"_Girlfriend_?" Tamaki asked.

"Okay, I can deal with that," Haruhi nodded.

"Good," Kyoya said. "But for the record, I think you should sing one more…sultry song. It would draw a good audience."

Haruhi groaned, the twins grinned maniacally, and Tamaki looked like he was going to start drooling.

"_She Wolf_," Hikaru said.

"NO!" Haruhi and Tamaki said in unison.

"_Toxic_!" Kaoru added.

"No!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I hate that song."

"_1,2 Step_ by Ciara?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure, I guess," Haruhi said. "That one's okay."

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan need more duets," Honey piped up.

"_Good Girls Go Bad_!" Hikaru shouted. "Quick! Write it down before he kills me!"

"No! We are no singing that one!" Tamaki snapped.

"Yes you are," Kaoru argued.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki whined.

"Too late," Kyoya chuckled. "It's in pen."

"I don't think I know that one," Haruhi said.

"On our way home I'll have you listen to it," Tamaki answered. "It's on my iPod."

"It's good one," Hikaru grinned.

"You'll like it," Kaoru assured with a wink.

Tamaki flipped them off, the twins laughed.

"Sing _No Air_ by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown," Honey said. "That song's cute!"

"Scratch _Somebody Told Me_," Tamaki said. "We've gotta do _Sadie Hawkins Dance_ by Relient K."

"Much better," Kyoya agreed, writing it down. "One more."

"_Low_!" Hikaru exclaimed. "We have to do _Low_, it's a dance club anthem."

"All right," Kyoya put the pen in his pocket. "We have our gig."

"That didn't take as long as usual," Tamaki said. "I'm surprised."

"Does this mean we have enough time to practice?" Honey asked.

Tamaki glanced at the clock, "Oh yeah, we have, like, fifteen minutes."

"Let's get it started then," Kyoya grinned.

"Why Kyoya!" Tamaki said. "You made a joke! Did you hurt yourself?"

Kyoya glared at him and adjusted his glasses with his middle finger.

"Oooooooh!" the rest of the Host Club laughed.

Haruhi had the feeling being a member of VP-VL was going to be a lot more fun than she'd originally thought.

* * *

Kaoru was not looking forward to the end the day. After the Host Club meeting, he'd have to break the news to Tamaki that Levasseur was dead. He knew the prince would not take it well.

"You have to tell him," Hikaru whispered during a break in the meeting.

"I know," Kaoru sighed. "Just watch my back so he doesn't kill me."

"No worries, bro," Hikaru assured. "I got ya."

When the last guest had left, Kaoru braced himself. He'd weathered Tamaki's storms of rage in the past, but this was the first time someone truly close to him was attacked. Kaoru wasn't sure how the prince would react.

"Tamaki," Kaoru said. "Send Haruhi home, I have something to tell you. Lucy contacted me."

Tamaki's eyes turned hard and he nodded, "Haruhi, we'll handle the cleaning, you go on."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, just go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, if you're sure," Haruhi said. "I'll see you."

Then she left, closing the door behind her. Tamaki locked it and faced his guard.

"What's the news Kaoru?" he asked. "What did Lucy say?"

Kaoru took a breath, "I wish I could tell you it was good."

"Out with it!" Tamaki snapped. "What did she tell you?"

"Francois Levasseur is dead, sire," Kaoru replied. "He was killed this morning."

Tamaki stood stock still for a moment, an incredulous expression on his face. Then realization seemed to down on him and his eyes blazed red.

"BASTARD!!!!" he roared, driving his fist into a nearby wall and sending a spider web of cracks up its surface. "Why!? Why was he killed!?"

Kaoru glanced at the others, they were tense. Tamaki was speaking completely in French. The only times he spoke French outside of France was when he was so angry he forgot how to speak anything else.

"Why was he killed!?" Tamaki repeated, advancing towards Kaoru, fangs fully out of their sheaths.

"He was too close to your father, sire," Kaoru said quickly, backing up. "Alphonse was afraid of him."

Tamaki roared and slammed his fist against the wall again.

"I will give him something to fear," he hissed. "I should be there. I would have stopped it."

"Sire," Kyoya said.

"Don't!" Tamaki snarled. "Just don't!"

Kyoya backed off. The prince leaned against the wall, trembling with rage. A few moments later, he stood up and faced his guard again. His eyes were still red but he seemed to have gotten control of himself.

"Is Antoine alright?" Tamaki asked softly in English.

"Yes sire," Kaoru assured. "He had to swear an oath of allegiance to Alphonse, but you know him."

"He won't keep it," Tamaki said. "Beowulf and Ecgetheow?"

"Fine."

"Kasanoda?"

"Fine."

"Estelle?" Kyoya interrupted. "What about Estelle?"

"Her family's starting to get on Alphonse's bad side," Kaoru said sadly. "Lucy doesn't know how long she'll avoid his wrath."

Kyoya nodded gravely and his eyes took on a reddish tint.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said.

"Yes sire?"

"We're training…tonight."

* * *

The next two weeks were a flurry of activity for Haruhi. She and Mori started working on their art project on Andy Warhol style pop art every Tuesday after school. The band practiced every lunch period and she continued to tutor Tamaki Thursdays and Saturdays. During breaks in the tutoring sessions and a little after Host Club meetings, Tamaki would teach Haruhi how to hip-hop. He really could break dance and Haruhi started having fun, in spite of her initial qualms.

Nekozawa started walking her to third period every day. At first, Haruhi was a little weirded out, but she came to realize that he was actually an okay guy, even if he was rather strange. They both had an undying love for cookie dough ice cream and anime, so their conversations were never boring. However, once Tamaki found out about their walks to third period, his attitude toward Nekozawa grew worse.

She also noticed that Tamaki would often come to school injured. Just small subtle things, a bruise here, a cut there. Once he came to a Host Club meeting with a blood soaked bandage covering his wrist. Kyoya would also come sporting similar injuries. Haruhi just didn't understand it. The Host Club boys could be so odd it wasn't even funny.

"What the crap, Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed as she entered Music Room 3 for the Host Club meeting that Friday. "You didn't tell us your birthday's a week before the gig!"

"How did you find out about that?" Haruhi demanded.

"Your father very kindly informed me," Kyoya replied.

"Aaah! I only have one week to get you a birthday present!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You don't have to get me anything," Haruhi assured.

"But we want to," Honey replied. "You're our friend, and friends buy each other birthday presents. And cake, there has to be cake."

"Also you need an outfit for the gig," Kaoru said. "You're our only female member, people need to know you're a girl."

"A butch singing Taylor Swift and _1,2 Step_ would just be weird," Hikaru agreed. "We need to go shopping."

"I'm so busy nowadays I don't think I'll have time," Haruhi answered.

"Actually," Tamaki spoke up. "I won't be able to make tutoring on Saturday. I'm helping my father with some business."

"Perfect," Hikaru grinned. "We'll go one Saturday."

"If you get her skank clothes Mori and I will have to kill you," Tamaki growled.

"Don't worry," Kaoru replied. "I'll protect her from my pervy brother. Besides, I promised her when she joined the band I'd whack him upside the head if he bugged her too much. I've been true to that promise, haven't I Haruhi?"

"Yes, yes you have," Haruhi said.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that," Hikaru muttered.

"What time are you guys gonna come get me?" Haruhi asked.

"Ten-thirty," Kaoru said. "So we can get there before the rush."

"Okay," Haruhi shrugged.

"This is gonna fun," an evil glint came to Hikaru's eyes. "Lots of fun."

* * *

The twins were ten minutes late coming to pick Haruhi up that Saturday.

"Sorry we're late," Hikaru said as they walked out of Haruhi's apartment. "Kaoru took _forever_ to get ready."

"I didn't take any longer than usual!" Kaoru shot back. "You lost the car keys…again."

Haruhi smiled and shook her head. That was the twins for you. They walked out to the parking lot to find a monstrous yellow jeep sitting in the handicapped parking space. What was with these boys and overly conspicuous cars?

"That is the biggest jeep I have ever seen," Haruhi said.

"It's also the biggest gas guzzler you've ever seen," Kaoru replied. "I told him we should get a hybrid and be eco friendly, but would he listen to me? Noooo!"

"Hey! Don't you go dissing Bessie like that!" Hikaru snapped.

"Bessie?" Haruhi asked. "You named the jeep Bessie?"

"What's wrong with Bessie?" Hikaru shrugged. "It's a good name for a jeep."

"You've read _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ too many times," Kaoru sighed.

"Those are good books!" Hikaru protested. "They make me happy!"

Haruhi and Kaoru shook their heads as they piled into the back.

"Aw, come on!" Hikaru whined as he started the car. "I wanted to sit next to Haruhi!"

"Too bad," Kaoru answered. "I promised the boss I'd protect her from you and I keep my promises."

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I just want to warn you," Kaoru said. "He drives like a maniac."

"Don't worry," Haruhi assured. "I've ridden with Tamaki-sempai and survived."

"I'm not as bad as he is," Hikaru answered. "I at least half pay attention to speed limits!"

"You know, that doesn't make me feel much better," Kaoru sighed.

No catastrophe befell them as they drove to the mall.

"Now Haruhi," Hikaru said once they arrived. "We are here for one very specific reason. You need girl clothes, nice girl clothes. If you go anywhere near anything dumpy, we will tell your dad that you and Tamaki have been having sex for a month."

Haruhi's eyes went wide, they meant business. The three of the them trooped into the mall and were immediately assaulted by flashy displays and bright lights. Haruhi gazed around, dazed. This was a rich person mall without a doubt.

"Come on," Kaoru pulled at her hand. "Let's try H&M first."

"H&M?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, it's a cool place," Hikaru replied. "We get some of our clothes there."

"Our mum's designed some of their stuff," Kaoru said.

"Oh."

They entered H&M and started looking around. Everything was so girly, it made Haruhi uncomfortable. Frilly dresses, high heels, glittering jewelry, she hadn't worn girl clothes since her mom died.

"Hey guys!" Hikaru called. "Check this out!"

Haruhi and Kaoru turned to see Hikaru waving something black and leathery on a hanger. Haruhi wasn't sure if it was a skirt or a strapless bra.

"Oh for crying out loud," Kaoru groaned. "Of all the clothing in the store you had to pick up the slut skirt?"

"I think it would look good on Haruhi," Hikaru said. "She's got nice legs."

Kaoru put his hands on his hips and fixed his twin in a death glare. Haruhi was incredibly glad the store was dark so no one would see how badly she was blushing.

"What? I'm just repeating what Tamaki said."

Haruhi snapped her head up. Tamaki thought she had nice legs?

"Yeah, he said she should wear skinny jeans more often 'cuz she's got nice legs," Hikaru continued.

Kaoru walked over and whacked him upside the head, "Put it back!"

"Fine," Hikaru muttered. "Spoilsport!"

As he stomped away to put the skirt back, Haruhi got the feeling this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

After leaving H&M, they went to a store called Charlotte Russe. Hikaru wanted to go into Victoria's Secret but Kaoru took Haruhi's purse and proceeded to hit him with it. Haruhi found Charlotte Russe much more to her liking. She even found a short skirt she liked. It was a black and purple plaid and pleated school girl skirt with a shiny black belt. Kaoru said it was perfect and went to find a pair of leggings to go with it. Hikaru didn't think it was 'hot' enough and pulled out a blood red strapless corset top. Haruhi ran out of the store screaming.

They didn't have any luck in the Wet Seal either. However, Haruhi found a cute black fedora hat with a sequin bow. That success was offset by Hikaru shoving every skimpy, sparkly top he could find at her.

They took a quick break for lunch and Haruhi found herself missing her tutoring sessions with Tamaki. After lunch, the twins dragged her into a store called Rave. Haruhi liked Rave as well. She saw the coolest turquoise bomber jacket, but the twins didn't think it was a good choice for the gig, so they left.

Haruhi hoped shoe shopping wouldn't be quite so crazy, she was wrong. After almost killing herself multiple times trying on heels, she almost couldn't take it anymore. What was worse, Kaoru said he had to go to the bathroom and left her alone with Hikaru. As soon as Kaoru was gone, Hikaru took the opportunity to drag Haruhi to Victoria's Secret. When she asked him why, he gave her a smile she could only describe as demonic and said nothing. Kaoru couldn't get back from the bathroom fast enough.

Haruhi decided, as Hikaru chased her around with various undergarments, that Victoria's Secret was her own personal hell. Kaoru found them before Hikaru could force her to wear anything. He sprang into action and stopped his twin by flinging a lacy thong at his head. They left the mall very quickly after that, without buying anything.

* * *

The next week passed like any other until that Friday, Haruhi's birthday. Haruhi couldn't decide if she was excited or terrified. She knew the Host Club had something planned and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what.

"Happy birthday Haruhi!!!!" the twins shouted, tackle hugging her as she walked into the school.

"Ah! Ambush!" Honey jumped in and joined the group hug. "Happy birthday Haru-chan!"

"Stop harassing my little girl!" Tamaki ordered, walking up with Kyoya and Mori.

"But it's her birthday," Honey protested. "We have to give her hugs!"

"And spankings," Hikaru grinned. "There must be spankings."

"You spank me, you lose your reproductive organs," Haruhi growled.

"Yeah, and we know he won't last a day without those!" Kaoru chuckled.

"Oooooooh!" the rest of the Host Club chorused while Hikaru gave his twin the finger.

The bell for class rang and the Host Club headed to their first period classes.

* * *

The Host Club meeting went off without a hitch and Haruhi thought maybe, just maybe, the boys had been kidding about making her birthday awkward. But when she left the back room, those hopes were immediately squashed. Sitting on the table was a humongous cake.

"Happy birthday Haruhi!" they all shouted.

"Guys," she sighed, shaking her head. "I told you not to bother with a cake."

"But we had to," Honey said. "You can't have a birthday party without a cake. It's just not possible!"

"Cake or presents first?" Tamaki asked. "You decide!"

"Uh, cake first," Haruhi replied. "I am kinda hungry."

The twins went off to get tableware and Haruhi absolutely forbade the others to sing, much to Kyoya's relief. The cake really was good, but it was so big Haruhi was terrified there'd be mountains of leftovers. However, the Hosts fell on it like a pack of wild animals and soon all her fears were stilled.

"Presents, presents, presents!!!" Honey chanted, bouncing towards one of the couches after they'd finished.

"Guys," Haruhi groaned.

Sitting around the couch was a mound of gifts. Haruhi shook her head, they never listened.

"Think fast," Mori tossed her a package.

Haruhi eyed him a moment before ripping off the brightly colored paper. It was a can of tuna. She stared at Mori for a few minutes before both of them erupted into fits of laughter.

"I take it we need to talk some tuna!" Haruhi laughed, flopping onto the couch.

"Tuna fish baby!" Mori answered before laughing some more.

"You were born because of fish!" Haruhi howled with laughter.

"You want that tuna fish! Admit it!" Mori exclaimed.

They screamed with laughter until tears streamed down their cheeks.

"What the hell was that?" Hikaru asked, once they'd calmed down.

"You know that art project we're working on?" Haruhi began. "We're doing Andy Warhol style pop art and instead of painting different colored portraits, we're painting different colored cans of tuna."

"Why's that so funny?" Kaoru asked.

"Reasons," Mori tried to sound serious, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

"What he said," Haruhi pointed at him.

The last thing Haruhi wanted the others to find out were the real meanings of tuna and fish. Over the time Mori and Haruhi spent together working on their project, she had accidentally revealed that she was unsure of her true feelings for Tamaki. Mori told her that he'd always be there to talk, but they should probably have a code to keep the others from finding out. So they up with TUNA, or Tamaki Unrequited Not-supposed-to-exist Affection and FISH, or Freaking Incredible Sexual Hotness.

"O-kay," Hikaru shrugged. "Whatever."

"Open this one next Haru-chan!" Honey said, presenting her with a slim package. "It's from all of us!"

"Well, Mori got the main part of it," Tamaki added. "But we all contributed to it."

Haruhi opened the box to find a charm bracelet with an assortment of charms dangling off it.

"Each two charms represent one of us," Tamaki explained.

"Let's see," Haruhi gazed at the charms. "The fish and the painter's palette is for Mori-sempai."

Mori smiled and nodded.

"The bunny and the cake is definitely for Honey-sempai."

"Yay!" Honey clapped his hands.

"Kyoya-sempai is the money sign and the guitar."

"You know me too well," Kyoya grinned.

"The crown and the fleur de lis must be Tamaki-sempai."

"You got it!" the blonde gave her a thumbs up.

"I know the camera's for Kaoru," Haruhi said. "But what does the skull and crossbones mean?"

"It shows what'll happen if anyone messes with you," Kaoru replied, smacking his fist.

Haruhi smiled, "And the gangsta sunglasses and lingerie is Hikaru. Lingerie?"

"Just so you'd never forget the lovely time we had in Victoria's Secret," Hikaru said.

"VICTORIA'S SECRET!!?!!?!" Tamaki exploded.

"Don't worry, I flung a thong at his head before anything happened," Kaoru assured.

"Good," Tamaki nodded. "You had me going for a minute."

"Open Takashi's next," Honey lugged a huge box onto her lap.

"It's huge," Haruhi tore off the paper.

It was a professional grade art set with everything from crayons to oil paint. Haruhi's eyes went wide.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai," she breathed.

"You deserve it," he answered.

"This one's from me!" Honey gushed.

It was a basket full to the brim with more candy that Haruhi thought possible and a stuffed black bat sitting on top.

"He's cute," Haruhi picked up the bat.

"What are you gonna name him?" Honey asked.

Haruhi thought for a moment, "Mikey."

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, he looks like a Mikey, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he does!" Honey said. "Good name Haru-chan!"

"Thanks Honey-sempai," Haruhi hugged him.

"You're welcome!"

The next present was from Kyoya, it was a set of mix CD's with all their gig songs and a few others for 'future reference'. Hikaru gave her lingerie, which she proceeded to fling at him, and a set of gift cards from Borders, Charlotte Russe, We Seal, and Rave. Tamaki's present consisted of the turquoise bomber jacket she'd loved so much, five pairs of really cool socks, and copies of the CD's made from his iPod playlists.

"Save the best for last!" Kaoru deposited two large bags next to her. "I really hope I got your sizes right, but I kept the receipts just in case."

"Okay," Haruhi dug in the first bag to pull out the black fedora hat with a sequined bow, the black and purple skirt, a purple sequined tank top, and a pair of black leggings.

"You got the skirt!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kaoru grinned. "You know when I said I had to go to the bathroom? I kinda lied went back to buy all that stuff. Now open the other one."

Haruhi did so and took out a pair of silver ballet flats.

"Did you get these in the 'bathroom' too?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"How did you do this without my knowing?!" Hikaru demanded.

"I have my ways," Kaoru grinned mysteriously.

"Thanks guys," Haruhi said. "It was a great birthday."

She hugged each of the boys in turn, even Kyoya and Mori permitted her.

"How am I supposed to get all this home?" Haruhi wondered.

"We'll take it," the twins chorused.

"Good idea," Tamaki said. "Everyone grab something and we'll go to Haruhi's!

Haruhi groaned, she really hoped her dad wasn't home yet.

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter are as follows:**

_Let's Get it Started_ by the Black Eyed Peas  
_Down_ by Jay Sean_  
__Halo_ Beyonce_  
Sexy Chick_ David Guetta ft Akon_  
Fire Burning_ Sean Kingston_  
Don't Stop Believin'_ Journey_  
Mambo No.5_ Lou Bega_  
Bring 'Em Out_ Hawk Nelson_  
Dirty Little Secret_ All American Rejects_  
Somebody Told Me_ The Killers_  
Sexyback_ Justin Timberlake_  
Burnin' Up_ The Jonas Brothers_  
Picture to Burn_ Taylor Swift**_  
_**_Shut Up and Drive _Rihanna_  
__I'd Lie _Taylor Swift_  
__Single Ladies _Beyonce_  
__Girlfriend _Avril Lavigne_  
__She Wolf _Shakira_  
__Toxic _Brittany Spears_  
__1,2 Step_ Ciara_  
__Good Girls Go Bad _Cobra Starship_  
__No Air _Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown_  
__Low _Flo Rida_  
__Sadie Hawkins Dance _Relient K

**And a big hug and a thank you to HaruhiUsangie0808 for some good ideas!**


	9. Club Monaco, Confusion, and Panty Raids

**I'm Baaaaaack! With Chapter 8 in tow! However, I do have a teeny bit of bad news. I have this story written in a notebook and I've been typing up my chapters, and I've caught up. Now I'm pretty much going to be typing as a write so updates will take a little longer. I'll try to be a good little girl and update once a week but if I don't...PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEEEE!!!!! I'll make sure the next chapters won't disappoint! An epic glomp and a big thank you to HaruhiUsangie0808 and my BFF Sami for some more good ideas! Read and Review!**

**Club Monaco, Confusion, and Panty Raids**

The walk back to Haruhi's apartment wasn't nearly as mortifying as she thought it would be. The Host Club boys were very well behaved and didn't do anything too weird. However, they did get quite a few strange looks. Six very good looking guys carrying a bunch of packages for one average looking girl was not a normal occurrence.

"Okay," Haruhi said as she unlocked the door. "You can just dump everything in the sitting room. I'll take it to my room myself later."

"Sure thing," the twins went in and put their packages on the couch. "We'd love to stay but our parents want us back home before they lock up," Kaoru added. "See you Monday!"

Kaoru quickly dragged Hikaru from the apartment before he could protest. After Mori and Honey put their gifts on the couch and said their good-byes, they left as well.

"Kyoya and I can take some stuff to your room," Tamaki volunteered.

"Um, okay," Haruhi knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

They dropped the gifts off in Haruhi's bedroom, wished her one last happy birthday, and left her in her room. Haruhi closed the door and sighed, peace at last. She changed into a tank top and a pair of sweats. But when Haruhi left her room to get herself some dinner, she found Tamaki sitting quietly on the couch.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed, startled. "What are you still doing here?"

"I have one more present for you," he said, rising and pulling a small box from his pocket.

It was beautifully wrapped in black paper with silver vines snaking over it. It was so pretty, Haruhi almost didn't have the heart to open it. She carefully took off the wrapping to find a black plush jewelry box.

"I know you're not a jewelry kind of girl," Tamaki went on. "But I thought this looked like you."

Haruhi opened the box. Sitting inside was a necklace with an inch long, silver, fleur de lis pendant.

"It's beautiful," Haruhi looked up at him.

"You like it?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Yeah, thank you so much."

"Want me to put it on for you?"

"Sure," Haruhi handed him the box.

Tamaki carefully took the necklace out and walked behind her. As he clasped it around her neck, he allowed his fingers to gently trail along her shoulders. Haruhi shivered but didn't pull away. She had to admit, she secretly enjoyed his cool touch on her skin.

"There," Tamaki took a step back.

Haruhi faced him and touched the pendant where it hung against her chest, "Thank you."

"Happy birthday," Tamaki smiled.

Then he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Haruhi stiffened a moment, startled, then relaxed and wrapped her arms around him in turn. She rested her head against his muscular chest and listened to his heartbeat. Tamaki had never held her like this before, and she wished she didn't feel as comfortable in arms as she did. She hated it and she loved it. Haruhi didn't know how long they'd stood like that before Tamaki pulled away.

"I better go," he said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded.

"One more week 'til the gig!"

"Yup."

Then he opened the door and was gone, leaving Haruhi alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The feeling of Haruhi's warm body pressed against his haunted Tamaki for the rest of the week. He had wanted to hold her for eternity and never let her go. Since she had held him back did that mean she liked him as more than just a friend? There was no way he could tell, and he hated it.

Tamaki was incredibly glad that the week was a flurry of rehearsals for the gig. It didn't give him any time to think. However, it did force him to spend more time with Haruhi. She made no indication that her feelings towards him had changed. That drove him insane. Tamaki pushed all those thoughts out of his mind. They had a gig to prepare for and, as lead singer, he couldn't afford to be distracted. That was easier said than done. Even the others were starting to notice something was up.

"Did something go down between you and Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as they left their final after school practice.

"What makes you think that?" Tamaki replied.

"You've been acting weird since her birthday," Kaoru said. "You're kinda spacey."

"I'm fine," Tamaki assured. "Just nervous, first high class gig, you know?"

"Right," the twins chorused, totally unconvinced.

Tamaki hurried away before they could say anything more. He was positive they knew something, especially Kaoru. He'd been in love before, he knew the signs.

"Sempai!"

Tamaki smiled as Haruhi hurried towards him. She was so pretty, why she tried so hard to hide it he'd never know.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki said. "What's up?"

"You looked great up there today," Haruhi replied. "I think we're definitely ready for the gig tomorrow."

"So I didn't look nervous?"

"Not at all."

"Good," Tamaki nodded. "You looked pretty good yourself."

"Really?" Haruhi asked. "I was positive my hands were shaking really bad."

"If they were, I didn't see them."

"Good, because that would look weird."

"Yeah it would," Tamaki agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you," Haruhi smiled and turned down the sidewalk towards her home.

As Tamaki watched her go, he realized something. Haruhi had put on lip gloss since they started rehearsing.

* * *

That Friday felt like it would never end for Haruhi. She found herself actually looking forward to the gig that night. They had practiced so hard and they sounded good. Haruhi even came to enjoy singing in public, especially with Tamaki. Haruhi flushed at that thought as she got dressed in her gig clothes.

"I do _not_think he's hot!" Haruhi growled at herself as she carefully applied her lip gloss. "We just sound good together, that's all."

She looked at the clock, 6:00. Tamaki said they would come and get her at 6:30, she had half an hour to kill. Haruhi sat down on her bed and picked up Mikey, the stuffed bat that Honey had given her. She'd never really had any stuffed animals before, but she'd grown very attached to Mikey the bat. Haruhi picked up her book and started to read.

Just as she got to a good part of the book, the doorbell rang. Haruhi groaned and went to answer the door.

"Hi Haruhi!" all the Host Club boys (except Kyoya) chorused.

"Hey guys," Haruhi said.

"Nice job with the clothes, bro!" Hikaru fist pumped his twin. "Mm, she is a head turner!"

"Thank you very much," Kaoru grinned.

"You look so cute Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

"Definitely an improvement," Kyoya said. "Wouldn't you agree, Tamaki?"

For the first time since Haruhi met him, Tamaki was at a loss for words. His eyes were wide, like he was seeing her for the first time, and he had a bemused smile on his face. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he liked what he saw.

"You look awesome," Tamaki said softly.

Haruhi blushed, "Thank you."

"So, shall we get this show on the road?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, of course!" Tamaki snapped out of it. "Come on Haruhi! Let's knock 'em dead!"

They left Haruhi's apartment and went to the parking lot. Haruhi tried to ignore all the stares she was getting as she climbed into the gleaming white limousine that was waiting for them.

* * *

The drive to Club Monaco was as uneventful as any drive with the Host Club could be. Haruhi was sandwiched between Tamaki and Mori, the twins and Kyoya sat across from them, and Honey sat in Mori's lap. The twins were making faces at the other drivers and looking every inch the preppy wangstas in their pinstripe fedoras, polo shirts, vests, and baggy jeans.

Kyoya had scooted as far away from them as he could and sat brooding. He wore a black muscle shirt with a too realistic skeleton torso design on the front, a black fedora, and a pair of black jeans. He definitely looked like a badass guitar player, even with the glasses.

Mori was wearing a white t-shirt with a black and purple vine design, a gray vest, and a deep purple fedora. Honey bounced on Mori's lap like a sunbeam in his pale yellow polo and brown and yellow plaid fedora.

However, Haruhi's gaze kept wandering to Tamaki, even though she didn't want it to. He was dressed very simply in an indigo violet button down shirt that was almost the same color as his eyes. He had left the top two buttons of his shirt undone, revealing the smooth curve of his collarbone and the upper part of his chest. A black and white plaid fedora sat at a jaunty angle on his unruly hair. Haruhi immediately averted her gaze and flushed. As much as she hated herself for admitting it, Tamaki looked mighty fine. A low chuckle disturbed her. Haruhi looked up to see Mori watching her with an amused expression.

"Tuna," he mouthed.

"Jerk," Haruhi mouthed back.

Mori grinned and Haruhi punched his arm.

"Are you two flirting?!" Hikaru exploded. "Oh my gosh you are!"

"Since when did arm punching become flirting?" Haruhi asked.

"It's always been flirting," Kaoru added seriously. "Didn't you know that?"

"Yeah right," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Uh-oh," Hikaru said.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Since arm punching is flirting, how many times has she hit the boss?"

The twins looked at each other and burst out laughing. Haruhi flushed and glanced at Tamaki. He looked like he was about ready to launch himself at them.

"We're here," Kyoya halted the fight in its tracks. "Come on children."

The limo stopped and they trooped out, Tamaki helping Haruhi down like a true gentleman.

"Tuna fish!" Mori whispered as he fell into step beside her.

"No!" Haruhi shot back.

"You know you want it."

"You sound like Hikaru!"

Mori chuckled and didn't say anything else. Haruhi turned her attention ahead of her. Tamaki was walking just in front of her, chatting idly to Kyoya. His shirt fit well, accentuating his muscular shoulders and somewhat broad back. Sewn on the back of the shirt were a pair of black velvet angel wings.

_Appropriate_, Haruhi thought.

She had since come to grips with the idea that Tamaki might have a dark side. However, that didn't keep her from hating it any less. It confused her, and she hated being confused.

_There's a boy who's got it all_Haruhi mused. _What could he possibly be hiding?_

* * *

Club Monaco was the biggest dance club Haruhi had ever seen. The dance floor was the size of Ouran's auditorium and the raised stage for the bands was a quarter of that.

"Wow," Haruhi marveled.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" Tamaki came up beside her.

"Yeah."

"I think it's the biggest club in town," he continued. "But I'm not sure, you'll have to ask Kyoya."

Haruhi nodded and they went to the back of the stage to get their instruments. Haruhi, who didn't have an instrument, sat back and watched. Mori carefully, almost lovingly, assembled his drum set while Honey searched for a tambourine. Kyoya and Kaoru tuned their guitars and strummed a few experimental riffs. Tamaki and Hikaru moved the piano/synthesizer to its desired spot onstage.

At a quarter to seven, people started entering the club.

"Fifteen minutes Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, actually," Haruhi replied. "I am."

"I'm excited! I'm really excited!" Honey went on. "Either that or it's the Rockstar. I like Rockstar! Do you like Rockstar?"

"Come on," Mori grabbed his arm and led him away. "Get in your place."

"You nervous?" Tamaki asked, handing her a mike.

"A little," Haruhi nodded. "I'm not shaking though."

"That's good," Tamaki said. "Don't worry though, we're all pretty tense."

"I wouldn't have guessed," Haruhi answered. "You hide it so well, I probably look like a nervous wreck."

"No you don't. You're gonna be fine, babe," Tamaki kissed her on the forehead. "For luck."

He winked and walked away. Haruhi stared after him, eyes wide. Did he just…? She reached up and lightly touched the spot his lips had been. It was still slightly cool. Haruhi wasn't sure how long she stood there. Was her heart even beating? Her brain was going haywire trying to process what had just happened. Tamaki Suoh had just kissed her!

"Hey Haruhi, we're on in five minutes," Hikaru said, walking over.

Haruhi gave no indication she even heard him. She just stood there, staring blankly into space.

"Haruhi, hey!" Hikaru snapped his fingers by her ear. "YO HARUHI!!!!!"

"Uh! What?" Haruhi jumped, startled.

"We're on in five minutes and you open," Kaoru said. "Get in your place."

"Oh right," Haruhi hurried to her spot onstage, trying to clear Tamaki's kiss from her head.

She glanced at the rest of the Host Club. Mori caught her eye and smiled, making the 'rock on' sign. Honey bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. Haruhi could hear the murmur of the crowd in from of the stage and was incredibly thankful it was too dark to see all of them.

"Haruhi," Kyoya whispered. "You start in three, two, one…"

A spotlight trained on her and she took a deep breath.

"Let's get it started, in here," Haruhi sang.

* * *

As terrified as she was at first, Haruhi had an absolute blast. After _Let's Get it Started_, Haruhi was allowed to leave the stage and go onto the dance floor. The guys took the stage with _Dirty Little Secret_. Tamaki slipped into a rock star persona as effortlessly as one would slip on a vest. He prowled around the stage like he owned it, really playing to the crowd and elicitingshrieks from adoring fangirls. Haruhi rolled her eyes as one, upon receiving a wink from Tamaki, went into a complete swooning fit.

When the song was over, Tamaki left the stage and joined her.

"Having fun?" he asked over the noise of the crowd.

"Yeah," Haruhi laughed. "This place is amazing!"

The familiar opening of _Sexy Chick _broke over the sound of the crowd as Hikaru and Kaoru took center stage.

"Wanna dance?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure," Haruhi said.

Tamaki grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd.

"There's always more room at the front," he explained. "Just remember what I taught you and you'll do some serious head turning!"

The crowd parted slightly as they made their way towards the stage. There was a substantial amount of room as Tamaki had said.

"Knock 'em dead, gorgeous," he whispered as he walked to the opposite side of the clear patch.

Haruhi started to dance, doing far better than she would've thought originally. As the song went on, Haruhi realized that she and Tamaki were getting closer and closer together. During the final set of choruses she felt Tamaki's hands on her waist. Haruhi spun, placing bother hands on his chest and hooking one leg around his waist, tango style. Tamaki dipped her low and when he pulled her up, Haruhi unhooked her leg and twirled away. When he first started teacher her how to hip-hop, Haruhi couldn't even describe how awkward it was. Now, it felt right, comfortable even. Even when she ended the song in Tamaki's arms, their faces only inches apart.

"You've gotten better," he grinned.

"Thanks, so have you."

Tamaki laughed and let her go, "Come one, we're next."

They returned to the stage.

* * *

The gig was a huge success. Haruhi nailed every single one of her solo numbers perfectly, prompting a lot of whistles from guys in the crowd. Her duets with Tamaki ratcheted up the club's heat index, especially when she went as far as to grab the front of his shirt to pull him down to her level during _Good Girls Go Bad_. Their renditions of _No Air_ and _Halo_ were so popular they almost had to sing them again.

However, when Tamaki and Hikaru took the stage for _Down_, Haruhi knew she'd made some enemies among the fangirls. Tamaki's eyes never left her face for the entire song. He was singing it for her and her alone. That thought made Haruhi blush furiously.

The twins were such a big hit the crowd demanded an encore. They obliged and sang _Starstrukk_ by 3Oh3, which sent everyone into a frenzy.

"Best gig EVER!!!!" Hikaru exclaimed as they put their instruments away.

"Definitely one of our better performances if I do say so myself," Kyoya agreed.

"Where's Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hikaru grinned evilly.

"The manager wanted to talk to him about something," Kyoya answered. "He's in his office."

_The manager's office? _Haruhi wondered. _What's he doing there? I hope he's not in trouble._

"Guys!!!!"

Everyone turned to see Tamaki running across the now empty dance floor. His violet eyes shone and he was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"What is it boss?" Kaoru asked.

"You guys are never gonna believe this!" Tamaki launched himself onstage. "The manager told me they'd never had a turnout for a band as big as ours, so he invited us to become Club Monaco regulars!"

"Holy freaking crap on a stick with a side of potatoes!" Hikaru exclaimed. "For real?"

"Yeah!" Tamaki answered. "He wants us to play every Friday night."

"What'd you tell him?! What'd you tell him!?" Honey demanded, jumping up and down.

"I told him hell yeah!" Tamaki crowed. "Haruhi and I can pick out a few songs tomorrow and we'll meet at lunch on Monday to hammer out the rest."

"That's awesome!" Haruhi laughed.

"You're gonna need more gig clothes," Kaoru pointed out. "You free on Sunday?"

"I think so," Haruhi answered. "But we should go early, I still have some homework."

"Is Hikaru going?" Tamaki gave the other redhead a hard look.

"Alas, I cannot," Hikaru replied with a dramatic wave of his hand. "I have crap to do."

"Good, then we might actually get something done," Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"I was not that bad!" Hikaru snapped.

"I had to pretend to go to the bathroom in order to buy anything!" Kaoru shot back.

"And you did force me to go to Victoria's Secret," Haruhi pointed out.

"But we made a lot of memories, didn't we?" Hikaru asked.

"Whatever," Haruhi sighed.

"Come on people," Kyoya picked up his guitar. "Or I'll tell the driver to leave without you."

The others immediately took their instruments and followed him out of Club Monaco.

* * *

Tamaki had never he a better time at a gig. He guessed that a major reason was Haruhi's presence. As they left Club Monaco, he hung back to walk with Haruhi. She didn't talk to him, but he could sense she was happy, happier than he'd ever seen her. That felling made his heart thrill in his chest. Haruhi looked up and caught him watching her, she smiled.

"You did great tonight," Tamaki said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, so did you," Haruhi replied.

He fought the urge to slip an arm around her tiny waist. They got into the limo, finding the same seats they had on the way there. Honey crashed in Mori's lap and even the twins were reasonably quiet. Tamaki glanced at Haruhi, she looked bushed but content. Her body was warm and soft beside his. He tried not to tense up and wished they were alone. Tamaki turned to Kyoya across from him, the Ancient regarded him with a cool smirk.

"What?" Tamaki mouthed.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows in a 'you-know-perfectly-well-what' expression. The prince glared at him before looking out the window. The limousine turned onto Haruhi's street and stopped in front of her apartment complex. Tamaki turned to the girl beside him, her eyes were closed.

"Hey," he gave her a nudge. "You awake?"

Haruhi made a growling sound, "I was almost asleep!"

"We're at your place," Tamaki said. "Allow me to escort you to the door."

The twins immediately sat up straighter and pricked their ears, Kyoya looked amused.

"You don't have to," Haruhi assured.

"But I want to," Tamaki was already getting out of the car.

He heard Haruhi sigh and follow him. The twins started to get up, but Mori grabbed each of them in a headlock before they could follow. Tamaki made a mental note to thank Mori profusely when he got back to the limo. As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Tamaki gently took Haruhi's slender hand. She started and looked up at him, surprised. Tamaki smiled and Haruhi blushed deeply, a shy smile playing at the corners of her mouth. They got to the door to her apartment far too quickly.

"Good night, Tamaki," Haruhi's voice was barely audible. "I had a great time."

"So did I," Tamaki replied. "You were amazing out there."

"Thanks, so were you."

"Good night," Tamaki slipped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

Haruhi tensed against him, but only for a second before wrapping her arms around his waist. Tamaki reveled in the warmth of her body and drank in her wonderfully human scent. His heartbeat started to speed up. Haruhi rested her soft, warm cheek against the exposed part of his chest. It felt like heaven. Suddenly, the door banged open, revealing an irate Ranka armed with a baseball bat. Tamaki and Haruhi immediately broke their embrace and backed away from each other.

"What the hell are you doing!?!?" Ranka bellowed. "You pervert!!"

"Aw shit," Tamaki muttered.

"You touched my daughter!!!!" Ranka shrieked, launching himself at Tamaki. "NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!"

"Ahhh!" Tamaki shouted, dodging around the baseball bat. "See you tomorrow Haruhi!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ranka chased him down the stairs.

Tamaki ducked under the swinging bat once again and rushed to the limo. Kyoya opened the door and he launched himself inside.

"Drive!" Tamaki ordered.

The limo accelerated, quickly leaving Ranka in the dust, waving his baseball bat and yelling obscenities. The twins erupted into peals of laughter.

"This is priceless!" Hikaru guffawed. "The prince of the vampires, who's faced down five Hunters at once alone, is scared of a transvestite with a baseball bat!"

The twins burst into a renewed laughing fit while Tamaki glowered all the way home.

* * *

The French tutoring session went as any other. Tamaki was beginning to show some improvement. He could actually carry on a simple conversation, however, he was still very far behind.

"You're doing so much better," Haruhi told him as they took a break. "You can actually talk now. You couldn't do that when we first started."

"Thanks," Tamaki replied. "You're a really good teacher, better than Madame even."

Haruhi smiled and flushed slightly. What was wrong with her? She used to hardly ever blush when Tamaki was around. Now she couldn't stop. It annoyed her so much, she hated it. Why was she so confused? This was Tamaki for crying out loud!

"I got a few more songs for our next gig," Tamaki changed the subject.

"Which ones?" Haruhi asked.

"For a duet for us, I have _Knock You Down_by Keri Hilson."

"Okay, that's good."

"For a solo for you, I have _Tik Tok _by Ke$ha."

"I like that song."

"And for me and the others, I have _High School Never Ends_ by Bowling for Soup."

"That's awesome."

"Got any others?" Tamaki asked.

"Let me think…"

* * *

The next day was Haruhi's shopping trip with Kaoru. Hikaru hid in the bushes outside the apartment complex with Honey and Mori and watched his twin leave with Haruhi.

"What exactly are we doing here, Hika-chan?" Honey asked.

"We all know that Haruhi is a girl," Hikaru said. "Now it's time to let the rest of the world know."

"But what about her scholarship?" Honey asked. "If the school finds out—"

"I'm not talking about the world inside Ouran," Hikaru interrupted. "I'm talking about the world outside of school. Letting such a cute girl like Haruhi drown in those atrocious boy clothes is a crime! A crime I tell you! And they aren't even fashionable boy clothes!"

"You know," Honey said. "You sounded kinda gay there Hika-chan."

"Thanks Honey," Hikaru rolled his eyes. "And on top of that, have you noticed the looks she's been giving the boss lately? She totally has the hots for him. I know he likes her too, and getting her to look like a girl might give him a push in the right direction."

"They're gone," Mori said.

"You got the backpack, Mori?" Hikaru asked.

"Right here."

"Okay then, let's do this!"

They quickly left the bushes and hurried to the door of Haruhi's apartment.

"Let's see," Hikaru mused, looking around. "Kyoya said they keep an extra key under the welcome mat."

"I got it!" Honey exclaimed.

They unlocked the door and slipped inside.

"Okay people," Hikaru said as they slunk through the apartment. "Operation Get-Haruhi-to-look-like-a-girl-and-find-love-with-the-boss is officially in action!"

The three vampires trooped to Haruhi's bedroom and stopped in front of her closet.

"Now, let's see what we've got here," Hikaru flung open the door with a flourish.

Haruhi's closet was crammed with tank tops, ratty old t-shirts, sweatpants, and sweatshirts.

"Holy freaking crap on a stick with a side of potatoes," Hikaru's eyes were wide with disbelief. "This is worse than I thought."

"How many pairs of sweatpants does she own?" Honey asked.

"I really don't wanna know," Hikaru said. "Well gents, looks like we have our work cut out for us. For Haruhi and for the prince!"

"For Haru-chan and Tama-chan!"

"Yeah."

They attacked the sweatpants first, throwing half of them into a trash bag supplied by Mori without even looking at them.

"We should probably let her keep a few of them," Honey said after awhile. "So she has something to knock around the house in or sleep in."

"Good point," Hikaru replied. "We'll keep the dark blue Hollister ones, the pretty turquoise ones, and the black American Eagle ones. How's that?"

"Good!" Honey put them on the bed.

They went through Haruhi's tank tops next, throwing away all of them except for the five cutest.

"She could easily layer these with something else," Hikaru explained.

All of her sweatshirts went except for two hoodies, one white one with a leopard print faux fur lined hood and a black one with a pair of white angel wings stenciled on the back.

The only t-shirts they didn't get rid of were a few concert t-shirts and a couple that looked like they'd actually fit Haruhi.

In the back of the closet, Hikaru discovered what appeared to be workout wear. They left that alone. He also found a few other things.

"Whoo! Jackpot!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Honey asked.

"Check it out!" Hikaru held up a pair of black panties with white polka dots printed on them.

Honey's jaw fell open and Mori's eyes got huge.

"What are you doing with Haru-chan's underwear?" Honey asked, voice quivering.

"We're on a clothing raid," Hikaru explained. "Underwear is an article of clothing, therefore, we have license to go through it. You know what this means?" he paused dramatically. "Girls never wear exciting underwear unless they're positive someone's gonna see it. You get my drift?"

Honey looked completely horrified. Mori narrowed his eyes, came forward, and whacked Hikaru upside the head.

"Put it back!" he growled.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru turned back to the closet. "We're keeping this one. Now let's check out the others!"

Mori grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him backwards, "No."

"Fine," Hikaru sighed. "You guys put out the makeup, I'll put this back."

While Honey and Mori were distracted, Hikaru swapped out half of Haruhi's underwear for some 'more exciting' items. Once they were finished, they picked up the now full garbage bags and left the apartment. As soon as they were in the car, Hikaru pulled out his cell phone.

"Time to let Kaoru know that the operation was a success!" he chuckled.

* * *

Shopping with Kaoru was much easier than shopping with Hikaru. Kaoru actually tired to find things Haruhi really liked.

"How about this one?" he asked, holding up a satiny turquoise button up blouse. "And paired with this skirt," he pulled out a tight black high waisted pencil skirt. "It would be a knockout."

"That's really nice," Haruhi commended. "But for a gig?"

"It depends on the place," Kaoru explained. "Not Club Monaco, but a smaller joint definitely. Also, it'd be nice for a date."

"A date?" Haruhi asked.

"Whoops, I said too much!" Kaoru covered his mouth. "Come on, let's keep shopping."

"What about a date?" Haruhi hurried after him. "Kaoru!"

He totally ignored her and went to the next rack, "How about these?"

Haruhi sighed, sometimes there was just no reasoning with that boy.

They got way more than just gig clothes. By the time the shopping trip was over, they'd used up all of Haruhi's gift cards. And not only had they gotten more gig outfits than Haruhi could ever wear, they also got a lot of casual girl clothes as well.

"Well, I'd say the trip was successful," Kaoru said as they felt the mall, carrying about five bags each. "Wouldn't you?"

"They way you were going, you'd think I needed a whole new wardrobe," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I have no idea how all this is going to fit in my closet!"

"You'll find a way," Kaoru loaded the bags in the backseat. "I have no doubt."

They drove back to Haruhi's apartment to find Hikaru, Honey, and Mori hanging around in the parking lot.

"Hey guys," Haruhi said as she got out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to show you something," Honey bounced up and down.

"While you were out, we were a little busy," Hikaru took the bags from her.

"What did you do?" Haruhi sighed.

"You'll see."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed, "How did you get into my apartment?"

"Extra key," Mori replied.

"Kyoya that bastard," Haruhi muttered.

The entered the apartment and Haruhi looked around. It looked normal enough, nothing had been noticeably destroyed. That didn't quell Haruhi's suspicions as they entered her bedroom.

"Open the closet," Hikaru urged.

Haruhi glanced at the four boys before opening the closet.

"What the _hell_!!?!" she shrieked. "Where are my clothes!?!"

Her closet was empty, save a few tank tops, some t-shirts, her workout clothes, and three pairs of sweatpants.

"I told you I had no doubt you'd find a place to put your new clothes!" Kaoru grinned.

"You're in on this too?" Haruhi groaned. "What did you do with my clothes?"

"Don't worry," Hikaru dismissed. "They'll find good homes."

"They're going to charity for people that need them," Honey said.

"Get out!" Haruhi growled, pointing to the door.

"You'll thank us later," Hikaru assured. "You should also try out some of the makeup we left on your—"

"OUT!!!!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey hurried away, but Mori stayed behind.

"Think about Tamaki," he said. "You're not as angry as you try to be."

Haruhi sighed heavily, "You know me too well. I was thinking about cleaning my closet anyway. Is Tamaki in on this too?"

"No, it's kind of a surprise for him," Mori winked. "Have fun."

"It's not like he'll see it before Thursday."

"See you tomorrow."

Then Mori left. Haruhi sighed again and started putting her new clothes in the closet. She was almost done when she found the lingerie that Hikaru snuck in. Haruhi's cheeks grew burning hot.

"That bastard!" she hissed. "You're dead on Monday Hikaru Hitachiin! Mark me!"

* * *

**Songs Mentioned:**

_Starstrukk_ by 3oh3 (thanks 2 HaruhiUsangie0808!)


	10. Risky Plans

**At last! I have returned my beloved readers! Sorry this took so long, the writing process is an arduous one. I pray this chapter won't disappoint! I will most likely be updating every other week, judging on how long it took to get this one written. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it and the next chapters will always be worth it! ;) In this one, Haruhi undearths one of Tamaki's many little secrets, the prince recieves a visitor from Europe, and Haruhi starts to question her feelings. Please read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Risky Plans**

"Alright," Kyoya grinned, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. "If you can call, control, and disperse your Bloodrage for the fifth time in a row you will almost be ready."

Tamaki nodded, breathing hard. They'd been at this all afternoon, but they'd finally made progress. Tamaki had finally figured out how to call and disperse his Bloodrage instantaneously and retain his human reasoning.

"Call it," Kyoya ordered.

Tamaki closed his eyes, in his mind's eye he saw Alphonse tear off his father's head. He saw Nekozawa kissing Haruhi. And he saw the face of Levasseur. Tamaki felt his instincts dislocating, it was so fast he almost lost it. He heard Haruhi's voice in his head.

_Hold on Tamaki_, she said. _Come back to me._

Tamaki gained control, 'leashing the beast', as Kyoya called it. He opened his now blazing red eyes and looked around. He glanced at Kyoya, registering him as a friend. His senses tingled, there was danger. Suddenly Kyoya lunged, mouth open and fangs out. Tamaki found he knew it was going to happen and dodged, shoving him to the ground. He paced back and forth in front of Kyoya as he got up, snarling. The Ancient laughed triumphantly.

"Now disperse it," he said.

Tamaki took a moment to make sure there was no danger. His senses told him nothing. He closed his eyes and pictured Haruhi. She was smiling, brown eyes shining. Tamaki imagined her hand, warm and soft, in his own and started to calm down. The animal disappeared and he opened his eyes again, they were back to their normal color.

"Chase Tamaki Suoh-Verdun!" Kyoya crowed. "You've done it! You've officially mastered the Bloodrage!"

"Whoo!" Tamaki punched the air. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Don't start celebrating too much yet," Kyoya chided, pulling on his t-shirt. "You still have one more test—"

"Quit raining on my parade, you old fart!" Tamaki grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "For that, you get a noogie!"

"Argh!" Kyoya growled, struggling in the prince's grip. "Let go of me you psychotic homo!"

"You like it!"

"I'm married!"

Tamaki let him go, laughing. Kyoya straightened and glared at the prince.

"As I was saying before, you still have one more test before you're ready to take your throne," the Ancient's eyes gleamed. "You still have to beat me in single combat. But we'll save that for another day. You've done well."

"Thanks," Tamaki slipped on his shirt. "Man, I'm starved! I need a drink."

"I'm all with you on that," Kyoya agreed. "Wolf blood sounds incredibly good."

"Race you back."

"You're on."

With that, the Ancient and the Prince raced back to the Ooteri estate.

* * *

The next week, Haruhi learned that making a bet with the twins was a bad idea. While they were figuring out songs for the next gig, the twins suggested _Bad Romance_ by Lady GaGa as a duet for her and Tamaki. Haruhi immediately refused, but the twins were adamant. Tamaki thought it would be funny and said he would if Haruhi did. So the twins suggested a bet. If Tamaki could get an A on his French test that Wednesday without Haruhi's help, not only would they have to sing _Bad Romance_, the twins would tell Tamaki everything that was in her closet, and they'd bug her even more about certain things. If Haruhi won, she and Tamaki wouldn't have to sing the song, they'd leave her alone, and they'd return half her old clothes. Haruhi was sold in a second. They were so far behind there was no way Tamaki could get an A on the test, a B maybe, but not an A. She was positive she'd win.

Tamaki aced the test. He even got the extra credit question about the tense they were going to learn about _next week_! Haruhi couldn't believe it. How the hell did he do that? He couldn't have cheated, she'd been watching him the whole time.

"Wow Haruhi," Hikaru said as she entered the third music room at the end of the day. "If he can get A's without your help, you either taught him too well or you just distract him."

Haruhi hit him as hard as she could.

Singing _Bad Romance_ with Tamaki wasn't all bad. Once Haruhi go used to the idea, it was actually kind of fun. The two didn't take it that seriously and just had a good time. They probably looked like idiots, especially when Tamaki decided to try to imitate Lady GaGa's dance moves, but the crowd loved it.

Haruhi and Mori finished their art project the next week, freeing up Tuesdays, which was nice. Haruhi got a lot more homework done and soon she actually had free nights. Once such night, while Haruhi was relaxing, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She checked the I.D, it was Tamaki.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Haruhi!" Tamaki said brightly.

"Hey Tamaki, what's up?"

"You doing homework or anything?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering," Tamaki replied. "A while ago, I said we should go running together. It's a nice afternoon, so I wanted to know if you wanted to."

"Sure," Haruhi said. "Sounds good."

"Cool," Tamaki answered. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Good, you're driving the speed limit," Haruhi joked.

"Ha ha, see you then."

"Yeah."

Haruhi clicked the phone shut and stood. She had to get changed.

* * *

Tamaki showed up at her door in exactly fifteen minutes. How that boy managed to be so punctual Haruhi would never know. She tried not blush as she let him. Tamaki was dressed in a white muscle shirt that showed off his very well sculpted pectorals. Haruhi suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her tight blue tank top that didn't quite cover her stomach and her running shorts.

"Cute tank," Tamaki grinned, eyes traveling over her body.

"Thanks," Haruhi pulled at its hem. You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"Let's head out then."

They left the apartment and headed down the stairs. As soon as they were outside the complex, they broke into a jog.

"Where to?" Tamaki asked.

"How about the park?" Haruhi said. "It's a good three miles away."

"Sounds good."

After a while Haruhi sped up. Since she quit track and cross country after middle school, she'd kept herself in top running condition.

_Let's see how he holds up,_ Haruhi thought.

Tamaki kept pace easily, even pulling a little ahead of her. He had an incredibly smooth running style, almost feline. Haruhi found herself getting annoyed. How could this boy, who'd never been in track before, run so well? Haruhi sped up some more and pulled ahead of him. Soon a race ensued. Every time Haruhi got ahead, Tamaki would match her, pace of pace, eventually out striding her with his long legs.

By the time they reached the park, both were panting heavily. Haruhi's legs felt like Jello and Tamaki looked a little unsteady. They tottered through the park until they arrived at a deserted area. Haruhi flopped onto her back on the grass, closing her eyes and stretching her arms over her head.

Tamaki stood a few feet away and gazed at her. When not hidden by baggy clothing, Haruhi's form was beautifully feminine, with slender limbs and narrow hips. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, noting that the fleur de lis necklace he gave her still hung about her neck. Tamaki let his eyes move down her body. Haruhi's tank top had ridden up, revealing quite a bit of the smooth, pale skin of her stomach. Tamaki felt lust claw at him and he quickly turned away. He absentmindedly pulled his shirt off and draped it over his left shoulder. Tamaki didn't sense any Hunters around and the act would make him seem more human, vampires didn't sweat. The breeze felt wonderful against his skin and he closed his eyes.

Haruhi rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, propping her head on her fist. Tamaki was standing a few feet away with his back to her. Haruhi's breath caught in her throat, he was shirtless. His back was smooth and muscular, broad shoulders tapering easily to his slim hips. On his right shoulder blade, a tattoo stood out glaringly against his pale skin. Haruhi's eyes widened. Tamaki was the last person she expected to have a tattoo. It was a black fleur de lis with a large V cut out of the center. An intricate network of vines snaked about the fleur and the V. It was a design Haruhi had never seen before.

"Cool tattoo," she said.

Tamaki jumped a little and turned. Haruhi tried to keep the heat from rising to her cheeks as her eyes took in the sight before her. Tamaki's body was lean and toned like an athlete's. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him from his well defined pecs to his six pack abs. She wondered how often he had to work out to get a physique like that. But something else caught her eye. Scattered over his chest, shoulders, throat, and even his stomach was a strange collection of scars. Some had faded with age, others seemed much newer, but they all had one thing in common. They all looked suspiciously like human bite marks. What were they? More importantly, how did he get them?

"Thanks," Tamaki said.

"Is is for VP-VL?"

"Yeah, the others were supposed to get one too, but they chickened out."

"It's really cool," Haruhi stood up. "It's gonna get dark soon, we should head back."

"Do you wanna jog or walk?" Tamaki asked, slipping his shirt back on.

"How about we walk," Haruhi replied.

Haruhi didn't want him to leave yet. She wanted to ask him about all those scars. Tamaki easily sidestepped all her questions, immediately changing the subject. Haruhi tried not to let her annoyance and her frustrations show. Why wouldn't he answer?

Tamaki walked her to the door of her apartment and left quickly. Haruhi was fuming as she put on her pajamas and made dinner.

_Who is Tamaki Suoh?_ She wondered. _And why the hell do I even care?_

Haruhi hated it. Tamaki was confusing and strange and…fascinating and…sexy.

"Argh!" Haruhi yelled. "What's wrong with me!? I don't wanna like that freak! Even if he does have nice abs. Ugh! I think he has nice abs! Noooo!"

It took Haruhi a long time to fall asleep that night.

* * *

Kasanoda stood in front of Ouran Academy with his hands in his pockets. He'd expected the school to look more Japanese that it did. It looked a lot like the school he went to back in his native Germany. Kasanoda sighed heavily and looked at his watch, 3:45. From what the prince had told him, 'Host Club' didn't end until four. The fox haired vampire growled with impatience. He needed to speak with the prince, time was of the essence.

In the twenty years since the start of the civil war, things had grown steadily worse for the Man-sparers. The Man-killers had grown numerous and powerful. The cities of Europe were being ravaged by strange killings and disappearances. Alphonse, in his obsession with killing the prince and keeping his power, had started zeroing in on the friends of King Jacques, Tamaki's father. Levasseur was the first to be lost and Kasanoda knew he would not be the last. Something had to be done. It was getting more and more difficult for the Brotherhood to keep the culprits of the murders secret. The leaders of the Man-sparers had come to the end of their rope. The prince needed to take back his throne and soon.

Kasanoda took another glance at his watch, 3:55.

"Close enough," he growled as he headed into Ouran Academy.

He walked through the immense hall of the academy, wondering if the architect based the designs off his German alma mater. Kasanoda found Music Room 3 soon enough, he just followed where all the girls were coming from. They shied away from his hard and chiseled features, but he didn't care. He was a vampiric soldier, intimidation was part of his job. Kasanoda waited unti the last girl had left the music room before sticking his head in. He still smelled human around and saw the prince talking to a girl dressed in a boys' uniform. Prince Tamaki truly was a sight for sore eyes. It had been weeks since Kasanoda had heard anything from him. Their last hope still lived, the one vampire that could bring peace to a war ravaged race. He quickly backed out of the room, he had to wait until the human girl left.

Kasanoda didn't have to wait long. The girl walked out of the room a few minutes later. She was a pretty little thing and Kasanoda couldn't help but wonder why she was wearing a boys' uniform. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as he entered the music room.

"Kasanoda!?" the prince exclaimed as the soldier came in.

"Sire," Kasanoda bowed low.

"Kasanoda!" Tamaki flashed across the room and tackle hugged him. "I can't believe it!"

"It's been too long, my liege," Kasanoda pounded Tamaki's back. "Far too long."

"Kassy!!" Honey clapped his hands. "Kassy's here! Hi Kassy!"

"No duh!" Hikaru said.

"Worst pun ever!" Kaoru rolled his eyes.

Kyoya and Mori glanced at each other and shook their heads. Kasanoda let go of the prince and put him at arm's length.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you alive," he sighed.

"What's the news?" Tamaki asked. "What are you doing all the way down here?"

"I was sent here on orders of your father's friends," Kasanoda replied. "Without a doubt you've heard what's been going on in Europe?"

"Yes," Tamaki's voice grew hard.

"It's getting more and more difficult for the Brotherhood to keep what's been going on a secret. The Man-killers have grown steadily more powerful and more deadly, not just to the humans, but to us as well. We're out of ideas, we're down to our last option. Please," Kasanoda dropped to his knees at Tamaki's feet. "I'm begging you, come back to France and take back your throne."

The prince stood completely still for a moment, violet eyes wide. Then he raised his head and set his jaw, giving his features a regal air.

"I will return to France with you," Tamaki said. "Now rise, there is much to be done. The rest of you, pack fast, we leave as soon as possible."

"No," Kyoya spoke up.

Tamaki stiffened and slowly turned, "You dare defy my orders?"

"You're not ready," Kyoya replied. "You haven't defeated me in single combat."

"I'm close enough!" Tamaki snapped, eyes getting a reddish tint. "My people need me now!"

"They need you alive!" Kyoya shot back. "You'll be no help to them dead! And that's exactly what you'll be if you go back now."

"I won't die," Tamaki started to speak French, shaking with rage.

"Yes you will, and you know it," Kyoya said coolly.

"You don't want me to get out of here, do you?" Tamaki asked. "You just want me to say under your rule! Do you even care about my people!? Do you even know how much they're suffering under that bastard's rule!?"

"Oh _I_ don't care about our people?" Kyoya's eyes gleamed red. "What do you think will happen to them when you die, Tamaki? What do you think will happen when Alphonse takes the throne permanently?"

"How dare you!" the prince hissed, advancing towards Kyoya.

"How dare I?" the Ancient spat. "You know you're not going to last five minutes against Alphonse! And going anyway for the sake of a fight is spitting in the face of your father!"

Tamaki backhanded Kyoya across the face with a closed fist, snapping his jaw closed and knocking him to the ground.

"Vas te faire encule, Kyoya!" the prince bellowed. "Vas te faire encule!"*

"Tamaki!" Hikaru shouted. "You're yelling in French! You're yelling in freaking French!"

"Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi's voice broke through the noise.

The prince froze, panic cutting through his chest like an icicle. Haruhi was there! She'd heard him speaking fluent French. How much had she heard? Tamaki slowly turned and face her, praying his eyes were the right color. Haruhi watched him with a hard expression.

"Where did you learn all that French, Tamaki?" she asked sweetly. "I didn't know half the words you were using."

"I, uh, made them up," Tamaki lied. "Kyoya and I were practicing for the upcoming production of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. We're in the background and we just have to pretend we're speaking French.

"Right," Haruhi nodded, completely unconvinced. "Of course you were."

"So…what are you doing here?"

"I forgot my bag," Haruhi picked it up. "Sorry I interrupted your 'practice'. See you later."

Then she left, closing the door behind her.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!!!!" Tamaki snarled, punching the wall. "Why? Why?"

Kyoya got up and walked over to Tamaki's trembling form, "Sire."

"Leave me alone!" he snarled, shoving past him and exiting the music room, slamming the door.

"I forget how young he truly is," Kasanoda broke the silence.

"It's been hard on him," Kyoya said. "I'm surprised he's held up this well. He's stronger than most think, and he's almost ready. But not quite."

"You sound like his father," Kasanoda replied.

"I can almost regard him as a son, being an Ancient and all," Kyoya mused. "Or at least like a really obnoxious younger brother."

Kasanoda chuckled and Kyoya continued, "He'll calm down eventually, then we can talk real strategy. Come, you can stay with my hosts tonight."

"Thank you," Kasanoda nodded. "I would be much obliged."

The remaining six vampires left the room in silence.

* * *

Tamaki rushed down the streets of the town. He hardly knew where he was going, his vision was so blurred with tears. He knew he shouldn't return to France, Kyoya was right. He wasn't ready.

_Why?_ Tamaki wondered. _Why am I such a failure?_

The prince wasn't sure how long he'd been running before he found himself in the park that he and Haruhi had visited the day before. Tamaki dragged himself to the deserted section of the park and collapsed to the ground, spent.

"God, why are you doing this to me?" he asked. "Why can't I be ready when my people need me? I can understand why you're making me wait, but why them? They've already suffered so much and they've committed no crime against you. Please let me help them, either help me train faster or buy me some time."

Tamaki lay there with his eyes closed, trying to work through the problems in front of him. It was dusk when he opened his eyes again, but he had a plan. Tamaki stood up and started to run. He had to get to Kyoya's, he had to tell him the idea.

The sun had long since set when Tamaki arrived at the Ooteri estate.

"Where's Kyoya?" he asked a servant.

"In the main dining hall," the servant replied.

"Thank you," Tamaki turned down the corresponding corridor.

He carefully went over the plan in his head as he approached the doors to the dining room. Tamaki could hear the voices of the other members of his guard, everyone was there. The prince took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Everyone turned to him and immediately fell silent, rising from their seats respectfully. Tamaki felt a pang of guilt as he saw the massive bruise on Kyoya's face.

"You may be seated," Tamaki said, realizing they had left the chair at the head of the table open, as if he was expected.

"What are your conclusions, sire?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki took a breath, "You were right, Kyoya. I'm sorry for my behavior, it was despicable."

"What behavior, sire?" the Ancient asked with a ghost of a smile.

Tamaki gave him a quizzical look, cocking an eyebrow.

"The faults of the repentant are seen no more," Kyoya continued. "Your father used to say that."

Tamaki smiled and felt the tension leave his shoulders.

"To answer Kyoya's first question," Tamaki began. "I have come up with a plan of action. It'll be risky, but it'll buy us some time."

"I am all ears, sire," Kasanoda replied.

"What are the odds of you being able to get all of my allies out of Europe and here for one month?" the prince asked.

"You were right, that is risky," Kasanoda said. "But possible. May I be so bold as to inquire why?"

"I need intelligence," Tamaki answered. "I need to know exactly what's going on and what Alphonse's exact plans are. I might be able to find a weakness. Also, if everyone's here, it'll make if more difficult for Alphonse to pick them off."

"What if he finds out about this?" Kyoya asked.

"If he does, it'll be a direct challenge," Tamaki said. "He'll attack first and we'll have a home court advantage."

"You are a fox," Kasanoda's eyes gleamed. "I'm all for it!"

"When can you start sending the messages out?" Tamaki asked.

"I will start immediately, my liege."

* * *

Haruhi was confused, and that made her angry. What the hell was going on? Why were the guys keeping her in the dark? Haruhi had half a mind to call Tamaki up immediately and demand an explanation. But that would get her nowhere, he'd just avoid all her questions, like he always did. She let out a frustrated shriek, why was this happening? Was this some kind of sick joke? It certainly wasn't funny. Did this mean that Tamaki didn't like her? That thought made Haruhi's stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Wait a minute," Haruhi said to herself. "What do I care if he like me or not? It's only Tamaki…right?"

A swirl of mismatched emotions fogged her brain. If she didn't like Tamaki, why did this matter so much? Why did she feel this way? Suddenly, her phone vibrated. Haruhi jumped with a startled gasp and pulled it out of her pocket. Tamaki, Tamaki was calling her. Haruhi's eyes narrowed, she wanted to ignore him, but she found herself opening the phone anyway.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Haruhi," Tamaki sounded tired.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"I wanted to apologize," he replied. "I was very rude to you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Haruhi dismissed. "But what was that all about? I'm pretty sure it _wasn't_ play practice."

"Haruhi—"

"Just tell me the truth."

She heard him sigh on the other line, "It was business related and strictly confidential. I'm not at liberty to say anything else. I'm sorry about that, I really am."

"What about the French?" Haruhi asked.

"That's a little harder to explain," Tamaki hesitated. "After I started tutoring with you, I was motivated to study on my own a few hours every night. I caught up with the curriculum."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Haruhi snapped. "Why did you keep up the tutoring sessions if you didn't need them!?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you," Tamaki's voice dropped to a whisper.

Haruhi almost dropped the phone. Did he just say what she thought he said? Her heart started to pound and her anger dissipated.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah," Haruhi stuttered, remembering how to speak. "Sorry, it's just no guy has ever said anything like that to me before."

"What a crime," Tamaki answered softly. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said, breathless. "Walk me to school?"

"Of course, au revoir."

"Au revoir."

Tamaki hung up and Haruhi slowly lowered the phone, heart thundering in her chest. Had that really just happened? Haruhi shook her head, she'd find out tomorrow. She found herself looking forward to it, against her better judgment.

* * *

Haruhi met Tamaki in front of her apartment complex the next morning.

"Hello," he said with a grin.

"Hey," Haruhi answered, a little unsure of what to expect.

"Did you sleep well?" Tamaki asked.

"Can't complain," Haruhi shrugged. "You?"

"I've had better," Tamaki said with a wave of his hand. "Listen, there's something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"My family is hosting a gala at the mansion in three weeks," Tamaki replied. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for the night."

Haruhi was taken aback, Tamaki's date? She felt her heart flutter.

_No!_ Haruhi thought. _We're just going as friends._

"A gala, huh?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Tamaki answered. "I'd be honored if you went with me."

"You said you wanted me to be your date," Haruhi paused. "Please define."

"As friends of course," Tamaki assured. "Just friends."

"Okay, I"ll go with you."

"Just to warn you, this is a black tie, evening gown event. You're gonna need a dress."

"A dress?" Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "What kind of dress?"

"A ball gown, you know, formal length," Tamaki explained.

"Those are the poofy ones, aren't they?" Haruhi groaned.

"No, not necessarily," Tamaki said. "They have slim cut ones."

"I have gone shopping more times in one month than I have in my whole life!" Haruhi growled. "And I have spent more money than—"

"Well, it's not technically your money if it's any consolation," Tamaki replied.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, "Damn rich people! This is all your fault!"

"Sorry!" Tamaki shot back. "But I need the girl I go with to look good. It's a reflection of standing."

"Well aren't you Mr. Egotist!"

"Yes I am and I'm proud of it!"

"You dork."

"I love you too."

Haruhi laughed and shook her head. She had to admit, it was good to have Tamaki back.

* * *

"So girl," Hikaru said as he sat beside Haruhi at lunch that day. "You goin' to da gala, ha?"

"Yes, and please quit talking like a Jamaican," Haruhi replied.

"Did Tamaki ask you?" Kaoru gave her a playful nudge. "Did he?"

"Yes I did!" Tamaki exclaimed, putting his tray down and sitting next to Kyoya. "And we are going as friends!"

"As friends?" Kaoru asked. "That's all?"

"That's all," Tamaki nodded.

"But what about all those plans you had for the r—" Mori clamped a hand over Hikaru's mouth before he could finish.

"What plans?" Haruhi fixed Tamaki in a quizzical stare.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Tamaki replied.

"I'm so glad you're going with Tama-chan!" Honey gushed. "You make such a cute couple! And when you go, you get a yummy dessert! I mean, how can you say no to dessert? Yum!"

Haruhi chuckled and ruffled his hair, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh, she's blushing!" Hikaru took Mori's hand away from his mouth. "She's blushing!"

"Shut up, asshole!" Haruhi growled, whacking him upside the head.

"Ow! Stop abusing me!" Hikaru whined. "Kaoru!"

"You know he's right," Kaoru said. "You are blushing, and the boss thinks you look so cute when you blush!"

"More, hit him," Haruhi ordered.

"Sure," Mori swatted Kaoru on the back of the head.

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth!" Kaoru protested.

"Femme la bouche!"* Tamaki came to the rescue.

"Holy crap, he's speaking French!" Hikaru gasped.

"I know he caught up with our class," Haruhi sighed. "It's no surprise."

"Oh, okay."

"So, when do you wanna go dress shopping?" Kaoru asked.

"I was thinking of just going alone," Haruhi said.

"Alone huh?" Kaoru grinned. "Now tell me, where are you going to get the money for this excursion?"

"I uh, well, you know," Haruhi stuttered.

The Host Club boys cocked their eyebrows expectantly.

"Okay, fine!" Haruhi growled. "You can come with me."

"Yes!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Not you," Kaoru said.

"Why not?" Tamaki demanded.

"He's the devil!" Hikaru hissed in a high voice.

"Quit quoting the Skit Guys!" Tamaki rolled his eyes. "You watch too much YouTube."

"I like YouTube!" Honey piped up.

"Why can't I go along?" Tamaki continued. "I've never been on one of these shopping trips!"

"Think of it like a prom, Tamaki," Kyoya replied. "You know the drill, a man can't see his date until the big night."

Tamaki groaned, "You guys better pick a good one. No slut dresses."

"Come on, you know me," Kaoru assured. "I pick out the nice clothes. It's my pervert brother you have to worry about."

"Shut up, buttface!" Hikaru snapped.

"Did you just call me a buttface?" Kaoru asked. "Dude, you haven't called me a buttface since, like, the fifth grade!"

"I wanna help Haru-chan pick out a dress too!" Honey said. "Don't you Takashi?"

"Sure," Mori said.

"Well, I might as well go along," Kyoya sighed. "Someone's got to keep you bozos out of trouble."

Haruhi sighed and put her face in her hands, so much for a quiet trip.

* * *

When the boys said they were going to take her shopping, Haruhi did not expect to be kidnapped. She was just walking home from school the next Monday, minding her own business, when a black van came careening up the street and fishtailed into a parking space next to the sidewalk. The door slid open and the twins leapt out, each grabbing a hold of one of her arms.

"What are you guys doing!?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Target," Hikaru said.

"Captured!" Kaoru finished.

"Wha-?!"

The pulled her into the van, closing the door loudly.

"Step on it Takashi!" Honey ordered. "This is fun! I love covert operations!"

"Right," Mori put the care in drive and floored the accelerator.

He spun the van out of the parking space and roared down the street.

"Guys, what's going on?" Haruhi demanded.

"What do you think?" Hikaru replied.

"We're going shopping, of course," Kyoya replied.

"Is all this really necessary?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I told the twins this was a little excessive," Kyoya shrugged, a slight smirk touching his lips. "But they insisted."

"You guys better be thankful I don't have homework!" Haruhi glowered. "Holy crap, Mori! Slow down! You're going a hundred miles an hour!"

"Don't worry, Haru-chan!" Honey said. "Takashi's an expert driver!"

"It's true," Kaoru continued. "You know those car commercials that have 'expert driver' in corner of the screen? That's Mori, he's actually driven for a few Toyota ads."

"Didn't the accelerator get stuck for one of them?" Hikaru asked.

"That was fun," Mori grinned, eye's glinting.

Haruhi groaned and closed her eyes, so much for a night of relaxation.

The van halted a few minutes later and the twins opened the doors.

"We're here!" Hikaru announced.

They pulled Haruhi out of the van and dragged her into the store.

"Holy crap," she breathed.

She had never seen so many dresses in her life. It made her feel slightly nauseous.

"Come on," Mori placed his hand on the small of her back and gave her a light push.

"We've already picked out some dresses for you," Kyoya said. "They're in that dressing room over there."

"Okay," Haruhi sighed, walking inside. "Oh snap…"

There were dresses on ever single hook in the room. Haruhi could hardly move. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of brightly colored fabric.

_The sooner you start the sooner it's over,_ Haruhi thought, pulling a dress off its hanger. _Just remember that._

* * *

She spent the majority of the afternoon trying on dress after dress. Just when Haruhi thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, she found a dress she liked. It was a black satin number with a slip up her right leg, a V-neck, and an open, very strappy back.

"I think we have a winner!" Kaoru said as she modeled the dress. "What say the rest of you?"

"Haru-chan's pretty!" Honey exclaimed.

"Very nice," Kyoya nodded. "I definitely think Tamaki will approve."

"Oh yeah," Mori agreed.

"You don't think the slit is too high?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah, you can pull it off," Hikaru replied. "You've got nice legs. And the knot at the bust makes it look like you've got boobs and the strappy back shows off your very pretty skin. All in all, I think Tamaki's gonna get a serious stiffie just by looking at you."

Mori immediately whacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Geeze! What was that for?"

"Inappropriate."

"So do you like the dress, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded. "But do you think we can get someone to sew the slit up a few inches? I mean, it's halfway up my thigh!"

"Here, these'll solve the problem," the twins tossed two pieces of fabric at her.

"Garters?" Haruhi asked. "How will these help?"

"They'll look cute," Hikaru replied.

"Very vintage, think _Chicago_," Kaoru added. "Trust me, the slit is not too high."

"It feels weird though," Haruhi pulled it closed.

"You'll get used to it," Kaoru assured. "You're getting that dress. It's hot."

"Haruhi," Kyoya said. "That's a very pretty necklace you're wearing. I don't remember seeing it before, where did you get it?"

"I, er, got it for my birthday," she lightly touched the fleur de lis pendant.

"Who gave it to you?" Kyoya asked with a smirk that said he already had an idea.

Mori did a fake cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Tamaki'. Haruhi shot him a death glare.

"Whoo! The boss got you a necklace!" Hikaru hooted.

"You're wearing that to the gala, riiiight?" Kaoru asked.

"I was planning on it," Haruhi flushed slightly.

"Yay! Tama-chan will be happy!" Honey clapped his hands.

"Well, gents," Kyoya said. "I think we're done here."

Haruhi changed out of the dress and brought it out. She tried to pay for part of it, but Mori and Kyoya stopped her.

"Our treat," Mori told her. "It's for Tamaki too."

When Haruhi got home, she hung the dress up in her closet. She wasn't sure what her dad would say about it, but she liked the dress and she'd take it as it came.

* * *

**The French phrases used (in order of appearance):**

**Fuck you**

**Shut up or Shut your mouth**


	11. The Gala

**I'm back again my wonderful readers! Here is the much anticipated gala scene, I had a ton of fun with this one. Gorgeous gowns, a steamy tango, and the twins being weird! And could there be...*gasp*...a first kiss? Read and find out! Don't forget the reviews! 3**

**The Gala**

The next day, Tamaki immediately swamped Haruhi with questions.

"What color is your dress?" he asked. "What color is your dress?"

"Black," Haruhi replied.

"Formal length or cocktail?"

"That's all you can know," Kaoru replied. "Just wait for the gala."

"Aw! Come on!" Tamaki whined. "Why can't I know?"

"Patience, Tamaki," Kyoya smirked. "You must learn patience."

"Shut up you old fart!" Tamaki shot back. "Or I should say, Obi-Wan Kyoya!"

"It's only two weeks after this Saturday," Hikaru shrugged. "You have to remember to call Club Monaco to tell them we won't be playing that Friday."

"It's already been done," Kyoya replied.

"So what did your dad think of your dress, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"He was so happy to see me in it he could barely contain himself," Haruhi said. "Now he won't stop going on about it. I do have one question though, is Tamaki going to be picking me up? You know how my dad feels about him."

"Don't worry, I won't be picking you up," Tamaki assured. "Since my family's hosting the gala, I have to be there for the guests."

"I'll get you," Mori volunteered. "Your dad likes me."

"That'll work," Kaoru nodded. "We'll be gone before that."

"What will _you_ guys be doing at my house?" Haruhi demanded.

"Your hair and makeup of course!" Hikaru said.

"We're bringing in all our best stylists," Kaoru added. "They're so excited to work with you."

Haruhi groaned, that Saturday was not going to be fun at all.

* * *

"Tamaki," Kyoya approached the prince while they were cleaning up after the Host Club meeting was over.

"What's up Kyoya?" he asked.

"How long did you think you'd be able to hide the fact you gave Haruhi that necklace?" the Ancient asked.

Tamaki faced him, "So, you've finally seen it."

"I've known for a while," Kyoya replied. "She hardly ever takes it off."

Tamaki smiled in spite of himself. Knowing that Haruhi kept wearing that necklace made his heart thrill.

"You know giving her your symbol is a sign of attachment," Kyoya continued. "If one of our enemies were to see it—"

"I know," Tamaki cut him off. "It could lead them to me and put us both in danger."

"Then why did you do it?"

The prince took a deep breath, "I love her."

Kyoya's eyes widened and he stared at him for a few moments.

"Why did you have to go and make this so complicated?" the Ancient growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? We are going to be returning to France in a matter of weeks and Alphonse might already know where we are."

"I will protect her," Tamaki set his jaw. "I intend to make her my queen."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kyoya said. "If this fails…heaven help you."

"I've already been asking for that," Tamaki answered.

"I hope she returns your feelings."

"So do I, but there's only one way to find out."

"I know," Kyoya clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Tamaki said.

The two continued cleaning.

* * *

Haruhi dreaded the upcoming Saturday more than any test. She wasn't worried about the actual gala, she was excited about that. She feared hair and makeup day. Haruhi guessed the fact she was dreading it made it come faster. That Saturday was there before she knew it.

At exactly 10:00 Saturday morning the doorbell rang. Haruhi took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi Haruhi!" the twins chorused.

"Hey guys, come on in," she said.

"After all the trouble we went through to get you nice clothes, you still resort to tank tops and sweats!" Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's Saturday," Kaoru answered. "No one dresses nice on a Saturday, unless she's going to Tamaki's, then she'll dress nice."

"Can we just get this over with?" Haruhi asked.

"Right," Kaoru nodded. "Come on in guys!"

A group of professional looking people trooped in with an all manner of different sized black bags. Haruhi's eye twitched.

"I'll be right back," she said.

She hurried to her room and grabbed her Mp3 player. It was time to brace herself for hell.

"Okay," Haruhi put in her earbuds. "I'm ready."

"Please have a seat," a man in a black t-shirt said, motioning to a chair.

Haruhi sat down and turned on her music, closing her eyes.

"Okay everybody," Hikaru clapped his hands. "Work your magic!"

"Don't you want to see what we're doing, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Surprise me," Haruhi sighed. 'You'll do what you want anyway, whether I like it or not."

"You know us too well!" Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi turned up her music and tried to ignore the foreign fingers messing with her hair.

It felt like hours. Haruhi was practically writhing at the touch of every makeup brush and every hairpiece. She tried to keep her mind on her music.

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru poked her shoulder. "You can open your eyes now."

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking out her earbuds.

"Trust us," Kaoru said. "Open your eyes."

Haruhi slowly cracked one eye open, then the other. She let out a gasp, she hardly recognized herself. Her hair had been styled into a softly distressed coif with a large, red silk flower clipped by her left ear. A soft gold shimmer had been dusted on her eyelids, making her eyes appear larger. Ruby red lipstick adorned her bow shaped lips and a light dusting of highlight powder graced her cheekbones.

"There's no blush," Haruhi said.

"We figured that once you saw Tamaki that would change," Hikaru replied.

Haruhi flipped him the bird.

"So do you like it?" Kaoru asked, anxious.

"I feel pretty, if that's what you're looking for," Haruhi answered.

"Our work here is done," Kaoru grinned. "Now go try on your dress, we wanna see the whole package."

"Help her out," Hikaru ordered one of the stylists. "We can't let her mess up your hard work."

"Yes Master Hitachiin," she bowed and ushered Haruhi to her room.

Haruhi went to her closet and took out the dress.

"I'll just need you to hold it up so it won't muss my hair," she said.

"Sure thing," the stylist said.

It took quite a bit of doing, but they managed to get Haruhi's dress on without putting a single hair out of place.

"You look like a superstar," the stylist said. "I'm Mandy, by the way."

"Thanks," Haruhi replied. "Pleased to meet you."

"I want you to check out your nails and tell me if they're too much," Mandy went on. "I had a little fun with them."

Haruhi looked down at her fingernails, they were covered in deep red nail polish and a black fleur de lis was drawn on each of her ring fingers.

"That's awesome," Haruhi looked up. "It's not too much at all."

"Good," Mandy nodded. "I did it to match the necklace you're wearing. You are wearing that to the gala, right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Great, now put on your shoes. I painted your toes too, but I didn't put any designs on them."

Haruhi put on her strappy black heels and stood up.

"Now, let's see what the masters think," Mandy grinned.

Haruhi nodded and the two exited the room.

"Aaah! My Haruhi's so pretty!" Ranka exclaimed, tearing up. "My little girl's growing up!"

"Dad?!" Haruhi asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The twins called me and told me you were getting all dolled up!" Ranka gushed. "I came home as soon as I could!"

"Uh-huh," Haruhi shot a glare at the grinning duo next to her father. "What about work?"

"I leave at seven and you said Mori was coming at six," Ranka went on. "So I'll be able to see you off!"

"Cool," Haruhi smiled.

"Well, we'd best be off," Hikaru said. "Our stylists are needed elsewhere."

"Bye Haruhi!" Kaoru waved. "See you tonight!"

"Bye guys," Haruhi replied. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it," Kaoru answered. "Bye!"

"Have fun tonight, Haruhi," Mandy said.

"Thanks Mandy, bye!"

With that, all the stylists left, closing the door behind them and leaving Haruhi and Ranka alone.

* * *

Tamaki stood in the shower with his eyes closed. He just let the hot water cascade over his body, easing the tension from his shoulders. The day had been a flurry of preparations for the gala, but Tamaki was too excited to be tired. He couldn't wait to see Haruhi. He'd been going crazy for the past two weeks trying to imagine the dress she had. Tamaki sighed and shut off the water, he'd find out tonight. He dried himself off and put on a pair of shorts. Tamaki thought about grabbing a shirt, but decided he was too lazy and left the bathroom. He walked into his room and threw himself on the bed. Tamaki looked at the clock on his bedside, 3:00, the gala started at 6:30. He had three and a half hours to kill. Tamaki sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He started daydreaming.

_Tamaki stood outside after the gala. It was the perfect night, cool but not cold and clear as glass. He felt something warm press against his back and a pair of soft lips brushed the side of his neck. Tamaki closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Then he felt a small hand slip into his breast pocket and pull something out._

_"Haruhi," Tamaki turned around._

_"What have we here?" the girl asked, swinging a key on a ribbon._

_Haruhi was dressed in a black satin dress with a neckline that plunged all the way down past her belly button. It was held up by a collar piece that connected to a chain that hung down her exposed back, attaching to the skirt part._

_"That was supposed to be a surprise," Tamaki sighed._

_"What's it for?" Haruhi asked, examining the key closely. "It looks pretty old."_

_"Allow me to show you," Tamaki took the key and grabbed her hand._

_He led her inside, hurrying past the lingering dignitaries and dodging the servants until they came to a staircase._

_"It's down in the basement," Tamaki said. "I hope you don't mind the dark."_

_"I can handle the dark," Haruhi fingered his collar. "I'm a tough girl."_

_Tamaki grinned and they hurried down the stairs. The basement of the Suoh Mansion served as game room and study, but it also hosted the guestrooms._

_"I'm sorry I can't turn on a light," Tamaki said. "I don't want the servants to find us."_

_"Like I said," Haruhi grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. "I don't mind the dark."_

_"You naughty little vixen," Tamaki purred, kissing her deeply. "But we aren't to our destination yet."_

_He led her down a corridor until they came to a heavy oak door. Tamaki unlocked it and pushed it open with a flourish. They were standing in a huge bedroom with a massive four poster bed in the center. It was softly lit by hundreds of candles and there were rose petals everywhere. Haruhi's eyes were wide as she gazed around her._

_"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered, kissing her neck and trailing his fingers over the exposed part of her stomach. "Do you love me?"_

_Haruhi took the key from him, pushed the door closed, and locked it._

_"Let me show you," she slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately._

_Tamaki traced his hands all over her smooth back, pulling her closer. Then Haruhi gave a little hop, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tamaki carried her to the bed and set her on top of the covers, pressing lingering kisses over her soft throat._

_"Oh, Tamaki," Haruhi moaned, tangling her fingers into his hair._

_Tamaki moved his mouth back to hers and unclipped the collar piece…_

"Hey boss! Your tux is here!" Hikaru's raucous voice cut through his fantasy.

Tamaki's eyes snapped open and he sat up to see the twins standing in front of him with a black garment bag.

_Damn them!_ He thought. _Why did they have to come in now!?_

"Does the word 'knock' mean anything to you two?" the prince growled.

"We'd been knocking for the past two minutes," Kaoru said.

"Why didn't you open the…" Hikaru trailed off, eyes widening.

Tamaki looked down at himself and found, to his horror, he was still stiff.

"Are we interrupting you happy time, sire?" Hikaru smirked.

"Get out," Tamaki's voice dropped to a dangerous growl.

"I'm not judging," Hikaru assured. "It's good to get that kind of stuff out of your system."

A feral snarl ripped from Tamaki's throat as he called his Bloodrage. He advanced towards the twins, fangs out and eyes blazing.

"We'll be going now," Kaoru said quickly, tossing the tux on the bed.

They hurried from the room, closing the door loudly behind them. Tamaki hissed and dispersed his Bloodrage, running his fingers through his hair.

"Shit," he muttered. "They're never gonna let me live this one down."

Tamaki opened the bag and took out his tux. The jacket was black with tails as were the pants. The undershirt was a crisp white and the vest was black brocade. The tie was red as blood. The prince smiled, this style always cut him a dashing figure. He hoped Haruhi would agree as he started getting dressed.

* * *

Mori and Honey came to pick Haruhi up a little after six.

"Sorry we're late, Haru-chan," Honey said.

"Stupid old people," Mori growled.

"Dude, it's five minutes," Haruhi shrugged. "No biggie. I don't have to be there until a quarter to seven anyway."

The two cut very nice figures in their tuxes. Honey's was chocolate brown while Mori's was gunmetal gray.

"Hello Mori!" Ranka swept into the sitting room. "That tux is absolutely gorgeous on you!"

"Uh, thanks," Mori blinked a few times.

"You look so pretty Haru-chan!" Honey gushed. "You really are a girl!"

"Of course she's a girl!" Ranka sniffed. "She wouldn't be wearing that dress if she wasn't!"

Haruhi and Mori exchanged a glance, trying not to laugh. Of all the people to say that, it had to be a transvestite.

"You ready to go?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Yay! Let's go!" Honey jumped up and down.

"Here's your purse," Ranka gave Haruhi her clutch. "I made sure you have pepper spray and your phone."

"Thanks, dad."

"Have a good time!" he turned to Honey. "Be their chaperone, don't let them out of your sight!"

"Yes, sir!" Honey saluted.

"Bye, dad, love you!" Haruhi waved as they went out the door.

"You look very nice," Mori said. "Tamaki's one lucky guy."

Haruhi blushed, "Thanks."

They got into the waiting limo and drove to the Suoh Mansion.

* * *

Tamaki checked his reflection in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He adjusted his tie, made sure his fleur de lis cufflinks were shining, and ran his fingers through his unruly blond hair. His heart was going crazy, thundering in his chest like machine gun fire.

"Tamaki," Rin, his 'grandmother', stuck her head in the room. "Your guests are arriving."

"Thank you, Rin," Tamaki said curtly, following her out.

The prince went down the stairs to find Kyoya and the twins waiting for him.

"Hello, sire," Kyoya bowed slightly.

"Hello, Kyoya," Tamaki grinned.

The twins took one look at him and burst out laughing. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"No, no you don't," Tamaki said quickly.

"You're alive!" a deep voice boomed. "I must say I'm surprised, sire."

Tamaki turned to see two vampires standing in front of him. One was a bear of a man with a grizzled man of black hair streaked with gray and a close cut beard, also gray streaked. The other was younger and more slender with chin length ginger hair and a neatly trimmed moustache and goatee.

"Ecgetheow!" Tamaki exclaimed, hurrying over. "Beowulf!"

"Ah, Tamaki!" Ecgetheow swept the prince into a crushing embrace. "You are a sight for eyes as sore as these!"

"As are you," Tamaki gasped, after the elder noble put him down. "Hello Beowulf."

"Sire," the ginger haired vampire nodded and gripped Tamaki's arm.

"Hello, my old kinsmen," Kyoya strode up.

"Cut the formal greetings, Wiglaf!" Ecgetheow grinned. "Or, it's Kyoya now, isn't it?"

"I'll answer to either," Kyoya laughed.

"Come here you!" Beowulf pulled the black haired Ancient into a brotherly hug. "I've missed you, old friend."

"And I you."

"Where'd you get that tux?" a young voice with a vert pronounced French accent cut through the greetings. "The drama department?"

"Antoine!" Tamaki shouted, flinging himself at the dark haired ward of Francoise Levasseur.

"Argh! Tamaki you're killing me!" Antoine gasped as the prince tackle hugged him.

"Sorry," Tamaki let him go. "It's so good to see you again!"

Antoine grinned mischievously and grabbed him in a headlock, "Welcome back noogie!"

"Ahh!" Tamaki yelled as Antoine ruffled his hair. "Not the hair! I have to look nice for my date!"

"A date?" the dark haired vampire let him go. "How the hell did you score a date with that face?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Tamaki rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you."

"So how are you doing?"

Antoine's face fell, "I hope justice will be served soon."

"It will be," Tamaki assured, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Antoine smiled and gripped Tamaki's shoulder in turn.

"Tama-chan!" Honey bounded over. "Haru-chan's here!"

Tamaki immediately turned to the door and his eyes went wide. Haruhi was wearing a black satin gown with a slit up the side and a deep V neck. A red flower was clipped in her hair and a pair of black lace garters with red bows topped off the look. Tamaki's heart double thumped, was this beautiful woman really _his_ date?

"Well," Ecgetheow rumbled, the tips of his fangs coming out of their sheaths. "Who is that succulent looking little creature?"

"I thought you were a Man-sparer, Ecgetheow," Kaoru said.

"I wasn't talking about her blood," the older vampire snorted.

"Aww! Ecgetheow!" the group exclaimed, disgusted.

"Who is she?" Antoine asked.

"That's my date," Tamaki replied.

"For real? You suck!"

The prince showed his fangs, "I know."

"Sire, take this!" Hikaru slipped a condom into the prince's pocket. "You're gonna need it!"

Tamaki flipped him off behind his back as he walked towards Haruhi.

"Hey," he said.

Haruhi jumped slightly and turned, "Hey."

She felt her cheeks heat up, Tamaki looked like the hero in a movie. His tux fit him like a glove, accentuating his broad shoulders. The tails on the coat, the brocade vest, and deep red tie gave him a darkly romantic air.

"You look absolutely stunning," Tamaki said.

"Thank you," Haruhi replied. "So do you."

Tamaki smiled and gave her his arm, "Shall we? There are some people you need to meet."

Haruhi linked her arm with his and they started to walk around the ballroom. She tried to ignore the fact that most of the women and just about all the men were staring at her. She gripped Tamaki's arm a little tighter.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Why are they all staring at me?" Haruhi asked.

"Because you're a very beautiful woman and they're wondering how I got you," Tamaki answered.

"Turn off the Host Club act," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "It's not making me feel any better."

"This isn't an act, Haruhi," Tamaki said softly. "I'm being 100% sincere."

Haruhi looked up at him, the look in his violet eyes immediately said he was telling the truth. She blushed and moved closer to him.

"Ahh! Tamaki!"

They both turned to see a girl with honey brown hair piled into a dramatic updo and full skirted, bright green, strapless ball gown. She rushed to Tamaki and kissed both his cheeks in the typical French greeting. Haruhi felt a pang of jealousy.

"Madeline!" Tamaki grinned, kissing her in turn. "So good to see you again!"

"You too," Madeline replied, then she turned to Haruhi. "Are you his date?"

"Yeah," Haruhi answered softly.

"Why didn't you introduce me?" Madeline smacked Tamaki on the arm.

"I was about to," he muttered.

"I'm Madeline," she extended her hand. "Madeline Vasser."

"Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka."

"I love your dress," Madeline continued. "You totally rock that dress! Where did you get it?"

"I don't remember, hey Kaoru!" Haruhi called to the redhead. "Where did we get this dress again?"

"Our mom's showroom," Kaoru called back.

"Sweet!" Madeline exclaimed. "I am so there!"

"Hello Madeline," Hikaru sidled up beside her.

"Hi Asshole," she said sweetly. "Long time no see."

"That's not very nice," Hikaru chided.

"But it's true."

"I could've changed."

"I know you, Hikaru Hitachiin," Madeline crossed her arms. "You don't change easily."

"Do I at least get a hug for my trouble?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I don't give hugs to assholes," Madeline shot back.

"Don't diss me like this, Maddie, baby!"

Tamaki took this chance to usher Haruhi away.

"What--?" Haruhi began.

"It's a long story," Tamaki interrupted.

He took her around the room, introducing her to the other dignitaries. One of them, Sir William, looked suspiciously like William Shakespeare. Others also seemed oddly familiar. Haruhi figured she'd ask Tamaki later.

Once Tamaki had finished introducing her to everyone, he turned.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," Haruhi answered.

"Hello everyone and good evening!" Hikaru's voice blasted from the DJ's box. "I'd like everyone to clear the dance floor for our honorable host, Tamaki Suoh and his date, Haruhi Fujioka!"

Haruhi flushed and looked up at Tamaki, his eyes were narrowed. The beginning of _Don't Stop the Music_ by Rihanna came over the airways. Tamaki turned to Haruhi and let her go.

"Tango," he whispered, walking to the other side of the floor.

They started to slowly circle each other, eyes locked. Haruhi swayed her hips with each step. Tamaki felt lust claw at him as he took off his jacket and tossed it into the crowd.

They stopped circling and Haruhi moved her body like a belly dancer. The tips of Tamaki's fangs poked through their sheaths as he slowly came towards her. She beckoned to him, a coy smile he'd never seen before on her face.

Tamaki gripped her waist and they dropped into the typical tango pose. They started the actual steps and Tamaki knew Haruhi had been practicing. During the bridge right before the chorus, Haruhi hooked one leg around his waist. Tamaki gently traced his fingers up her smooth thigh.

"Did his hand just go past the garter?" he heard Hikaru's voice off to the side. "Holy crap his hand went past the garter!"

They started to tango again, falling seamlessly into the complicated moves. Tamaki's heart started to pound in earnest. The way Haruhi moved and the way she looked at him…she'd never acted like this before. She was sexy, undeniably sexy.

Towards the end of the song, Haruhi halted, arms up. Tamaki slid behind her and slowly moved his hands down her sides, over her stomach, and to her hips. Then he softly kissed her neck. Her skin was soft and warm, he could feel the blood pulsing through her. Tamaki's fangs slid from their sheaths. He quickly pulled away and spun, sheathing his fangs.

They finished the dance, ending with Haruhi's leg around Tamaki's waist, grabbing his tie, and Tamaki grabbing her leg with his other hand pressed on her smooth back. Tamaki felt his loins stiffen and his fangs push against their sheaths.

"I need some air," Tamaki said quickly, letting her go.

"Okay," Haruhi said as he turned away.

Tamaki hurried from the room, cursing himself all the way.

* * *

Tamaki didn't come back for a long time. Haruhi started to worry, where was he? After having a dance with each member of the Host Club, and with Antoine, a new friend she'd made, she decided to look for him.

"Try out the back door on the marble patio," Antoine told her. "I thought I saw him there."

"Thanks," Haruhi turned and went out the door that Antoine had indicated.

It was a cool, very clear night. The stars were out and the moon was low. Haruhi saw Tamaki leaning against the marble railing that ringed the patio.

"Tamaki," she said softly as she approached.

He started slightly and turned, "Hey Haruhi."

"Are you okay? You've been out here for a long time," Haruhi said.

"I'm so sorry!" Tamaki apologized. "I lost track of time."

"It's okay," Haruhi leaned on the railing beside him. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes it is," Tamaki answered. "But it pales in comparison to you."

Haruhi looked up, surprised. Had he just said that to _her_? She flushed and looked down, she needed to process this. Tamaki Suoh, the epitome of high society, had just said that she, Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner tomboy, was beautiful. Soft music started to play from inside, a slow romantic waltz. Tamaki gently took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

Tamaki led her slightly away from the mansion and off the patio, but they could still hear the music. He bowed low and Haruhi managed an awkward curtsy. Then, Tamaki took her hand and waist while Haruhi laid her other hand on his arm. They started to waltz.

At first Haruhi didn't want to look at Tamaki, she didn't want her feelings to show. Then Haruhi felt his cool hand move up to her exposed back and pull her closer. She looked up, his eyes appeared almost black. Haruhi's breathing quickened, but she didn't look away. This was stupid. She shouldn't be overreacting like this, it was only Tamaki. But this was different, this wasn't the obnoxious, overly dramatic Tamaki she was used to. This was a different, darker, deeper, sexier version.

Haruhi didn't realize the song was over until Tamaki stopped moving. They made no effort to let go of each other.

"I want to thank you for coming tonight," Tamaki began. "I know you didn't really want to."

"No, I wanted to," Haruhi assured. "I just didn't want the hair and the makeup and all that."

"But you did it anyway," Tamaki said. "I can't even describe how beautiful you look tonight, not that you don't look beautiful all the time."

Haruhi blushed furiously and looked down. Could this really be happening? Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure Tamaki could hear it.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you," he mused.

"I figured it would go with the dress," Haruhi replied.

Tamaki smiled a lightly touched the silver fleur de lis with the tip of his finger. Then he delicately traced the curve of her collarbone.

_No!_ Haruhi thought. _I should be getting my pepper spray! No guy should be allowed to touch me like this, least of all him!_

But she had to admit, she liked his touch. She never wanted him to stop. She wanted to stay out there the rest of the night.

"We should go back in," Haruhi whispered breathlessly.

Tamaki pulled her close, gently brushing his fingers up her back as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Not yet."

_Is he going to kiss me?_ Haruhi wondered, trembling slightly. _Please do it. Wait, what am I thinking?_

She closed her eyes in anticipation, lightly placing her hands on Tamaki's chest.

"Jackpot, jackpot, jackpot!" a whispered chant came from the bushes nearby.

"Shut up, Hikaru!" another voice hissed. "They'll hear you!"

Haruhi opened her eyes, Tamaki was glaring at the bushes. She had never seen him look so angry. Tamaki let her go a stalked towards them.

"Oh crap, here he comes!"

"I told you to be quiet."

"Dude, he looks pissed!"

"What the hell are you two doing!?" Tamaki roared.

"Ahhh!" the twins shot out of the bush and ran back towards the mansion.

"Quick Kaoru! Save the camera!" Hikaru shouted.

"You were filming that!?" Tamaki took off after them. "I want that camera you little bastard!"

"Hey Hikaru, it's still filming!" Kaoru said.

"I'm gonna kill you both!!!!"

Haruhi wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. They were so close, so close.

"Damn those two!" Haruhi growled, heading back into the mansion.

* * *

Tamaki found Haruhi a few minutes later. The twins did not come back in. Haruhi decided not to ask what had happened to them.

The gala started winding down around midnight. Haruhi found herself getting tired.

"Want me to take you home?" Tamaki asked.

"Okay, just let me check with Mori," Haruhi replied. "Since he brought me."

She hurried off, secretly glad to have more time alone with Tamaki. As soon as Haruhi told Mori, he waved her off with a wink. She really hoped he hadn't figured it out already.

Tamaki took her to the massive Suoh garage and they got into his Porsche. The drive home was quiet, but not exactly awkward. Haruhi desperately wished her heart would stop pounding. She was absolutely positive Tamaki could hear it.

They pulled up to her apartment complex too quickly. Tamaki opened the door for her and they headed up to Haruhi's apartment.

"Thank you for asking me to be your date," Haruhi said. "I had a lot of fun."

"Thank you for being my date," Tamaki answered. "I had a blast with you."

Haruhi smiled and looked down. Tamaki had one of the cutest smiles she'd ever seen. Wait, why was she noticing this?

"Can I ask you a question?" Tamaki asked, nervous. He sounded like a little boy.

"Sure," Haruhi replied.

"May I kiss you goodnight?"

Haruhi's eyes went wide. Did he just…? Did he…? She couldn't form any coherent thoughts. Tamaki had fried her wiring.

"Yes," was all Haruhi could get out.

Tamaki stepped forward and took her face in his hands. Haruhi closed her eyes and felt his soft, cool lips on hers. She felt her knees go weak and she slipped her arms around Tamaki's neck to steady herself. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. They stood like that awhile before Tamaki let her go.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," Haruhi was breathing hard.

Then Tamaki turned and walked back down the stairs. There was only one thought in Haruhi's head as she watched him go. There was no use denying it anymore, she was in love with Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

**Songs used:**

**_Don't Stop the Music_ by Rihanna**

**The song I imagined for Tamaki and Haruhi's waltz is _Big Love Adagio_ by Bond**


	12. Fever Dreams

**Hello my lovelies! I've returned for another chapter in the much acclaimed saga of Tamaki, prince of the vampires! I want to give a big hug to HaruhiUsangie08080 for her lovely message. It really made my day! I also want to thank everyone else for their devotion to this odd little work. Big hugs all around! In this chapter we have an extended Shakespeare reference, a conspiracy, fever induced hallucinations, and some really bad news for Tamaki. Read and review! **

**Fever Dreams**

Haruhi woke up late the next morning. Events from the night before replayed over and over in her head as she showered and got breakfast. Haruhi shook her head in frustration as she thought about her kiss with Tamaki.

_My first kiss,_ she mused. _Him of all people!_

Her father was still asleep, she was pretty happy about that. Haruhi had to tell someone about what had happened, but he was the last person she wanted to have find out. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mori's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Mori," Haruhi replied.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk TUNA FISH," Haruhi answered. "Now."

"What happened?" Mori sounded concerned.

"Would it be possible for us to go somewhere?" Haruhi asked. "My dad's here, he's asleep but I don't want him to wake up and hear this."

"I'll be right over," Mori said quickly.

"Thanks," Haruhi hung up.

Mori arrived in record time. Haruhi had decided to wait outside so the doorbell wouldn't wake her father. However, she was not expecting him to come roaring up to the complex on a big black Harley.

"Hey Mori," Haruhi said.

"Hey," Mori said, setting his helmet down on the back of the bike.

"That's an awesome bike," Haruhi grinned.

"Thanks," Mori answered. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a nice coffee shop in town," Haruhi suggested. "Let's go there."

"Okay," Mori nodded. "Here, take my extra helmet."

Haruhi put it on and got on the bike behind Mori.

"Can you hear me?" his voice crackled over the in-helmet radio.

"Yeah, can you hear me?"

"Sure can," Mori said. "Now hold on to me tight."

Haruhi wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped him tight as he revved up the bike. They pulled out of the parking lot with a roar and sped into town.

They got to the coffee shop a few minutes later. It was nice place, even though it was a little on the small side and the seating was tight.

"What happened?" Mori asked, sitting down in a chair that didn't look like it would hold his weight. "Did he do something to you?"

Haruhi took a deep breath, "He kissed me, on the lips."

Mori blinked slowly, "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Haruhi asked.

"To hear you talk about it, I thought you guys had sex or something," Mori replied.

"No!" Haruhi snapped. "But it's almost as bad!"

"It's only a kiss," Mori said.

"But it's Tamaki!" Haruhi wailed. "Tamaki!"

"So? I thought you liked him."

"I do, but I don't wanna!"

"Why not?" Mori asked.

"Because it's Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed. "He's weird and annoying and loud and a complete spazoid and I'm totally in love with him. No! This isn't right! I'm in love with Tamaki freaking Suoh!"

"And this is a bad thing because…?" Mori looked confused.

"He was the one guy I swore I'd never like," Haruhi sighed. "And now I do, and I'm getting really confused. And I'm freaking out over a dude and going crazy trying to figure it all out. I don't know what to do! Everything feels weird and—"

"Do you need a hug?" Mori asked.

"Yes."

Mori wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Haruhi hid her face against his chest and hugged him tight.

"Is love always this confusing, Mori?" Haruhi asked, face still pressed against his chest.

"Well, I've never really been in love before," Mori admitted. "But from what the others have told me, yeah, it is."

"Really?" Haruhi looked up at him.

"You should've seen Kaoru when he first started falling for Lucy," Mori shook his head. "Kyoya told me the horror stories."

Haruhi rested her head against Mori's chest again, "What am I gonna do?"

"You love him, don't you?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, but—"

"He loves you."

"Really?" Haruhi pulled away. "He does?"

"He's loved you a long time," Mori assured.

Haruhi looked at the table, her brain had completely fried. Tamaki Suoh was in love with her?

"I-I'm still not sure," Haruhi said softly. "What about his family?"

"Do you really think he'd put his family's opinion over yours?" Mori raised an eyebrow.

"I guess not," Haruhi answered. "But I still…you know."

"I think he'll be willing to wait," Mori said.

"Thanks, Mori," Haruhi smiled weakly. "You're a really good friend."

"You're welcome," Mori ruffled her hair. "Someone's gotta look out for ya."

Haruhi laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Don't let it go to your head," she chided. "And don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone, especially Hikaru."

"My lips are sealed," Mori grinned. "No worries."

The two of them ordered their coffee.

* * *

Tamaki stood in the middle of the main sitting room and surveyed the group assembled before him. There were about fifty vampiric nobles and one hundred members of the Brotherhood.

"You all know why I called you here," the prince began. "I need intelligence. What's Alphonse planning?"

"And where is Estelle?" Kyoya interjected.

"To answer Kyoya's question," Antoine stood up. "Alphonse has been keeping very close tabs on her family. He's positive they're working against him, so he…" Antoine hesitated.

"He what?" Kyoya's voice turned dangerous.

"He's taken Estelle," Antoine replied. "He's using her as collateral to keep the family in line."

The Ancient's eyes went wide and he quickly turned away. Tamaki saw him wrestling with his Bloodrage. When he'd gotten himself under control, he turned to the prince.

"You'd better train fast," Kyoya said, showing his fangs.

"I know," Tamaki replied. "What else?"

"So far, we've only found one weakness in him," Ecgetheow spoke up. "And that's you."

"Me, huh?"

"Yes you," Sir William Shakespeare rose. "He's grown almost Macbeth like in his obsession. I wish I could say he's gone completely mad, but I don't think that's the case. He appears to think that you're the only one that can stop him. I think he'll do just about anything to kill you."

"Even something stupid?" Tamaki asked.

"What are you playing at?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think, Sir William, that if Alphonse were to see me alive and well before him, he'd lose control, like Macbeth?"

"Oh, you are a devil," Sir William grinned, fangs sliding from their sheaths. "Like brave Macduff you go forth to face the tyrant!"

"You are your father's son, that's for sure," Beowulf said.

"He would've done the exact same thing," Ecgetheow added.

"So it's settled," Tamaki said. "Alphonse will go down like Macbeth, slain by his own overconfidence. You are all dismissed for now. Meet back here in a few hours to discuss a real strategy."

Growls and cheers of approval went up from the assembly. Then they got up and started filing from the room.

"By the way, Sir William," Tamaki called. "How is that book series of your going? Twi-whatever?"

"_Twilight_?" the elder vampire grinned. "Quite well, after years of writing about the ills of human nature it's rather fun to write something purely fantastical."

"What are you working on now?"

"Just a little novella about a completely useless character. It's rather fun, actually. The best part its, hardly any humans can recognize the real signs of our kind nowadays. When they hear _vampires_ they think _sparkly underwear models_."

Tamaki chuckled, "Too bad it doesn't work on Nekozawa."

"Ah, yes," Sir William said. "One of the few who doesn't like _Twilight_."

"So where's your lovely wife?" Tamaki asked.

"Anne is off on a book tour being Stephenie Meyer for me," Sire William replied with a wink. "Can't let my avid fans know their beloved books were written by a 500 year old man, can we?"

"No sir, most definitely not!"

"Sire," Kyoya interrupted. "We're training now. Time to let our brave Macduff prepare to face the tyrant."

* * *

Haruhi wasn't sure what she was going to do about Tamaki. If he really loved her like Mori said he did, would the way he acted around her change? What would happen with the Host Club? She pondered this as she walked to school on Monday.

"Hey! Haruhi! Wait up!"

Haruhi turned to see Tamaki come running up behind her.

"Hey Tamaki," she said a little more shy than usual.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Tamaki asked, taking her bag.

"Quiet," Haruhi replied. "Yours?"

"Pretty normal," Tamaki shrugged. "Listen, you doing anything on Saturday?"

"Don't think so," Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Do you wanna hang out?"

"Hang out? Where?"

"Wherever you want," Tamaki took her hand.

Haruhi flushed and looked up at him. Tamaki grinned and winked.

He quickly dropped her hand as soon as they were in sight of Ouran Academy. Haruhi wished he didn't have to.

"Haru-chan! Tama-chan!" Honey shouted, bounding over. "Did you two make out after the gala?"

Haruhi blushed furiously and Tamaki's eyes went wide.

"Who told you to ask that?" he growled.

"Hika-chan," Honey replied. "He said you wouldn't hit me!"

"I told you not to ask that question," Mori sighed.

"Mori, please hit Hikaru for me," Haruhi said sweetly.

"My pleasure," Mori grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Aw come on!" Hikaru groaned, walking up with Kaoru and Kyoya. "Why do I always get hit?"

"Because you usually deserve it," Kaoru clarified.

"Hit Kaoru too," Haruhi said. "He was mean to me Saturday night."

"Hey!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Mori swatted them both and Kyoya looked amused. The bell rang and they headed to their first hour classes. But Haruhi noticed something, Tamaki had a large bandage wrapped around his neck. It just peeked out from under his shirt collar.

_I wonder how he got that,_ she thought as walked down the hall.

She couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with those strange scars he had on his chest and shoulders. Haruhi immediately pushed that to the back of her mind as she entered her class. That was just ridiculous, right?

* * *

The rest of the day passed normally, except for all the perverted comments from the twins about Haruhi and Tamaki being a 'thang'. Mori hit them a lot that day.

Haruhi left Host Club a little earlier than usual, pleading homework. As she left the school, her thoughts strayed to her conversation with Tamaki from that morning.

_So, does this mean he asked me on a date?_ Haruhi wondered as she took the shortcut across Ouran's vast football field. _No, he just said 'hang out', that's not exactly what you'd call a date._

FSSSSHHHH!!!!!!!

"EEEEE!!!!!" Haruhi shrieked as a blast of ice cold water from one of the many industrial sprinklers on the field caught her square in the chest.

Her white shirt was immediately soaked since she'd removed her jacket. It was sixty degrees after all. The other sprinklers went off as well, spraying her with even more water. She was totally waterlogged in a matter of seconds.

"Crap!" she growled.

Haruhi was in the exact center of the field. If she ran back, she'd only have to go around it.

"Screw it!" she rushed ahead, dodging around as many sprinklers as she could.

Haruhi was drenched to the skin by the time she got across the field.

"Goddam those industrial sprinklers!" Haruhi hissed, shivering.

Sixty degrees didn't feel so warm anymore. Haruhi looked down at her jacket, it was just as wet as the rest of her. It wouldn't keep her warm at all.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned to see Tamaki coming towards her. He had changed out of his uniform and was now wearing a black pinstripe button down shirt with a pair of dark jeans.

"T-Tamaki," Haruhi's teeth chattered. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Waiting for my driver, I have an appointment to get to," Tamaki answered. "What happened to you?"

"S-s-sprinklers," Haruhi said, shivering again.

Tamaki immediately started unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-w-what a-are you d-doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Here," Tamaki shrugged out of his shirt and handed it to her. "I don't want you to catch cold. I'll get my driver to take you home."

"Th-thank you," Haruhi took the shirt and wrapped herself in it.

It was a little cool from Tamaki's skin, but it was dry. Haruhi smiled at him, Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder.

"A-aren't you c-cold?" she asked, eyeing his bare chest.

"Nah, doesn't bother me too much," Tamaki shrugged. "Here's my driver, come on, let's get you home."

Tamaki opened the door and they both got in.

"Turn on the heat," Tamaki ordered. "And go to Haruhi's apartment."

The limo started and a hot blast of air emitted from the vents. Haruhi sighed and shivered slightly. Tamaki took her hand.

"We're almost there," he said.

They pulled up to the apartment complex and Tamaki walked Haruhi up to hers.

"Here," Haruhi gave him his shirt. "Sorry it's wet."

"No worries," Tamaki said. "Now go warm up."

He kissed her on the forehead and left.

* * *

Nekozawa was on his way to the parking lot when he heard the scream. He immediately rushed in the direction of the sound, pulling back his hood and making sure his gun was in its holster. A Hunter could never be too careful. Nekozawa raced to the football field to see Haruhi come running off it, soaking wet. He was about to go over to help her out when he saw Tamaki going towards her. Nekozawa backed up, praying he hadn't been seen. The two of them started to talk but he was too far away to hear what they were saying. Tamaki slipped off his shirt and handed it to Haruhi. Nekozawa's mind flashed to what an anonymous tipster had told him, _"Look at his right shoulder blade."_ He slipped a pair of binoculars from his pocket and looked through them.

"No way," Nekozawa whispered.

Tattooed on Tamaki's right shoulder blade was a black fleur de lis with a V cut from the center. Nekozawa had spent long hours studying that symbol and memorizing every detail of it. That was the vampiric royalty symbol. Tamaki wasn't just any vampire, he was a Verdun! A vampiric royal. This was the undeniable proof he'd been waiting for.

Nekozawa hurried back to the parking lot, pulling out his cell phone and dialing his father's number as he went.

"Yes?" his father picked up on the second ring.

"Father, requesting permission to make a kill," Nekozawa said.

"Who?"

"Tamaki Suoh."

"On what grounds?"

"He has the Verdun symbol tattooed on his right shoulder blade. A black fleur de lis with a V cut out of the center and vines snaking over it."

"Permission granted," his father stated. "Bring me that prince of parasite's fangs."

"Yes, father," Nekozawa clicked the phone shut.

He smiled and fingered the necklace he was wearing. It was a simple leather cord strung with seven pairs of gleaming fangs. Each pair had been taken from one of the seven vampires he'd killed. Nekozawa had so far killed one vampire a year since he was ten, making him the youngest Hunter ever to make a kill. He was a rising star in Hunter ranks and killing a Verdun would make him the greatest in history. No Hunter had ever succeeded in killing one of the elusive vampiric royals.

_Your days are numbered, Verdun,_ Nekozawa thought as he drove away. _You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this._

* * *

Haruhi knew she shouldn't have come to school the next day. She had a fever and her head was pounding.

"Haruhi, you should just go home," Tamaki said as he walked her to school.

"I can't, I have tests today," she replied.

"You should go home as soon as they're over."

"The last one is in French, remember?" Haruhi said. "And what about Host Club? I can't have Kyoya increasing my debt on me."

"You can skip today," Tamaki assured. "You're sick, Haruhi."

"You sound like my dad, I'll be fine."

Tamaki looked unconvinced, but he didn't say anything else.

When they got to school, the rest of the Host Club also told her to go home, even Kyoya. Throughout the rest of the day, Haruhi grew steadily worse. She really wished she'd taken the boys' advice and gone home.

* * *

When Haruhi got to French, Tamaki immediately knew she was worse. Like any predator, he could smell the sickness on her, a cloyingly sweet odor.

"Haruhi, you should be home," Tamaki said.

"After this test," Haruhi replied.

Her voice was low and raspy sounding, he could tell she was trying to keep her eyes open. She was really sick.

"That's it," Tamaki stood up and grabbed her hand. "You're going home."

"You can't just take me out of school like this," Haruhi protested as Tamaki dragged her from the room.

"My father's the chairman, I think I can."

He slipped out his phone and quickly texted Kyoya, telling him why they wouldn't be in Host Club and to tell his father what happened. Then he texted Antoine, canceling their plans for hanging out. Haruhi faltered beside him and Tamaki scooped her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Just about every girl in the hallway let out an adoring gasp, but Tamaki ignored them.

"Tamaki, put me down," Haruhi protested, weakly pounding on his back. "I have to go to fourth hour!"

"You've already had fourth hour," Tamaki said.

"No I haven't."

"Crap, now she's hallucinating!" Tamaki muttered.

"Who lit the school on fire?" Haruhi asked, looked around rather aimlessly.

"The school isn't on fire, Haruhi," Tamaki sighed.

"I bet it was the twins. They're always lighting things on fire that they shouldn't."

Tamaki didn't answer, he just concentrated on getting her home. He could feel the heat radiating off her through her clothes. The fever was bad.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Haruhi said.

"Whatever you say, Haruhi," Tamaki replied, they were almost out of the school. Just one more hallway.

"If this is a dream, then I can say whatever I want and it won't be awkward!" she concluded.

_Oh no, please stop talking!_ Tamaki willed her.

"Your ass is looking particularly sexy today, Tamaki," Haruhi said, hanging over his shoulder. "Not that I care though. I feel like crap, I think I'm gonna puke. I'll try not to puke on your sexy ass."

"Yeah, please don't," Tamaki answered.

"Can't make any promises."

Once they were out of Ouran, Tamaki gently slipped Haruhi off his shoulder and started to carry her bridal style.

"Thank you Tamaki," Haruhi murmured. "This is much more comfortable."

"You're welcome," Tamaki replied.

"I have a confession to make," Haruhi continued. "I think you're too sexy for your shirt. You should take it off more often."

Tamaki's jaw fell open, but he closed it quickly. If Haruhi thought all this was a dream, then what kinds of dreams was she having?

"I can't do that," he said quickly.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked. "You should have confidence in your body! I've seen you shirtless before and all I wanted to do was trace your muscle lines. You have hard, sexy muscles up the freaking wazoo."

Tamaki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Where did Haruhi go? Had she been kidnapped by aliens and replaced with a weird clone?

_It's just the fever,_ Tamaki told himself. _It's just the fever._

"I mean, you're so hot I could probably bake cookies on that six pack of yours," Haruhi said. "Don't worry, I'd lick off all the crumbs. I really want chocolate chip cookies now."

"You'll get some when we get home," was all Tamaki could say. Anything to get her to stop talking.

"Really? Can I bake them on your stomach?"

"We'll see."

"I feel like crap," Haruhi hid her face against Tamaki's shoulder. "Am I gonna die, Tamaki?"

"No, I don't think so," he answered.

"If it turns out I am gonna die, can you do me one favor?" Haruhi asked.

"What is it?"

"Please do me."

Tamaki almost dropped her. There were absolutely no words for this. The fever had completely fried Haruhi's brain. Either that, or she was officially an alien.

"I don't wanna die a virgin," Haruhi went on. "I wanna sexy man to take my virginity before I die. You're a man and you're sexy and I think I'm in love with you."

Tamaki stopped dead and looked at her. She was totally delirious, she couldn't have said what he thought she did. Now his brain was frying, maybe he was sick too.

Tamaki hurried to Haruhi's apartment complex and unlocked the door with the extra key under the welcome mat. He quickly led her inside.

"Where are we?" Haruhi asked.

"Home," Tamaki answered curtly.

"Why are there cats everywhere? This is a really weird dream."

Tamaki ignored her and took her to her room. Once they were inside, Tamaki closed the door and placed a hand on Haruhi's forehead.

"Holy crap, you're burning up," he said.

"Your hand is cold, it feels so good," Haruhi murmured.

"We've gotta get that fever down," Tamaki went on. "Change into your pajamas or whatever you sleep in. Can you do that?"

"Okay," Haruhi tottered over to her dresser.

Tamaki turned away and immediately started stripping off his uniform. He had to get that fever down, and as a vampire, his skin was cold enough to do just that. He changed into the pair of shorts he'd brought. Thinking that he was going to be hanging out with Antoine after school, Tamaki had brought a set of street clothes.

"Are you dressed?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

Tamaki turned to see Haruhi sprawled on her bed in a cami and pair of plaid short shorts.

"Mm, you look much better without clothes than with them, Tamaki," Haruhi said.

"Uh, thanks," Tamaki knew he'd be blushing like mad if he still could.

"Does this mean you're gonna do me?"

"I'm bringing your fever down," Tamaki lay on the bed beside her. "Come here."

His heart started to pound as he opened his arms to her. Without delay, Haruhi scooted over, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face against his bare chest. Her skin was so hot it seemed to scald his. Tamaki pulled her closer.

"You're nice and cold and muscular and sexy," Haruhi ran her hands over his back. "I want you."

"You're in no condition for that," Tamaki softly stroked her hair.

"How often do you have to work out to get muscles like this?" Haruhi asked, tracing the contours of his chest and abs.

"A lot."

"Do you go to the gym or just do whatever?"

"I usually just do whatever," Tamaki replied, not really sure why he was even bothering to answer.

"Oh," Haruhi said. "It's still so hot!"

Tamaki took a deep breath, this was going to be awkward, but he had to do it.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," he whispered.

"For what?"

"I really hope you don't remember any of this when your fever breaks."

With that, Tamaki gently lifted Haruhi's shirt and moved on top of her, trying to cover as much of her as he could. Haruhi pressed herself tighter against him, her bare stomach flat against his. Tamaki shuddered as the heat emanated from her. He prayed the fever would go down soon.

"Tamaki," Haruhi murmured, wrapping her legs around his waist and nuzzling at his throat.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep his fangs in.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

Tamaki closed his eyes, he wished the answer could be yes. This was what he wanted in his wildest fantasies, to feel Haruhi's soft body pressed against his. Tamaki sighed, as soon as this fever broke she'd go back to not wanting to get close to him. But she had kissed him back that night at the gala and allowed him to hold her. Tamaki allowed himself a glimmer of hope. Maybe they would be this close again, without the fever.

"You haven't answered my question," Haruhi said.

"No," Tamaki answered. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"We just can't."

"But I want to," Haruhi pouted.

"So do I," Tamaki lightly kissed her forehead. "So do I."

* * *

It took until nightfall, but eventually Haruhi's fever went down enough for her to fall asleep. Tamaki had to admit he was relieved. She had finally stopped talking. Once her skin had cooled enough, Tamaki rolled off her. He lay on his side and gazed at Haruhi. The silvery moonlight through the window bathed her sleeping form in an ethereal light, making her appear more angel than human. Tamaki reached out and tentatively traced his fingers down her smooth stomach. Her skin was like silk and he felt desire gnaw at his insides. But she would never have him, not if she found out what he was.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," he whispered. "But I've been lying to you. The person you think you know isn't really me, it's only a persona. I wish I could tell you everything. I wish I could tell you that Suoh isn't really my last name. Hell, I'm not even related to them by any stretch of the imagination. My real name is Verdun, Chase Tamaki Verdun. French was the first language I ever learned. I was born in France in 1876 as Rene de Grandtain. I'm a vampire, Haruhi, actually I'm the prince of the vampires. The only reason I'm here is because a usurper killed my father and mother and took my throne. That gala we went to? That was a vampiric political meeting. I intend to return to France in a matter of weeks to take my throne back. And the rest of the Host Club, they're vampires too, my bodyguards. I'm so sorry, Haruhi. I wish you could know the truth."

Haruhi rolled over in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, nuzzling against his chest. Tamaki slipped his arms around her and held her gently.

"Oh Haruhi," he whispered against her hair. "I wish you could know how much I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope I didn't offend any of you _Twilight_ fans with the whole conspiracy thing. It was just too good of an idea to pass up! If I offended any of you I'm sorry, it was completely unintentional.**


	13. Pants and Other Things that Go Down

**Here's the next chapter my wonderful readers! In looking over the reviews that have been submitted, I've realized that the top word used to describe this story is 'sexy'. I never thought I'd ever be able to write anything sexy! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'm hoping to recieve 100 reviews before the story is finished. Read and keep reviewing! Every review counts! I'll just let this chapter speak for itself.**

**Pants and Other Things that Go Down**

It was bright. Haruhi cracked one eye open only to have it seared by the sunlight. She groaned and closed it again. Haruhi rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she'd had. It had been a strange one, that she did remember. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Haruhi had been at school for part of it, there was something about a fire and a bunch of cats. Had Tamaki been in it? She had a vague impression that he might have been. Haruhi sighed and reached up to rub her eyes, then stopped dead. Her hand was covered by a long white sleeve. She sat bolt upright and looked at herself. Haruhi was wearing a school uniform shirt that was more than a few sizes too big.

"What the _hell_!" Haruhi whispered. "What happened yesterday?"

She got out of bed and stumbled to the mirror over her dresser. She didn't look too good, her hair was a mess and her face was pale. Haruhi sighed, she was still sick.

"We gotta hold on, to what we got, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not, we got each other and that's a lot for love," a voice sang.

"What the crap?" Haruhi left her room.

She walked to the kitchen to find Tamaki making French toast in a green Hawk Nelson concert t-shirt and singing _Livin' on a Prayer_ along with the radio.

"Ohhh, we're halfway there! Ohhh! Livin' on a prayer!" he sang, flipping a piece of toast high and catching it in the skillet. "Take my hand, we'll make it I swear! Ohhh! Livin' on a prayer! Livin' on a prayer!"

During the instrumental, Tamaki started playing guitar with the spatula. Haruhi tried very hard not to laugh as he danced around her kitchen. Towards the end of the riff, Tamaki dropped to his knees and skidded across the floor, coming to a stop about a foot away from her. Haruhi couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Tamaki's eyes shot open and he looked up.

"Uh, hi Haruhi," Tamaki sputtered. "Do you want whipped cream on your French toast?"

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I was going to make you breakfast in bed," Tamaki jumped to his feet. "But you woke up."

"What are you even doing here?" Haruhi asked. "What happened yesterday?"

Tamaki tensed up and started assembling two plates of French toast with strawberries, "What do you remember? Anything?"

"I remember most of school, I felt like crap through the whole thing," Haruhi said. "I can't remember much after the beginning of seventh hour. After that, I don't know if I was awake or dreaming."

Relief washed over Tamaki's face and he instantly relaxed.

"What happened yesterday?" Haruhi asked.

"Well," Tamaki began. "You were so sick by seventh hour I decided to just take you home. You started hallucinating on our way here."

"So that's where the fire and the cats came from," Haruhi muttered.

"You look cute in my shirt by the way," Tamaki grinned.

Haruhi blushed furiously. She had totally forgotten she was still wearing it.

"Why am I wearing your shirt?" Haruhi growled.

"Your fever broke last night," Tamaki replied quickly. "And you started shivering. I didn't want to risk giving you a thick blanket for fear your fever would go back up. So, I gave you my shirt."

"You seem kinda edgy today," Haruhi thoughtfully speared a piece of toast. "Did something weird happen yesterday?"

"No, other than the fact you asked me who lit the school on fire," Tamaki answered before fitting an inhumanly large piece of French toast in his mouth.

"Did I say anything else?"

"You asked why there were cats everywhere when we got here."

"Anything else?"

"No," Tamaki said flatly.

"I think you're lying," Haruhi answered.

"Why?" Tamaki looked innocent. "Don't you trust me?"

"Don't you give me that!" Haruhi snapped. "It's a fifteen minute walk, I know I said more than that."

"Seriously Haruhi, you don't wanna know," Tamaki said. "Really, you don't."

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad," Haruhi scoffed.

"Yes it could. You really, really don't wanna know."

"The more you say that, the more I do. Just spit it out!"

"You said I had a sexy ass," Tamaki replied. "You also confessed that you thought I was too sexy for my shirt and there was something else about not wanting to die a virgin."

Haruhi's jaw fell open.

"Did I really say that?" she asked, horrified.

"Yes you did," Tamaki nodded. "You said some other things too, but I blocked them from my memory."

Haruhi stared at him, pure horror set on her features. She couldn't have those things to him…could she? Haruhi started to blush harder than she ever had before. She had to get out of Tamaki's presence. She never wanted to see him again, not after saying those things. Haruhi pushed back her chair and ran back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Noooo!" she wailed, dropping onto her bed and worming under the covers. "This can't be happening! He couldn't have found out! Ugh!"

Haruhi grabbed a pillow and put it over her head. Her headache started coming back, a dull throbbing pain at her temple. She groaned, now her fever was returning. A knock at the door disturbed her.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice said.

"Go away!" Haruhi yelled, voice muffled by her pillow.

"I'm coming in."

"No!"

She heard the door open, "Too late."

"Leave me alone Tamaki," Haruhi removed the pillow and glared at him.

"You've overexerted yourself," he said, laying a hand on her forehead. "Your fever's gone up again. Get out from under the covers, I don't want you hallucinating again."

Haruhi continued to glare at him and didn't move. Tamaki sighed.

"Fine, but when you start going on about how sexy my ass is—"

Haruhi immediately yanked the covers back and made sure she was on top of them.

"Figured that would bring you around," Tamaki grinned.

"Asshole," Haruhi muttered.

"No, that's Hikaru," Tamaki replied. "I'm going to get a damp cloth for your forehead. Gotta get your fever down again."

He left the room and Haruhi sighed heavily. Why, of all the guys she knew, was she stuck at home alone with Tamaki? She closed her eyes and tried to forget he was there. Yes, Haruhi loved him, but he wasn't supposed to know about that yet. According to Mori, he was in love with her but she sure as hell couldn't tell if Mori was right or not. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice Tamaki had returned until she felt the damp cloth on her forehead.

"Thank you," Haruhi said softly, opening her eyes.

"You're welcome," Tamaki answered. "And you don't have to worry about those things you said yesterday. I knew you were delirious, it's not like I took them seriously."

"Thank God!" Haruhi instantly relaxed.

"Come one, no one would believe those things coming from your mouth!" Tamaki scoffed. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"I do wonder sometimes," Haruhi grinned.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding."

Tamaki smiled and a moment of silence passed between them.

"However," Tamaki spoke up. "You did say one thing, and I really wanna know if it's true or not."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked slowly.

"You said you thought you were in love with me."

Panic gripped Haruhi's chest like an iron clamp.

_No!_ her mind screamed._ No, I couldn't have confessed to him! Not now, it's too early!_

"Is this true?" Tamaki asked gently.

Haruhi wanted to say no, she wanted to forget about the whole thing. But at the same time, this is what she wanted.

"Yes," Haruhi whispered, averting her eyes. "Yes, it's true."

There, she'd finally said it. She stared at the rumpled sheets at her side, afraid to look Tamaki in the eyes.

"Haruhi," he said softly. "Haruhi look at me."

Haruhi slowly looked up. Tamaki was smiling and his violet eyes were warm. He reached out and tenderly stroked her cheek with his thumb. Haruhi caught his cool hand and held it there.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Haruhi closed her eyes and kissed his lips lightly. Tamaki slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

"Tamaki," Haruhi murmured, nuzzling against his chest.

"I love you," Tamaki whispered against her hair. "I've loved you from the beginning."

"I love you too," Haruhi pulled away.

"Rest now, love," Tamaki delicately kissed her forehead. "Get well."

Haruhi nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep promptly.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc**

The first thing she heard was the rumble. Haruhi thought she was dreaming. Then a flash of light cut through the dark. Haruhi slowly opened her eyes, she had been in a very deep sleep. Suddenly, lighting flashed again, followed by a rumble of thunder that seemed to shake the entire apartment. Haruhi let out a terrified shriek.

"Shh, shh," a pair of strong arms slipped around her waist. "Hush now."

"T-Tamaki?" Haruhi sputtered.

"Yes, love," he whispered. "I'm here, I'm here."

Thunder boomed again and Haruhi whimpered, hiding her face against Tamaki's muscular chest.

"Easy, easy," Tamaki rocked her gently. "Shh."

Haruhi clung to him, trembling head to foot. Tamaki held her closer, gently stroking her hair. The storm continued and Haruhi felt tears spill from her eyes. They soaked into Tamaki's t-shirt.

"Haruhi," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "It's gonna be okay. I'm right here, love. Don't cry, shh, hush."

A small whimper escaped her throat, but Haruhi drowned it out in the folds of Tamaki's shirt. She pressed herself so close to him that she could hear his heart beating. It was a calming sound and eventually Haruhi drifted off to sleep in Tamaki's arms.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

It was cloudy when Haruhi woke up the next morning.

"Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P Diddy, got my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city," Tamaki was singing in the kitchen again. _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha.

Haruhi go up and left her room, heading to the kitchen.

"I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes, toes," Haruhi sang.

"Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes," Tamaki answered.

"Boys blowin' up our phones, phones."

"Drop toppin' playin' our favorite CD's."

"Pulling up to the parties."

"Tryna get a little bit tipsy…"

"Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up," the dueted. "Tonight Imma fight til we see the sunlight, Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop no. Oh, oh, whoa oh! Oh, oh, whoa oh!"

They proceeded to sing the entire song into various kitchen implements while dancing around.

"I take it you're feeling better," Tamaki grinned once the song was over.

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded. "All that sleep helped."

"If it wasn't so nasty outside I'd say we should go somewhere," Tamaki said.

"No," Haruhi answered. "I still need some recovery time. I'm still kind of drained."

"You're looking much better," Tamaki lightly touched her face. "Your color's returning."

Haruhi smiled and held his hand lightly.

"So what do you want to do?" Tamaki purred, leaning his forehead against hers. "Go back to sleep? Watch movies? Make out?"

"Movies first, make out later," Haruhi grinned.

Tamaki chuckled and they entered the sitting room.

"Where do you keep your movies?" he asked.

"That cupboard over there, by the TV," Haruhi directed.

Tamaki opened the cupboard and looked inside while Haruhi settled on the couch.

"Oh my gawd," he exclaimed.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki turned, holding a DVD, "You have _Twilight_?"

"It's my dad's," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I don't watch it."

"We should," Tamaki eyes gleamed.

"Why do you want to watch that?"

"You know Kyoya's older sister, right?" Tamaki asked. "Well, she has it, and all of us were over at his house once and we got really bored. So what we did, was we put it on mute and said what we thought the characters should say, like a dubbed foreign film."

"That actually sounds kinda fun," Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"It was hilarious," Tamaki answered. "Especially with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey."

"I kinda wanna know what Hikaru said about it," Haruhi said.

"It was pretty bad," Tamaki chuckled. "I'll try to give you an idea."

He started the movie and immediately hit the mute button.

"Welcome to Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom," Haruhi began in a mock announcer voice. "Today, we will be looking at the region known as Forks, which is rich in biological life forms. Oh look, it's a deer. Isn't it beautiful?"

Tamaki chuckled and as a vampire leapt in and took it down, he added, "Up yours PETA people!"

Haruhi cracked up. As soon as Edward showed up, Tamaki started saying his lines in a ridiculous gay guy voice.

"Do you like my glitter spray?" he asked during the meadow scene. "I got it for five dollars at Claire's."

"OMG! I want some!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"I'm an underwear model!" Tamaki said as Edward leaned seductively against his car. "I'm too sexy for my briefs! Too sexy for my briefs! I'd rather use a leaf!"

Both erupted into peals of laughter. However, their best moment came during the kissing scene.

"Kissing you made me realize why I'm gay," Tamaki said.

"Well kissing you is like kissing my sister!" Haruhi shot back. "You're such a girly man!"

"This is why I don't like girls," Tamaki sniffed. "They don't think I'm manly, but they just don't understand. Nobody understands me. It's not very nice!"

They almost fell off the couch laughing. This was the most fun Haruhi had ever had watching _Twilight_. Tamaki's Edward imitation totally cracked her up. She was almost sad when the movie ended.

"I have not laughed that hard in so long," Haruhi wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ugh, I feel really gay now," Tamaki said. "I need to do something manly."

"How about making out?" Haruhi asked.

"That's a good idea," Tamaki grinned.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips softly but passionately.

"Feel better?" Haruhi asked, breaking away.

"A little, but I think we need to do that a few more times before all the gay-ness wears off."

"Okay," Haruhi pulled him into their next kiss by the front of the shirt.

Tamaki's cool lips felt amazing against hers and Haruhi tangled her fingers into his blond hair. Suddenly, they heard the click of the front door being unlocked.

"Shit!" Haruhi hissed, scrambling off Tamaki's lap to the other side of the couch.

"Encule!" Tamaki cursed, quickly smoothing his hair. (French F bomb)

"I'm home!" Ranka sang, pushing open the door. "How's my little—"

He stopped dead as soon as he saw Tamaki, face coloring.

"Haruhi," Ranka growled, fixing Tamaki in a death glare. "Why is _he_ here?"

"Since I've been gone for so long, he decided to come and see how I'm doing," Haruhi replied.

"But it's only 3:00," Ranka said sweetly. "School doesn't end until four. He should be in school."

"It's a half day," Tamaki lied.

Ranka narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to change. If you lay one finger on her, Suoh, I will cut off your balls."

"Yes, sir," Tamaki saluted.

Ranka turned and swept to his room. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and grinned.

"I feel really tempted to sart making out with you just to see what happens," he said.

"If he catches you, he will cut off your balls," Haruhi answered. "There are lots of knives in the kitchen."

"In that case, I will stay on this side of the couch."

"Good idea."

Ranka came out a few minutes later to check on them.

"Did he touch you?" he asked Haruhi.

"No, dad," Haruhi sighed.

"You're not lying, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good," Ranka went into the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner, would you like to stay, Suoh?"

"Yes, thank you, Ranka-san," Tamaki flashed his winning smile.

Ranka grunted and returned to the kitchen. Haruhi and Tamaki exchanged a glance, trying not to laugh. Tamaki took her hand and gave it a quick kiss. Haruhi blushed and suppressed a giggle. When Ranka stuck his head in again a few minutes later, they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, not touching at all. Satisfied, he went back to the kitchen. This went on until dinner was ready.

"I hope you don't mind ramen," Ranka said as he set the steaming bowls on the table.

"I love ramen," Tamaki assured.

Then he proceeded to pull about five extra seasoning packets from pants pocket and dump them into his ramen. Both Ranka's and Haruhi's jaws dropped. Haruhi knew Tamaki liked spicy food, but this was ridiculous.

"So, do you want any noodles to go with that seasoning?" Ranka asked caustically.

Tamaki looked at his ramen, now resembling a thick paste, "No, but some more water would be good. Thank you."

Ranka glared at him a moment before picking up his glass of water and dumping it into Tamaki's bowl.

"There."

"Thank you, Ranka-san."

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Tamaki left right after dinner and Haruhi went to bed soon after. Just as she was about to lie down, she heard a knock on her window.

"What the crap?" Haruhi got up and opened the blinds.

Tamaki was outside, he grinned and waved. Haruhi rolled her eyes and opened the window.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I stay tonight?" Tamaki answered.

"Why?"

"I checked the forecast, another storm's supposed to come through."

"Come in."

Tamaki climbed through the window and immediately flopped onto the bed. Haruhi sighed and shook her head. Tamaki patted the spot next to him.

"You are impossible," Haruhi lay beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"You love me for it," Tamaki answered, pulling her close.

Haruhi wished she could say otherwise as she drifted off to sleep.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Haruhi did not want to get out of bed. And the last thing she wanted was to go to school. But she was feeling fine and she knew she had to go back. Haruhi sighed and tried to roll over but something was locked around her waist.

"Good morning," Tamaki murmured, kissing her neck.

"Tamaki, what are you still doing here?" Haruhi asked. "We have to go to school today."

"It's too late for that," Tamaki continued kissing her neck. "It's nine thirty."

"What!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Shh," Tamaki whispered. "Don't worry, I called you in. Apparently I can sound just like your dad."

"Tamaki," Haruhi sighed.

"It's a nice day," Tamaki nuzzled her neck. "We should go out."

"Where?" Haruhi asked.

"We could go to the park," Tamaki answered. "Go around town, look at stuff, go to my place."

Haruhi chuckled and ruffled his hair. Tamaki pulled her closer and started kissing her neck again.

"You better not give me a hickey," Haruhi murmured, closing her eyes.

"I won't."

Haruhi lay there and let him kiss her. She shivered as his cool lips moved over her throat.

"Or we could just stay here all day," Tamaki purred.

"No, I wanna get out of the house," Haruhi said. "Let me up."

"Fine," Tamaki sighed, unwinding his arms from around her waist.

Haruhi got up and went to her closet. Tamaki propped his head on his fist and watched her as she picked out her clothes.

"I like that blouse," he said. "The turquoise one, you should wear that."

Haruhi took the blouse off the hanger and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"I will be in the bathroom," she said. "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay."

Haruhi showered and got dressed quickly. When she got back to her room, she found Tamaki dressed in a fresh t-shirt and a pair of very stylish jeans.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" Haruhi asked.

"Snuck back to the mansion after you were asleep," Tamaki grinned. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

With that, they headed out.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Haruhi had a wonderful time. Tamaki didn't want to take his Porsche because it would be too conspicuous, so they took a taxi everywhere. They visited shops and had a picnic at a park.

"So," Tamaki said around 3:00. "Do you wanna go back to my place?"

"Okay," Haruhi shrugged.

They flagged a taxi and had it take them about a block away from the Suoh mansion.

"Now, I will show you something very few have seen," Tamaki said. "The back way in. You can climb, right?"

"I think so," Haruhi answered.

They walked to the far side of the house and climbed over the garden wall. Tamaki led her across the lawn until they came to a massive tree.

"My room's just up there," Tamaki pointed to a high balcony. "Get on my back and hold tight, spider monkey."

"Ya had to make the _Twilight_ reference, didn't you?" Haruhi asked, hopping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yup, I did," Tamaki grinned.

He climbed the tree effortlessly, arriving at the balcony in record time.

"Not bad," Haruhi said, letting him go and sliding to the ground.

"Thanks," Tamaki answered, leading her into his room. "One of my personal bests."

"Do I really wanna know how many times you've had to use this back entrance?" Haruhi asked.

"More than you could count," Tamaki's voice dropped to a purr as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Tamaki," Haruhi's heart rate accelerated inhumanly fast.

This was the side of him he kept secret. The darker, wilder, sexier part of him that frightened her a little. But this was Tamaki, the man she dared to love against her better judgment and all common sense.

"I love you," Tamaki whispered, leaning his cool forehead against hers. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Haruhi found herself whispering as well. "I love you too."

Then he kissed her, slowly and sweetly, like he had after the gala. Haruhi slipped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. Tamaki pulled her closer, his cool hands pressing on her back through her satin blouse.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Tamaki gently traced his fingers down the side of Haruhi's face. The look in his eyes startled her, she had never seen him look so intense. He looked hungry almost, his eyes burned with an emotion she couldn't read. Haruhi's breathing quickened, but she couldn't say she was afraid. Nervous yes, but not afraid.

Tamaki kissed her again. Haruhi never thought something as cold as his lips would burn the way they did. He kissed her so hard she felt her lips part.

"Tamaki," Haruhi half-whispered, half-moaned, threading her fingers into his silky hair.

She felt Tamaki lightly stroke her bottom lip with his tongue. Haruhi opened her mouth a little more for him. She knew this was wrong. She knew her dad would kill her if he found out she'd been making out with Tamaki Suoh in his bedroom. But the thing was, she really didn't care. Haruhi was in love with Tamaki and this was what she wanted.

Tamaki kissed her more deeply and moved his hands over her back. Haruhi felt herself heating up and she moved her hands from his hair to the sides of his face. Tamaki's skin was deliciously cool and she found herself desperately wanting to touch him. A warning flare went up in her brain. This was Tamaki, the one guy she swore she'd never fall for and the one guy she would probably never be able to have.

_Shut up Voice of Reason,_ Haruhi thought.

She slid her hands down over his chest and belly, feeling him up a bit. Tamaki made a low growling sound deep in his throat. Haruhi pulled at the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it just a little. Tamaki immediately caught her drift, letting her go and pulling his shirt up and over his head. Haruhi's heart started to pound uncontrollably as he dropped his shirt to the floor. Her eyes traveled slowly over his lean and incredibly muscular body. Haruhi tentatively reached out and brushed the tips of her fingers over his pectorals. Tamaki's skin was incredibly smooth and taut over his muscles.

"Your hands are so warm," he murmured, stepping closer.

"You're so cold," Haruhi's fingers lingered over his flat belly.

Tamaki pulled her close and she rested her head against his chest. Haruhi closed her eyes and inhaled the musky smell of his skin. She reached up and traced one of the scars on his shoulder.

"So many scars," Haruhi whispered, lightly kissing one of the many that covered his chest. "So many."

Tamaki took a deep breath as his heart sped up. Haruhi's warm lips and breath felt like heaven against his cold skin. But he wanted more, he wanted all of her. Tamaki tilted her chin up and hungrily covered her mouth with his own. Haruhi moaned into the kiss and dragged her fingers up the gentle curve of his back.

Next thing Haruhi knew, she was down on the bed with Tamaki on top of her.

"Tamaki," Haruhi moaned, clinging to him.

"Haruhi," Tamaki's voice was rough with passion. "You're killing me, if only you knew."

Tamaki started to leave a trail of soft, cool kisses down her jaw to her throat.

"If you give me a hickey, you die," Haruhi murmured.

"No worries."

Tamaki's kisses were delicate and lingering but they lost none of the passion from before. Haruhi felt him unbuttoning her blouse. Her chest started to heave sporadically as Tamaki pushed it open. His chilly fingers trailed down her satiny belly, making her gasp.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tamaki asked.

"No," Haruhi grabbed his hand and replaced it on her stomach. "If I want you to, I'll tell you."

Tamaki smiled and leaned down, kissing her flat stomach just above her belly button. Haruhi mewed and wriggled beneath him before pulling him down and taking his mouth eagerly. She felt a thrill of pleasure as he moaned, his belly flat against hers. Haruhi clung to him tighter, pressing herself against his hard muscles. Tamaki started to kiss her neck again and he slipped his hands under her to unclip her bra.

"Well, well, I should've known it would come to this, you filthy incubus!"

Tamaki's back spasmed like he'd been stabbed and Haruhi jumped. They looked over to see Rin Suoh, Tamaki's grandmother, framed in the doorway. Haruhi gasped and pushed Tamaki off her, pulling her blouse closed.

"Grandmother," Tamaki snarled, advancing towards her with quick strides. "How dare you! You have no right to—"

WHACK!

Rin delivered a vicious backhanded slap that cut him short.

"You have no right to speak to me in such a manner, parasite!" Rin spat. "And you have no right to do those things to that girl!"

Tamaki lowered his head, shaking with rage. Rin turned to Haruhi.

"As for you," she said. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Now go downstairs, your father will be here in five minutes."

Haruhi's stomach clenched, her dad knew? Now she would never see Tamaki again. There had to be some way around this. She loved Tamaki, she never wanted to leave him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Haruhi stood up and headed for the door. She risked a glance at Tamaki. He looked up and mouthed, "I love you."

Haruhi smiled to herself, she saw fierce determination in Tamaki's violet eyes. They would find a way to be together again…even if it killed them.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

**Once again, I hope I didn't offend anyone with the _Twilight_ jabs. I just don't think real vampires would like it. If I offended any of you _Twilight_ fans, I'm very sorry. It was unintentional...please don't hate me!**

**I do not own _Livin' on a Prayer_ by Bon Jovi or _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha**


	14. How to Kill a Vampire

**Hello my amazing readers! I'm back with another chapter in The Dark Prince saga! I want to let you know about a little group my friends and I have started on Facebook. It's called "Twilight is a Conspiracy to throw humans off the trail of Real Vampires" and I'd love it if you all joined! It's an open member group so you can sign up any time you please. Tell your friends. We are eagerly awaiting new members. I will once again let this chapter speak for itself. DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS! I want to reach the goal of 100 before the story is finished and I only have 31 left! All reviews count! **

**How to Kill a Vampire**

"How could you do this to me?" Ranka wailed as he drove Haruhi home. "I thought I raised you better than that!"

Haruhi sighed and gazed out the window. She hardly heard a word her father said.

"I told you that being alone with that boy was a bad idea," Ranka went on. "He could have deflowered you!"

"But he didn't," Haruhi spoke up.

"He would've," Ranka replied. "If Rin hadn't walked in, you would be having his baby!"

Haruhi said nothing and pretended to listen to her father rant.

"I absolutely forbid you from seeing him!" Ranka said. "If I hear anything about him even sneezing in your direction he will not live to see his senior year! And if I hear you've been having any sort of relations with him, you will be out of this house! Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad," Haruhi answered flatly.

When they got to the apartment, Haruhi immediately stormed off to her room and locked the door. She sat on her bed for a moment, brooding and trying to figure out some way that she and Tamaki could be together again. Haruhi pulled out her cell phone and called Mori.

"Hello?" his deep voice came over the other line.

"Hey Mori, it's me," Haruhi said.

"Hey Haruhi," Mori answered. "What's up?"

"Where are you?" Haruhi asked.

"In my room, playing _Halo 2_, why?"

"Is there anyone else around?"

"Just Kyoya, did something happen?"

"Yeah, big shit went down," Haruhi said. "We have to talk TUNA FISH, now. Put me on speaker, Kyoya will probably want to hear this."

"Okay, one sec," there was a click.

"Hello Haruhi," Kyoya said. "You have something to tell us?"

Haruhi related the entire story of what had happened. When she finished, the two were silent.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development," Kyoya said. "By the way, you owe me fifty bucks, Mori, I told you he'd try something."

"Fine," Mori sighed.

"You two sound like the twins," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I really need your help."

"One question first," Kyoya said. "How far did he get?"

"What?"

"Just tell me."

"Third base," Haruhi mumbled. "He was about to unclip my bra when his grandma walked in."

"Ha!" Mori said. "I want that five back!"

"I'm still keeping the forty five!" Kyoya shot back.

"Guys!" Haruhi snapped. "This isn't helping!"

"Sorry," Mori answered. "Kyoya! Your phone's going off!"

"It's Tamaki," Kyoya said.

"Put him on speaker too!" Haruhi ordered.

"Hey Tamaki," Kyoya said. "Yes, I heard…I'm talking to her right now…I'm putting you on speaker."

"HARUHI!" Tamaki was yelling. "I'M SORRY! REALLY I AM!"

"Ow!" Kyoya growled. "At least wait until I've moved the phone away! Mori, bring your phone over here."

"Haruhi," Tamaki said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Haruhi answered. "Tamaki, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my fault," Tamaki assured. "I shouldn't have—"

"Oh for the love of God!" Kyoya snapped. "Quit apologizing and get to the point! You two need to be able to see each other again and we're going to make it happen."

"Wow Kyoya," Haruhi said. "This is really out of character for you."

"Let's just say you aren't the only one who's loved someone they couldn't have," Kyoya answered enigmatically.

"How are we gonna do this?" Mori asked.

"Well, we can always use the music room after Club hours," Tamaki volunteered.

"Yes, that would work," Kyoya replied. "There are lots of couches there and maybe Tamaki will get past third base so I can get that last five dollars from Mori."

"You're crude, Kyoya," Haruhi colored slightly.

"What? I want my money."

"So, how are we going to keep all this secret?" Tamaki asked. "You know my grandmother."

"I think I have a way to remedy that," Haruhi could hear the smile in Kyoya's voice. "Now listen carefully…"

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Nekozawa was on the hunt. It had been a week since Haruhi had returned to school after her absence. He had noticed the subtle changes in her public behavior towards Tamaki. Nekozawa prayed it wasn't too late. The more time she spent with that leech, the more danger she was in.

He watched them during their after school meetings, memorizing their routes and which days they went where. Mondays and Wednesdays they used the Third Music Room. Tuesdays they didn't meet at all since Tamaki had to watch Kirimi. Thursdays they'd visit a café and Fridays they'd be in the gazebo in the rose labyrinth. That would be the day Nekozawa would make his move. They were always completely alone and Haruhi would have the whole weekend to recover from what she was going to see. It was time for him to show her what Tamaki truly was. It was time for him, Umehito Nekozawa, to become the greatest Hunter that had ever lived. It was time for Chase Tamaki Verdun, prince of vampires, to die.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

The school day crawled by like an old man on a freeway. Tamaki sighed and gazed out the window. It was a gorgeous Friday afternoon and he wanted to see Haruhi. He even felt tempted to skip Host Club to spend more time with her. But he knew he couldn't do that. Tamaki's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Kyoya.

"B patient sire," it read. "U'll c her soon enough."

"Srry," Tamaki texted back. "But u know what it's like…waiting 4 Estelle and all."

"I know," Kyoya replied. "Just wait…I might be able to let u off Club early ;)"

"Really?" Tamaki almost shouted. "Thank u Kyoya! I luv u!"

"Ew," was Kyoya's only reply.

The rest of the day and Host Club went by only slightly faster. Finally, Kyoya let Tamaki and Haruhi go with a wink. As soon as they were out of the school, Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and flew to the rose labyrinth.

"Holy crap Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Pull my arm off why don't you?"

Tamaki slowed down just enough to scoop her up in his arms. Then he sprinted the rest of the way in. He didn't stop until they were in front of the gazebo. Tamaki gently lowered Haruhi down and she took a deep breath.

"Wow," she said. "And you didn't even break a sweat."

"Nope," Tamaki grinned. "You're the only thing that heats me up enough to do that."

"Pervert."

"You like it."

Haruhi glared at him a moment before softening a bit. Tamaki took this as a cue and pulled her close, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair. Haruhi relaxed and fit herself perfectly into the crook of his body.

"Tamaki," she looked up at him.

"What?"

"You're still cold."

"Why don't you change that?" Tamaki kissed her deeply.

Haruhi opened her mouth for him and held him by the front of the shirt. Tamaki growled and moved his lips down over her throat.

Then he heard the click. Tamaki raised his eyes. Nekozawa was standing in front of him, pointing a loaded gun at his face.

"Get down!" Tamaki shouted, shoving Haruhi to the ground just as Nekozawa pulled the trigger.

The bullet caught Tamaki square in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards. Blood immediately started to bubble up from the wound with every pulse of his heart. He was sure a major artery had been hit. Pain blurred his senses and Haruhi started to scream.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Scream after scream tore from Haruhi's throat. What the _hell_? One of her best friends had just shot her boyfriend in the chest. Haruhi tried to rush to Tamaki's side.

"Stay back!" Nekozawa snarled, pointing the gun at her. "Get behind me now!"

Haruhi slowly moved behind him. She was shaking so bad she could hardly stand up. What was going on? Nekozawa kept his gun trained on Tamaki's prone form.

"Your aim's improved, Nekozawa."

Haruhi's eyes went wide and a strangled gasp escaped her. That had been Tamaki's voice. He should be dead from that shot! Tamaki slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Haruhi choked back another scream. Blood had completely soaked the front of his uniform and more oozed from between his long fingers. There was so much blood. How could there be so much blood? Then Tamaki raised his head and looked at them. His eyes were blazing red and his lips were pulled back from a pair of gleaming fangs in a silent snarl.

"T-Tamaki?" Haruhi whimpered. Was this some kind of sick joke? What was that _thing_?

"Take a good long look at this," Nekozawa began. "This is what your beloved Tamaki Suoh truly is. He's been lying to you all this time."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Tamaki choked out with a pained wince. "I'm so sorry."

"He didn't even have the decency to tell you his real name," Nekozawa continued. "Say hello to Chase Tamaki Verdun, prince of parasites. He's a vampire, Haruhi, a low degenerate race, not even worthy to be seen as civilized."

Tamaki hissed and lunged. Nekozawa dealt him a swift kick in the jaw that snapped his mouth closed and sent him sprawling again.

"Disgusting creature," the Hunter spat.

Tamaki righted himself with a feral snarl. Haruhi watched, horrified. This vampire, this monster, was not her lover, not her Tamaki.

"Now you're going to see how to kill a vampire," Nekozawa said, loading his gun with a single silver sheened bullet. "Haruhi, you know what a cesium bullet does, don't you?"

"Explodes on impact," Haruhi whispered.

"Precisely."

Tamaki roared a challenge from the ground. Nekozawa pointed the gun at his face again.

"Growl and snarl all you like, Verdun," the Hunter said. "It's not going to change anything. Your façade is broken and you'll never get it back. Even Haruhi's afraid of you now."

The vampire prince hissed and bared his fangs, but he was weak, even Haruhi could see that.

"It's time for you to die now," Nekozawa grinned. "Au revoir."

Suddenly, an enraged roar shook the air around them. Nekozawa and Haruhi whirled around to see the rest of the Host Club charging towards them, led by Kyoya. The black haired second year had forsaken his glasses and his eyes were the same blazing red as Tamaki's. All of their eyes were like that, even Honey's.

"All of them…vampires?" Haruhi whispered. "No…no…it just can't be…"

She couldn't process this. What was going on? This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be real. It had to be some kind of sick joke.

"Shit!" Nekozawa shouted, firing his only cesium bullet at the approaching vampires. "Shit!"

Kyoya dodged with an enraged snarl and landed a crushing blow across the Hunter's face as half the garden exploded due to the blast bullet. Nekozawa went flying sideways and the gun was knocked from his hands. He hit the ground and rolled, making a grab for his fallen weapon. Suddenly Honey leapt at him from nowhere with a roar. Nekozawa found his gun and fired. The shot took the little vampire in the shoulder and knocked him back. Honey made a horrible screeching sound like metal scraped across pavement. Haruhi wondered how such a cute little kid could even make a sound like that. Nekozawa scrambled to his feet just as Hikaru lunged, snapping at him. The Hunter smashed the butt of his gun across the redhead's jaw. Hikaru stumbled back and Kaoru rushed forward, fangs out. Nekozawa fired, but Kaoru dodged and sprang, taking him down. Kaoru roared and snapped, fangs coming within inches of Nekozawa's throat. Nekozawa slipped a thin bladed knife from his sleeve and sliced Kaoru's wrist. Kaoru shrieked and sprang up, gripping his wound. Nekozawa struggled to his feet again and took off out of the labyrinth. Kyoya roared a challenge after him and the others hissed their threats.

Then Haruhi heard the snarl. In all the commotion she had completely forgotten about Tamaki. Haruhi turned to see him crawling slowly towards her. Tamaki snarled again and hissed, showing his fangs. The look in his eyes was something Haruhi had only seen in wildlife TV shows. It was the same look the lion got right before it made a kill, but this time she was prey. Tamaki staggered to his feet and took a step towards her. Haruhi knew she had to get away, but she couldn't seem to move.

In an instant, Mori was in front of her, making a barrier between her and Tamaki. Mori let loose a guttural roar, a challenge. Tamaki hissed then rushed, mouth open and fangs out. Mori sprang forward and grabbed him by the throat, hurling him to the ground. Tamaki screeched as he hit the grass. The prince skidded a few feet then lay still, he did not rise. Mori huffed and turned to Haruhi. His eyes were still red and his fangs were still unsheathed.

"Mori?" Haruhi whimpered.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

Haruhi looked around, the vampires had congregated around their fallen prince. Kyoya looked up at her, an almost sad look in his blood colored eyes. Hikaru took a step towards her.

_Run!_ The word flashed through her mind.

A bloodcurdling scream tore from Haruhi's throat as she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Tears burned Haruhi's eyes and streaked down her cheeks as she ran. Why was this happening? Not only had she lost her lover, she'd lost all her friends. She had never felt so alone.

"All of them…monsters," Haruhi sobbed.

She couldn't stop seeing them, those animal eyes and gleaming fangs. Tamaki no longer knew her, all he saw was prey.

Haruhi hadn't realized she was at her apartment complex until she got to the stairs. She hurried up them and rushed to her apartment. Once inside, she locked the door and retreated to her room. Haruhi locked herself in and flung herself on her bed.

"Why, Tamaki?" she sobbed. "Why did you do this to me! Why did you lie? Why did you lead me on like this? So you could have a snack for later?" Haruhi paused and hiccupped. "Why did you let me love you? Why did you steal my heart? I never wanted to love you! You shouldn't have let me! You should've made me hate you! That wouldn't have hurt as much as this. Why did you break my heart? You're a monster, why am I crying for you?"

She clung to her pillow and continued to sob. For the first time in her life, Haruhi Fujioka cried herself to sleep over a boy.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Tamaki refused to come out of his room. As soon as he was strong enough, he ordered his guard away and wouldn't allow them to see him. Tamaki stayed locked away for hours and his guard grew restless.

"I don't like it, Kyoya," Hikaru said. "He's been in there way too long. Remember what happened with Kaoru after Lucy died?"

"I do," Kyoya nodded. "But I don't think that's the case here. Tamaki was never one to even consider suicide."

"Has Tama-chan come out yet?" Honey asked.

"No," Hikaru answered. "He's still up there."

"His music's not playing," Kaoru added. "It's always on when he's depressed, but not this time. That worries me."

"Not good," Mori said. "He's taken this harder than we thought."

"Haven't we all?" Kyoya smiled ruefully.

"I was really hoping she'd be the one," Kaoru sighed. "I hadn't seen him look that happy since before the war. Whenever she was around, he started living again."

"I liked Haru-chan," Honey said. "She was so cool and she made Tama-chan smile. He stopped smiling after we left France."

"Yeah," Mori said softly.

"Dammit people!" Hikaru exploded. "I have half a mind to go up there and see what the hell he's doing!"

"Easy, Hikaru," Kyoya chided. "Give him time to grieve."

"He didn't grieve for the king and queen this long!"

"He didn't have the time then."

"I could go yell into his room and see if he responds," Honey volunteered.

"Somehow I don't think that will help anything," Kyoya sighed.

"It's worth a try," Hikaru said.

Honey hurried up the stairs. They heard him knock on Tamaki's door.

"Tama-chan!" he called. "You've been in there a long time. You should come out."

There was no answer, only silence. He tried again.

"Tama-chan! Please answer! We're all worried! Just tell me if you're okay or not."

After a few seconds, there was the sound of a door opening, followed quickly by a shriek, a crunch, and the door slamming shut again.

"Guys!" Honey's voice was strangely muffled. "Get me out of here!"

The others immediately rushed up the stairs to find Honey half lodged into the wall across from Tamaki's room.

"Holy freaking crap on a stick with a side of potatoes," Hikaru's eyes went wide.

"Tama-chan's _not_ okay!" Honey said. "Get me out of here!"

Mori grabbed his ankles and gently pulled him out of the wall.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Kyoya said. "Just let him alone for a while longer. If he doesn't come down by morning I'll go up."

The guard reluctantly filed back down the stairs.

More hours crawled by, and the sun began to rise the next morning. No sound came from Tamaki's room. It was almost tomb-like.

"Are you gonna go up there?" Kaoru asked Kyoya.

"I think I'll have to," the Ancient said. "If you hear another crunch, you'll know what happened."

"Right."

Kyoya turned and slowly headed up the stairs. When he got to Tamaki's door, he halted and took a deep breath. Kyoya opened the door as softly as he could and stuck his head in. Tamaki was sitting quietly on the bed, staring at something in his lap. He looked up as the Ancient entered, tears silently coursing down his cheeks.

"Sire," Kyoya said softly.

"It's ironic that I get shot in the heart for real, and the wound to my figurative heart hurts so much more," Tamaki answered.

Kyoya decided not to say anything, he wasn't sure if he could.

"I really thought it was going to be different," the prince continued. "I thought she was the one…I-I didn't think she'd be afraid."

"Humans are a fickle race," Kyoya said. "Some are afraid and some aren't. There's nothing we can do about that."

"I just didn't think…Haruhi," Tamaki lowered his head and his shoulders started to tremble.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said. "Use this as motivation. The sooner we return to France, the sooner this is behind us. As soon as that bullet wound heals, you need to continue your training."

"There's one thing I have to do before I leave," Tamaki's voice was a growl as he lifted his head, eyes blazing. "I have to kill Nekozawa."

"Tamaki—" Kyoya reproached.

"He's a murderer," Tamaki hissed. "He's shed the innocent blood of my people!"

"Killing him won't bring Haruhi back!" Kyoya snapped. "This isn't _Twilight_ sire! This is the real world! Face it, Tamaki, she's not coming back."

More tears streamed down Tamaki's face as silent sobs wracked his body. Kyoya watched him a moment. Today, Tamaki was not a prince, he was just a boy with a broken heart. The Ancient turned and left the room.

"Please, God," Kyoya whispered. "Let some good come out of this."

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Haruhi woke up in her uniform. She had completely forgotten to take it off the day before. Haruhi groaned and rolled out of bed. Even though it was midmorning, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. Her mind and body felt numb and aching. The last thing she wanted to do was think. If she closed her eyes, images from the day before plagued her. Haruhi grabbed some clothes and immediately turned on the water for a shower. She hoped the hot water would soothe her.

After her shower, Haruhi trudged out of her bathroom and grabbed two pieces of bread for toast. Haruhi's chest ached and she realized that this was the same feeling she had after her mom died.

"Tamaki is dead," Haruhi whispered. "That thing was not the man I love."

A knock at the door disturbed her. Haruhi tensed, she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer. What if it was one of _them_? The knock came again. Haruhi plucked up her courage and went to answer the door. It was Nekozawa, dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Nekozawa," Haruhi said, surprised. "Come in."

"Hey, Haruhi," he stepped inside and enveloped her in a warm hug. "How are you doing?"

"Still shook up," Haruhi answered. "But better."

"I'm sorry I had to do that," Nekozawa said.

"No, I'm glad you did," Haruhi assured. "It would've only been a matter of time before he took a bite out of me."

"I came to tell you that I will protect you," Nekozawa continued. "And I will not stop until every single one of those parasites is dead."

"Thank you," Haruhi answered, sitting down on the couch.

Nekozawa sat beside her and she curled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked, fingering the leather cord necklace strung with fangs around his neck. "Are those…?"

"Vampire fangs, yes," Nekozawa answered. "Each set is from a vampire I've killed."

"How did you become a Hunter?" Haruhi asked.

"My entire family is," Nekozawa said. "How we became Hunters is kind of a family legend. It's not quite old enough to be considered completely false, but we aren't sure if it's entirely true either."

"Tell me," Haruhi urged, she was genuinely curious. She really didn't know much about Nekozawa's family.

"Well, my family is originally from France," Nekozawa began. "We started out as merchants and our original family name was de Grandtain. We didn't become Hunters until the 1890's.

"My great-great-great grandfather, Andre de Grandtain had three children. Beaumont was the oldest, followed by Rene the second son, and Jacqueline the only daughter. Beaumont had reached marrying age and he had his sights set on a beautiful girl named Minette. However, he did not know that she had already given her heart to his younger brother, to Rene. Now, back then girls really had no choice in who they married and there was nothing Rene could do. He was a second son, and the firstborn always got first dibs. So, Beaumont and Minette were married. But Minette's love for Rene was far greater than her loyalty to Beaumont.

"So the two continued to meet in secret. Some time passed and Beaumont found out about these secret rendezvous. He was outraged, and decided to teach his brother a lesson. He forged Rene's handwriting and wrote a letter to Minette, telling her that he would not be able to make their next meeting. So, when Rene arrived at the designated meeting place, instead of Minette, he was greeted by an enraged Beaumont armed with a cane. Rene was unarmed and not nearly as strong as his brother, so Beaumont easily overpowered him. Beaumont had originally planned to only teach his brother a lesson, but he was blinded by rage. He beat Rene far more viciously that he had intended. Soon, the poor boy was broken and bleeding in the street," Nekozawa paused and sighed. "And a vampire smelled the blood. The next thing Beaumont knew, something cloaked in black grabbed his cane and snapped it like a toothpick. Then the vampire hurled him against the side of the alley. Beaumont hit the wall so hard he started to lose consciousness, but not before he saw the vampire bite his brother's throat. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Rene's screams."

"That's horrible," Haruhi whispered.

Nekozawa shrugged and continued, "It was daytime when Beaumont awoke again. There was nothing left of Rene but a few blood splatters on the ground. Wracked by guilt, Beaumont swore vengeance on all vampires and became a Hunter. His career was short lived, however, he fell ill with scarlet fever and died about two years after the death of Rene. But not before he was able to teach Jacqueline how to hunt. Jacqueline, in turn, married Martin D'Anjou, also a Hunter. The two of them had thirteen children and taught them how to hunt. They married other Hunters and they spread from Europe. I am second generation of the Nekozawa line, we can trace our lineage all the way back to one of Jacqueline and Martin's children."

"Wow," Haruhi said. "Your family reunions must be insane."

"You have no idea," Nekozawa grinned and shook his head. "My father was from a family of twelve, two parents and ten kids. I have thirty-five first cousins and I don't even wanna know how many second cousins. We're just split up all over the world."

"That's really cool," Haruhi replied. "I wish I had a family that big."

"Maybe you'll get your wish. Have thirteen kids and it'll happen."

"Ugh, maybe I'm not that desperate."

Nekozawa laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "I think so, thanks for coming by. It helped."

"You're welcome," Nekozawa gave her another hug. "See you Monday."

"Yeah."

Then Nekozawa let her go and left the apartment.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Tamaki did not want to go back to school. He didn't want to face Haruhi. Tamaki stood in front of the mirror as he got dressed. He had removed the bandages from around his chest. The bullet scar stood out glaringly against his skin. A snarl ripped from the prince's throat and he roughly pulled on his uniform. He couldn't take this, he just couldn't.

"Sire," Kyoya entered. "It's time to go, and you can't get out of it this time."

Tamaki growled at him, Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even try it," the Ancient hissed.

Tamaki backed off and brushed past him. This was not going to be a good day. Tamaki didn't want a ride to school, but he didn't want to run for fear he'd meet up with Haruhi. He grabbed his keys and went to the garage. Today, he was taking the Porsche. Tamaki drove fast, completely ignoring the speed limits. He arrived at school quite a bit earlier than usual and went up to the 3rd Music Room. Tamaki collapsed onto a couch and put his face in his hands. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't the woman he loved see him as more than a monster?

"Other Brother?"

Tamaki looked up to see Kirimi standing in front of him.

"Kirimi," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My older brother said I can't see you anymore," Kirimi replied. "So I came to say goodbye."

"Come here," Tamaki opened his arms to her.

Kirimi crawled into his lap and curled up against his chest.

"Why can't I see you anymore?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Tamaki answered.

"I like long stories."

"This really isn't the kind of story you'd want to hear."

"Oh," Kirimi looked down. "Will I ever see you again, Other Brother?"

"No," Tamaki's voice was strained. "No, you won't."

"But why?"

"It's better this way, trust me, it is."

"I'll miss you," Kirimi snuggled closer to him.

"I'll miss you too, Little Kitten," Tamaki whispered, kissing the top of her head. "More than you'll ever know."

"You'll always be my other brother," Kirimi's lower lip trembled. "No matter what anyone else says."

"And you'll always be the little sister I never had," Tamaki said. "Now you run along, before your older brother finds out."

Kirimi hopped out of his lap and started to make for the door.

"I love you Other Brother," Kirimi said, a huge tear slipping down her cheek.

"I love you, Little Kitten," Tamaki felt tears form in his eyes as well. "Now go."

Kirimi hurried out of the music room, closing the door behind her. Now even Kirimi, his Little Lost Kitten, was gone. Tamaki felt like he'd been shot all over again. Rage started to burn inside of him. This was just too much. How much more would be taken away? With a snarl, Tamaki grabbed the nearest vase and smashed it on the floor.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Haruhi dreaded school. She would see _them_. The memories of the attack were too fresh in her mind for comfort. Haruhi stepped out of her apartment to find Nekozawa waiting for her.

"I figured it would be better if I took you to school," he said. "At least until all this dies down and those parasites are gone."

"Thank you," Haruhi said.

Nekozawa walked her to the parking lot to a very well kept silver Volvo. Haruhi was half expecting an armored car. He drove her to school, following the speed limits to a T. Haruhi shuddered as they passed a familiar black Porsche in the parking lot on their way into Ouran. Tamaki was there. Nekozawa took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"If he gets close to you, I'll kill him," the Hunter promised.

They entered the school and went to their classes.

All the Host Club boys had transferred out of Haruhi's classes and she got a notice from the chairman that her debt had been paid in full. It was like she'd never met them. Haruhi had to admit she was relieved. She didn't think she'd be able to face them.

Haruhi didn't see the boys until lunch. They sat in a far corner of the cafeteria. Haruhi sat with Nekozawa and when she didn't think he was looking, she'd steal a glance at them. They appeared to back to their normal selves. Tamaki was going on animatedly about something while the others tried to calm him down. Haruhi felt a pang of sadness, but she wasn't sure why. They were just a bunch of vampires, nothing more.

_If he can forget about me that fast,_ Haruhi thought. _Then I'll forget about him just as quickly._

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

"I'm gonna kill him!" Tamaki snarled. "He won't be so high and mighty once I've snapped his neck!"

"Tamaki, sit down!" Kyoya snapped. "Don't draw attention to yourself!"

"Look at him over there," Tamaki growled, glaring at Nekozawa. "Treating Haruhi like she's some spoil of war! Well the war isn't over yet. He may think he's won, but he hasn't. Not while there's still breath in my body!"

"Tamaki!" Kyoya's eyes flashed. "Don't even think about it! The Brotherhood's in enough shit trying to keep the entire Nekozawa family from descending on us! If you kill him, you will face justice!"

"I'm sorry," Tamaki rose and started to leave. "I can't stay here. Give the girls my apologies, I'm going to be absent from Host Club."

"Sire," Kyoya also rose.

"Don't even try it!" Tamaki hissed, fangs poking from their sheaths.

Kyoya slowly sat down and Tamaki stormed away. As soon as he was outside the school, he broke into a run.

"It's better this way," Tamaki whispered. "It has to be better this way. Please God, tell me it's better this way. Please tell me it's better…for my Haruhi."

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

**Sorry my trusty paragraph breaks didn't appear in the last chapter. I don't know what happened, I hope these will suffice! They aren't as pretty, but they work.**


	15. Monster?

**Aloha my totally awesome readers! Today is my first full day of summer vacation and what better way to kick it off than with a new chapter in the Dark Prince saga! Sorry is post is a little later in the day than usual, I had to work all morning. In this chapter we get killings, fights, and return of the totally amazing Lucy. For those of you who forgot who she was cuz she's been gone so long, Lucy is Kaoru's dead wife who communicates with him from Heaven through his dreams. The only way she can talk to him is when he's asleep.**

**Monster?**

The killings started a week later. Haruhi heard about the first while she was making dinner.

"Rin Suoh, the 70 year old president of the Suoh Company, was found murdered this morning," the TV newscaster said.

Haruhi immediately stopped cutting up vegetables and rushed to the sitting room. Rin Suoh, murdered?

"Not many details have been released, but the murder supposedly took place last night," the newscaster went on. "The body was found drained of blood and strung up by the ankles in front of the Suoh Mansion. No photos are going to be released and none of the Suohs could be tracked for comment. Is this a grudge killing, an assassination, or a new serial killer? We don't know, but we'll inform you as soon as we know more."

Haruhi shut off the TV and sank to the couch.

"Vampires," she whispered. "Tamaki."

Then the phone rang, making Haruhi jump. She got up and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, it's Nekozawa."

"Hey, what is it?"

"I take it you've heard about the killing," Nekozawa answered.

"Yes," Haruhi said, voice quaking.

"And you know what's behind it?"

"Yes."

"Now try not to think of this as creepy," Nekozawa went on. "But I do not want you out of my sight. That parasite is making a kill list and there is no doubt in my mind that you'll be on it."

Haruhi swallowed hard. Tamaki was coming to kill her?

"Haruhi, are you still there?" Nekozawa asked.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "You know, you're really creeping me out."

"Are you alone?" Nekozawa suddenly sounded worried.

"Yes."

"I'm coming over, now. Keep all the doors and windows locked and try not to let anyone see you. I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Okay, bye," Haruhi hung up.

She quickly closed all the blinds and tried to make it look like she wasn't home. Haruhi went back to the kitchen to resume chopping vegetables, but she couldn't keep her mind on the task. Every sound and every shadow contained a hunting vampire. Nekozawa couldn't arrive soon enough.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

"They've found us," Tamaki said as he and his guard gathered in Yuzuru Suoh's home office. "That was a warning. Not only do they know where I am, they know the name I've taken and everything. Alphonse is ready for a fight."

"What else will they try?" Yuzuru asked.

"These are Alphonse's most blood thirsty and well trained Man-killers," Tamaki answered. "There's no telling. But the killings will continue unless something is done."

"The worst part is the Nekozawa family thinks we're behind it," Kyoya spoke up. "They don't know that this is a completely different set of vampires."

"No, that's not the worst part," Hikaru shook his head. "It seems to me, that they've known where we are for awhile. That means they've been keeping tabs on the people we hang out with."

"What are you playing at?" Tamaki narrowed his eyes.

"Who was one of the last people you hung out with, sire?"

Realization dawned on him and his eyes went wide. Haruhi.

"No," Tamaki whispered. "No, it won't happen. She has Nekozawa to protect her."

"But Nekozawa's gonna be hunting the wrong group of vampires," Hikaru answered. "They'll kill her and he'll think it was you."

Tamaki looked down and clenched his fists. All he wanted to do was go back to France and forget all of this, especially Haruhi. But he couldn't deny it, he never stopped loving her, even when she was afraid of him. The thought of her getting killed sent stabs of horror through his chest. He couldn't' let it happen, he just couldn't.

"What do you suggest I do?" Tamaki asked. "I can't exactly hang around and keep tabs on her. Nekozawa will shoot me if I even look at her!"

"From a distance," Mori said. "Watch her apartment. Make sure she's never completely alone."

"And don't be seen," Kaoru added. "If you are, you will be shot."

"Tell me something I don't know," Tamaki sighed. "I'm going out for some recon. See if I can find out which bastards Alphonse has sent out."

"Be careful, sire," Kyoya said.

"Hey, it's me," Tamaki showed his fangs.

The guard let out a collective sigh of exasperation. They knew he would say that.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdc**

The next day, a student from Ouran was killed. She had been in Haruhi's grade and she was a frequenter of the Host Club. Nekozawa never let Haruhi go anywhere alone. He was always there to walk her to her classes and drive her to and from school.

Haruhi hardly ever saw the Host Club boys anymore. They were always leaving places as she was arriving and they never acknowledged her, not even Honey. Tamaki never looked at her anymore and Haruhi was glad of that. Just seeing him gave her chills.

As the week wore on, the killings multiplied and Nekozawa grew more and more agitated. Haruhi knew his family wasn't having any luck killing these vampires. The Host Club boys continued to come to school every day and Haruhi started to wonder if they were really the ones behind the killings. Even though they were vampires, would they really make kills as horrific as these? And in all the time they'd been there before now, she'd never heard about any killings.

That Friday, Nekozawa was called down to the main office. He wasn't there to walk Haruhi to her next class. That worried her, but as she went to class, her phone buzzed. A text from Nekozawa.

"Haruhi," it read. "My father's called me out on a disturbance. I won't be back, take the bus home. Be safe."

Haruhi clicked her phone shut. Disturbance, something was going on. She shuddered inwardly. The vampires were out. Haruhi walked to her class and saw the entire Host Club gathered casually by the drinking fountain. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, none of them were missing. Haruhi's eyes went wide, they weren't behind the disturbance. Nekozawa was after the wrong vampires, the Host Club couldn't be involved.

Haruhi missed the bus. She had to talk to her French teacher about something and got outside just as it was pulling away.

"Dammit!" Haruhi growled. Now she'd have to walk.

It was cloudy, humid, and threatening rain. She really hoped it wouldn't start storming. Storms only made her think of Tamaki, and that vampire was the last thing she wanted to think about.

Haruhi made her way home quickly. There weren't very many people out due to the weather, so the streets were virtually empty. Haruhi didn't like it, it was too quiet. She could see why the vampires picked that day to make a disturbance. The atmosphere was perfect. A drop of rain splashed on top of her head. Haruhi growled, great, just great. She picked up her pace to a dog trot, hoping to avoid getting too wet.

Then she came to the alley. Haruhi had always hated the alley. It was the fastest way home, but it was narrow, dark, and insanely creepy. She sighed, now was not the time to let her courage lag. She had to get home. Haruhi headed into the alley without a second thought. It was so dark inside it felt like dusk and the rain started to fall harder.

"Great, now I'm going to get even more soaked," Haruhi muttered as the rain dripped into her hair. "At least it's warmer."

Suddenly, something dropped off the roof of one of the adjacent buildings and landed in front of her. Haruhi let out a startled gasp and backed up a few steps. The figure slowly straightened out of its crouch. It was a man, maybe in his early thirties with a shaggy mane of black hair. He was dressed well, definitely not a druggie. The man smiled at her, revealing a set of gleaming fangs and his eyes glowed red. Vampire.

"You know, it's dangerous for a lady to be walking alone," the vampire purred with a perfect French accent.

Haruhi turned to run out of the alley, but another vampire came swinging down from the fire escape ladders like an acrobat. He dropped to the ground, blocking her escape. This one was young, only slightly older than Haruhi, with curly, sand colored hair.

"She smells wonderful," he said, slowly running his tongue over his fangs. "I'm surprised the prince hasn't eaten her already."

A third vampire leapt off a roof and landed softly beside the first. He looked to be in his early twenties and had the dark skin and hair of India.

"It's his loss," this new vampire shrugged. "This little morsel is ours for the taking."

Haruhi stood frozen, trying to figure out what to do. She was so horrified she couldn't even scream, not that anyone would hear her out there. She had no weapon and knew virtually nothing about self-defense. The three vampires started slowly closing in on her. Haruhi had to think fast, there was a gap between the first and third vampires. If she could get through, she'd have a chance. Haruhi rushed forward, calling on all her track and field training. The Indian vampire let out a surprised growl, but the black haired one shot out a hand and grabbed her. Haruhi let out a shriek.

"Not so fast, prettyling," the vampire hissed.

Haruhi spun back around, whipped out her house key, and sliced his wrist with all the strength she had. The vampire screeched in pain and let her go, clutching his bleeding wrist. She had cut him deep. Haruhi took off down the alley.

"Cette petite chienne!"* the black haired vampire snarled.

The three rushed after their fleeing quarry. Haruhi could hear their feet pounding on the pavement behind her. They were gaining fast. Then Haruhi felt one of them grab the back of her shirt, drag her back, and hurl her to the ground. She hit the pavement and skidded, coming to a stop next to the alley wall. Blood welled up from the cuts on her knees and palms. The black haired vampire's nostrils flared and his eyes turned animal like. He was going straight for the kill. Haruhi pressed herself to the wall. This was the end, there was absolutely no way out of this. The three vampires moved into a semi-circle and started closing in, grinning at her with their fangs. Haruhi swallowed hard and sent up a final prayer.

Suddenly, something sprang from the roof directly above them and landed in front of Haruhi in a perfect crouch. The three vampires halted and stared at this new adversary with widened eyes. The figure slowly rose to his full height. Haruhi recognized the shock of blond hair instantly. Tamaki?

Tamaki roared a challenge at the three vampires. They exchanged a glance, seemingly unsure of what to do. Then, all at once, they charged. Tamaki rushed forward, moving to attack the black haired vampire. At the last second, Tamaki changed direction and went for the young vampire. The young one screeched as Tamaki sank his teeth deep into his shoulder. Tamaki tore out a chunk of his flesh and hurled him to the pavement just as the black haired vampire attacked. Tamaki dodged his snapping jaws and dealt him a heavy blow across the face. The Indian vampire hissed and lunged, going for Tamaki's right side. The prince spun away, only to have the Indian vampire change direction and attack from the left. He buried his fangs into Tamaki's arm and pulled back. Tamaki screamed as his shoulder was dislocated with a crack. Haruhi cringed and pressed closer to the wall, trying to be as small as she could.

The young vampire had jumped to his feet and was running at Tamaki at top speed. Tamaki used the Indian vampire's backward momentum and kicked out his legs. He planted them firmly on the young one's chest, sending him sprawling backwards. Tamaki swung his legs down, yanking the Indian vampire forward. In the same motion, he snapped his shoulder back in place and elbowed him in the nose. The Indian vampire fell back, blood oozing from his nostrils. Meanwhile, the black haired vampire had crawled over and was waiting until Tamaki's feet were on the ground. Then he lunged, grabbing Tamaki's legs and knocking him over. Tamaki went down with a shriek and his body slammed onto the pavement. Haruhi thought she heard bone snap. The black haired vampire started to drag him back. Tamaki grabbed a handful of wet sand and gravel and hurled it into the black haired vampire's eyes. He roared and loosened his grip. Tamaki kicked him in the jaw and staggered to his feet.

The young vampire rushed Tamaki with a swinging fist. Tamaki dodged and tried to get behind him, but the young one saw it coming. He shot out his other hand and grabbed Tamaki by the throat. Tamaki let out a strangled hiss as the young one lifted him off the ground. He struggled a bit before delivering a well aimed kick to the side of the young one's knee. He shrieked as his knee was knocked out of joint with a pop. Tamaki spun away and shoved him to the ground. He failed to notice the Indian vampire creeping up behind him.

"Tamaki, behind you!" Haruhi screamed.

Tamaki whirled around just as the Indian vampire leapt at him. He couldn't get out of the way fast enough and the Indian vampire took him down. They hit the street and skidded. Tamaki roared and screeched as the Indian vampire tore at his neck and shoulders. Haruhi found herself wincing with every pained sound Tamaki made.

Suddenly, Haruhi felt something ice-cold close around her ankle. She turned to see the black haired vampire smiling at her. Without a word, he started to drag her across the pavement. Haruhi screamed and tried to kick the vampire's hand off her ankle.

"You're feisty," he purred. "It's a shame I only have time to eat you."

"Tamaki!" Haruhi cried.

Tamaki looked over and his red eyes went wide.

"No!" he snarled.

Tamaki wrenched his arm out of the Indian vampire's grip and dug his fingers into his shoulder. The Indian vampire screamed as crunch issued from his shoulder. Tamaki had dislocated it. The prince tucked in his legs and kicked out, sending the Indian vampire flying into the alley wall.

The black haired vampire crawled on top of Haruhi, straddling her to keep her from escaping. Haruhi struggled as much as she could, trying to keep her neck from being too exposed. The black haired vampire forced her shoulders down and dropped his head to take the bite.

The next second, Tamaki was there. He grabbed the vampire by his mane of black hair and yanked him off Haruhi. The vampire shrieked as Tamaki snapped his neck to the side. A meaty pop cut through the rain as Tamaki ripped the black haired vampire's head from his shoulders. Tamaki held the head up by the hair and showed it to the other two, letting out a triumphant roar. The Indian vampire staggered to his feet and picked up the young one. With a final hiss at Tamaki, they were gone. Tamaki roared after them, then let out a huff and dropped the head on the ground.

Haruhi slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, eyes not leaving Tamaki. So, what was going to happen now? She was alone with yet another vampire. Tamaki was breathing hard and Haruhi could see the blood soaking through his t-shirt from his wounds. He was hurt pretty bad. Tamaki turned and looked at her, his eyes still red. Haruhi scooted back a bit, startled. Almost immediately, Tamaki eyes went back to their normal indigo violet color. The color she loved. He gazed at her a moment, all traces of animal gone from his features. Tamaki didn't smile, but the look in his eyes was soft, tender even. It was the way he used to look at her. Haruhi's breathing quickened and tears welled in her eyes. That was Tamaki, her Tamaki. Tamaki stood there a few moments more before turning and climbing up one of the fire escape ladders. Then he was gone. Haruhi stared after him and reached up and lightly touched the fleur de lis pendant at her throat. Tamaki.

"Haruhi?" a voice called. "Haruhi!"

Nekozawa rushed down the alley, guns blazing, "Haruhi, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine."

Then, he noticed the headless corpse of the black haired vampire.

"What the hell?" Nekozawa exclaimed. "Did you-?"

"No," Haruhi interrupted. "Tamaki."

"What?" Nekozawa asked.

"It was Tamaki," Haruhi answered. "He saved me. He killed that vampire. There were two others but they escaped, a young one and the other looked Indian."

"Are you sure none of them got you?" Nekozawa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, let's get you home," Nekozawa helped her up. "Get on my back, I'll carry you."

Haruhi hopped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was thankful for the ride, she was a little shaky.

"So, it was Suoh that saved you, huh?" Nekozawa broke the silence.

"Yes," Haruhi said. "He's not behind the attacks, Nekozawa."

"You don't know that," the Hunter replied.

"If he was, why would he save me?"

Nekozawa didn't say anything until they got back to Haruhi's apartment.

"Do you want me to stick around?" he asked.

"I think I'll be okay," Haruhi answered. "Thanks for the thought though."

"If you need me, you've got my number."

"Yup."

Then Nekozawa left, closing the door quietly behind him. Haruhi took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself onto the couch. She tried to make sense of what had happened. Tamaki had tried to kill her, ignored her, and kept the rest of the Host Club from speaking to her. Haruhi had been glad of that, but it just didn't make any sense. Why did he suddenly decide to fight off three other vampires at once to save her? She was afraid of him, why did he bother? Haruhi tightened her fist around the fleur de lis pendant. What was going on?

"Does this mean that Nekozawa's wrong?" Haruhi whispered. "Maybe…maybe they aren't all monsters."

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Tamaki sat on a roof overlooking Haruhi's apartment complex. It was quiet, save the rain. The cool water felt incredibly good against his aching wounds. The prince winced a rolled his shoulders. Just another set of battle scars. Tamaki sighed heavily and thought of Haruhi.

"I wonder what she's doing now," he said to himself.

She was probably sharpening all those knives in the kitchen. Just because he saved her didn't mean she was going to come running back to him with open arms. Haruhi was too smart for that. Tamaki had screwed up, he didn't have a chance anymore. He was a vampire, she was a human. It just didn't work out.

However, she didn't seem to be afraid of him after he'd saved her. Haruhi hadn't screamed or tried to get away, she just looked at him. Tamaki sighed and pushed those thoughts from his mind. There was no doubt Alphonse's bastards would attack her again. They knew it would draw him out. Tamaki growled deep in his throat, he was going to need the rest of the Host Club. Haruhi could never be left alone and he needed a strategy that would assure that would never happen.

"Where is Vic when you need him?" Tamaki sighed.

Vic was the most brilliant vampiric battle strategist in the world. However, he had been unable to make the gala and the meeting, something about doing the voice of someone named Zero in a show called _Vampire Knight_ in America. Tamaki didn't quite understand all the details. The prince slipped out his cell phone and called Kyoya.

"Hello?" the Ancient said.

"Hey Kyoya," Tamaki answered. "Do you know how to get in touch with Vic? We need a strategy."

"What's happened?" Kyoya asked, concerned.

Tamaki related the story of Haruhi's rescue. Kyoya listened quietly.

"Yes, you're right," the Ancient said. "I'll give you his number, I'll text it to you."

"Thank you."

Tamaki hung up and waited for the text. As soon as it came, he called the given number. The phone rang a few times before being picked up.

"Hello?" said an all too familiar voice.

"Hello, Vic," Tamaki said. "This is Tamaki."

"Sire!" Vic exclaimed. "When's the coronation?"

"Not for awhile yet," Tamaki answered. "I'm still stuck in Japan."

"Bummer," Vic replied. "So, what's up?"

"I need your help," Tamaki said. "Can you get me a strategy so six of us can protect one person without their knowledge?"

"Let me think…" Tamaki could hear the smile in Vic's voice.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Haruhi started seeing more of the Host Club in the days that followed the attack. Instead of always leaving when she entered a room, they continued to hang around. Honey even waved at her once. Now Haruhi was even more confused. What was with these guys? They may be vampires, but this was ridiculous.

She also noticed that Kaoru was sleeping a lot. Every time Haruhi saw him, his head was on a desk, his brother's shoulder, or he was just nodding off. She didn't get it. Haruhi knew Kaoru slept in class sometimes, she'd seen him. But this was more than usual. Maybe he had narcolepsy or something.

Tamaki made frequent appearances throughout Haruhi's day. He was always hanging at the very edge of her vision. Whenever Haruhi saw him, her heart would speed up alarmingly. However, it was not out of fear, but at the same time, it was. She just didn't understand it. Did she still have feelings for Tamaki, even as a vampire?

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Kaoru's eyelids were heavy as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. He knew Lucy was trying to contact him, but he had to get to his room first. He didn't want to go falling asleep in the hallway…again. Kaoru stumbled into his room and collapsed on his bed, asleep.

_He opened his eyes in the field outside Heaven's Gate. Kaoru stood up to see Lucy waiting for him._

_"Hey Kaoru," Lucy said, embracing him._

_"Hey Lucy," Kaoru kissed the top of her head. "You know, I'm really liking this multiple visits a day arrangement."_

_Lucy giggled and kissed his lips passionately. They stood there awhile, just kissing. Kaoru missed her so much still._

_"So what's the news?" Kaoru asked, nibbling her ear. "Is it urgent?"_

_"Not necessarily," Lucy replied. "But it's something I think you should know about."_

_"So that means you can hang around?" Kaoru grinned._

_"If you insist," Lucy purred._

_"Hell yes I do," Kaoru nuzzled her neck. "So, what is this not urgent but still important piece of news?"_

_"It's Haruhi," Lucy said._

_"What about her?" Kaoru continued, kissing her neck._

_"She never got over Tamaki."_

_"What?" Kaoru pulled away. "What do you mean?"_

_"She still loves him," Lucy replied._

_"But she was afraid," Kaoru said. "She ran, screaming, at the top of her lungs, down the street. Now she's all buddy-buddy with a Hunter with a gun!"_

_"Fear never stopped me," Lucy put her hands on her hips. "You don't think I was afraid when I felt your fangs on my neck?"_

_"But it was different then."_

_"How so?"_

_"You didn't run."_

_"I thought about it," Lucy said. "When you revealed yourself to me, I wanted to."_

_"Why didn't you?" Kaoru asked, lightly stroking her cheek._

_"Because I was a stupid, irrational girl in love with a vampire," Lucy caught his hand. "At least Haruhi showed some rationale. She's a smart girl, good for the prince."_

_"Are you regretting becoming my wife?" Kaoru eyes went wide._

_"Of course not," Lucy scoffed. "I'm just saying that fear doesn't necessarily mean hate."_

_"Are you sure about this?" Kaoru asked._

_"Of course I'm sure, you stupid boy!" Lucy snapped. "I've heard the prayers she's been sending up. She's wondering what's wrong with her."_

_"Now that sounds like Haruhi," Kaoru chuckled._

_"If you want hard proof, just look at her neck."_

_"Her neck? Did someone bite her?"_

_"No, you idiot," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Geeze, I thought you were smarter than this!"_

_"Why do I have to look at her neck?" Kaoru asked._

_"You can figure that out all by yourself!" Lucy cooed, pinching his cheek. "Cuz you're a smart boy!"_

_"Ow! You're so mean to me, Lucy!" Kaoru pouted._

_"How about I make it up to you?" Lucy purred seductively._

_"Now you're talkin'."_

_"How much homework do you have?"_

_"None."_

_"You're not lying, are you?" Lucy asked._

_"I'm standing in front of Heaven's Gates," Kaoru answered. "How can I lie?"_

_"True," Lucy shrugged._

_With that, Kaoru pulled her down onto the grass._

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Haruhi didn't know what to do. Tamaki had saved her life after all, but he was still a vampire. Should she still be afraid of him or not? She sighed heavily and put her face in her hands. Haruhi really wanted to thank Tamaki for saving her, but that would be next to impossible. Nekozawa would never stand for it. He was still trying to kill Tamaki. Haruhi looked at the clock, it was almost seven. She remembered when she was a member of VP-VL, they would be at Club Monaco by now. That was it! Haruhi pulled out her phone and called Nekozawa.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Nekozawa," Haruhi replied. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I just remembered that I'd made plans with some friends to go to Club Monaco tonight," Haruhi lied. "I'm supposed to be there at 7:30."

"Who are you meeting?" Nekozawa sounded suspicious.

Haruhi rattled off a few names and prayed Nekozawa would take the bait. The Hunter was silent a moment.

"So you have to be there at 7:30?" he asked. "Can I just drop you off?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "We'll be in a group the whole time. I'll hitch a ride home with one of them, if I can't do that I'll call you."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Haruhi hung up and let out a breath, gripping the handwritten thank you note in her hand. Now she had a chance.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Kaoru sat backstage with the rest of VP-VL. It was a typical gig night, the place was going to be packed. Kaoru sighed heavily, it just wasn't the same after Haruhi left. They were still good, but their hearts weren't as into it as before. He glanced at Tamaki. The prince's head was bowed and his shoulders sagged. He always seemed to miss Haruhi more on gig nights. Suddenly, Kaoru's eyelids dropped and he felt sleep coming on fast. His eyes closed and he was out.

_Kaoru was in the meadow once again and found Lucy impatiently tapping her foot._

_"Lucy, what is it, love?" Kaoru asked. "You know it's a gig night."_

_"I know," she assured. "This'll only take a minute."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Haruhi's coming."_

_Kaoru's eyes went wide, "What? For real?"_

_"For real," Lucy nodded. "She's on her way right now."_

_"What about Nekozawa?" Kaoru asked._

_"She's ditching him," Lucy replied. "She wants to thank Tamaki for saving her."_

_Kaoru's face lit up in a boyish grin and pulled Lucy into a deep kiss._

_"Thank you darling!" he exclaimed._

_"You're welcome," Lucy smiled. "Now, you go back to the human world and make sure Haruhi gets to talk to her prince!"_

_Kaoru blew her a kiss._

And abruptly woke up. He blinked a few times and looked around. Everyone was still in the same places as before. Kaoru stood and walked over to where Hikaru lounged on a couch, dozing.

"Hikaru, hey," Kaoru poked his shoulder.

"Huh? Whuh?" Hikaru jerked awake. "What is it, bro?"

"Lucy just contacted me," Kaoru whispered.

"What did she—"

"Shh!"

"What did she say?" Hikaru dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Haruhi's coming, here, tonight," Kaoru said.

"What?" Hikaru asked. "Why? I thought she hated us."

Kaoru shook his head, "No, she never got over Tamaki. She still loves him and she's coming to thank him for saving her."

"Holy freaking crap on a stick with a side of potatoes!" Hikaru was incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Kaoru answered. "This is Lucy, she can't lie."

A slow grin spread across Hikaru's features, "We have to get the two of them to talk. No matter what we have to do, it needs to happen."

"You got it bro," Kaoru said. "Let's do this thing!"

They fist pumped then stood and went onstage with the rest of the band.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdc**

**Oooh! Cliffie! Will Haruhi and Tamaki ever get back together again? Tune in next time! Don't forget to review! I only have 21 left to go before I reach my goal of 100! Please help me get there!**

**P.S. If you can figure out who Vic actually is, you get cookies! :P**


	16. Alliance

**Hello my wonderful, awesome, amazing readers! Sorry I didn't update on my usual day but I was working! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I want to thank everyone for their totally legit reviews! Thanks to all of you I'm only 5 away from my goal of 100. Please help me get above and beyond it! I know I left the last chapter off at a cliffie, so here's the continuation. Will Haruhi and Tamaki get back together again? Or will she only see him as a monster? Read and Review! Only 5 more left...**

**Alliance**

The drive to Club Monaco was quiet. Haruhi didn't want to look Nekozawa in the eye, he might figure out her lie. They pulled up to the club faster than Haruhi thought they would. A large crowd of people was going inside and Haruhi unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Are they here?" Nekozawa asked.

"Yeah, I think I just saw them," Haruhi said. "If I need a ride home I'll call you."

"Right," Nekozawa nodded. "Have fun, be safe."

Haruhi exited the car and hurried into Club Monaco like she was trying to catch up with someone. Once inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. It had worked.

Club Monaco was packed, and the only real light came from the erratic bursts of strobe and brightly colored stage lights. As Haruhi picked her way through the crowd, she realized this was the first time she'd ever come to Club Monaco through the front entrance. After what felt like an eternity of slipping in between sweaty, dancing people, Haruhi arrived at the in-club bar that was reasonably close to the stage. She pulled up a stool, ordered a coke, and watched the people on the dance floor grind to the pounding beat of 3Oh!3's _Don't Trust Me_ which was being sung by the twins. Haruhi felt a pang of sadness; she had loved being a member of VP-VL.

"And the best is," Hikaru sang. "No one knows who you are, just another girl…alone at the bar."

"She wants to touch me whoa-oh," Kaoru joined him. "She wants to love me whoa-oh. She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh. Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, don't trust a ho, don't trust me."

Haruhi hardly looked at the twins, she was too busy watching Tamaki hunched over the synthesizer. He looked so sad. Guilt pricked her heart like a surgeon's needle. That was her doing, she was the reason he was so sad. Now that Haruhi thought about it, the song seemed to be about her. Don't trust me. She gripped her note tightly and set her jaw. Haruhi was going to try to make this whole thing right again, no matter what.

****

Kaoru watched the crowd as he and his twin sang _Don't Trust Me_. It was almost 7:30 and there was still no sign of Haruhi.

_She'll be here,_ he assured himself. _Lucy said she would and Lucy can't lie._

In the middle of the second verse, Kaoru felt his eyes begin to close.

_No Lucy! Not now!_

_She's here,_ Lucy spoke in his head. _Look at the bar._

As quickly as it happened, it was over. Kaoru's eyes shot open and he looked around. He zeroed in on the bar…and there she was. Haruhi Fujioka was sitting alone, watching Tamaki with what looked like tears in her eyes. Kaoru immediately elbowed Hikaru in the ribs. His brother shot him a glare and continued singing. Kaoru elbowed him again and motioned to where Haruhi sat with his head. Hikaru ignored him. Kaoru elbowed him as hard as he could. Hikaru faced him, eyes red-tinged. Kaoru motioned to the bar again, more insistent. Hikaru followed his brother's motions and a grin spread across his features. He'd seen Haruhi too. Suddenly, the old gangsta swagger that had been absent for the weeks after Haruhi left returned to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Shush girl!" they sang, strutting all over the stage like they owned it. "Shut your lips, do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips!"

They finished the song to thunderous applause. After bowing and voicing their thanks, they turned back to the rest of the band.

"What was with all the elbowing followed by sudden enthusiasm?" Kyoya asked as they prepared for the next song.

Kaoru beckoned for him to come closer, "Haruhi's here."

"What?" Kyoya's eyes went wide.

"Lucy contacted me right before we opened," Kaoru explained. "She said Haruhi's here because she wants to thank Tamaki for saving her life."

"Then we'd better make sure she succeeds," the Ancient said with a smile.

"What are you three whispering about?" Tamaki growled, taking the mike. "We have a show to do."

The three vampires shared a conspiring glance before dispersing to their spots onstage.

****

Tamaki was starting to hate gig nights. He used to live for them, now they made him want to die. Every song reminded him of Haruhi somehow and it hurt. Tamaki knew it was over between them. Why couldn't he let go? Tamaki shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. They had a gig to finish, and he at least had to look like he was having a good time.

Tamaki tried to sing as few love songs as possible. Those hurt him the most. However, the dance club crowd lived off them. Tamaki wished they didn't.

The gig went well as they always did, but Tamaki noticed his band mates were showing quite a bit more enthusiasm than usual, especially the twins.

_Hikaru probably just saw a hot chick,_ the prince thought with some distaste.

Tamaki had originally planned to close the gig by singing _Viva la Vida_ by Coldplay, but Hikaru stopped him.

"Don't sing that one," the redhead told him.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"Because we have a better one," Hikaru continued. "You're singing _The Reason_ by Hoobastank."

"Why?"

"Because it's better!" Hikaru snapped. "Don't ask questions, sire. Just sing it!"

Tamaki growled deep in his throat. A love/apology song, the worst kind. He had no idea why anyone would want him to sing that. It wouldn't do anything for his mood. Tamaki grabbed the mike and took a breath as the intro started to play.

"I'm not a perfect person," he sang. "There's many things I wish I didn't do."

Tamaki's chest tightened, this was hitting way too close to home. It mirrored his feelings exactly, the words he wished he could say to Haruhi.

"I've found a reason for me," Tamaki belted out the chorus. "To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you."

The prince poured his heart and soul into the song. If only Haruhi was there to hear it. This was his apology.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," Tamaki's voice soared. "It's something I must live with every day. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear."

As Tamaki continued the song, he didn't notice that Haruhi was crying.

**cdcdcdcdccdcdcdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

Nekozawa was making rounds through town. It was a quiet night. There hadn't been any disturbances since the night Haruhi was attacked. The vampires had been quiet. Nekozawa sighed, there was also the question of Tamaki. The Hunter gripped the steering wheel tighter, Tamaki Verdun. He had come so close to killing him, it was maddening. If he had killed the prince of the vampires, he would be the greatest Hunter that ever lived.

But Haruhi said that Tamaki had saved her from those other vampires. Nekozawa shook his head, that was impossible. Tamaki was a vampire and therefore incapable of such feelings as love or protectiveness. They were just animals in human bodies.

Nekozawa looked idly around the storefronts when a sign caught his eyes. He stopped the car and stared at it.

_VP-VL playing at Club Monaco,_ it read, followed by a date.

Nekozawa's eyes went wide, that was tonight. VP-VL was that parasite's band, Haruhi was walking right into his clutches. The Hunter spun the car around and sped back towards Club Monaco. Then he realized something, Haruhi had been a member of that band for a while. She must've known they'd be performing that night. Why would she return to the very creatures that had caused her so much pain? Nekozawa stepped on the gas, he had to stop this madness…no matter what. Haruhi was not getting near that monster while he still drew breath.

****

Tamaki was quiet while they put their instruments away. For the first time in a long time, he wished Haruhi had been there to see him. He sighed and waited for the others to finish.

"Aw crap!" Kaoru growled.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked him.

"I left my cell phone in the green room," Kaoru answered. "Sire, would you mind getting it for me?"

"Why do I have to get it?" Tamaki asked. "It's your cell phone."

"You're just standing there," Kyoya added. "Go make yourself useful and get his cell phone."

"Fine," Tamaki sighed, rolling his eyes. "Lazy ass!"

The prince went backstage and started making his way back to the green room. Why did _he_ have to errands like a servant? He was a prince! When Tamaki got to the green room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Haruhi was standing there with one hand on the doorknob, as if she was trying to decide whether or not to enter. Tamaki's eyes went wide. What was she doing here? How long had she been there? He she heard him sing _The Reason_?

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said softly.

Haruhi jumped and whirled around. Her beautiful brown eyes widened in shock. Tamaki could smell fear on her, he hated it. They stood staring at each other for about a minute, not sure of what to do.

"H-here," Haruhi stuttered, handing him a folded piece of paper.

Tamaki took for her and opened it. Written in shaky hand was a short note.

_Tamaki,_ it read. _I have a stupid question for you, are you real? I still can't quite wrap my head around the existence of vampires. I have some very serious questions that I think I have the right to know the answers to. You name the time and place and I'll be there (just make sure we aren't alone, I want other humans there too). I don't want to think you're a monster, Tamaki, but I don't want to assume you're not. Haruhi._

When Tamaki looked up from the note, Haruhi was already gone. The prince felt tears spring to his eyes and he clasped the note to his heart.

"Haruhi," he whispered. "My Haruhi."

He slipped the note into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was time to arrange a date.

****

Haruhi hadn't even gotten out of the club before her phone buzzed. She checked the I.D. and her heart skipped a beat. Tamaki.

"Hello?" Haruhi said.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki's voice was soft and gentle. "It's me."

"Tamaki," Haruhi whispered.

"Look," he began. "You deserve to know what's going on here. I want you to know the truth. Do you think you can ditch Nekozawa again tomorrow?"

"I can try," Haruhi answered, heart starting to pound. "Where will we meet?"

"My place," Tamaki said. "Nekozawa wouldn't dare attack us there."

"Your place?" Haruhi quailed, that was the last place she wanted to go.

"You know, all my servants are human," Tamaki replied. "I'll get as many members of the Brotherhood as you need. I want you to feel safe."

"The Brotherhood?" Haruhi asked.

"A human organization that keeps we vampires a secret," Tamaki said.

"Oh."

There were other people that knew about all this? Haruhi couldn't quite process the new information. She felt like she was trapped in a bad _Twilight_ fanfic.

"I'll send someone to pick you up at ten tomorrow morning," Tamaki's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Does that work for you?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "That's fine."

"Okay, see you then," Tamaki answered. "And Haruhi."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being brave enough to want to find the truth."

"You're welcome," Haruhi said, unsure of what he really meant.

"Bye," Tamaki said.

"Bye."

Haruhi clicked her phone shut and slipped it in her pocket. She lightly fingered the fleur de lis at her throat. She was strangely excited and hopeful. Maybe she'd finally get the answers she so desperately wanted.

_Please God,_ Haruhi prayed. _Don't let Tamaki turn out to be a monster. I still love him._

Haruhi exited Club Monaco to find Nekozawa's car parked across the street. She stopped dead, what was he doing here? The driver door opened and the blond haired Hunter stepped out. He looked pissed. Haruhi's stomach clenched, he'd figured it out.

"You lied to me," Nekozawa said. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of having you breathing down my neck and following me around like some deranged bodyguard!" Haruhi snapped. "I feel like a prisoner in my own house!"

"So you lied and came here?" Nekozawa shot back. "Do you have any idea how stupid and dangerous that was?"

"You're not my father!" Haruhi snarled. "I just wanted to hear them play again. They were my friends you know."

"Friends?" Nekozawa laughed caustically. "You call those parasites your friends?"

"They were my friends long before you were, Nekozawa," Haruhi said. "They were the first to notice I even existed. I wouldn't have friends at all if it wasn't for them!"

"Why are you defending those creatures?" Nekozawa demanded. "Have you forgotten all the lies they told you so quickly?"

"I don't think they're as bad as you say they are," Haruhi answered. "And you know that, don't you? What's this really about, Nekozawa? Protecting me, or adding fangs to your necklace?"

The Hunter started at her with a mixture of hurt and anger. Haruhi quickly turned and walked away with a strange sense of liberation. However, it was tempered with uncertainty. How was she going to meet with Tamaki now? Nekozawa was probably doubling security on her. Haruhi sighed and got out her cell phone, time to call Tamaki back and make a plan.

****

Haruhi awoke the next morning to a knock at her window. She blearily opened her eyes and checked the clock. It was a quarter to ten. Holy crap she'd overslept! The knock at the window came again, more insistent that time. Haruhi sprang out of bed and opened the blinds. Sitting outside were three men she'd never seen before. They all had black hair, but that was where the similarities ended. One of them looked to be in his mid twenties and was slight of build. His features were pointed and his eyes were narrow. Haruhi bet he was half Japanese. The other was a bear of man with thick limbs and massive shoulders. He looked like he could be a body builder or something. His hair was close cropped and a five o'clock shadow covered his strong chin. The third was the happy medium between the first two. He was of average height and not nearly as broad at the second man. However, he was still muscular. A pair of wire frame glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, giving him a disturbing resemblance to Kyoya. Haruhi opened the window.

"Hello Haruhi," the big man said in a rumbling voice. "We're the diversion. I'm Travis."

"I'm Todd," the slight one said. "That's J-Mike."

"How many times do I have to tell you never to call me that?" the bespectacled one growled, showing his fangs.

"What else am I supposed to call you?" Todd asked. "You put the J in front of Michael and I don't know which one you wanna go by! J or Michael? So I combine them!"

J-Mike snarled and his eyes flashed red.

"Cut it out!" Travis snapped. "Seriously! You two have been having this argument for how many centuries? He goes by J, Todd, you should know that by now."

Todd rolled his eyes, turned to Haruhi, and grinned.

"Cute pj's," he said.

"Er, thanks," Haruhi had totally forgotten she was still wearing them.

"Don't creep out the poor girl!" J glared at Todd. "She already has three vampires showing up in front of her bedroom window, she doesn't need one of them to start hitting on her."

"I wasn't hitting on her!" Todd protested. "I was just giving her a compliment!"

"Shouldn't you two be watching for the Hunter?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Todd and J sighed heavily and turned away. Todd climbed on the roof.

"You need to get dressed," Travis addressed Haruhi. "The prince doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Right," Haruhi said. "Don't look."

"No worries," Travis replied. "Todd's on the roof."

"I heard that!" Todd shouted. "You think I'm some kind of pervert?"

"Well, there was that time in Mexico City," J spoke up.

"I was a young vampire then," Todd shot back. "And don't you play the saint, J. Or did you forget what went down in Russia, that time?"

"Guys!" Travis snapped. "Geeze!"

They were quiet for awhile as Haruhi got dressed. When she finished, she returned to the window.

"So what exactly are you guys planning on doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Well," Travis grinned, showing his fangs. "When your Hunter appears, I want you to scream as loud as you possibly can so it looks like we're attacking you. When he goes after us, you run to the cab that's parked across the street. Got that?"

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Travis said.

"Hey, Todd," J called. "You see him yet?"

"No, but the whole place reeks of him," Todd answered. "He's gotta be showing up soon."

"Could you do me one favor?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Travis said.

"Don't kill him. He may be a Hunter, but he's still my friend."

"We won't, we never intended to."

"Hey guys! Guys! I see him, he's coming!" Todd shouted.

"Scream girl," J said. "Scream like you've never screamed before."

Haruhi took a deep breath and let it out as a blood-curdling, glass-breaking scream.

"Damn, that was good!" Todd congratulated. "Do it again!"

Haruhi screamed again. She heard Nekozawa shout something, J and Todd roared back at him.

"Make for the cab," Travis whispered with a wink.

Then they were gone. Haruhi hurried from the apartment and went outside. Sure enough, there was a cab parked across the street. Haruhi got inside and told the driver to take her to the Suoh mansion. She leaned her head against the seat and started to pray.

****

The cab pulled up to the mansion a little too quickly for Haruhi's taste. She exited the cab and slowly walked up the path to the door. Haruhi took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She waited a moment, sending up another prayer. A butler in a black jacket opened the door.

"Ah, Miss Fujioka," he said with a kind smile. "Right this way."

He led her through the massive main hallway to a large meeting room. A group of plush armchairs surrounded a gilded loveseat. The entire Host Club sat in the chairs along with a large group of humans. Tamaki sat on the loveseat, Haruhi's heart skipped a beat.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "You're here!"

"Hey guys," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi," Tamaki spoke.

"Tamaki," Haruhi couldn't keep her voice completely steady.

Tamaki patted the empty spot on the loveseat beside him. Haruhi walked over to him and sat down. Tamaki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was just as nervous as she was.

"There are two types of vampires in the world," Tamaki began. "The Man-killers and the Man-sparers. Myself and my guard are Man-sparers, we do not kill humans, we eat animals. The Man-killers are another story."

"So those other vampires that attacked me," Haruhi said. "They were Man-killers?"

"Yes," Tamaki nodded. "We Man-sparers have been at war with the Man-killers for as long as there have been two groups. At the beginning, we vampires were scattered and divided into clans, each headed by a warlord. However, the clans constantly fought and threatened to wipe each other out. Until Kyoya realized what would happen and set out to do something about it."

"Kyoya?" Haruhi turned to the bespectacled vampire.

"I don't mean to brag," Kyoya answered. "But yes, I did set up the monarchy."

"He discovered my father, Jacques Verdun," Tamaki went on. "Wandering around with absolutely no memory of how he became a vampire. Kyoya, in turn, trained him how to fight. When he was ready, my father challenged each warlord to a Trial of Fang."

"Trial of Fang?" Haruhi asked.

"Ritual combat," Tamaki said. "It's like a duel, but the only weapons allowed are our limbs and our fangs. My father beat every warlord and was crowned king. He was able to keep the peace for centuries, but it was still tense. Finally, everything boiled over and he was forced to pick sides. Since he was a Man-sparer, he naturally sided with his own people. The Man-killers rebelled and—"

Tamaki broke off, tears filling his violet eyes. He may be a vampire, but in that moment, Haruhi realized he couldn't have looked more human. She reached out and gently placed her hand on his. Tamaki started slightly and looked up. He smiled sadly and took her hand.

"They killed him," Tamaki continued. "And my mother. The only reason I got out alive was because Kyoya dragged me out. We've been on the run for twenty years, but I'm almost ready to return to France and challenge the usurper on my throne to a Trial of Fang."

Haruhi hadn't realized how tightly she was gripping Tamaki's hand until she looked down and saw that her knuckles were almost white.

"I'm sorry," she tried to let go.

"Don't," Tamaki held on. "It feels nice."

Haruhi relaxed and let him hold her hand. It did feel nice. She hadn't realized how much she missed his touch.

"How did you become a vampire?" Haruhi asked.

"Odd story, a little long," Tamaki said.

"I have time," Haruhi assured, lightly touching his arm.

"I was born in France in 1876," Tamaki began. "My father was a wealthy merchant named Andre de Grandtaine. I had an older brother named Beaumont and a younger sister named Jacqueline. My name was Rene, Rene de Grandtaine."

Haruhi tried to keep her face composed. Did he say Rene de Grandtaine? _Rene de Grandtaine?_ She'd heard this story before…from Nekozawa.

"Since I was the second son, I was often stuck doing clerk work in my father's shop while my brother learned to run it. I had to meet with the customers more and help them find things. That was how I first met Minette. She was the very beautiful daughter of an extremely wealthy aristocrat. The two of us hit it off and quickly became sweethearts. Neither of our families approved of us. I was a second son, she was an heiress, it just didn't happen back then. Also, my brother Beaumont had eyes for her as well. As soon as he reached marrying age, he proposed to Minette and she couldn't refuse. We were both pretty torn up about it. And that was about the time I met Jacques.

"Jacques was a new customer of ours. He was very wealthy but he really didn't give us that much information about himself. He would often talk to me at the shop and we became fast friends. Soon Jacques was taking me out to different places to fish or just discuss things. I ended up telling him about what was going on with Minette. Jacques told me I should continue to see her in secret, like _Romeo and Juliet_. So that's what we did.

"We were happy for a few months, two kids in love. Our rendezvous were sweet and romantic, even though Minette was now a married woman. Then Beaumont found out. To this day, I don't know how. But when I went to meet Minette one night, I was greeted by Beaumont instead. He immediately attacked me and started beating me with one of our father's canes. I remember screaming at him to stop, but he was in a jealous rage. He kept yelling that I'd made a whore out of his wife and beating me, and yelling and beating. He broke most of the bones in my left side and I thought he was going to kill me. Then I heard this roar, like an animal and the beating stopped. I felt something bite my neck and then I felt like my body was being in encased in ice. Then I blacked out.

"Next thing I remember is waking up in this huge bed in a beautiful room with Jacques and his wife sitting next to me. They proceeded to tell me that they're the king and queen of the vampires and that I was now their ward, or son. And here I am, prince of vampires."

Haruhi nodded, her hand still on Tamaki's arm. Then she turned to the rest of the Host Club.

"What about you guys?" Haruhi asked them. "Anything I really need to know about?"

"Well," Kyoya said. "I was born to a Viking father and Welsh mother just before the Dark Ages. I am 1222 years old and Ecgetheow, remember him? He was my warlord. I am married to an amazing girl named Estelle. We've been married since the beginning of the Renaissance. She's in captivity in France now and she probably thinks I'm dead."

Kyoya lowered his head and didn't say any more. Hikaru placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Kaoru and I were from Ireland," he said. "We were bitten by warlord who believed twins were sacred. That's why he took bother of us instead of just one. Technically I'm the older twin, in human years. But Kaoru was bitten first."

"To this day, we still don't know who's older," Kaoru grinned, then sobered. "One thing you should know is Lucy, I told you about her, right? She wasn't just my girlfriend, she was my wife. We'd been married for almost 300 years before she was killed by a Hunter's blast bullet," Kaoru paused, trying to keep himself under control. Haruhi could see tears in his eyes. "I still see her," he continued. "She contacts me from Heaven, that's how we knew you were coming to Club Monaco. Lucy told me."

"I'm really twelve," Honey piped up. "Well, technically I'm 75, but I was bitten when I was twelve. Tama-chan bit me, so that makes me his ward. But I can never take the throne because I'm too young. I bit Takashi though."

"I'm Tamaki's successor," Mori said. "Since I have Verdun venom in me, if anything happens to Tamaki, I'm the next king. I was also born in Barcelona Spain."

"Wow," Haruhi gave her head a shake. "That's a lot to process."

"Take your time," Mori smiled.

"Are you still afraid?" Tamaki asked.

"No, not really," Haruhi replied. "I understand now."

"Well, then," Kyoya stood up. "I think our work here is done."

The rest of the Host Club also rose and the group of humans followed suit. They all filed out of the room, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone.

"I wish I could express how sorry I am," Tamaki said, lowering his head. "I'm sorry for all the lies, all the danger I put you in, everything. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Haruhi answered softly.

Tamaki raised his eyes, then noticed her fleur de lis necklace.

"You're still wearing that necklace," he said.

"I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me," Haruhi blushed.

"Why? Even after everything that happened?" Tamaki asked, incredulous.

"I didn't want to forget how it used to be," Haruhi admitted. "I thought that Tamaki had died and been replaced by a monster. But that night you saved me, I realized that the man I love is still there," she placed her hand over his heart. "In here."

Tamaki started at her a moment, violet eyes wide. Without warning, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Haruhi stiffened a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered against her hair. "I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know, more than life itself."

"Tamaki," Haruhi relaxed and clung to him, pressing herself as close as she could.

She felt something cold and we touch her neck. Tamaki was crying.

"Tamaki, what is it?" Haruhi asked, stroking his hair tenderly.

"I can't believe you came back," Tamaki's voice trembled. "I thought I'd lost you forever. I thought—"

"Shh," Haruhi hushed him. "I'm here now."

Tamaki quieted and they sat like that for a long time. Eventually, Tamaki pulled away.

"So, even though you know what I am," he said. "You can still love me?"

"Yes," Haruhi placed a hand on the side of his face. "You're not a beast, Tamaki, you're just a man."

Then Tamaki kissed her. It was soft and gentle kiss, the kind he used to give her. For the first time in a long time, Haruhi felt right again. As she kissed Tamaki, she was able to forget that her best friend was still hunting him.

****

When Haruhi got back to her apartment, she found Todd, Travis, and J sitting in her living room watching TV.

"Hi Haruhi!" Todd waved. "How'd it go?"

"Hi, what are you guys still doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Your vampire hunter keeps skulking around outside with his father," J said. "We needed a place to hide, so we crashed here."

"We're very sorry for intruding," Travis added. "Are they still out there?"

"I didn't see them," Haruhi answered.

"Good, then we'll get out of your hair," Travis said.

"You still haven't answered my question," Todd piped up. "How'd it go? Are you two back together again or what?"

"It went very well," Haruhi replied. "We are back together."

"Yay! Happy endings!" Todd exclaimed.

"By the way," J said. "You were attacked by three Man-killers, right?"

"Yes," Haruhi nodded slowly.

"I know Tamaki killed one," J went on. "What did the other two look like?"

"One was my age and had sandy blond kinda curly hair," Haruhi said. "The other one looked like he was from India."

"Yup, those were the two we saw," Travis confirmed. "Nekozawa was so busy trying to catch us he didn't even notice them. It seems they're going to try to get at you again. Just be careful, alright? We like you."

"Thanks you guys," Haruhi said. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, don't mention it," Todd put a hand on her shoulder. "We're glad to help."

"Dude, I've gotta call Vic and tell him how much more fun we're having than he is," Travis grinned.

"You know that'll just piss him off," J sighed as he headed for the door.

"I know, that's the point," Travis said.

"He'll kick your ass again," Todd replied.

"He did not kick my ass!" Travis snapped. "He cheated!"

"You're just angry because you were beaten by someone shorter than you," J said.

"He didn't beat me! He cheated!"

"Whatever," Todd rolled his eyes as they left the apartment.

****

Tamaki was making rounds outside of Haruhi's apartment complex. She called him about what Travis, Todd, and J had told her the day before. Now he was even more on the watch. He had no doubt that those two Man-killers would attack Haruhi again. Tamaki would never allow it. The prince sniffed the air. Nekozawa's scent hung around like a fog, the Hunter was close. Tamaki would have to be extra careful.

Suddenly a roar and a shout cut through the quiet evening. Tamaki whirled around and rushed in the direction of the sounds. He turned a corner just in time to see the Indian vampire that had attacked Haruhi hurl Nekozawa against a building wall. The Hunter hit wall with dull thump and sank to the ground in a heap. Without thinking, Tamaki let out a guttural roar and charged the Indian vampire with his fangs out. The Indian vampire didn't have enough time to react before Tamaki was on him. The prince took him down and they skidded across the pavement. The Indian vampire screamed as Tamaki sank his teeth deep into his throat. He thrashed in the prince's grip, but Tamaki had him completely pinned. In a second, Tamaki adjusted his hold and grabbed the Indian vampire's head. Tamaki twisted his neck until the vertebrae crunched, then he tore the Indian vampire's head from his shoulders. Tamaki took a deep breath and stood up. Then he heard a gun click.

"Don't move parasite."

Tamaki slowly turned to see Nekozawa aiming a gun at his chest.

"No!" a scream shattered the tense silence.

Haruhi came barreling in and threw her arms around Tamaki's waist.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" Nekozawa demanded.

"Don't shoot!" Haruhi replied. "He's your uncle!"

"What?" Tamaki burst out.

"That thing is of no relation to me!" Nekozawa exclaimed, disgusted.

"Tamaki, tell him the name you had before you became a vampire," Haruhi said.

"Rene," Tamaki replied. "Rene de Grandtaine."

Nekozawa's eyes went wide, "No."

"What was your real father's name?"

"Andre de Grandtaine."

"What were your siblings' names?"

"Beaumont and Jacqueline."

"How did you become a vampire, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"My brother tried to beat me to death with a cane," Tamaki said. "The king of the vampires fought him off and bit me to save my life."

_Where is she going with this?_ Tamaki wondered.

Nekozawa stared at them with an incredulous expression.

"Beaumont said you were dead," he whispered. "He said that vampire killed you."

"How do you know what my brother said?" Tamaki demanded.

"It was a family legend," Nekozawa replied. "It was the reason we became Hunters. My father told me the story."

"So _I'm_ the reason your family turned to Hunting?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess so," Nekozawa lowered the gun. "Great! Now I can't kill you 'cuz you're my freaking uncle! That would haunt me for the rest of my life! Dammit!"

"You know, I never thought I'd be glad that I'm related to the biggest vampire hunting conglomerate in the world," Tamaki said. "But if it keeps you from blowing me to pieces…"

"On second thought, maybe it won't haunt me for the rest of my life," Nekozawa pointed the gun at him again.

"Guys, seriously," Haruhi spoke up. "You can totally work this to your advantage."

"How?" Nekozawa asked. "I'm related to the prince of parasites."

Tamaki hissed at him, Haruhi put a restraining hand on the prince's chest.

"Think about it," she went on. "Tamaki's your uncle and saved both our lives, so he and the Host Club can't be behind the attacks. You really have no reason to kill him other than the fact he's a vampire. And you said so yourself, you don't want to kill him now."

Nekozawa glowered and Tamaki looked confused.

"Where are you going with this?" Tamaki asked.

"You're hunting the same group of vampires," Haruhi replied. "If the prince of the vampires and his personal guard teamed up with one of the best vampire hunters in the world, you would be able to kill so many more bad vamps so much faster than if you were working against each other. And you wouldn't waste your time trying to kill each other all the time."

"You say 'bad vamps'," Nekozawa said. "Are you implying there are good ones?"

"You're looking at one," Haruhi smiled and hugged Tamaki a little tighter.

Nekozawa looked unconvinced and Tamaki tried not to look too smug.

"So Verdun," the Hunter said. "Are you going to help me kill your own people?"

"Only the bad ones," Tamaki replied. "Just like there are bad people that don't deserve to live, there are vampires that should be denied the same right. However, I would know a bad vampire better than you. So you only kill who I tell you to, I don't want you taking any more innocent lives than you're already taken."

"Innocent?" Nekozawa spat. "You call your people innocent?"

"Not all of us kill humans, Nekozawa," Tamaki growled. "In the time my guard and I have been here, did you hear about any killings before now?"

Nekozawa opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't think so."

"Fine," Nekozawa hissed. "I'll try this whole alliance thing, but if you do something I don't like, Verdun, I'm shooting you."

"If you do something I don't like," Tamaki showed his fangs. "You won't live to pull that trigger."

They glared at each other for a moment before Nekozawa turned away.

"We'll start tomorrow," he called over his shoulder. "At school."

"You got it," Tamaki answered.

"I'm proud of you," Haruhi rested her head on the prince's chest. "Of both of you."

"Don't start singing our praises just yet," Tamaki said. "We don't know how this will turn out. We might just kill each other tomorrow."

"I don't think you will," Haruhi replied. "You two are a lot alike, as much as you hate to admit it. Nekozawa's a good guy, he's just trying to protect his own people. I think he'll listen to you."

"If you say so," Tamaki sounded unconvinced. "Come on, let's get you home."

With that, they walked back to Haruhi's apartment, hand in hand.

****

**I wanna give a shout out to the totally awesome HaruhiUsangie0808 for the totally epic ideas for this chapter! If you can guess who Todd, Travis, and J are you get extra cookies! (The answer to last chapter's guess who was indeed Vic Mignogna *hands out cookies*)**


	17. Eclair

**Happy Fourth of July everybody! What better way to start the holidays than with another chapter in Tamaki's saga? I just want to thank all my epically legit fans for their 108 reviews! Thank you guys so much for helping me reach my goal. I wanna try to hit 140 before the series end...do you think we can make it? Anyways, in this chapter you finally get to meet the villains...the real villains. Keep the reviews coming! Big hugs all around!**

**Éclair**

Alphonse sat in the high backed throne in the rebuilt Verdun mansion, one leg thrown carelessly over its arm. He stared absentmindedly at the last dregs of blood he swirled around in his wine glass. The time was coming, Alphonse could feel if. For fifteen years he had ruled as he saw fit, the Man-sparers didn't dare challenge him. He had established Man-killer supremacy.

However, within the last five years, things began to change. Rumors began to spread among the common people that the prince, the rightful heir to the throne, still lived. After keeping the prince's survival a secret for almost as long as he'd sat on his throne, the truth had come out. Little by little, the Man-sparers started to fight against him again. The name Chase Tamaki Verdun became a rallying cry for a once divided race.

When most of the Man-sparing nobles packed up and headed for Japan, Alphonse knew there was something going on. He immediately sent scouts out to glean any information they could. They found the prince easily enough. He was masquerading as the son of one of the richest and most powerful Japanese businessmen, Yuzuru Suoh. His entire personal guard had also taken the names of rich families. After a year in the dark, Alphonse had finally tracked them down again.

He sent his best soldiers down to kill the prince, but they came back unsuccessful, if they came back at all. According to all reports, the prince had become an incredibly dangerous fighter. What made matters worse was the knowledge that he'd enlisted the help of a member of the Nekozawa family. Alphonse realized that brute force would not be enough to bring the prince down. He had to strike for the heart.

Alphonse downed the last of the blood in his glass and called for a servant.

"Yes, sire?" the servant asked.

"Tell me," Alphonse said. "Do you know if my mate has arrived in Japan yet?"

"I believe she has, sire," the servant nodded.

"Excellent," the silver haired vampire grinned, showing his fangs. "I can't wait to hear how their little reunion goes."

Alphonse chuckled and asked for another glass of blood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tamaki sat on the roof of Haruhi's apartment complex, watching the sunset. His alliance with Nekozawa had been productive so far, they hadn't tried to kill each other yet. When Tamaki first told his guard about the alliance, they thought he'd gone crazy. However, the Hunter had proved himself most useful.

Tamaki shook his head, as much as he hated to admit it, he had quite a bit of respect for Nekozawa. For being only seventeen, he had an incredible amount of discipline and drive. He was a brilliant Hunter, he and Tamaki made a great team. The prince's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone buzzing. He flipped it open to find a text from Haruhi.

_Dinner's ready, get off the roof._ it read.

Tamaki grinned and leapt to the ground. He went up to Haruhi's apartment and knocked on the door. Haruhi answered with a warm smile.

"Hey," Tamaki stepped inside.

"Hi," Haruhi closed the door and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Tamaki slipped his arms around her and kissed her more deeply. He felt Haruhi melt in his arms and kiss him back just as hard. Tamaki had missed this so much. He wasn't sure how he'd lived without it so long.

"You are the weirdest vampire I have ever met," Nekozawa's voice came from the kitchen. "You don't just suck blood, you suck face too."

Tamaki broke away and hissed at him. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Are we having ramen tonight?" Tamaki asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"No," Haruhi replied. "I made Szechuan from China, extra spicy."

"Aw come on," Tamaki said. "I even brought my seasoning packets!"

"I really don't wanna know what you're talking about," Nekozawa sighed, tucking into his dinner.

"No you don't," Tamaki agreed. "Long story."

They ate in silence. When Nekozawa finished, he looked outside.

"It's getting dark," he said. "It's almost time."

"Right," Tamaki stood and put his plate in the sink. "Mori will be coming to look after you until we get back, alright Haruhi?"

"Good," Haruhi nodded.

As if in answer, the doorbell rang. Haruhi answered it to find not only Mori, but Honey and the twins as well.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed, hugging her. "We missed you, so we all came!"

"Where's Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"He'll be with us," Tamaki replied. "He wants to 'analyze my technique' to determine whether or not I'd be able to beat him in single combat."

"Last time the boss tried, the results were pretty ugly," Kaoru said.

"Kyoya totally mopped the floor with him," Hikaru clarified.

"Shut up," Tamaki growled.

"It's time," Nekozawa spoke up. "Let's go."

"Take care of her, alright?" Tamaki ordered his guard.

"No problem," Mori answered.

"Don't worry Tama-chan," Honey assured. "We'll take good care of Haru-chan!"

"Very good care of her," Hikaru said with a perverted grin.

Kaoru immediately whacked him upside the head.

"You better not die out there," Haruhi gripped Tamaki's shirt.

"Come on, do you honestly think I'm gonna leave you at the mercy of Hikaru forever?" the prince grinned.

"I heard that!" Hikaru snapped.

Tamaki ignored him and kissed Haruhi on the lips. Haruhi slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Go kick some ass," Haruhi let him go.

"Will do, love," Tamaki replied with a wink. "Will do."

With that, he and Nekozawa left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They met up with Kyoya once they got into town.

"Are you ready?" the Ancient asked.

"I'm ready," Tamaki nodded.

"Here's the hard part," Nekozawa loaded one of his pistols. "The waiting."

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and the town grew dark. The three waited in silence. Suddenly a roar, followed quickly by a scream, cut through the night.

"That's your cue," Kyoya said.

Nekozawa and Tamaki immediately shot off in the direction of the sounds.

"Remember, I'll attack first," Tamaki said as they ran. "It's me they want."

Nekozawa nodded but didn't speak. Tamaki flew around the corner and leapt onto the rogue vampire, knocking him off the human he was about to bite.

"Run!" Tamaki shouted at the girl.

She needed no prompting and took off in the opposite direction. The rogue snarled and kicked Tamaki off him. Tamaki hit the ground, skidded, but was on his feet again in under a second. The rogue stood and faced the prince, eyes blazing red.

"Prince Tamaki," the rogue growled, showing his fangs. "You've made a very bad decision."

More vampires began to creep out from behind dumpsters and drop from alley walls. Tamaki's eyes darted around as they surrounded him. There were ten in all, more than usual. Alphonse was getting desperate. The ten vampires started slowly closing in. Tamaki put two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nekozawa shouted, leaping from behind the corner and firing a couple rounds at the nearest vampire.

The others immediately fell into chaos, some attacked Nekozawa while other went for Tamaki. Tamaki roared and dodged around one, taking a chunk out of his shoulder in the process. The leader leapt on Tamaki's back and sank his teeth deep into the side of his neck. Tamaki screamed and raked his nails across the leader's eyes. He howled and let go, stumbling back. Tamaki whirled around and took the leader down, tearing off his head in the same motion. The prince jumped to his feet and attacked one of the other vampires. With his Bloodrage in full gear, Tamaki was virtually unstoppable. His opponents melted before him like shadows. With Nekozawa's help, they eliminated their enemies in minutes.

"No great Hunter!" a hysterical voice cut through Tamaki's Bloodrage. "I surrender! Please don't shoot! I have information!"

"Hey Tamaki," Nekozawa called. "We got a talker."

Tamaki walked over to see a sandy-haired teenager backed into the alley wall with Nekozawa's gun at his chest.

"What've you got?" the prince asked.

"Alphonse knows everything," the kid replied. "About you, about that human girl—"

"Tell me something I don't know," Tamaki snapped.

"He sent her," the kid said. "She's here to strike where it won't heal."

"Who is she?" Tamaki demanded.

"You know her," the kid answered. "You two go way back."

"Who is she?" Tamaki repeated. "Tell me her name."

"I can't tell you here," the kid said. "I don't want her to know I told you."

"Then let's take him back to the mansion," Tamaki said. "Come on."

Tamaki turned to leave the alley. Suddenly a roar came from behind him. The prince whipped around just in time to see the kid leap at him, eyes blazing and fangs out. Nekozawa fired one of his guns. The shot knocked the kid out of the air and he hit the ground with a screech.

"Tamaki, get down!" Nekozawa ordered.

Tamaki threw himself on the pavement as the Hunter shot a blast bullet at the writhing vampire. The explosion rocked the alley, Tamaki felt debris pelt him. When the last aftershock faded away, Tamaki rose.

"Thank you," he said.

"You saved my life, I saved yours," Nekozawa shrugged. "We're squared."

Tamaki smiled and extended his hand, curling it into a fist. Nekozawa eyed him a moment before giving him the much deserved fist pump.

"So, who was that kid talking about?" Nekozawa asked. "He said you knew her."

"Well, I have a theory," Tamaki replied. "But I really hope I'm wrong."

"Sire," Kyoya dropped into the alley. "I do believe you're ready to face me again."

"Yes!" Tamaki did a little victory dance.

"You vampires are a strange race," Nekozawa shook his head.

"No stranger than you humans," Tamaki grinned.

"You got me there," Nekozawa admitted.

"Come on you two," Kyoya said. "Haruhi will want to know you're both still alive."

The Hunter and the prince exchanged a glance before following Kyoya out of the alley.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Click, click, click, click._

Éclair Tonnerre loved the sound her four inch Jimmy Choo gladiator sandals made on the pavement. It was authoritative and attention getting. Éclair thrived on attention almost as much as she thrived on blood. She stopped in front of the gates to Ouran and surveyed the campus. Hundreds of blood rich humans strolled and sprawled around the vast green space. Éclair slowly ran her tongue over her full lips as she spotted a few particularly appetizing boys. There would be plenty of time for that later, for now she was on a mission.

Éclair slid her über tight jean capris down just enough for her black thong to peek above the waistband. Then she unzipped the bottom zipper of her blood red corset top so everyone could see the silver broken heart charm she'd picked for her belly ring. She also unzipped the top zipper a little more, her cleavage looked better that way.

"Showtime," Éclair whispered with a toss of her fox brown hair.

The she-vampire strode up the walkway to Ouran Academy. Éclair felt just about every eye on her and she put a little more sway in her perfect hips. Might as well cater to the crowd a little bit. Éclair glanced around and met the eyes of a wonderful smelling teenage boy. She winked and he looked like he would pass out from joy.

_I'll get to you later_, Éclair thought.

When she entered the school, she started to look in earnest. She needed to find Tamaki. As her husband, Alphonse's, last shot at killing the prince, she couldn't afford to lose him. A sudden movement caught her eye. Éclair turned to see those two adorable redheaded guards, Hikaru and Kaoru. Wherever they were, Tamaki was never far behind. They immediately froze, they'd seen her as well. Hikaru's eyes flashed red and Kaoru hissed, baring his fangs. Éclair smiled and blew a kiss in their direction.

Then she saw him. Éclair's heart double thumped, he was even more handsome than she remembered. Tamaki's soft blond hair was in it's typical disarray and his violet eyes shone. Éclair's mind went back to when those same gorgeous eyes used to shine for her alone. He had been the only one she'd ever truly loved. As a Succubus, most believed she was incapable of love. They were wrong. No one could've loved Tamaki more deeply than she.

Éclair snapped back to reality when she saw the girl. The Succubus' eyes narrowed. The girl was tiny and her hair was boy cut. The only reason Éclair knew she was a girl was because of her scent. And Tamaki's arm was draped over her shoulders. Jealousy stabbed Éclair's heart like a wooden stake and a snarl built in her throat. Who was that girl and why was _she_ so close to Tamaki?

Tamaki paused in his conversation with the girl and looked her way. His eyes went wide for a second before narrowing into slits. The look he gave her was one of indescribable hatred. Éclair gave him an ironic smile before turning away. She had found him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Tamaki saw the fox-haired Succubus, he pulled Haruhi to him and steered her off down an adjacent hallway.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked him, concern in her big brown eyes.

"Of all the Man-killers in his entourage why did Alphonse have to send _her_?" Tamaki muttered.

"Who?" Haruhi asked.

"Éclair Tonnerre," Tamaki spit the name out like it was poison. "She's a Succubus and you won't find a bitch more twisted and psychotic. Where the hell is Nekozawa?"

"Sire!" the twins came running up. "She's here! Éclair's here."

"I know," Tamaki said. "I just saw her. Do you know where Nekozawa is?"

"He's off talking to Kyoya, Mori, and Honey," Kaoru replied. "We'll take you there, c'mon!"

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and rushed after them. He desperately wanted to go full speed but didn't want to risk tearing Haruhi's arm off. They found Nekozawa, Mori, Honey, and Kyoya gathered around the water fountain discussing whether or not vampires were truly civilized.

"Nekozawa," Tamaki said. "We have a code red, there's one in the school."

"What?" the Hunter asked, incredulous.

"He sent Éclair," Tamaki continued.

"Shit," Kyoya hissed.

"Who's Éclair?" Nekozawa asked.

"Only the craziest ex-girlfriend on the face of the earth," Hikaru growled.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Éclair is the wife of Alphonse," Tamaki explained. "She's a Succubus and a sick, twisted, nasty one at that. Now tell me, Nekozawa, have you ever fought a Succubus before?"

"I don't know," the Hunter shrugged.

"Trust me, if you've fought one before, you'd know," Tamaki replied. "Incubi and Succubae are the most cunning and dangerous of all Man-killers. You really don't wanna cross them. Éclair is the most cunning and dangerous of all Succubae. We're all gonna have to be on our toes."

"What about her being a crazy ex-girlfriend?" Haruhi repeated.

"I'll tell you later, love," Tamaki assured. "It's a long story. From now on, you can't go anywhere alone. I know Éclair, she will try to take you out."

"If she gets close to Haruhi, I'll shoot her," Nekozawa snarled.

"I hope you can," Tamaki said. "Because that's the thing about Succubae, you never want to."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The thought of Éclair, the beautiful Succubus, being Tamaki's ex-girlfriend nagged Haruhi for the rest of the morning. Haruhi didn't know why she was so worried, the way Tamaki looked at and talked about Éclair betrayed nothing but hate. However, she couldn't help but be a little apprehensive. Éclair was so beautiful and she'd had a relationship with Tamaki once before.

"Meet me by the trees in the far corner of the courtyard at lunch," Tamaki whispered as they passed in the hall on the way to class.

Haruhi nodded quickly and continued on. Out the corner of her eye she saw Éclair watching her. Haruhi shuddered inwardly as the Succubus' full lips twisted into a sadistic little smile. Suddenly, Mori was beside her and he ushered her away.

"Don't make eye contact with her, Haruhi," the black haired vampire said. "She reads eyes like you read books."

"Sorry," Haruhi muttered.

She'd detected something strange in the look Éclair had given her. It was almost…jealous. Haruhi shook her head and went to class. She'd think about that later, maybe she'd ask Tamaki at lunch.

When the bell signaling the beginning of the lunch period rang, Haruhi was the first one out of her class. She went to the stand of trees that Tamaki had told her about to find him already there. The prince was sitting in the middle of the copse with his back against a tree.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki said with a weary smile.

"Hey Tamaki," Haruhi replied.

"Come here," Tamaki opened his arms to her.

Haruhi went to him, snuggling against his chest. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her hair. Haruhi nestled closer to him, draping her arm over his waist and inhaling the musky smell of his cologne. She felt so safe beside him, she never wanted to leave.

"What this about, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"I need to tell you about Éclair and I," Tamaki replied. "You need to know."

"I'm listening," Haruhi urged.

Tamaki took a deep breath before beginning, "I first met Éclair shortly after I became prince. We met at a ball my parents threw, I can't for the life of me remember the occasion. At the time, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. We hit it off. She was a few centuries older than I, but that didn't make much difference. We started seeing each other a lot and I fell hard for her.

"Eventually, we started…" Tamaki paused, struggling for words. "We started having sex. For once, I wish I could be like Edward Cullen and say you're the only one. But I can't. Anyway, one day I decided to call on her by surprise, since she'd do that to me all the time. When I went to her room, I heard these strange sounds coming from inside, like someone moaning in pain. So I opened the door."

Haruhi felt Tamaki tense under her. She caressed his stomach to calm him.

"I saw Éclair," Tamaki's voice was strained. "Screwing some human I'd never seen before with her fangs in his neck. At that moment I realized exactly what she was. Not only was she a Man-killer, she was a Succubus. I immediately called off our relationship and left the room without looking back. It hit me hard, I was pretty torn up for a while. I never really spoke to Éclair again. Next thing I knew, she married Alphonse, then Alphonse killed my parents. That's pretty much the extent of it."

"Do you still miss her?" Haruhi asked, clutching his shirt.

"I used to," Tamaki admitted. "Before I met you. Now that I think about it, I'm glad it didn't work out with Éclair. If it had, I never would've had the honor of being loved by you. You're an extraordinary girl, Haruhi. I still can't believe you can find it in yourself to love me after everything I put you through."

"How can I not love the man who came to my rescue without a second thought even after I dumped him?" Haruhi said. "You fought off three stronger vampires to save me. You risked your life even when you thought I didn't love you."

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered, lightly cupping her cheek in one of his cool hands.

Haruhi stretched up and kissed his soft lips with a passion. She slipped her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Haruhi's skin tingled as Tamaki ran his hands over her back. She was his and he was hers. Tamaki may be the prince of the vampires, but at that moment he was simply her Tamaki. Haruhi broke the kiss and snuggled back into his chest.

"I love you," Tamaki whispered, kissing her forehead.

"And I love you," Haruhi answered, closing her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Éclair sat in one of the nearby trees, watching Tamaki and Haruhi. Bitter tears burned her eyes. How dare he say such things about her? That bastard just didn't understand, he never had.

Éclair could hardly stand it. She couldn't bear watching the only man that had ever made her feel wanted tonguing with a mortal. A tear slipped down her cheek. Éclair wiped it away with a growl. Crying wouldn't bring Tamaki back, on top of that it would smudge her makeup.

The Succubus trained her ice blue eyes on the girl curled up in Tamaki's arms. Éclair didn't understand what the prince saw in her. She could pass for an unnaturally femmie boy with her short hair and washboard chest. That mortal wasn't pretty at all, why was Tamaki even bothering with her? But the way Tamaki held her and looked at her showed that he had no intention of leaving her anytime soon. Éclair remembered when he used to hold her that same way. Her jealousy melted into hatred. What did that mortal have that she didn't?

Éclair knew her orders were to kill the prince before he could challenge her husband for the throne. Even though Alphonse was her husband, she did not love him, not the way she loved Tamaki. Perhaps she could once again feel the prince's arms around her. Maybe if she got rid of the mortal, Tamaki would return to her. If he killed Alphonse and she eliminated his mortal whore, they could ascend the thrones and be king and queen together. Éclair smiled, dropping out of the tree and sauntering away. She liked her plan, it was win-win. Tamaki would get his throne, and she would get her prince.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tamaki wished the end of the lunch period didn't come so soon. Mainly because he wanted the feeling of Haruhi's soft, warm little body pressed against his to remain a while longer. He also didn't want to risk her crossing paths with Éclair. Tamaki had seen her watching them and he knew she'd be out for blood.

When they exited the copse of trees, they found Nekozawa and the rest of the Host Club waiting for them.

"I'll escort Haruhi to her classes," Nekozawa said.

"_We'll_ escort Haruhi to her classes," Hikaru corrected. "Don't worry sire, we won't let that bitch near your girl."

"Thanks guys," Tamaki said. "You have no idea."

"Oh, I think we do," Kyoya and Kaoru exchanged a glance. "We've both had the same feelings as you."

"I have to get to class," Haruhi spoke up. "See you in French, Tamaki."

"Yup, be safe, love," he bent and gave her a quick kiss.

Then they went their separate ways. Tamaki entered his next class to find Éclair already there. She smiled at him, showing the points of her fangs. Tamaki snarled and his eyes flashed red. Kyoya placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Tamaki went to his seat and didn't look at Éclair for the rest of the class period.

He could feel her eyes on him. Those ice blue orbs were shooting daggers into his back. Tamaki wanted to turn around and tear the eyes out of her head. But that was Éclair's motive, she wanted to get a rise out of him. For the rest of the hour, Tamaki tried to pay attention but couldn't take his mind off the Succubus behind him. He hated her. He hated her almost as much as he hated her husband. Tamaki was incredibly glad when the period was over.

As he and Kyoya left the class, Tamaki was aware of Éclair beside him. The prince risked a glance at her. She returned the glance with a smirk before rubbing her body seductively against his. Tamaki shuddered and pulled away, revolted. Haruhi was the only girl that could do something like that to him. Éclair chuckled and sashayed away, swaying her hips. Tamaki hissed after her then jammed his hands in his pockets. His fingers brushed a piece of paper that had previously not existed there. The prince slipped it out and unfolded it.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Éclair slipped me a note," Tamaki replied. "It says, _My dearest Tamaki, meet me in the back of the school after your precious Host Club is over. There are some things we must discuss. If you truly care about your little human girlfriend, you'd better come alone. Éclair._"

"What are you going to do?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm going to meet her of course," Tamaki said with a grin. "She'll have intelligence."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Tamaki got to the Third Music Room, he was accosted by Kaoru.

"She slipped you a note, didn't she?" the redhead asked.

"You were falling asleep in class again," Tamaki said.

"Lucy told me all about it," Kaoru nodded. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna meet her," Tamaki replied. "She'll have information."

"What's going on?" Haruhi spoke up, crossing her arms. "What about a note?"

"Éclair slipped me a note after class," Tamaki explained. "She wants to meet me in private."

"And you're going because she has information," Haruhi sighed.

"Yes."

"Do you have to go alone?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," Tamaki answered softly. "She said if I cared about you I'd come alone."

Haruhi didn't look thrilled with the idea, but she didn't say anything else.

When the Host Club meeting ended, Tamaki left immediately after kissing Haruhi goodbye and making sure Mori could take her home. Tamaki took a deep breath and braced himself. He knew Éclair well, talking wasn't the only thing she'd have on her mind.

"You're late," a voice interrupted his reverie.

Tamaki turned to see Éclair leaning against the wall, eyeing him.

"What do you want?" the prince growled, narrowing his eyes.

"To see you," Éclair said, sidling over. "It's been so long. You've grown more handsome since you went on the run. I think it's the scars."

She reached out to stroke his cheek. Tamaki pulled away and struck her hand down.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. "What do you want?"

"Alphonse is getting tired of waiting," Éclair answered. "He wants to know if you're going to challenge him or just keep hiding like a coward."

Tamaki figured she was going to ask that. He was so close to beating Kyoya in single combat he could almost taste it. He just needed a little more time.

"Give me two days," Tamaki said. "I'll have an answer in two days."

"Two days?" Éclair sniffed. "Need time to say good bye to your precious little human whore?"

"Don't ever talk about Haruhi like that!" Tamaki snarled, eyes flashing.

"What is she to you?" Éclair asked, started to circle around him. "What does that mortal have that I don't? She isn't half the woman I am!"

"For starters, she has a soul," Tamaki replied calmly. "She still has a conscience and even after someone's hurt her she still has the capacity to love them."

"I loved you!" Éclair growled. "That mortal could never love you the way I did!"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," Tamaki said. "If you truly loved me you would've tried to change."

"Why couldn't you have changed for me?" Éclair shot back. "Was I not worthy of you?"

"You were before I truly knew you, but you sure as hell aren't now," Tamaki answered. "This conversation is now over. I'll give you my answer in two days."

With that, the prince turned and walked away. Before he turned the corner to get out from behind the school, Tamaki heard Éclair mutter, "When the whore is gone, he'll want me again. By God, he will!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tamaki stretched and did a few experimental moves while Kyoya and Mori drew a wide circle in the dirt. Today was the day of the second mock Trial of Fang. Today Tamaki was finally going to beat Kyoya in single combat.

"We are ready," the Ancient said, removing his glasses and pulling off his t-shirt.

"Good," Tamaki stripped off his shirt as well. "Let's do this."

The prince stepped into the circle and the twins came with the bowls of blood. The ritual was carried out, the chant was spoken, and the wailing song was sung. The twins backed out of the circle.

Tamaki and Kyoya faced each other, neither one of them moved for a moment. Suddenly, Kyoya rushed and feinted, moving back before Tamaki could reach him. Tamaki called his Bloodrage and watched Kyoya closely, trying to anticipate his movements. The two vampires started to circle each other, blazing eyes locked.

Tamaki sensed that Kyoya was going to rush. He saw the Ancient shift his weight to move and while he was still off-balance Tamaki charged. Kyoya shrieked as the prince rammed him. He stumbled and went down and Tamaki sprang on top of him. Kyoya grabbed the prince and rolled, pinning him under his body. The Ancient bent to sink his teeth into the side of Tamaki's neck, but the prince snapped his head up and smashed the top of his forehead against Kyoya's jaw. The blow stunned Kyoya long enough for Tamaki to slip out of his hold.

Kyoya let out an outraged roar and charged. Tamaki sidestepped and drove his elbow into Kyoya's back, between his shoulder blades. The Ancient snarled as he fell, but he hit the ground in roll. Tamaki raced forward to try to pin him, but Kyoya rolled into a crouch and launched himself at him. Tamaki let out a screech as Kyoya collided with him. The prince went down with the Ancient on top of him. Kyoya sank his teeth into Tamaki's shoulder. The pain made Tamaki's Bloodrage stronger and he wrenched his arm about of Kyoya's grip. He dug his fingers into the Ancient's shoulder and popped it out of joint, his trademark move.

Kyoya roared in pain and loosened his grip. Tamaki brought his knees up and forced Kyoya over his head. Kyoya hit the ground with a dull thud. Tamaki got into a crouch and crawled towards where Kyoya lay. The Ancient snarled and kicked out, but it was obvious his shoulder was paining him. Tamaki grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him back. Kyoya hissed and struggled, but Tamaki pinned him. The prince let out a roar and buried his hangs fully into the side of Kyoya's neck. The Ancient screamed and Tamaki went for him again, tearing at his chest and shoulders. Blood splattered the ground and Kyoya's struggles grew feebler. Eventually Tamaki stopped, breathing hard. Through all his pain, Kyoya grinned.

"You're ready," he whispered.

Then he passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**By the way, you guys should totally check out my BFF Sami's (Cleechi Kree) Deviantart page! She has some fanart for this story posted. The names of some of the characters have been changed since I hope to get this story published at some point. Eclair's name was changed to Roxanne and Kyoya's was changed to James. Her username is player-of-roles, and a pic title to type in is "Roxanne's Eye". I hope you check it out, she'd really appreciate it!**

**Sorry my paragraph breaks keep changing. My stupid computer just can't figure out which ones it wants to have work!**


	18. The Prince Returns

**Hello all my lovely and awesome readers! As a special treat, I have an update for you all a full week early! However, the reason is a little sad...this story is almost over. There are only two chapters after this one and I hope to have the next one up by next weekend. I am a little disappointed in the lack of reviews last chapter, so I lowered my goal to 130 before the story ends. But, to sort of make up for it, I had more people favorite my last chapter than ever before. A big hug and a thank you to everyone who likes this work enough to favorite it! In this chapter, we have Tamaki's return to France and all the things that go down because of it. READ AND REVIEW PEEPS!**

**The Prince Returns**

Haruhi lay curled up next to Tamaki on the couch in her apartment, watching TV. Tamaki had given Éclair his answer after Host Club that day. He would be leaving for France anytime now.

"When are you going back to France?" Haruhi asked, pressing closer to him and resting her head on his chest.

"Monday," Tamaki replied. "We chartered Yuzuru's private jet, we're leaving after school."

"Is Nekozawa going with you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, I'm going to seal our alliance at my coronation," Tamaki said. "If I survive to be coroneted."

Haruhi clung to him tighter, she didn't want to think about him getting killed. He'd already bested Kyoya in single combat fair and square, he was ready.

"I'm going with you," Haruhi stated.

"No, it's too dangerous," Tamaki stroked her hair. "We're heading straight into the heart of enemy territory."

Haruhi knew he was going to say something along those lines. She looked Tamaki straight in those inhumanly gorgeous violet eyes before answering.

"You said you weren't sure if you were going to survive this," Haruhi said. "If these are going to be your last days, I want to spend them with you."

"I can't let you come with me," Tamaki went on. "If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

"The hell with the danger," Haruhi growled. "You told me you wanted to make me your queen. A queen's place is with her king, no matter what happens or where he goes. Even if he's going to his death."

Tamaki didn't say anything for awhile. Haruhi knew he was torn, she didn't want to put any extra strain on him, but she wanted to be there until the end. She wanted to see him triumph. Eventually, Tamaki let out a heavy sigh.

"You know how dangerous it will be if you come," he said. "But, at the same time, I want you to be there. If you are going to become my queen, you're going to have to be present. And you'd probably follow me anyway if I said no."

"Yes I would," Haruhi nodded.

"So what are you going to tell your dad?" Tamaki asked. "I know he won't be too thrilled about you staying with me in a foreign country."

"I'll just tell him I'm going with Mori," Haruhi answered. "He likes Mori so much he thinks I should date him."

"So he still wants you to go out with him, huh?" Tamaki chuckled.

"Yes," Haruhi sighed. "I love Mori, don't get me wrong, but he's like my brother."

"He's not me," Tamaki grinned.

"Well aren't you Mr. Egotist," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"And you love me for it," Tamaki kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I could say otherwise."

"No you don't."

Haruhi sighed and rested her head against Tamaki's chest again. She hated it when he was right.

**cdcdcdcdc**

It was Friday night. Éclair had always liked Friday nights, it was the end of the work week and time to relieve all that pent up stress. She was an expert at relieving people's stress…in some areas anyway. Éclair heard that Tamaki's band was playing at the classy dance club called Club Monaco that night. She made sure to attend.

Éclair strode up the sidewalk towards the club, hips slicing up the street. She'd dressed carefully for the event, she'd picked only her hottest items. The red satin dress that clung to her every curve was so short it could hardly be called a dress. The longest part of it didn't even reach halfway down her thigh. The dress was trimmed in black lace and it was held up by one piece of the same lace tied around her long neck. The shoes were her favorite part of the outfit. They were black, seven inch, platform stripper shoes with a rhinestone skull and crossbones on the outer sole. Éclair Tonnerre was dressed to kill, and kill she would. She hadn't fed since she arrived.

The Succubus entered Club Monaco with a swagger and gloried in the fact that just about every single guy in the immediate area was staring at her. Tamaki's little human whore was on center stage singing _Maneater_ by Nelly Furtado. Éclair had to admit, she did a pretty good imitation of that particular singer. The Succubus scanned the club, looking for anyone particularly appetizing. Then she saw him, Nekozawa, Tamaki's vampire hunting hit man. He was sitting alone at the bar, watching the stage. Éclair ran her tongue over her fangs. Nekozawa looked a lot like Tamaki and since he was a Hunter, seducing him would be a challenge worthy of her. Éclair swayed over and pulled up a seat next to him.

"Wanna hear a secret?" she whispered, lightly touching his arm.

Nekozawa half turned and narrowed his blue eyes. He didn't say anything, so Éclair continued.

"You're just like me."

"How so?" the Hunter asked, voice like ice.

"We've both shed innocent blood," Éclair continued. "And we often go too far to protect the things we hold dear."

"None of my targets were innocent," Nekozawa said.

"How do you know that?" Éclair asked. "You didn't know that there were some vampires out there that didn't kill humans. For all you know, every single set of fangs on that necklace of yours could've come from a vampire that had never killed a human in their lives."

"What do you want?" Nekozawa growled. "Really?"

"We're both murderers deep down inside," Éclair purred in his ear. "Lost souls always find solace with other lost souls."

"Nice try," Nekozawa sneered. "But I don't fuck my targets."

"Oh, right," Éclair said. "You're the little prince's hit man now. How ironic, working for the very creature you've been trying so hard to kill. What does that say about you?"

"It says that I am willing to do anything to protect innocent lives," Nekozawa hissed, tensing up.

"It all goes back to 'innocent lives'," Éclair curled her lip disdainfully. "Trust me, Nekozawa, you've killed more innocents than you let on. You're just as much a devil as I am."

Suddenly, Éclair felt the cold, metal barrel of a gun press against her stomach. She looked up at Nekozawa, he had murder in his blue eyes.

"Be thankful we're in public," the Hunter snarled. "Otherwise you'd be dead, bitch."

"What's stopping you?" Éclair leaned towards him. "Pull the trigger…I dare you."

Nekozawa sat completely still, staring at her with a hatred equally intense as Tamaki's. Éclair pulled herself closer, pressing the gun barrel tighter against her flesh.

"Come on, do it," the Succubus urged, eyes flashing red. "You're a Hunter aren't you? Shoot me, take my fangs. You've killed so many others and you know I'm not innocent. Just pull the trigger."

Nekozawa didn't move for a long time. After about a minute, Éclair felt the gun move away from her stomach.

"Get out of my sight," the Hunter said, voice dangerously calm. "You aren't even worth it."

"You're weak," Éclair hissed. "You can't even kill me when you know what kind of creature I am. Simply pathetic."

Then she rose and strutted away, leaving Nekozawa alone. All that work had made her hungry, Éclair needed to find a nice, tasty boy.

**cdcdcdcdc**

Haruhi was actually looking forward to going to France, in spite of the danger. It would be her first time out of Japan and her first time on a plane. After school that Monday, Tamaki drove Haruhi to the airport in his Porsche. They would meet the others at the Suoh's private jet.

"How are you feeling?" Tamaki asked. "If you're having second thoughts, I can just take you home."

"I'm fine," Haruhi said. "You're not getting rid of me."

"Good," Tamaki grinned. "I'm really glad you're coming. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't say good bye to you properly."

"Tamaki, don't talk like that," Haruhi lightly placed her hand on his thigh. "I just wanna see you kick Alphonse's ass."

The prince laughed, "I love you, Haruhi."

"And I love you."

They pulled up to the airport and got out. It was a nice evening, perfect flying conditions Tamaki said.

"It should be a nice smooth flight for you," he took her hand.

Haruhi nodded and they walked onto the runway where the Suoh private jet sat waiting. Kyoya and Nekozawa were already there, the others hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey Kyoya," Tamaki called. "Hey Nekozawa."

"Hello sire," Kyoya answered. "Haruhi."

"Hey," Nekozawa said curtly.

"Hi guys," Haruhi grinned. "Where are the others?"

"Well, Honey and Mori have a longer drive," Kyoya replied. "I don't know about the twins."

"What's up Nekozawa?" Tamaki asked the Hunter. "You look more emo than usual."

"She called me weak," Nekozawa growled.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Éclair was at Club Monaco Friday night," the Hunter said. "We had a little chat."

"She called you weak?" Haruhi burst out. "Bitch."

"Why?" Tamaki cocked his head.

"Because I didn't shoot her in the middle of the club," Nekozawa answered.

"I'm incredibly thankful you didn't," Kyoya spoke up. "There would've been hell to pay with the Brotherhood if you had."

"That's what I figured," Nekozawa said.

"We're here!" Honey exclaimed, bounding over. "Takashi and I are here now! And we brought cake!"

"Hey Honey-sempai," Haruhi said, hugging the little vampire. "Hey Mori."

"Hi Haruhi," Mori pulled her into a brotherly hug. "Glad you're coming."

"Me too."

"The party has arrived!" Hikaru announced as he and Kaoru walked up. "Sorry we're late, I had to wake up Kaoru."

"Hey, Lucy was contacting me!" Kaoru shot back. "You know I can't wake up until she's finished giving me messages!"

"Are you sure messages were the only things you were receiving?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, she's saving the other stuff for the plane tonight," Kaoru grinned.

"Ugh, you married people!" Hikaru snorted.

"Can we, like, get on the plane now?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course, sire," Kyoya replied. "We'll just ditch those two."

"Oh no you won't!" Hikaru exclaimed, hurrying after them.

Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and led her onboard the plane. Her eyes went wide, the whole plane was pale leather reclining chairs, dark wood, avocado green loveseats, and plush pillows.

"Wow," Haruhi breathed.

"First class all the way, love," Tamaki whispered.

They all took their seats and waited for the plane to take off. Haruhi sat next to Tamaki on the couch facing the windows. She didn't want to miss a minute of take-off. Her stomach fluttered as the plane picked up speed and she couldn't keep herself from gasping as it lifted off the ground. Tamaki chuckled and pulled her close. Haruhi smiled at him and watched the Japanese countryside shrink before her. She was going to France!

Once they'd reached cruising altitude, the others took out iPods and other technology. Kaoru promptly fell asleep, Hikaru gave him a disgusted look. Mori started playing with his iPhone. Honey attacked the cake he brought. Nekozawa put in his earbuds and took out a book. Kyoya started typing something on his laptop. Haruhi and Tamaki looked out the window. The setting sun tinted the fluffy clouds pink, like mounds of cotton candy.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tamaki whispered, resting his cheek on her hair.

"Yes it is," Haruhi answered. "I like flying."

"I figured you would."

"Because you're just that awesome."

"Exactly."

"Hey sire," Hikaru sat in an empty chair across from the couch. "You need an epic catchphrase for when you kill Alphonse."

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"You just do," Hikaru insisted. "Every hero needs an epic catchphrase. Something like, 'Hello, my name is Chase Tamaki Verdun, you killed my father prepare to die!'"

"Dude, Inigo Montoya used that in _The Princess Bride_," Tamaki said. "That's copyrighted."

"Dammit!" Hikaru growled. "How about—"

"You know, I'm just gonna take Haruhi to the back room now," Tamaki stood up and pulled Haruhi to her feet as well.

"And what are you going to do in the back room?" Kyoya asked with a bored expression.

"I'm going to ravage her body!" Tamaki replied, eyes getting an animalistic gleam. "Nekozawa, please guard the door."

"Whatever," the Hunter said, moving to a seat near the door.

"Have fun in there!" Hikaru waved. "Stay vertical, Tamaki, really vertical!"

Tamaki flipped Hikaru off behind his back as he ushered Haruhi into the room. Haruhi's jaw fell open when she saw where they were. They were in a sleek bedroom, like the kind one would find at a five star hotel.

"This plane has a freaking _bedroom_?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, and it's ours for tonight, love," Tamaki answered, locking the door.

"So, what are you going to do, now that you've got me here?" Haruhi asked.

"Exactly what I said I was going to do," Tamaki purred. "I'm going to ravage your body."

"If I refuse to allow you, this could be rape," Haruhi took a step back.

"You won't refuse," Tamaki cupped her face in his hands. "And my grandmother won't be walking in on us this time."

"I don't know, Tamaki," Haruhi said softly. "What about the others?"

"I can make it so they won't hear a thing," Tamaki assured, then he sobered. "I don't know if I'm going to survive the Trial of Fang, Haruhi. Please, just give me one night."

Haruhi felt her heart begin to pound. How long had she wanted this? Wanted him? Desire clouded her mind and she started to tremble a little.

"I'll give you tonight," Haruhi whispered. "And many more after this."

Tamaki grinned and let her go.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, feeling bereft now that his cool touch was gone.

"Making it so the others won't hear us," Tamaki said. "We don't want them to get jealous. After all, it's my name you'll be moaning."

Haruhi blushed more deeply than she thought possible. She watched Tamaki hook his iPod up to a large stereo in the corner. _OMG_ by Usher came on and he turned it up full blast.

"Now they'll never hear us!" Tamaki shouted over the music.

"You dork," Haruhi shook her head.

Tamaki came forward slowly, that same hungry look in his eyes that he had the first time. Haruhi stood still, content to wait for him. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Tamaki's tongue found its way into her mouth and Haruhi entwined hers with his. She buried her fingers into his hair and held his face to hers. Tamaki ran his hands all over her, one second they were in her hair, the other second they were on her back, the next, on her hips. Haruhi never wanted him to stop kissing her, but at the same time she wanted more.

Then she felt Tamaki's hands creeping under her shirt and caressing her hot skin. Haruhi moaned as Tamaki rather forcefully pulled her shirt over her head. As soon as her shirt was on the floor, she got to work on Tamaki's. Haruhi's fingers flew down the buttons on his shirt and he shrugged out of it. Tamaki pulled her close and she fit herself into the crook of his body. Haruhi rubbed herself against him, loving the feeling of his cool, smooth skin on hers. Tamaki made a sound that was part moan and part growl and carried her to the bed. As Haruhi pulled Tamaki on top of her, she realized that there was absolutely nowhere else she'd rather be. She was his queen, and this was her place.

**cdcdcdcdc**

A long time later, Haruhi lay beside Tamaki. Her body ached a little, but not in a bad way, it actually felt kind of nice. She reached out and stroked Tamaki's hair. He opened his eyes and smiled tenderly at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Wonderful," Haruhi murmured, stretching a little. "You?"

"I have not experienced true happiness until now," Tamaki replied. "Haruhi, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you marry me and become my queen?"

"I already am your queen," Haruhi rolled over and faced him. "You know I want to."

"If you are to become my queen, you have to become a vampire," Tamaki said. "Vampiric Law states that I cannot take a human mate."

"I understand," Haruhi felt her stomach clench. "I want to marry you and become your queen, but I don't know. I mean, my dad, I'm all he has—"

"Shh," Tamaki placed a finger on her lips. "You don't have to make the decision now. You have a lot of time to think. If you had just said yes without thinking I would've worried."

"I love you," Haruhi slipped her arms around him and pressed in close.

"And I love you," Tamaki whispered.

He kissed her softly and sweetly, as if she was breakable. Then he started to leave a trail of kisses down over her neck. Haruhi rolled onto her back to make it easier for him. Tamaki kissed all the way down her neck, over her collarbone, and down her stomach. His cool lips tickled her skin and she giggled.

"Oh, ticklish are we?" Tamaki grinned, a mischievous glint entering his eyes.

"No," Haruhi covered her stomach with her arms. "No you don't!"

Tamaki immediately overpowered her and started to tickle her without mercy. Haruhi struggled and screeched, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Stop it!" she laughed. "Stop it you jerk!"

"Fine," Tamaki sighed.

He reluctantly stopped tickling her and sat up. The sheets fell away, revealing his muscular torso. Haruhi gazed at him with a grin on her face…this amazingly hot, strong, wonderful guy was all _hers_. She rolled her eyes that those insanely girly thoughts. But it was true. She had given him her virginity and he had claimed her as his queen.

Haruhi's musings were cut off when she saw the scar. The scar from Nekozawa's bullet stood out glaringly against Tamaki's pale skin. It was directly over his heart. Haruhi felt her breath catch as her memories flashed back to that day. She remembered it so clearly and it brought tears to her eyes. That had been the worst day of her life.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said gently. "Haruhi, love, what is it?"

Haruhi reached out and placed a trembling hand over the scar. She didn't trust herself to speak. This had been the best night of her life and now it was ruined by a stupid scar. Tamaki placed his hand over hers.

"It wasn't your fault, love," he whispered. "I knew Nekozawa would get to me eventually. Actually, I'm glad you were there. I think your presence was the only thing that bought enough time for my guard to get to me. Nekozawa wouldn't have monologued if he was alone."

Haruhi smiled slightly and lowered her head. Tamaki gently lifted her chin.

"Don't feel guilty for being afraid of me," he went on. "Trust me, in that state, I would've been afraid of me."

"Tamaki," Haruhi moved in close and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face to his bare chest.

Tamaki leaned back so they were lying down again and he kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep now, Haruhi," the prince kissed her again. "Sleep."

Haruhi closed her eyes and fell asleep in minutes.

**cdcdcdcdc**

Tamaki was moving. Haruhi groaned and hugged him tighter.

"Don't go," she murmured.

Tamaki chuckled, "It's morning, love. The plane will begin descending soon and we have to get dressed."

Haruhi sighed heavily and unwound her arms from Tamaki's waist. He got out of bed and started picking up their discarded clothing. Haruhi followed him and went to her suitcase, which had magically made its way to the room that night. She pulled out some fresh clothes and started getting dressed. Haruhi was just about to pull on her blouse when she caught Tamaki staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's a shame you can't simply wear your underwear," Tamaki sighed, caressing her flat stomach.

"Cut it out you perv!" Haruhi said, good-naturedly slapping his hand away. "Finish getting dressed."

Once the two were fully clothed, they left the room.

"Whoo! They emerge at last!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You guys must've really been enjoying yourselves, because I could hear you over the music you had going."

"So how was your first time, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

Haruhi blushed and lowered her head slightly. All the guys except for Honey whistled and hooted their approval.

"You still got it, sire," Mori grinned.

"Booyah!" Tamaki gave him a high five.

"I'll let you guys in on a little secret," Haruhi dropped her voice to a purr. "He moaned way more than I did."

"Ooooooh!" the guys chorused, Honey looked confused.

"Are you sure that was her first time?" Hikaru crowed.

"I'm positive, can't you tell by her scent?" Tamaki said with a cat-like grin. "And I might have moaned more, but she screamed more."

"Oh dang!" Kaoru burst out. "So, Haruhi, did he actually get around to proposing to you, or did you get him so horny he forgot?"

"He did propose," Haruhi nodded. "But he got pretty horny."

"And what's your answer?" Nekozawa asked, speaking for the first time since they came out.

"My answer is a definite maybe," Haruhi said. "As much as I would like to say yes, there are some things I need to think about first, especially with the Vampiric Laws."

"Wise choice," Kaoru applauded.

"So Nekozawa," Hikaru said to the Hunter. "Have you gotten Krissy to swipe her V card yet?"

Krissy was the raven haired, perpetually happy, goth punk American exchange student that had recently become Nekozawa's girlfriend after he saved her from a vampire attack.

"We've only been together three months, Hikaru," Nekozawa rolled his eyes. "Besides, she's an exchange student. I don't want her getting sent back to America because she got pregnant."

"That's what condoms are for!" Hikaru replied.

Nekozawa made a disgusted sound and shook his head. The captain announced that they were going to begin their descent and they sat down. Shortly before the plane landed, Honey spoke up for the first time since the conversation began.

"Your conversation was interesting," the little vampire said. "But what did it have to do with Parcheesi?"

"What?" Haruhi and Tamaki asked.

"Takashi said you guys were playing Parcheesi in the back room," Honey went on. "Was all the moaning and screaming because one of you lost? And why would Parcheesi make Haru-chan smell different?"

An awkward silence set in for about a minute before everyone burst out laughing. Honey looked even more confused. He tried to ask Mori what was going on, but the black haired vampire was laughing so hard he couldn't answer.

**cdcdcdcdc**

Éclair watched as Tamaki and his entourage left the airport. Her heart thrilled slightly upon seeing the prince, but she immediately quelled it. She couldn't celebrate yet, the Trial of Fang had not been won and the little mortal still lived. Éclair sniffed disdainfully and caught a scent on the air. It was definitely the smell of Tamaki's little human, but it had changed somewhat. It was a subtle change, but still a change. Éclair's eyes narrowed into slits and her heart turned to ice. That mortal no longer had the sweet odor of chastity on her, she had the spicier scent of sex. The Succubus snarled savagely and tears formed in her eyes.

_So the bastard's done it,_ she thought. _He's claimed the little human whore as his queen. I wish you knew what a big mistake that was, Tamaki. Both of you are going to suffer for it, but she's going to suffer the most._

Éclair slipped out her cell phone and dialed Alphonse's number.

"Hello?" her husband's deep voice came over the line.

"Hi sweetie," Éclair said. "The prince has returned."

**cdcdcdcdc**

The group took two rental cars to the five-star hotel they'd made reservations at. Once they'd arrived and settled into their rooms, they decided on what they wanted to do. The Trial of Fang was the next day, so Tamaki and Kyoya went off to do some last minute training. Hikaru, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, and Nekozawa wanted to check out the pool and go sightseeing, but Kaoru declined.

"There's something I have to do," he said.

Kaoru left the hotel and started to walk around the city. The hotel was right in the heart of Paris and the Eiffel Tower gleamed above him. It had been twenty years since Kaoru had last seen Paris and he hadn't realized how much he missed it. He wished he could just stroll around and see what had changed, but he was on a mission. Kaoru walked around the floral shops and street carts searching for the perfect bouquet of tulips. His choices were limited, since it was June and tulip season was over. Eventually, Kaoru found the perfect bunch of brightly colored tulips. He continued through the city until he came to a small church with a rather large and well kept graveyard. It lifted his spirits somewhat to see it being so well taken care of.

Kaoru pushed open the gate and went inside. Someone had planted a bunch of rosebushes around the entrance and other flowers grew in between the headstones. The graveyard was an odd mix of old and new graves. Some were weathered and crumbling and others were clean and sharp. Kaoru picked his way around the oldest graves until he came to a newer one. The headstone was white granite and carved into the shape of an angel. Kaoru knelt in front of it and read the name carved into the base. _Lucienna Clairoux Born 1969-Died 1985 "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, so that all who believe in him shall not perish, but have eternal life."_

"Hey Lucy," Kaoru said. "Wow, it's been a long time since I last came to visit. I know I just saw you, but coming here is different, you know?

"I brought you some tulips, I know they're your favorite flower and there aren't too many around here. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a decent bouquet of tulips in June! I had to travel half the city for these. I know they probably have better ones in Heaven, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Kaoru sighed heavily before continuing, "The Trial of Fang is tomorrow and Tamaki's been training really hard, as you know. I wish you were here, Lucy. I wish you could be here to see him win," tears sprung to the red haired vampire's eyes and his voice cracked. "He's going to be such a great king. Now that we're back here in France, I wish I had you to come home to. I mean, I'm glad I get to see you still, but it's not the same. You still always have to leave," Kaoru started to sob. "And I still always wake up alone. Oh, Lucy, I miss you so much!"

Then Kaoru collapsed on the ground over Lucy's grave and cried. He lay on the grave for a long time, his tears soaking the grass. Eventually, he sat up and wiped his eyes. The sun had lowered on the horizon, he guessed it was about 4:00 in the afternoon. It was time he headed back. Kaoru stood up and stretched before taking one last look at the grave. He smiled, kissed his fingertips, and placed them on the lips of the angel. Then he blew a kiss up to the heavens.

"See you later, Lucy," Kaoru said softly.

He jammed his hands into his pockets and started back down the path out of the graveyard. When he passed the rosebushes at the entrance, a slight breeze came out of nowhere and blew a single red petal off one of the roses. It brushed against Kaoru's cheek like a kiss. He stopped dead.

_Oh, Kaoru_, the voice on the wind was barely audible.

Kaoru looked up at the sky and smiled, "I love you too Lucy."

Then he headed back to the hotel.

**cdcdcdcdc**

The training had been rough, rougher than ever before in fact. Tamaki still beat Kyoya fair and square, but that bastard Ancient had smuggled a knife into the arena. Not only was the prince covered in bite marks, he had a nasty knife wound as well.

"Alphonse won't follow the rules," Kyoya had said when Tamaki yelled at him. "Why should I? You'll need to know how to fight him no matter what tricks he pulls."

"Then why can't I use a weapon?" Tamaki asked.

"Because you're better than that," the Ancient replied.

Tamaki had wanted to protest but couldn't. He knew that Kyoya was right. He always was. The prince found Haruhi in Mori and Honey's room watching a movie and told her he was going to wash up. Then they would go to dinner. Tamaki couldn't wait to take a shower, he also needed a drink. He entered his and Haruhi's hotel room and immediately stripped off his bloodstained t-shirt.

"The scars are definitely an improvement," a voice purred. "They make you look so much sexier."

Tamaki started and whipped around, snarling. Éclair was sprawled on the couch in her typical ultra low rise, brand name jeans and a top that was little more than a bra with two panels of fabric sewn on to keep the police away.

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki hissed, lowering into a fighting crouch.

"What do you think?" Éclair got up off the couch and swayed towards him. "I'm here to see you before the Trial of Fang."

"Here to rub in the fact that your dearest husband is going to completely eviscerate me the way he did my father?" Tamaki asked caustically.

"No," Éclair said softly. "I came to give you a proposition."

"I don't want to hear it," Tamaki replied. "Get out!"

"You don't have to fight," Éclair pleaded, ignoring him. "You don't have to go through with the Trial. Come with me, I can keep you safe. I can get my husband to spare you."

"Why are you doing this?" Tamaki asked.

"You don't know?" Éclair asked, lightly touching his arm.

"What about Haruhi?" Tamaki spat, slapping her hand away. "What about my guard? What about my people? If I do this they'll be the first to fall!"

"Exactly," Éclair smiled sadistically.

"You're a sick, twisted bitch, Éclair," Tamaki growled. "Now get out before I kill you."

"Good luck trying," Éclair sneered. "You've lost a lot of blood. Now it's time to show you just how sick and twisted I can be."

Without warning, Éclair launched herself at Tamaki. The prince didn't have enough time to react before she was on him. Éclair hurled him onto the couch and she straddled him, pinning his arms and legs. In a second, her stiletto heels were off her feet and she held them over his arms.

"You and I have played bondage before, Tamaki," Éclair said with a mad gleam in her eyes. "Let's see if you can remember how."

She stabbed the heels of her shoes into his arms so they pinned him to the couch. Tamaki roared in pain and his eyes blazed red. Éclair grinned and slid her hands over his chest and stomach, feeling him up. Tamaki hissed and struggled, but he was getting weak.

"Vengeance is a bitch, isn't it?" Éclair purred. "But to the avenger, it's so sweet. Now you'll get a taste of all the pain you put me through when you left me for that little mortal whore."

Then she crushed her lips against his. Tamaki snarled and snapped at her, but Éclair pulled away too quickly. His teeth clicked around empty air. The Succubus drew back her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Don't even try it you bastard!" she hissed.

Then the door opened. Both Tamaki and Éclair turned to see Haruhi framed in the doorway. Tamaki felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and thrown in a blender. Of all the people he knew, why did Haruhi have to walk in now? He was half naked on a couch with Éclair Tonnerre straddling him. There was no question what a normal person would think of this position. Haruhi stood as if frozen, staring at them with an expression that Tamaki had only seen once before. It was the same look she had given him the day she found out he was a vampire. The look on Haruhi's sweet face was a mixture of shock, hurt, disbelief, revulsion, fear, and hate. Haruhi stared at them for a few moments more, brown eyes hardening into stone. Tamaki tried to speak, to assure her it wasn't as it seemed, but he couldn't get the words to form.

"Hello Haruhi," Éclair said with a smile.

Haruhi stood there, as if trying to comprehend what was being said to her. Tears filled her eyes and she turned, slamming the door behind her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. "No!"

"It's too late," Éclair smirked. "Your little whore is gone and there's nothing you can do. Alphonse probably has her already, he's been waiting outside for her since you arrived."

Tamaki whipped his head around and fixed her in a murderous glare, red seeping into his irises like a growing bloodstain. This whole thing was a trap. He called his Bloodrage. A flicker of fear passed behind Éclair's eyes as a low growl rumbled in Tamaki's throat. Then a guttural roar tore from his mouth and strength flooded through him.

He yanked his arms up and hurled Éclair off of him. She hit the floor with a thump and lay stunned a moment. Before she could move, Tamaki leapt off the couch on top of her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Éclair screeched in pain and raked her long nails across Tamaki's cheek. He hissed and loosened his grip just enough for her to slip free. Before she could get very far, Tamaki shot out a hand and grabbed her by the ankle. Éclair roared and struggled but he wouldn't let go. Tamaki dragged her back and pinned her down again, taking a bite out of her other shoulder. But the blood loss was getting to him.

Éclair wrenched one arm out of his weakening grip and scoured her claw like nails into Tamaki's back, right over the tattoo on his shoulder. Tamaki roared and arched his back in pain. Éclair took the opportunity to flip Tamaki onto his back and pin him down. The prince snarled and thrashed in her grip, but he was so weak he couldn't break the hold.

"Isn't helplessness a grand feeling?" Éclair asked. "There's absolutely nothing you can do to stop Alphonse from draining your little whore dry, and nothing you can do to keep me from laughing as he does so."

"Hey, look up bitch."

Éclair snapped her head up just in time to see Nekozawa fire one of his pistols at her. The shot took her square in the chest, knocking her off Tamaki.

"Thanks, Nekozawa," Tamaki said, getting to his feet.

"Don't mention it, but you owe me," the Hunter replied.

"Sire! Are you alright?" Hikaru asked, bursting in.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Tamaki turned towards where Éclair crouched, pressing her hands to her wound.

"Want me to finish her off?" Nekozawa asked, pointing his gun at her face.

"No," Tamaki answered. "I'll do it."

"Before you kill me," Éclair gasped out. "Please, allow me one confession."

"Granted," Tamaki said curtly.

"I never stopped loving you, Tamaki," Éclair winced. "Because I love you, I'll let you in on this. Alphonse took your girl back to his mansion, don't go after him. Wait until the Trial of Fang, he won't kill her unless you're present. If you go now, he'll kill her for sure. If you wait, you have a chance to save her. Now do it, kill me, please."

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Tamaki said softly, coming towards her.

"No you're not," Éclair replied with a small smile. "Just get it over with. End it, you've done it once and you can do it again."

"Goodbye Éclair."

"Goodbye Tamaki."

Then the prince grabbed her head, twisted it to the side, and ripped it from her shoulders in the same motion.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

**So ends this chapter! I'd like to give an epic hug and a thank you to the totally amazing HaruhiUsagie0808 for her idea for the plane scene (u know which one I'm talking about ;P). Keep giving me your awesome feedback girl! :)**

**Sorry the paragraph breaks changed again...stupid computer! **


	19. Trial of Fang

**Helloooo peeps! I am here this fine Sunday morning with the second to last chapter in TDPO (The Dark Prince of Ouran) saga! The time has come for the fight you've all been waiting for and the introduction of Estelle, Kyoya's lovely wife. I also wanna make an announcement. My amazing internet friend zia9583 is currently writing an awesome fanfic, but no one besides me is reading it! It's a crossover between Ouran and Prince of Tennis (you don't have to see Prince of Tennis to understand the fic) and it's really good. It's called Tragedy, Romance, and the Supernatural Oh My, you guys should all be awesome and check it out! **

**Trial of Fang**

There were absolutely no words for this. Tamaki, _her_ Tamaki, was lying half naked on the couch in their hotel room with that Succubus whore Éclair straddling him. Haruhi's chest tightened and she found she couldn't breathe. How could this happen? This couldn't be real…Tamaki had proposed to her. She had given him her virginity, she had given him everything! Why was he betraying her like this? Didn't he love her? Haruhi tried to speak, but she couldn't get enough air into her lungs to make words. Éclair turned and smiled at her, a sadistic gleam in her red eyes.

"Hello Haruhi," she purred.

Haruhi stood still a moment. Why was this happening? Tears filled her eyes and she turned away, slamming the door behind her. Haruhi had to get away, she wanted to go home. She ran down the hall to the staircase, brushing past the rest of the Host Club without a word. A tear slipped down her cheek as she rushed out of the hotel. Haruhi ran down the sidewalk, blinded by her tears. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. Tamaki had betrayed her for someone he had told her he hated. Haruhi's heart was broken. She needed to get back home, she couldn't stay in France any longer. Haruhi ran until she couldn't run anymore and she slowed down to a walk. More tears dripped from her eyes and a sob escaped her throat. Tamaki, why Tamaki?

"Mademoiselle?"

Haruhi looked up to see a black town car pulled up beside her. The driver's side window was rolled down to reveal a man smiling at her. His face was surprisingly young, since his hair was completely silver. He looked to be only in his mid forties at the very most.

"You look like you could use a ride, Mademoiselle," the man said.

His voice was soft and kind with a thick French accent. Haruhi never would've accepted a ride from a complete stranger in any normal circumstance. But she was desperate, and he could probably take her to the airport. The man seemed nice enough.

"Thank you," Haruhi got into the passenger side.

"Where would you like to go?" the man asked.

"Take me to the airport," Haruhi said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. The tears continued to flow anyway.

"Why do you cry, Mademoiselle?" the man reached out and gently wiped one of her tears away. His hand was cold.

"I walked in on my boyfriend while some slut was straddling him in our hotel room," Haruhi replied.

"Good, then Éclair has done her job well."

Haruhi snapped her head up and looked at the man. His eyes were red and when he smiled at her, a set of fangs slid from their sheaths. All the color drained from Haruhi's face. It was a trap. Tamaki had never meant to betray her; she was supposed to have seen that.

"Alphonse," Haruhi said.

"You must be Miss Fujioka," Alphonse's grin widened, growing more wolfish. "I've heard so much about you. You really do smell as wonderful as my scouts have reported."

He chuckled, the sound sent shivers up Haruhi's spine. She needed to find a way to get out of the car. Haruhi made a move to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"You're not going to escape," Alphonse's voice was almost bored. "The doors can only be unlocked by the driver. No one will see your struggles either, the windows are tinted. Don't even bother trying to scream, no one will hear you."

Haruhi's hands curled into fists. If she could only break the window, she might not escape but she could at least scream then.

"I know what you're thinking," Alphonse said. "The glass is bulletproof, you're not going to break it."

"How did you—?" Haruhi began.

"Your hands," Alphonse replied. "You curled them into fists. Your body is like an open book, Miss Fujioka, I can read it easily."

Haruhi turned away and stared out the window, mind working at a furious pace. She had to get out, there had to be some way.

"Don't you want to know why I'm bothering to kidnap you when your boyfriend's the real target?" Alphonse continued.

"You're going to kill me," Haruhi said curtly. "You'd have to be stupid not to figure that out. If you think that killing me is going to break Tamaki down enough for him to lose, you're wrong."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," Alphonse replied. "Yet. I really don't see the point in killing you unless the prince is here to witness it. It's one thing to just kill you and show him your dead body, but it's so much more moving if I kill you while he's powerless to save the woman he loves."

"The Trial of Fang is tomorrow," Haruhi said. "He'll kill you before you even have the chance to kill me."

"He won't wait until tomorrow to try and save you," Alphonse answered. "Knowing him, he's probably on his way now. He'll take the bait hook, line, and sinker."

"He's not that stupid!" Haruhi shot back. "He'll know it's a trap."

"Your loyalty to your lover is sweet," Alphonse's voice was condescending. "I'm positive he knows it's a trap, but he'll come regardless because that's just who he is."

"Why don't you just wait until the Trial of Fang to kill him?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I don't like wasted effort," Alphonse said lazily. "It will be so much easier to dispose of him beforehand when I don't have to worry about all the rules and regulations."

"Coward!" Haruhi spat.

"Au contraire, Miss Fujioka," the silver haired vampire replied. "I call it common sense."

Alphonse stopped the car in front of a huge mansion. It made the one Tamaki had back in Japan look like a dollhouse.

"Now," Alphonse said. "I'm going to unlock the car. If you try to run, that will make death all the more painful for you, and worse for your lover to watch."

Haruhi didn't move as Alphonse unlocked the car and got out. He walked around the front and opened the door for her. If it hadn't been Alphonse, Haruhi would've thought the gesture chivalrous.

"There's a good girl," Alphonse said, pulling her out of the car. "I figured you'd be intelligent enough to keep still. Now let's go to the house."

Alphonse had Haruhi's arm in a vice like grip, there was absolutely no way she'd be able to get out of it. He led her through the mansion until they came to a large library type room. Alphonse closed the heavy doors and locked them before letting go of Haruhi.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Haruhi asked. "Aren't you going to lock me up somewhere?"

"That might not be necessary if you listen to me," Alphonse replied.

Haruhi didn't speak and Alphonse continued.

"I don't have to kill you," the silver haired vampire said, advancing towards her. "I have always considered myself a treasurer of beauty, and it would be such a shame to have to wreck that pretty face of yours. So, I'll make you a deal. Give yourself to me, and I'll let you live."

"What about Tamaki?" Haruhi asked, backing away.

"He will still die," Alphonse said. "He's a threat to my throne, he must be destroyed. But if you take my offer, I promise to not kill him until the Trial of Fang."

"No," Haruhi replied. "I belong to Tamaki."

"Are you sure?" Alphonse cupped her face in his icy hands. "You already expressed a desire to become the queen of our people."

"I will only become queen if the true king takes the throne," Haruhi growled. "I will never be your queen!"

"I don't think you should be so adamant," Alphonse's face was only inches from hers and his cool breath made her shiver. "I can be very persuasive."

Haruhi suddenly remembered the pepper spray she had in her pocket. Her dad had given it to her 'just in case Mori doesn't feel like being a gentleman'. She whipped it out and sprayed it fully in Alphonse's eyes. He let out a bloodcurdling screech and backed off, shaking his head like an animal. Haruhi rushed towards the doors and pulled on them, then she remembered that Alphonse had locked them. She looked around, there were no windows and no other doors. She was completely trapped. Haruhi turned back to Alphonse, his screeches had been replaced by feral snarling. He was pissed. Alphonse wiped one sleeve across his eyes then fixed Haruhi in a vicious glare. The effects of the pepper spray didn't last as long on vampires as they did on humans. Haruhi was now alone with one enraged vampire. Alphonse hissed and flew at her, fangs out. Haruhi tried to dodge but Alphonse grabbed her, spun her around, and dealt her a cruel backhanded slap. The blow knocked her to the ground and she lay stunned, spots exploding in her vision. Alphonse lifted her up by the shirt and brought her face a few inches from his.

"Be thankful I'm waiting for your lover, Miss Fujioka," he snarled. "Otherwise I would kill you now."

Alphonse rudely dropped her to the floor and unlocked the doors. He snapped his fingers and a pair of vampiric guards entered.

"Take her down to the cellar," Alphonse ordered. "And lock her up with the other one."

The two guards bowed before taking Haruhi's arms and dragging her out of the room.

**cdcdcdcdc**

"Let me go! I have to go to her!" Tamaki shouted, struggling in his guards' hold.

The twins were grabbing onto Tamaki's legs, Honey gripped him around the waist, Mori had him in a full Nelson, Nekozawa was holding a gun to his face, and Kyoya stood in front of the door.

"That's exactly what Alphonse wants, sire," Hikaru said. "Just wait until the Trial of Fang."

"But he'll kill her!" Tamaki shot back, trying to dislodge the twins from his legs.

"Not unless you're there," Kyoya said from the doorway. "Éclair said he'd have no reason to kill her unless you were present."

"You trust that bitch?" Tamaki asked.

"She loved you," Kyoya replied. "Love makes people do strange things, you of all people would know that."

Tamaki snarled and continued to thrash. Nekozawa let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you don't stop struggling this instant, I will put this blast bullet in your face," the Hunter growled. "Do you understand?"

The prince reluctantly stopped moving and lowered his head, growling slightly. Kyoya unpeeled himself from the door and strode forward.

"Promise me you're not going to try and escape again, and I'll have the others let you go," the Ancient coaxed.

"Fine," Tamaki sighed. "I promise."

The others slowly detached themselves from the prince and stepped back. Tamaki didn't make a run for it, instead he sat down on the couch.

"I'm not going to run off, guys," he said. "You can stop hovering around me like that."

The guard dispersed, planting themselves in different areas around the room.

"Takashi, can you get me a juice box?" Honey asked some time later.

"Can't you get it yourself?" Nekozawa asked. "There are plenty in the mini fridge."

"But the head's in there!" Honey protested. "It's scary! And the twins won't let me in."

"Dude, and I thought she was scary when she was alive," Hikaru said, peeking into the fridge.

"You're telling me," Kaoru agreed.

Tamaki sighed and leaned back against the cushions, closing his eyes. This was going to be a very long night.

**cdcdcdcdc**

The staircase felt endless. Haruhi wasn't sure how long the two vampiric guards had been dragging her down it, but it seemed like hours. When the staircase finally ended, they were in a long stone corridor. It reminded Haruhi of the dungeon corridors in the basements of castles. At the end of the corridor was a futuristic looking steel door. The mix of modern and medieval was a strange one. One of the guards slipped out a key card and ran it under the scanner next to the door. The door opened with a click and Haruhi was forcefully shoved inside. She stumbled and fell hard on the stone floor. Haruhi winced, there was going to be a huge bruise on her shoulder from the impact.

The room was dark and musty, like the cellar of Misuzu-san's bed and breakfast. Haruhi waited for her eyes to adjust to the blackness. It was a large room, made completely of stone, a small cot stood in one corner next to a metal water basin. It was archaic at best.

"My goodness," a female voice said. "Are you alright?"

Haruhi whipped around to see a girl, slightly older than herself, coming towards her. She was tall and big boned, but so beautifully proportioned one didn't notice. Her hair was as black as a raven's feather and fell in soft waves all the way down to her waist. The girl's eyes were large and luminous and her features were strong but gorgeous. She was obviously Italian. Haruhi gazed at her a moment, she was positive she'd seen this girl before.

"Yeah," Haruhi got up. "I'm fine."

"You're a human!" the girl said, incredulous. "What on earth did you do to get thrown in Alphonse's prison? He usually just kills humans that displease him."

The girl was a vampire, Haruhi knew that, but she didn't know why she was so familiar. Then Haruhi remembered, Kyoya had shown her a picture of this very girl and told her that she was his mate.

"Estelle?" Haruhi asked.

"How do you know my name?" Estelle asked.

"I know your mate," Haruhi replied.

"You know my Kyoya?" Estelle's eyes lit up and she covered her mouth with both hands. "He's alive?"

"Yes, and he's returned with the prince," Haruhi continued. "The prince has challenged Alphonse to a Trial of Fang that's going to take place tomorrow."

Estelle let out a shriek of joy and rushed forward, kissing both of Haruhi's cheeks. Haruhi stood still a moment, bewildered.

"I'm sorry," Estelle said, backing off. "I'm just so happy! I thought he was dead, I thought they all were."

"No, they're alive," Haruhi answered.

"So, why did you get thrown in here?" Estelle asked. "Like I said before, Alphonse doesn't usually leave the humans that get on his bad side alive."

"I guess you could say I'm the prince's betrothed," Haruhi said. "He's using me as live bait so he can try to kill Tamaki before the Trial."

"Coward," Estelle growled. "So you're the prince's betrothed, you haven't made the change yet I see."

"There are still some things I have to think about before I do," Haruhi admitted.

"Wise decision," Estelle nodded. "Very wise."

"Was making the change worth it for you?" Haruhi asked.

"For Kyoya and I, yes," Estelle replied. "However, not everyone is as lucky as I. There are many that still pine for the human life they left behind. Once you make the choice, there's no going back."

Haruhi nodded and didn't reply, Estelle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," she said. "We'll sit down and you can tell me a little about yourself and how you came in contact with the prince and the others. It'll help make the wait less excruciating."

"Okay," Haruhi sat down next to Estelle on the cot and told her story.

**cdcdcdcdc**

Tamaki knelt in the small chapel that overlooked the graveyard Lucy was buried in. It was the day of the Trial of Fang and he was praying for victory.

"Sire," Kyoya stepped inside. "It's time."

Tamaki stood and turned, his eyes burned with determination. He followed Kyoya out of the church and met up with the others. The drive to Alphonse's mansion was quiet, no one really wanted to speak. The driveway was flooded with cars by the time Tamaki and his guard arrived. They got out of the car and went to the back yard. Every single vampiric noble, Man-killers and Man-sparers alike and many soldiers and common people and members of the Brotherhood were gathered around the circle drawn in the dirt. Standing in the circle was Alphonse, and he had Haruhi. A low snarl rumbled in Tamaki's throat, Kyoya put a hand on his shoulder.

"Save it for the fight," the Ancient chided.

Tamaki and the guard walked down to the circle. The crowds parted before them, some bowed and others hissed.

"Chase Tamaki Verdun," Alphonse grinned. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," Tamaki growled.

"Tamaki," Haruhi whispered, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Let her go, Alphonse," the prince ordered. "This isn't her fight."

"Au contraire, Tamaki," Alphonse replied. "Her involvement with you makes it her war as much as yours. She knows everything."

"Let her go!" Tamaki snarled.

"You can have her if you kill me," Alphonse said. "Not before."

"Don't you want to know where Éclair is?" Tamaki asked.

The gloating look melted from Alphonse's face, "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"You like making deals, so I'll make you one," Tamaki said. "My mate for yours. Give me Haruhi, and I'll give you Éclair."

"Bring me Éclair first," Alphonse demanded.

"Give me Haruhi," Tamaki replied. "If I don't get her first there's no deal."

Alphonse glared at him, eyes glowing red. The two stood for a moment, glowering, then Alphonse relented.

"Fine," he shoved Haruhi at Tamaki. "Now where's Éclair?"

The prince reached into the bag that Nekozawa carried and pulled out Éclair's head.

"Here," Tamaki tossed it to him. "You can have her head, but she left her heart with me."

Alphonse looked stunned as the head landed at his feet. Then he looked up and let out a blood-chilling snarl.

"You'll pay dearly," Alphonse hissed, picking up the head and turning away.

"Tamaki, I'm so sorry," Haruhi said, clinging to him. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's not your fault," Tamaki assured. "Anyone would've done the same thing."

"Now that both challengers have arrived, we can begin the Trial," a single vampire stepped through the crowd and into the circle.

He was a little on the short side with messy dirty blond hair. However, he gave off an aura that clearly said 'don't mess with me'. For some reason he looked oddly familiar.

"Is that-?" Haruhi began.

"I'll tell you later," Tamaki whispered.

"If you have any final goodbyes or testaments, please say them now," the familiar vampire said.

"Tama-chan," Honey said, tugging on the prince's pant leg. "Try not to die."

"I'll try," Tamaki knelt and enveloped the little vampire in a tight hug. "Take care of the others, alright?"

"Yes, sire," Honey replied, setting his jaw and trying not to cry.

Tamaki stood and turned to Hikaru and Kaoru, they immediately rushed forward and tackle hugged him.

"Fight hard, sire," Hikaru whispered. "Fight like the king we know you are."

"I saw your parents last night," Kaoru said. "They wanted me to tell you some things."

"What did they say?" Tamaki asked.

"Your mother said she's proud of you," Kaoru went on. "She said that you're going to be a great king and that she loves you. She also said that Haruhi would make a wonderful queen, she approves."

"What did Dad say?"

Kaoru chuckled, "Your dad said to kick that bastard's ass all the way to hell where it belongs."

"That's sounds like dad," Tamaki grinned.

"Sire," Mori came up and enveloped the prince in a brotherly bear hug.

"Mori, if I die in this Trial, I hereby name you as my successor," Tamaki said, gripping his shoulders. "You will begin training with Kyoya to master your Bloodrage as soon as my body hits the ground, do you understand?"

"Yes, sire," the black haired vampire nodded.

"Good."

Then Tamaki looked at Kyoya, his mentor and friend since he became a vampire. The prince ran up and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Remember what I taught you," Kyoya said. "Whatever happens, do not get cocky!"

"I know," Tamaki pulled away. "If I die, you will train Mori as my successor."

"Of course sire," the Ancient bowed slightly.

"Nekozawa," Tamaki said to the Hunter. "If anything happens to me, you can take my fangs and tell everyone you killed me."

Nekozawa shook his head, "I don't take the fangs of good vampires."

Tamaki grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Protect Haruhi with your life," the prince said. "That's an order."

"You got it," Nekozawa replied. "And if you don't kill that parasitic bastard, I most certainly will."

Tamaki turned away from Nekozawa and went to Haruhi, she was trying to hold back tears.

"Haruhi," he said softly.

Haruhi ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He held her tight, breathing in the smell of her hair.

"I love you Tamaki," Haruhi whispered. "You will always be my king."

"I love you," Tamaki answered. "And if I die out there, please don't forget me, because I sure as hell won't forget you."

"You're not gonna die," Haruhi said vehemently. "You're gonna kick Alphonse's ass all the way to hell, like your dad said. You're going to be the greatest king your people are ever going to see."

Tamaki kissed her deeply and passionately, holding her close. Then he let her go and pulled off his t-shirt.

"Here," he handed it to her. "For you."

Haruhi took the shirt, and Tamaki gave her one last smile before walking into the circle.

"Hello, Vic," Tamaki greeted the dirty blond haired vampire. "You got away from _Vampire Knight_ I see."

"They gave me short leave," Vic nodded. "I mean, this is the fight of the millennia, I was not going to miss overseeing it for the world."

"How is _Vampire Knight_ anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"It's fun," Vic replied. "But get this, I'm a vampire, doing the voice of a vampire who hates vampires. The irony is hilarious."

"I can believe it," Tamaki said. "We'll chat more about this after the Trial."

"I don't suggest you set that date in stone," Alphonse entered the circle. "You're not going to be saying anything after this Trial, Tamaki."

"Bring the draught of choice," Vic announced.

Two vampires came with two bowls brimming with blood and presented them to Tamaki and Alphonse. The two challengers drained them and dashed them on the ground. The vampires in the crowd began a strange wailing song that chilled Haruhi to the bone, even the Host Club members took it up.

"The draught is taken," Vic began to chant. "The circle drawn, the way we've settled things since the dawn, no weapons used but limbs and fangs, and only one victor can still stand, the beginning for one, perhaps the end. Now rise and let the Trial commence!"

The last note of the wailing song faded into silence and Vic backed out of the circle. Tamaki and Alphonse faced each other, snarling. They slowly began to circle one another, eyes locked. Tamaki immediately called his Bloodrage and tried to read Alphonse's next move. Suddenly Alphonse lunged, Tamaki jumped back and snapped at him, but the elder vampire dodged. Tamaki's teeth clicked around empty air. The prince hissed and the two began to circle again.

"What are they doing?" Haruhi whispered to Mori.

"They're testing each other," Mori replied. "They're trying to figure out each other's strengths and weaknesses."

Haruhi nodded and went back to watching the fight. Tamaki and Alphonse continued their slow circle, feinting and dodging around each other, testing their strengths. Suddenly, Alphonse rushed. Haruhi could tell he had no intention of feinting this time. Tamaki roared and slipped around him, jumping onto the elder vampire's back. Alphonse shrieked in pain as Tamaki sank his fangs into his shoulder.

"First Blood!" Vic crowed.

The vampires in the crowd roared their approval, even those on Alphonse's side. Alphonse roared and bucked, trying to dislodge Tamaki, but the prince held fast. Then Alphonse fell heavily on his back. Haruhi cringed as she heard the air whoosh from Tamaki's lungs. The prince loosened his grip and Alphonse twisted around so he was pinning him. Alphonse dropped his head and tore a chunk of Tamaki's flesh from his chest. Tamaki screamed and thrashed. Haruhi grabbed Mori's arm and held it tight. Suddenly Tamaki wrenched one arm from Alphonse's hold.

"His trademark move," Kyoya said, red eyes blazing. "Dislocation."

Tamaki dug his fingers into Alphonse's shoulder and popped it out of joint with a snap. Alphonse howled and Tamaki kicked him off. The silver haired noble hit the ground with a thud and rolled. Tamaki was on his feet again in a second, but Alphonse wasn't far behind. The prince snarled and charged Alphonse before he could pop his shoulder back in place. Tamaki leapt and took Alphonse down. They hit the ground and skidded, kicking up grass and earth as they went. The impact reset Alphonse's shoulder. He grabbed Tamaki and flipped him off him. The prince used the momentum to twist out of Alphonse's grip. He rolled into a crouch and sprang on Alphonse again.

"Good, he remembered that move," Kyoya mused. "That was a new one."

Haruhi didn't know how Kyoya could be so calm. Even she could tell that Alphonse was a stronger fighter, Tamaki would have to be insanely lucky to win. Haruhi felt a light hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Kaoru. He gave her an encouraging smile but didn't speak. Haruhi thanked him for the gesture, but it did absolutely nothing to calm her down.

Tamaki and Alphonse rolled across the circle in a snarling mass, tearing at each other with their fangs and even their nails. The prince forced the noble off of him for the umpteenth time and jumped to his feet. Alphonse followed suit, but Tamaki could tell he was weakening, they both were. The prince growled a challenge, the noble hissed in return but didn't charge. The two began to circle again, sizing each other up. Tamaki was limping from a bite on his leg and blood streamed from every pore on his body is seemed.

_Damn that bastard straight to the pits of hell!_ The prince thought. _He's created the perfect weak spot with that bite on my leg._

Alphonse didn't look much better. His torso was covered with lacerations from Tamaki's fangs and nails and his left arm dangled half-useless at his side. They circled a few moments more, then Tamaki rushed, mouth open and fangs out. Alphonse snarled and charged as well. The prince tightened his muscles like a spring and leapt. Alphonse copied the motion and the two met in mid-air. Tamaki grabbed Alphonse's wounded shoulder and snapped it back. Alphonse screamed and sank his teeth into Tamaki's neck. The two fell to the ground and rolled, fighting for the upper position. Tamaki roared and slammed Alphonse into the grass, he had gained the upper position. He now had the advantage. Tamaki looked down at Alphonse, the noble smiled up at him, a sadistic gleam in his blood colored eyes. Suddenly, there was a knife in his hand. Before Tamaki could react, Alphonse rammed it into his side up to the hilt. The prince's eyes went wide as pain rocketed through his senses. Alphonse tucked in his legs and kicked out, sending Tamaki sailing a few yards away. Tamaki landed with dull thump and lay still.

"NO!" Haruhi screamed. "Tamaki!"

Tamaki slowly raised his head, then he coughed and spit out a mouthful of blood. He struggled to rise, but immediately collapsed back down again with a small cry of pain. Alphonse stood up and began to advance with a gloating smile on his face.

"No Tamaki!" Haruhi shouted. "Get up!"

Tamaki looked at her, his eyes had returned to their normal indigo violet color, and they were full of fear. He looked at Alphonse again and hissed, but it was a desperate sound.

"Get up Tamaki!" tears sprang to Haruhi's eyes. "Get up!"

Tamaki turned to her and mouthed _I love you_. The look in his eyes was dull, he had given up all hope.

"No Tamaki!" Haruhi sobbed. "Please get up! GET UP!"

She tried to run to him, but Mori and Kaoru restrained her. Alphonse continued towards Tamaki, a chuckle seeping from his lips. The prince tried to get up one last time, but collapsed again, coughing up more blood. He looked up at Alphonse and tried to look defiant, but he was too terrified.

Then, Tamaki Suoh laid his head on the ground and surrendered.

**cdcdcdcdcdcdcd**

**Ooooh! Epic Cliffie! I know, you all probably hate me now...but don't let that stop you from reviewing! Thanks to an unprecidented number of reviews (thank you Smiling Twilight), I reached my goal of 140, let's see if we can hit 150 before the story ends! R&R everybody!**


	20. King Tamaki

**Hey, hey, hey! It's me again! I give you...drumroll please...THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THE DARK PRINCE OF OURAN! Now comes the moment you've all been waiting for! Read and reveiw! Let's see if we can hit 165 reviews before the story ends!**

**King Tamaki**

"NO!" the scream ripped from Haruhi's throat as she struggled in Mori's and Kaoru's hold. "Tamaki, get up! Get up, Tamaki! Please get up! GET UP!"

Tamaki didn't move, he lay still as a corpse with his eyes closed. Haruhi screamed and sobbed and Mori gently pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaoru rubbed her shoulder and whispered words of comfort, but Haruhi didn't hear them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyoya hissed under his breath. "Come on sire, you better not be surrendering for real."

"No Travis!" Todd was shouting as he jumped on the much larger vampire's back. "This is ritual combat, you can't go in there!"

"But that bastard cheated!" Travis growled, trying to dislodge Todd.

"There's nothing you can do!" J dropped and grabbed Travis's legs. "The prince surrendered."

"Vic, do something!" Travis bellowed. "You're the overseer!"

"There's nothing I can do," Vic replied. "Like Todd said, this is ritual combat, others cannot get involved. But all is not lost, the fight isn't over until one challenger's head is on the ground. No one's head is on the ground yet."

Alphonse was laughing as he approached Tamaki's prone form. No matter how loud Haruhi screamed or how hard she cried, the prince would not move. He was so still it seemed he'd already died. Alphonse stopped at the spot where Tamaki lay and bent to reach for him.

Suddenly the prince's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet with a roar, pulling the knife out of his side. Alphonse let out a surprised shriek and stumbled back. Before he could regain his footing, Tamaki leapt and took him down. Alphonse was pinned immediately.

"YES!" Kyoya shouted, looking almost maniacal. "The fake injury ploy, I should've seen it coming!"

Haruhi's screams of anguish were immediately replaced with shrieks of joy. Tamaki was alive!

"Please, sire," Alphonse sniveled. "I beg you! Have mercy on me!"

Tamaki chuckled, eyes blazing like a pair of hot coals. The sound made Haruhi tremble.

"Go to hell, Alphonse," the prince replied. "And tell the devil I sent you."

Tamaki grabbed the noble's head and twisted it around. The meaty pop of snapping vertebrae cut through the noise of the crowd as Alphonse's head was ripped from his shoulders. The crowd sent up an ecstatic roar as Tamaki stood, holding the head of the usurper high.

"The Trial is won!" Vic shouted, an animalistic edge to his voice. "Bow before your king! Chase Tamaki Verdun is king undisputed!"

The crowd all dropped to their knees and bowed low, even Nekozawa managed a courtly bow. Tamaki held the head up a few moments longer before dropping it to the ground and falling to his knees, breathing hard. Haruhi tried to run to him again, but Mori held her back.

"He's weak from blood loss," Mori whispered. "And therefore, hungry."

Haruhi nodded and stayed back.

"Someone needs to get our king a much deserved drink," Vic said. "And some bandages."

In a second, Kyoya had a bowl full of blood and he presented it to Tamaki. The prince took it and drained it.

"Thanks," Tamaki said. "So how'd I do?"

"You were magnificent, sire," Kyoya grinned. "I haven't seen anyone fight like that since your father."

"I bet I had you all going with that trick at the end, huh?" Tamaki chuckled, taking another bowl of blood from Vic and allowing him to bandage his wounds.

"You had us all pretty worried," Vic nodded, wrapping a strip of cloth around the prince's torso. "It took both Todd and J to keep Travis from charging in and killing Alphonse himself."

"I could hear that," Tamaki answered.

"Haruhi was completely freaking out," Kyoya added. "I think you owe her a little something for that."

"I fully intended to make it up to her," Tamaki drained the last of the blood in the bowl. "Tell her to come over here, now."

Kyoya looked up and beckoned for her to come. Haruhi freed herself from Mori and hurried over, dropping at Tamaki's side.

"I thought you were dead for a while," Haruhi said, taking his hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"After this, I hopefully won't have to," Tamaki delicately kissed her knuckles. "By the way, this is Vic. He's probably one of the oldest vampires you'll ever meet, and the best battle strategist in the world."

"You flatter me, sire," Vic grinned.

"But you are old," Tamaki pointed out.

"Yes I am old, I will give you that," Vic sighed. "So, you must be Haruhi."

"Yes, pleased to meet you," Haruhi put out her hand for him to shake.

"Very pleased to finally meet you," Vic kissed the back of her hand instead of shaking it. "I've heard so much about you from Tamaki, you're almost all he talks about."

"Shut up, Vic," Tamaki growled.

Haruhi flushed slightly, "By the way, you were great in _Fullmetal Alchemist_."

"Thank you!" Vic replied, beaming. "That one was fun. You should check out _Vampire Knight_ once it's released. Since you know all about us, I'm sure you'll find it much more enjoyable."

"I definitely will," Haruhi nodded.

"Good," Vic said. "I've finished bandaging you up, sire. That knife wound will still twinge a little, but the rest should be gone by tomorrow afternoon."

"Just in time for your coronation," Kyoya added.

"Excellent," Tamaki stood up rather stiffly. "I'm going to have a look at what Alphonse did to my mansion. See if I have to burn it down and rebuild it again. Haruhi, love, come with me, we need to check out the bedrooms."

"WHOOOOOOO!" the Host Club boys shouted.

Tamaki flipped them off. Kyoya, meanwhile, stalked over to where a group of Alphonse's guards sat huddled.

"Now," the Ancient growled, eyes flashing red. "Where is Estelle?"

**cdcdcdcdc**

Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, and rest of the Host Club followed the guard down the staircase to the basement.

"Hurry up," Kyoya hissed.

"Patience, Kyoya," Tamaki chided. "She'll still be there when we arrive."

"I haven't seen her in so long," Kyoya's voice was nervous.

"Don't worry," Haruhi said. "She's been waiting all this time for you."

They arrived at the steel door and the guard unlocked it with his key card. Mori immediately smashed the key pad so it would remain unlocked. Kyoya opened the door.

"Estelle?" he called.

"Kyoya!" Estelle cried, flinging herself into his arms.

They started making out right then and there. Their kisses were interspersed with declarations of love and how much they missed each other. The Host Club quickly backed out of the room and closed the door.

"I think we'll leave them alone for awhile," Tamaki said with a grin.

"Are they gonna play Parcheesi?" Honey asked.

"Yes, yes they are," Mori nodded. "A very long game of Parcheesi that we can't disturb."

With that, they returned to the upper levels of the mansion.

**cdcdcdcdc**

Haruhi couldn't believe how beautiful Alphonse's mansion actually was. It was filled to the brim with priceless paintings, works of sculpture, and architectural details.

"I hate to give Alphonse credit for anything," Tamaki said. "But he did one hell of a decorating job. I think I can live here just fine."

When they entered a particular parlor, Tamaki stopped dead. Sitting in the corner next to a large window, was a beautiful old grand piano.

"My piano," Tamaki breathed. "They saved it."

He rushed over and sat at the bench and opened the key cover. Tamaki positioned his long fingered hands over the keys and played a few experimental chords.

"It's still in tune," Tamaki sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Even in that bastard's clutches, it's still in tune."

Haruhi looked around and realized that the rest of the Host Club had left, leaving just her and Tamaki. She walked over and sat next to him on the piano bench.

"I've had this piano since before I became a vampire," Tamaki began. "It's probably the only thing I have from my old life. Since I was a second son, it was one of the few things I truly owned. I saved the money I earned from working in the shop for months and bought it myself. My father, my real father, Andre, thought it was the biggest waste of money in the world. But I didn't care, it was mine. Beaumont would never have it. After I became prince, Andre, thinking I was dead, sold it. Jacques, the king and my true father, bought it and returned it to me. I guess you can say it's also one of the few things I have from him as well."

Haruhi moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Play something for me," she said.

"Sure," Tamaki repositioned his hands over the keys. "Have any requests?"

"Something you used to play a lot," Haruhi answered.

Tamaki thought for a moment and started to play. A delicate nocturne filled the air as the prince's fingers danced over the keys. Haruhi closed her eyes and simply listened. When the song was finished, Haruhi heard applause. She opened her eyes and turned to see Kyoya and Estelle in the doorway. Estelle was grinning and clapping ecstatically and Kyoya looked…_happy?_ Haruhi couldn't believe it. She'd always thought the only emotions the bespectacled vampire had were aloofness and apathy. But there he was, standing in the doorway, grinning like the happiest man in the world.

"You've still got it, sire," Kyoya said. "And is that _your_ piano?"

"Yes it is," Tamaki nodded. "I guess Alphonse, in his love of beauty, decided to save it. And hello Estelle, good to see you."

"Good to see you as well, sire," Estelle replied. "Hi, Haruhi."

"Hey Estelle," Haruhi smiled.

"Well, we must be going," Kyoya said. "We're off to find a guest room, we still have some catching up to do."

The Ancient winked and Estelle giggled, then they were gone.

"Horny married people," Tamaki muttered, rolling his eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken, you wanted to do that exact same thing with me," Haruhi pointed out.

"And if I said yes, would you agree to it?" Tamaki asked.

"Probably not," Haruhi answered. "You have a knife wound to recover from."

"Come on!" Tamaki groaned. "This stupid knife wound isn't going to impede me in that area!"

"I don't want to risk it," Haruhi crossed her arms. "You need to be in perfect condition for your coronation tomorrow."

"Don't tease me like this Haruhi!"

"After the coronation."

"Can we at least make out?" Tamaki asked with his puppy eyes.

"Yes, we can make out," Haruhi replied.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Tamaki's lips were on hers. He kissed her fiercely, as if she would slip away in a second. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers into his soft, golden hair. She wasn't sure how long they'd been kissing when Hikaru found them.

"Please disengage yourself from Haruhi's lips, sire," the red haired vampire said. "Dinner's ready."

"I don't see you trying to break up Kyoya and Estelle," Tamaki replied with a smirk.

"Dude, their door's still closed, I'm not going in there," Hikaru shook his head. "Everyone's expecting you sire, I think you should come."

"Alright," Tamaki sighed. "Come on Haruhi, let's go."

The prince took her hand and they followed Hikaru out of the room.

**cdcdcdcdc**

The coronation took place the next day in the late afternoon. It was an extravagant affair, black ties, gowns, and sumptuous food. For the first time in twenty years, Tamaki felt like he was on top of the world. As he stood in his tux beside his guard while Vic went through the coronation ceremony, he realized he was finally home.

"Now kneel," Vic ordered him.

Tamaki knelt and lowered his head. Vic picked up the vampiric crown from the velvet pillow it sat on. It was a simple crown, just a golden circlet with a large emerald cut ruby at its center.

"With the authority given to me by God Almighty," Vic intoned, placing the crown on Tamaki's head. "I hereby coronate you, Chase Tamaki Verdun, King of Vampires. Now rise and know your people."

Tamaki stood and faced the crowd. He picked out Haruhi in the front row, looking absolutely stunning in her burgundy gown. He winked at her and she blushed.

"Now, warlords and common folk alike, kneel and know your king!"

The entire crowd bowed and curtsied low. Tamaki smiled, for now, there was peace. But he knew it wouldn't last long. There would be other battles to fight. The road to real peace would be a long and hard one, but one he was willing to take.

"Rise, all of you," Tamaki addressed the crowd. "Umehito Nekozawa, please come forward."

Nekozawa stood and walked over to where Tamaki stood. The look in his eyes was guarded, but he said nothing.

"My first act as king is to seal the alliance between the Verdun family and my friend Umehito Nekozawa," Tamaki said.

Then he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pair of gleaming fangs. He presented them to Nekozawa.

"The fangs of the usurper," Tamaki continued. "A gift to bind us as friends in times of peace and allies in war."

"Thank you," Nekozawa bowed slightly. "I'm honored, your majesty."

Then Tamaki pulled him into a brotherly embrace. The crowd burst into applause and Haruhi felt tears form in her eyes. It was done, after all this time, the true king had taken his throne.

The party after the coronation made the gala that Haruhi went to in Japan look like a child's birthday party. Tamaki and the others were constantly on the move, greeting guests and catching up with old friends. Haruhi exchanged a few words with Travis, Todd, and J, Vic, Madeline, Sir William, and Antoine. She really didn't know anyone besides them. When they had gone to talk to others, Haruhi quietly left the ballroom and went to the balcony. Dusk was just beginning to set in, making the forest around the mansion even blacker. She looked past the forest to see Paris gleaming in the distance. Haruhi took a deep breath, it was so peaceful.

"Thought you could hide out here, hm?"

Haruhi turned to see Tamaki leaning against the door leading out to the balcony. He looked incredibly handsome in the evening light. The dark tux and gleaming crown made him look like something from a fantasy novel.

"I wasn't hiding," Haruhi replied. "I just needed some air."

"It is a little overwhelming, isn't it?" Tamaki said, standing beside her.

They stood in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

"Will you be coming back to Ouran at all now?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Yes," Tamaki nodded. "We'll be finishing this year. After that, I'm not sure. It depends on the state of things here, if it's peaceful, I'll at least start the next year at Ouran. If not, I'll remain here."

"Then I should make my decision about becoming your wife and queen soon," Haruhi said.

"I don't want to rush you," Tamaki took her face in his cool hands. "I want to make sure that this is what you truly want. After you become one of us, there's no going back. And I don't wish to sugarcoat anything, the life of a vampire is a hard one. You can't allow yourself to be in the spotlight. You can't have any close human friends outside the Brotherhood, otherwise they might ask questions about why you're not aging. You would never see your family again."

"I know," Haruhi answered. "I really need to think about it, becoming a vampire, I mean. I already know that I love you, and I want to be with you. But, but I'm scared."

"I understand," Tamaki said. "I'll give you one year to think about it. By that time, either you'll marry me and become my queen or…" he trailed off.

"I'll never see you again," Haruhi finished.

"Yes," Tamaki's voice was barely audible. "But let's not dwell on that. Tonight, I am yours and you are mine."

Then he kissed her. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. She pushed all thought of her impending decision from her mind. All Haruhi wanted to think about was the moment in front of her, Tamaki's lips on hers and his arms around her. Tamaki stroked her bottom lip with his tongue and Haruhi opened her mouth for him. Their kisses grew more passionate and Tamaki slipped his hands down over her back.

"Oh yeah, just keep tonguing!" a voice said. "The lighting is absolutely perfect!"

Haruhi and Tamaki immediately broke their kiss and turned to see Hikaru with a camcorder and the rest of the Host Club gathered behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tamaki bellowed.

"Documenting your first night as king, sire," Hikaru replied with a smirk. "Now you two just go back to doing what you're doing like we're not even here. By the way, you should totally put your hand up her dress, that would absolutely make this movie!"

"Give me that camcorder you little bastard!" Tamaki growled, launching himself at Hikaru.

"AHH! Kaoru help me!" Hikaru shouted as the enraged king chased him back into the ballroom.

"I tried to tell you it was a bad idea to do that," Kaoru sighed. "But did you listen to me? Nooo! You're getting what was coming to you."

Haruhi shook her head and chuckled as she watched Tamaki chase Hikaru around the room. Some things would never change, and these were the things that Haruhi wouldn't give up for the world.

**The End**


	21. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements!**

I was in such a hurry to get the last chapter posted, I forgot to post my acknowledgements!

First, I'd like to thank everyone who commented, favorited, put this story on alert, or even just bothered to check it out. You guys are the reason I'm writing, you mean a lot to me. Thanks a ton!

Second, I'd like to thank Lilanimefan247, Kuramasredredrose, and HaruhiUsangie0808 for being there from the beginning and never failing to review almost every single chapter. I want to give an extra hug to HaruhiUsangie0808 for giving me some epic ideas on the side.

Third, I'd like to thank my internet friend zia9583 and my BFF Missy, for being two of the sweetest, most awesome, and most avid fans a girl could ask for. You chicks rock my socks! HICKS UNITE!

Last, but definitely not least, I'd like to give the biggest and most epic thank you hug to Sami, also known as Cleechi-Kree. Without her, this story would've been just a weird dream and it never would've been written. I just wanna thank her for being my muse, helping me through writer's block time after time, and believing that this crazy idea could actually work. Thanks a lot girl!

Just so you all know, this story is complete, my computer is being glitchy and not letting me clich the 'complete' button. There will be no chapters after this. "The Dark Prince of Ouran" is a finished work.


End file.
